Not Like I Think About You Constantly
by TracyCook
Summary: Quinn Fabray, Brooke Davis, and Caroline Forbes are the head bitches in charge at McKinley high. So, how will they deal when they start to form feelings for the glee club losers, Rachel Berry and Haley James? And what drama will be had when a new girl rivaling for the most popular spot, Rebekah Mikaelson comes to school? Faberry/Baley/Rebekoline romance. Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries
1. Rivalry

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter One**

**Rivalry**

There were three women in charge at McKinley High School. They were the women that everyone envied and that everyone was terrified of. The women that the men wanted to date and that the women wanted to be. Everyone wanted to be included in their group and they would do anything to try and get in, but no one ever succeeded. No matter how talented or how willing you were to do exactly what they said, you never got accepted by them.

This bothered Rachel Berry. She knew that she was an amazing individual and that she was one of the most talented singers, only being rivaled by the great Barbra Streisand herself, but she still craved popularity. The young diva wanted to be the center of attention, and not just the center of negative attention like usual.

She wanted people to want her, to look up to her, to envy her.

And not just for her amazing vocal range and her ability to steal the spotlight whenever she was on stage. She wanted to feel that all of the time. More importantly than this though, she wanted to be close to one of the three women who ran the school.

Rachel sat at the lunch table with her two best friends, Kurt Hummel, and Haley James. They were both in glee club with her and equally ridiculed by the head bitches in charge. _'Well, maybe not equally… I think they love to ridicule me the most…'_

"Oh great, here they come." Kurt stated in an annoyed tone of voice as he pointed his fork in the direction of the women entering the cafeteria.

"Great." Haley rolled her eyes and pulled her hat down so that it would cover her face a little more as she focused intently on her food. She was the least ridiculed by them, but only because she liked to remain invisible unlike Kurt and Rachel who constantly flaunted their musical talents, among other things.

Rachel turned to look at the three women as they walked into the cafeteria. They looked like they walked straight out of a movie. They were the most beautiful women that Rachel had ever seen.

First, there was Caroline Forbes. She was the nicest one in the group. As long as you did not rival her for her position in committees, which Rachel had made the mistake of doing once, then she did not get too angry with anyone. She was on the pep-committee; she was in the cheer squad, and she was the head of the dance committee every year. She loved school spirit and she wanted everyone to have a wonderful and happy year.

Caroline was the only one who had actually held a conversation with her, but she still seemed to make the conversation mostly about herself, which was actually extremely difficult to do when talking to Rachel Berry.

She had blonde curly hair that framed her beautiful face; her skin was pale and caused her blue eyes to pop out brightly. She had pink shimmering lips and was wearing a pink blouse with skinny jeans and boots. She was perfect.

All of the head bitches in charge were perfect though.

Second was Brooke Davis. She was the notorious partier around the school. She slept with every man and woman that would give her the time of day and in Rachel's opinion they were all lucky to have had a chance with her. She was gorgeous. As for her grades, Brooke didn't really care for school or anything aside from parties, sex, and alcohol. Yet, somehow she was the student class president and also on the cheer squad.

Brooke had dark hair that went just below her shoulders; she had pale skin and the most adorable dimples ever. It was part of her charm. People could apparently not turn down a Brooke Davis smile. Her hazel eyes were always shimmering with excitement or with tears and she was always talking about some sort of gossip.

Then lastly was the woman that Rachel Berry had a slight obsession with.

Quinn Fabray.

She had been attempting to become her friend since the beginning of high school but the head cheerleader would not give her the time of day, aside from torturing her which she did constantly. Rachel had accepted a long time ago that she had a crush on the beautiful woman. She had practically had a crush on her from the moment that she met her, but she knew that it was an unrequited love story. There was no way that Quinn would ever have feelings for her in return.

Still, she endlessly attempted to build a friendship with her. Her friends constantly informed her that it was a ridiculous dream and that she should just give up. But, if there was one thing that Rachel Berry was against it was giving up on her dreams. She would get closer to Quinn Fabray, even if she literally killed her.

Quinn Fabray was different than the other girls. Not only was she breathtakingly beautiful, but she also had a 4.0 and she was completely celibate. She was also extremely Christian which neither Caroline nor Brooke were. She was different and intriguing and Rachel wanted so desperately to know everything there was to know about her. She especially wanted to know the good side of her that was hiding behind such a hateful mask.

"Hey, Rach. I think you might be drooling a little bit." Haley commented with a knowing grin.

Rachel quickly averted her gaze and returned her attention to her best friends, wiping off her mouth just in case, although she was almost certain that Haley was only being sarcastic and teasing her. "Very funny." She grumbled before taking a bite of the vegan meal that her dads had packed specifically for her while Haley and Kurt laughed at her. They teased her often about her situation.

All of them were drawn out of the conversation as they heard Caroline talking about some party that they would be throwing that evening at Brooke's house. It was supposedly a party to celebrate that they had won the homecoming game.

"Please do attend! We want as many people as possible to come! It's gonna be a lot of fun!"

Suddenly, the blonde cheerleader came across their table and she stopped and smiled at them all. She was not one to discriminate when parties were involved. She wanted everyone to attend the party, and of course the homecoming dance that she would be planning. "Here, each of you take one of these and I hope to see you there tonight, it's—"

"—all of you are invited except for Berry." Quinn interrupted her friend.

Rachel's brown eyes widened and filled with pain as she heard the woman of her affections officially uninviting her to the party. She could feel her chest clench tightly as her full lips fell open and her eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Excuse me, but why should my friends be allotted entrance into your party and not me?"

"Because, I don't want you there." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. "We've already got enough men at the party."

"Wait, are you implying that I am a man? I assure you that I am most definitely a female, besides what about Kurt? In that case he should not be invited either."

"Porcelain doesn't count as a man." Quinn said with a roll of her hazel eyes as she reached over Rachel's shoulder and took the flyer out of her hand. Rachel blushed brightly as she felt the other woman brush up against her back and her scent surrounded her. She wanted nothing more than to take a moment to enjoy the contact, but it ended quickly, as Quinn pulled away from her. "As for you two, I hope you have fun at the party."

Kurt and Haley could only stare at Quinn with wide eyes before looking to their best friend with apologetic expressions. They knew just how much being accepted by the head cheerleader meant to her, and they knew that what she had said had shattered her.

O

"What is she doing here?" Quinn asked with a raised brow as she watched Rachel walk into the party with Kurt and Haley. She was holding her chin up high as if she was proud of deliberately disobeying her wishes.

"I dunno." Brooke said with a shrug of her shoulders as she lifted her cup to her lips and took a drink of the alcoholic beverage. She couldn't care less. She was on the search for a new man to seduce tonight. A lot of people judged her lifestyle, but she found it was far easier to just hook up with boys then to fall in love with boys. It was always so complicated and she always got hurt. Sex was just sex, it was fun and it meant that she did not have to be alone for a night.

Tonight she had her sights set on the Scott brothers. Nathan and Lucas. Both of which were on the basketball team and extremely attractive. One of them would succumb to her charms tonight.

"I told her that she was not invited." Quinn growled out before slamming down her cup of alcohol on the bar top and heading toward the short diva. She was not about to allow Rachel Berry to ruin her evening.

Brooke watched the head cheerleader walk toward the group of glee losers and she rolled her hazel eyes. Quinn constantly felt the need to attack Rachel Berry in every way possible and she did not see the appeal. She hated people sure, when they stole her man, or when they stabbed her in the back, but not just for the sake of hating them. Quinn's hatred toward Rachel just didn't make any sense to her. Besides being a self-obsessed spotlight hog that got carried away in her ambition, she had never done anything to hurt anyone.

She cast her hazel eyes around the room in search of either brother. Her eyes landed on Nathan Scott and a dimpled smirk spread across her face as she lifted the cup and finished the alcohol. Brooke did not need the confidence boost; she just liked to be intoxicated when she did things like this. It made it easier to forget her mistakes.

Brooke strut across the room with her eyes set on her destination, but she suddenly came to a halt as she witnessed Haley James approach him.

The two of them started talking and laughing and Brooke could feel the jealousy building in the pit of her stomach, it flipped with discomfort and she felt as though she would vomit. She knew that it was not because of the alcohol that she had consumed. She was angry. She hated the way that he was smiling at the tutor, the way that he reached out and swept her hair out of her eyes, the way that he was so obviously flirting with her.

'_What's his deal…? Why would he be flirting with tutorgirl?'_

In her drunken state, Brooke was incapable of thinking clearly and she angrily made her way across the room toward Nathan. "Hey there tutorgirl, you've got something that I want." She stated straightforwardly before pulling on Nathan's shirt and forcing him into a heated, yet sloppy kiss. She found that she did not really enjoy the kiss; she was just kissing him out of spite. _'Why would I do something like that… just to hurt her? Great, now I feel like Q or something…'_

Pulling away she smirked and looked over at Haley. "How do you like that?"

Haley looked over at Nathan and then back toward Brooke before shrugging her shoulders. "Really, I don't care if you guys are together or whatever. I was just congratulating Nathan for doing well on his test."

"Oh." Brooke stated under her breath.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to just go and find my friends." She said lifting her thumb and pointing over her shoulder. "Good job on your test. See you at school tomorrow, Brooke." With that she disappeared into the crowd leaving Brooke staring after her and Nathan standing beside her upset.

"Why the hell did you do that Brooke? God! I really like her, when are you gonna grow up and stop getting drunk and hurting everyone around you!?"

O

Caroline smiled brightly as she took a drink and socialized with a few boys at the party. She was a very social individual, and found herself drifting around the living room talking to pretty much everyone who would listen.

"So, you guys will never guess what the theme for the homecoming dance is going to be." The blonde stated excitedly, but none of the boys seemed interested any longer. They had all turned their attention to the front door of the house where another blonde woman stood. She had long straight blonde hair, was taller than she was, and had stunning blue eyes and full lips. Caroline would never admit it if asked, but she looked like a model. She was gorgeous.

She could feel her jealousy building as she watched the way that the men were ogling her. _'Okay, she's really not that gorgeous... I mean, yeah, she's pretty, but no.' _Caroline didn't need more competition. She already felt like the guys at her school only dated her because Quinn or Brooke turned them down.

Caroline moved through the crowd of dancing teenagers toward the girl that she did not recognize and asked her in a harsh tone. "Who are you and what are you doing here? You weren't invited."

"I'm the new girl." She stated simply in her British accent, a smirk on her full lips as she allowed her eyes to wander over Caroline's form.

A blush painted its way across her cheeks as she felt the other woman's eyes looking her over. It almost felt as though she was checking her out or something, her eyes held a hunger as they roamed over her. _'What the heck is she doing… why is she looking at me like that? And did she really have to have a British accent, even I think that's hot!' _

"Okay, and does 'the new girl' have a name?" She asked with a scowl.

She chuckled under her breath and smiled. "Why yes, love, I do happen to have a name."

Caroline cocked her head to the side and glared up at the other woman; she was not impressed in the slightest by her teasing diversion of her question. "And it is?"

"Rebekah, Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Okay Rebekah, let me explain to you how this school works, since you are new and all. I am Caroline and I am in charge here. You aren't going to walk in here and pretend to own the place by getting all of the guys to stare at you and stuff."

"How do you propose that I stop them from staring at me?" Rebekah asked.

"I—" She paused and let out a groan. "I don't know! Okay. Just stop it." Caroline knew that her argument lacked any substance, but she did not know what to say and she was slightly intoxicated. She just didn't need another woman at the school that looked like THAT and had an accent in competition with her.

"Alright. I will."

Silence surrounded the two women as they stared at the group of dancing teenagers, neither knowing what to say. Caroline knew that Rebekah would not be able to stop people from staring at her and it wasn't her fault for being the new girl. "So, are you enjoying the party?" She asked awkwardly, hating silence.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?" She asked, sounding completely offended. Caroline had spent days planning the perfect party for homecoming.

Rebekah smirked and took a few steps forward, turning around and staring at the shorter blonde. "I have attended better." She watched as Caroline's face turned bright red and she squinted her eyes at her, she looked adorable when she was upset. She knew that it was going to be a new hobby of hers to push Caroline's buttons and see her reactions. It was just too tempting. "Now, if you would excuse me darling. I think that a few boys are eager to dance with me."

Caroline watched as Rebekah walked up to one of the boys that she had a crush on and asked him to dance. He did.

'_God, I hate her!'_

O

"Why do you even care if I attend this party, Quinn? You invited everyone else in the entire school aside from me, why do you hate me so much?" Rachel asked, her eyebrow knit together and her large brown eyes threatening to fill with tears as her body shook. She hated the way that the other woman treated her.

"God, you are so frustrating Rachel!" Quinn groaned out loudly as she lifted her fingers and dug them into her blonde locks. She hated that Rachel could not understand what was going on in her mind.

'_How could she possibly understand what is going on in your mind when you don't?' _

"I am well aware. You tell me all of the time." She said with a pout on her full lips as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at the head cheerleader.

"Look, I—I don't hate you Rachel. I—just…" Her voice trailed off and she bit down on her bottom lip as she cast her hazel eyes away from Rachel's hopeful eyes. She knew that she could never admit the reasoning for her hatred. _'Because it doesn't make any sense! What am I supposed to tell her, I like you so much that I hate you? No, I refuse to say something that sounds so hypocritical.'_

Rachel waited a moment to see if Quinn would find the remaining words to her sentence, but after a few minutes passed, she reached out for her arm and gently pressed her fingers against her exposed skin. "You just what Quinn, you can tell me. You know that I will not judge you." She was practically pleading.

She sucked in her cheeks and chewed on them trying to ignore the way that her arm felt like it was on fire where those perfect fingers were touching her. "Rachel, I can't."

"Please, Quinn—"

"—I can't! Just drop it!" She screeched out, her voice breaking and her hazel eyes filling with tears. Rachel hated seeing her so vulnerable and hurt, but it was also sort of nice to see this side of Quinn. She had never really seen it before and there was something extremely beautiful about the sight. "Just drop it." She stated softer before turning and walking away from Rachel, her body shaking as tears rolled down her pale cheeks.

She hated herself for hurting the one person that she truly loved.

O

Haley made her way into the bedroom in the back where they had been told to put their coats; she and her friends were ready to go. Kurt had not been having much fun because there were not any guys who wanted to dance, and apparently Quinn had screamed at Rachel so she just wanted to go home and sleep, and honestly Haley had not had the best night either. She was ready to go home as well.

Walking toward the bed, she tripped over something and screamed out as she stumbled to the ground.

"Mmm…oww…hm." A familiar voice mumbled and the tutor quickly sat up, staring at what she had tripped over. Or rather, who she had tripped over. Laying on the ground in her gorgeous red dress was Brooke Davis, she had passed out, her dress practically falling off, and her body mangled in an uncomfortable position.

Haley pushed herself to her feet and walked over to the other woman. She had not been drinking; it was not something that she did often. In fact she had never really drunk alcohol before. Kneeling down she wrapped her arms around Brooke's body and lifted her up, luckily she was still slightly conscious and could walk a little bit.

"Tutorgirl?" She mumbled hotly against Haley's neck.

"Yeah, it's me Brooke." She responded, trying not to dwell on the way that her body reacted to the heated breath rushing against her skin. It was too weird.

"Where are we?" Brooke groaned out as she attempted to look around only to nearly stumble and trip over her own feet.

"We are at your house, you got really drunk. You need to tell me where your room is so that I can help you get to your bed where you will be safe."

Brooke looked around to the best of her ability, in order to see where they were currently located in her house, and then she lifted her hand and pointed down the hallway. "The door at the end of the hall."

Haley nodded her head and helped the intoxicated woman walk to the end of the hallway where she opened the door and lead her into her room. Everything in the room screamed Brooke Davis, aside from a dollhouse that was sitting on the desk. It probably held sentimental value she assumed. There was a lot about Brooke that she did not, and probably would never know. She helped her sit down on the edge of her queen-sized bed before looking around the room.

"You should probably get changed and get some rest."

"Mmkay." Brooke smiled brightly, her dimples caving in her cheeks as she pushed the dress straps over her shoulder and pushed the dress down her legs. She was left sitting on the bed in only her red lacey bra and panties, and her heels.

Kicking off her heels she smiled at Haley. "Haley?"

'_Did she just call me Haley?' _The tutor inquired as she walked toward the beautiful woman, forcing her eyes to remain on hazel and not wander her perfect body. "What is it Brooke?"

Brooke reached out and placed her hands on Haley's hips, pulling the woman between her legs and smiling up at her. "Thank you for helping me. I know that I was a complete bitch to you earlier, and you still helped me. Thanks."

"Of course, I couldn't just leave you there." She offered a smile in return and bit down on her bottom lip as her brown eyes wandered the other woman's body briefly, before returning to her eyes. "You should get some rest."

"One second. Haley, come closer. I need to tell you a secret." Her voice grew dangerously low and almost seductive. _'Why is she talking to me like that?' _"Come here." Brooke reached up and laced her hands through Haley's hair dragging her face closer to her own.

"Brooke, this seems highly inappropriate."

"I just wanna tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" She laughed a little.

"Thank you."

"Brooke, you already—" Haley was silenced as lips pressed against hers, delivering a soft and short-lived kiss. Within seconds, Brooke pulled away and smiled smugly. She looked adorable when she was proud of herself.

"You know, I wasn't really jealous of you being with Nathan tonight, I was jealous of Nathan being with you." These words caused Haley's eyes to widen; she did not know what they meant or if they were even actually the truth. Brooke was so intoxicated that she could just be rambling incoherently.

Still, she could not deny the way that her lips tingled where Brooke had just kissed her. _'Oh god… what does this mean?'_

She did not have the chance to ask any questions, because the beautiful woman was already passed out on the bed in her undergarments.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed this first chapter to this new fic. I really liked writing this and I love all of these couples so much, so please tell me what you think! I would love feedback and to know what you guys want to see happen and if y'all liked it and want me to add another chapter really soon.

Thank you so much for reading! I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	2. Regrets

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Two**

**Regrets**

"Aggrh." Brooke groaned out in pain as she wiggled around in her bed, trying to get into a comfortable position where the sunlight was not landing across her face. The light made her headache worse. You would think with how many times she had gotten drunk that she would become immune to the hangovers, but it seemed that was not the case. Parties were fun, pointless sex was fun, the morning after was always terrible and full of harsh realities.

She attempted to recall what had happened the previous night, her memory foggy due to being inebriated. "What the hell happened?" She grumbled to herself in a hoarse voice as she forced her heavy eyes to flutter open.

Glancing down at her bed she noticed that there were no naked men or women in it to her relief. At least she didn't have sex.

Falling back onto the bed she covered her head with the pillow and looked off the side of the bed, her eyes caught sight of something sitting on the nightstand. It was a letter propped up with the word Brooke written across the front of it in cursive penmanship. _'What is that… a letter? Looks like a girl wrote it…' _

Reaching across the gap between her nightstand and her bed, she grabbed the piece of paper and brought it closer to her face so that she could examine it. It was definitely a letter written out to her. Opening the piece of paper she read the little note inside, surprised when she found out who had written it.

'_**Brooke,**_

_**You were extremely drunk last night, so I brought you to your bed. I'm sorry that I could not stay. **_

_**Feel better soon,**_

_**Haley'**_

A dimpled smile crept onto Brooke's face as she allowed her hazel eyes to scan over the words a few more times, she loved reading them. It was strange the way that her body was reacting. Her heart was racing, and she felt the urge to squeal with delight as she read the words once more. _'Okay, calm down Brooke… you're acting like some girl with a crush on a super-hot guy or something, this is just Haley… tutorgirl. Nothing to get excited about…'_

Suddenly, she was drawn out of her strange thoughts as Quinn and Caroline entered her bedroom. They had a feeling that Brooke was going to still be hung over and not ready for school, so they had stopped by to check on her. Both of them noticed as the brunette hastily hid the piece of paper that she had been holding under one of her many pillows.

"What's that?" Quinn asked with a raise of her brow, gesturing toward the piece of paper.

Brooke glanced around the room and lifted her hands, smiling sheepishly and feigning ignorance. "What's what?"

"That piece of paper."

"What piece of paper?" She countered. It was one of the methods that Brooke used when she did not care to reveal something to her friends. If she played dumb long enough they usually gave up, and this time was no exception.

Quinn let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes at her. "Never mind. We just came by to ask if you wanted to go and get some breakfast before school starts."

"Ehh, school!" She groaned out and buried her head in one of the pillows. "I don't feel good, I think I'm gonna just go back to sleep."

"If you don't go to school then you can't go to cheer practice, Brooke." Caroline pointed out with a knowing smile. Both girls used this often to get their friend out of bed after a wild party; they knew how important being a cheerleader was to Brooke Davis. She loved her status and popularity, but she actually genuinely took pride in being a cheerleader as well. She said that it was the best part of her day.

Brooke groaned out into the pillow. "But, my head hurts."

"Not our problem, now come on." Quinn stated, tearing the pillow away from the other woman and grabbing her by the left arm while Caroline grabbed her by the right. They pulled her out of the bed and forced the whining girl toward her closet so that she could get dressed for the day. This was a common occurrence for them.

Quinn's eyes lingered on the bed for a moment as she pushed the pillow away from the note, she did not read it, but she did notice that it said Brooke's name on it. The handwriting looked to be a girl's handwriting.

'_Hm… I wonder who wrote it and why she doesn't want us to know…'_

O

Brooke, Quinn, and Caroline all sat around one of the many tables in Karen's Café. They did not usually eat there, but it was on the way to school and they figured that it would be the best option. While they waited for their waiter to arrive at the table they all started to idly chat with one another.

"So, what's up with you being all super-bitch to Rachel at the party?" Brooke wondered as she looked across the table at Quinn.

"I told you that I didn't want her there." She growled out under her breath, casting her eyes away. She knew that there was more to her hatred toward Rachel and so did they, but none of them were brave enough to question her, and she was happy about that. She did not have any answers to their questions.

"I know, but I guess I just don't get why you hate her so much." It had been bothering Brooke ever since she had started being irrationally mean to Haley at the party. She did not want to end up like Quinn.

"Yeah, I mean she's annoying and all with her self-centered ambition and her rants, but she's nothing like this "new girl." Caroline spat the final words to her sentence.

Quinn took the opportunity to change the subject. "What new girl?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson." She said her name with venom on her tongue and a roll of her blue eyes. "Apparently she is like amazing and wants to steal my life away from me. You guys didn't see her at the party?" For Caroline it had seemed impossible to miss the newcomer.

"What did she look like?"

"Blonde, British, and Bitchy."

"No, I didn't see her. Guess I was preoccupied." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked around for the waiter, if they did not arrive to get their order soon than they might be late to school. She could feel her friends' eyes on her and she knew that they wanted to say something, but they didn't.

"Well, she's like a total bitch. She actually had the nerve to tell me that she has been to better parties than mine, and then proceeded to flirt with Tyler right in front of me. It was so annoying."

"Sounds like something I would do." Brooke pointed out with a smirk on her lips. Her smirk fell though as she recalled doing that exact thing the night before with Nathan. She had kissed him simply to spite the young woman. _'What the hell is wrong with me… Nathan was right…'_

"Exactly. She is just like us, which makes her competition and there is already plenty of that to go around." Caroline stated bitterly as she rested her cheek against her hand and stared across the table at her best friends. She loved them dearly, but she always felt second or third best when she was with the two of them. No one ever noticed her.

"Yeah, well good luck. We totally run the school."

Brooke's confidence fell as Haley walked out from the back room of the café, wearing an apron and carrying a notepad and a pen as she walked toward their table. She had not known that the tutor worked at the café. _'Wait… she has two jobs…? Okay, so not the point, I need to like hide, she can't see me after last night…' _Apparently, it was not going to be a problem, because when Haley saw her and her friends sitting at the table her brown eyes widened and she turned back around walking up to an older woman in a similar outfit.

Memories of last night started to rush to Brooke's mind and she blushed brightly as she realized why Haley was acting so shy. _'Oh god… I kissed her… Maybe it was someone else…' _She knew that she was lying to herself, she could remember everything now. The way that the other woman had smelt, the way that her body fit against her own, her lips and how perfect they were.

'_Shit… This is worse than I thought.'_

The older woman made her way over to the table to take their orders and Haley disappeared back into the other room. _'Great, she hates me…'_

"What was with that?" Caroline and Quinn asked after the woman took their orders.

"What was with what?" She asked with a nervous smile.

O

Quinn, Caroline, and Brooke were all stretching with the rest of the cheer squad like they did before each practice. It was mandatory so that no one got injured. Being from a small school, they could not afford to lose any of the cheerleaders on their squad.

Standing up straight Quinn smiled at them all, "Alright, I want to practice the first routine that we—"

"—Hello there, I was wondering if I could try out for the cheer squad?" An accented voice asked from behind the head cheerleader. Quinn turned to see a beautiful blonde woman smiling back at her. She was gorgeous, and she had a feeling that this was the "rival" that Caroline had been going on and on about nonstop since the party. _'Blonde, British, and Bitchy…'_

Caroline walked up beside Quinn and glared at the newcomer, her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm sorry, but it's too late in the season for anyone to join."

"That does not seem terribly fair considering that I just transferred here." Rebekah pointed out as she caught Caroline's eyes with her own and smiled deviously. She loved annoying the other woman, it was fun.

"Come on, Care. Let's just give her a shot." Quinn said, looking over at her friend.

Caroline chewed on her cheeks as she walked around her friend and stood directly in front of Rebekah, staring her down angrily. She really did not like her at all. "You've got five minutes to impress us."

Rebekah smirked and moved in closer to her, their faces only inches apart, never taking her eyes away from the other woman's. "I highly doubt that I will need five minutes to be more impressive than your little party the other evening, love."

'_What did she just say to me!? She did not just insult my party again!' _She was about to complain, or perhaps lash out and strangle the British woman, but she did not get the chance to do so as she walked away from her. Caroline could hear Brooke laughing beside her and she turned to glare at her, this only served to make her laugh more, so she pushed her.

"Oh, come on. It was funny!" Brooke defended.

"Whatever."

Rebekah stood at one side of the field, stretching in order to show off her gymnastic skills, when she heard Caroline shout out across the field that she only had three more minutes and she wasn't impressed. It made her grin. She loved getting under her skin. Lifting her hands Rebekah ran across the field and proceeded to do three flips high into the air, before landing in the splits and turning to look directly at Caroline and smirk. She could tell that all three of the other women were impressed with her abilities.

'_Wow… She is really flexible; I bet she is amazing in—woah! Caroline, what the heck!? You were not about to think that! No!' _A blush spread across her pale cheeks as the inappropriate thoughts continued to fill her mind. She allowed her blue eyes to wander over Rebekah's long toned legs and her perfect body before meeting her eyes and blushing even brighter. _'Stop staring at her, it's creepy.'_

"You're in." Quinn said simply.

"What!?" Caroline exclaimed with wide eyes.

"She is good and we need new people on the squad."

A pout formed on Caroline's lips as she looked over at Rebekah. She was wearing a smug smile on her face that made her so angry; she hated how content she was with ruining her life. Quinn told them all to finish stretching and they did just that. Taking their positions and doing their stretches.

Caroline stared over at the new girl, watching the way that her muscles tightened as she stretched her fit body. Her heart started to race and she could feel her body reacting strangely. She did not understand what was wrong with her.

'_I am not interested in women… especially women who are so bitchy and cocky… Wait, no! Just not women in general, I like Tyler…' _She looked across the football field at the boy who was working out with the other football players, but she did not feel that same appeal to him. Turning she looked back over at Rebekah and sighed, standing up straight and heading toward her.

When she got closer, the other woman stood to her feet and stretched her body to accentuate her chest. Caroline found herself staring at the other woman's breasts. Quickly she looked up though, when she felt Rebekah's eyes on her. _'God, I hope she didn't catch me…'_

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah." She placed her hands on her hips. "I wanted to tell you that we don't want or need you on our squad, so leave us alone and stop trying to infiltrate all of our lives."

Rebekah grinned mischievously, her blue eyes dancing with amusement as she leant in closer to Caroline. The shorter blonde did not attempt to move away, she couldn't move. Rebekah brushed her full lips against her ear and whispered hotly against it. "I'm only interested in yours."

O

Quinn stared down at her journal with tears in her hazel eyes as she reread over what she had written for the day. She wrote in her journal almost every day, because her journal was the one place that she knew that her secrets were safe. She trusted her friends and she loved them, but she could not tell them how she felt about Rachel. She could not tell anyone.

Her pastor would condemn her to hell if he knew the truth and her parents would disown her. She was supposed to live a normal life, fall in love with a man and marry him. She was not supposed to have these evil and disgusting feelings for someone of the same sex.

Every night she tried to pray to God to fix her, to change her, to make her normal like everyone else, but God never listened. God hated her as much as she hated herself.

She knew that he didn't listen because every day she would return to school and she would see her face and she wanted to kiss her, to hold her, to comfort her, and to love her. She did love her. But, she couldn't love her. So, Quinn pushed her away. She tormented her more than anyone else in the school because that was the one way that she could obsess over her without being weird. She could still see her every day and stare into her beautiful brown eyes; she just could not have her romantically.

Still, the guilt that she carried around with her was a heavy burden on her shoulders. It was suffocating and left her gasping for air, reaching for reason. She hated how she treated Rachel. Every time that she threw a slushie in her face, or she pushed her into the lockers, or she ruined her relationship, she felt terrible overwhelming guilt that never went away. It left her wondering if she were any less of a sinner for hurting someone without a cause then for being a—she couldn't even think the word.

Thinking the word made it a reality. It wasn't her reality.

Quinn had contemplated simply being friends with Rachel, or at least civil, but she was terrified that if she just let the other woman in slightly she would cave. She would no longer be in control of herself; she would no longer be in control of her "disease" as her father would say. On occasion her father and mother had insulted Rachel's dads for being in a relationship and being a disgrace to the town.

From what she could see they were both genuinely nice people. _'So is Rachel…' _Her mind tormented.

Despite all of her doubts, she knew one thing.

Things were better this way.

O

Brooke walked up to Karen's Café and just as she was about to enter, Haley walked up to the door and turned over the open sign showing that the café was closed. The cheerleader let out a sigh and despite her pride, lifted her hand and knocked on the glass door.

"Haley, please let me in. I need to talk to you." She called through the glass, knowing that the other woman could hear her.

Chewing on her cheeks she looked over at Brooke and rolled her eyes before opening the door and letting her into the café. She did not want to, but she had a feeling that she wouldn't leave if she didn't. Brooke Davis could be extremely persistent. "What do you want; I'm kind of busy closing up." Haley muttered moving to clean off one of the many tables in the café.

Brooke followed her around from table to table. "I just wanted to come by and tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry about kissing Nathan…" Her voice trailed off as Haley paused her cleaning. "…and I'm sorry about kissing you."

"Thanks Brooke, but it's no big deal. You were just drunk."

"Yeah." Brooke whispered out under her breath. She really did not know if that was the only reason that she had kissed the tutor, but she did know that she had enjoyed it. It wasn't something that she was sorry happened, she was just sorry that she had pushed herself on Haley.

Both girls grew silent. Haley continued cleaning and Brooke grew exceedingly awkward just standing there watching her.

"I guess I'll let you finish closing up. See ya at school."

"Yeah, see ya."

O

"Is this the location of the dance committee?" A familiar British accented voice questioned from behind her. Caroline's muscles tensed when she heard it. _'It wasn't enough for her to steal my friends, cheerleading squad, and boy, she needs this too?'_

Caroline turned and glared at Rebekah. "What's it to you?"

Rebekah glanced around the room realizing that it was just the two of them; she had expected more people to be in the club. Not that she minded if it were just the two of them. She enjoyed spending time with the other blonde. "I was actually hoping to join."

She scoffed. "Of course you were. Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but the homecoming dance is this weekend, so it's a little too late to join. Besides, we are kinda full."

"Oh yes, it is unbearably crowded in here." She stated sarcastically before laughing.

Caroline's frown deepened as she took a step closer to Rebekah, lifting her chin confidently as she spoke. "Okay, you're right. I just really don't like you and I don't want you to join."

Rebekah ignored her insult entirely. It did not even seem to faze her. "What time do the meetings start?"

"6 o'clock."

She nodded her head. "Alright, in that case I will see you tomorrow night at 6 o' clock sharp, Caroline." With one last smile in her direction, she turned on her expensive heels and walked out of the room leaving Caroline to stare after her like she was insane. Did she not hear her? She didn't want her to join the committee!

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews! I decided to add another chapter because of the amazing feedback. I know that there wasn't too much Faberry in this chapter, but there will be more in the next chapter. :) They simply have a slower buildup to a relationship than Rebekoline or Baley. Still, I hope that you enjoyed this story in its entirety. Also, I have individual fics for all of these couples if you are interested in one in specific.

If y'all leave me some reviews I will try and update by tomorrow! :)

You are all amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Planned Insanity

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Three**

**Planned Insanity**

"So, who is this guy?" Quinn asked uncomfortably as she and her family waited in the living room for the young man and his parents to show up at their house. Her parents were setting her up with a man that they thought would be suitable for her. They often did this. Usually he belonged to a rich family, his intelligence was below average, and she felt nothing toward him, but she still eagerly awaited her dates with them.

If she were dating a man than she was normal and she did not have to think about Rachel Berry constantly.

"Finn Hudson. He is not the wealthiest suitor, but he does have a promising job lined up at his father's shop after he graduates. He will easily be capable of providing for you." Russell Fabray said with a smile in his daughter's direction. She forced a smiled back.

It often bothered her that her parents would say things like that. She wanted to stand up and tell them that she did not need a man to take care of her, that she could be successful, that she did want a family, but on her own terms. Quinn would never do that though, her father's wrath would be far too cruel if she even attempted to go against his wishes. Since a very young age she knew her place in the world, she knew where she belonged, and she was going to honor that.

"I can't wait to meet him." She lied.

"I can't wait for you to meet him either, dear. You are going to love him." Judy said, reaching out and squeezing her daughters arm encouragingly.

Sometimes Quinn wondered if her parents simply chose to ignore her obvious depression. It felt like her feelings did not matter. It did not matter if she felt empty, that her smile was fake, that every time that she met a new man she slowly grew to hate him for not being the one person she wanted. She did not disguise her feelings well. They just didn't care to notice that she was miserable.

The doorbell rang and Russell moved toward the door to open it for the other family. He politely invited them into his house and told them to make themselves at home.

Quinn's hazel eyes landed on the tall man and she immediately recognized him from school. She had known who it was the minute she had heard his name. He was the quarterback of the football team and one of the most popular guys at school.

"Nice to see you again Russell." Finn's father smiled over at Quinn's mother. "Judy." He then looked to her and held out a hand to her. "And this must be Quinn the young lady who Finn is taking to the homecoming dance."

Her parents had not informed her of that little arrangement. Biting down on her bottom lip she forced a smile and cast her eyes over to Finn as she shook his father's hand. "I suppose so. Nice to meet you."

'_I guess it could be worse… at least if I go to the homecoming dance with the most popular boy in school then I will guarantee my spot as homecoming queen…' _Quinn internally rationalized how she could use this terrible situation to her own advantage. At times she was seen as manipulative for these qualities, but she didn't care. If she was going to suffer through the life that God had given her, then she was going to in the very least make it bearable.

O

"Yeah, it was the strangest thing ever. She just came into the café and apologized to me." Haley said with a smile as she looked across the table at Rachel and Kurt. Both of them seemed astounded by the information. Brooke Davis was not known for apologizing. She hurt people left and right, but she never fixed her mistakes. Haley had told them about how Brooke had kissed Nathan just to spite her, but she had left out the part about the two of them kissing.

That subject was still far too confusing for her. She just wanted to forget that it had ever happened.

"That is nearly impossible for me to believe. Brooke Davis has never apologized to anyone before." Rachel said with a small smile. She could not help but relate it to her situation. If Brooke could suddenly decide to care about someone's feelings then anyone could. _'Even Quinn…'_

"I know, it was crazy." Haley agreed, picking at her food with her fork.

Rachel cast her large brown eyes across the lunchroom toward the table where Quinn, Brooke, and Caroline usually sat. What she witnessed was surprising. "What is Finn Hudson doing sitting with them?" She wondered aloud, eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Looks like Quinn and him are an item. Predictable." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"An item?" Rachel asked, staring at the two of them. They did look rather close. Her body tensed as she watched Quinn rest her head against Finn's shoulder and smile up at him. _'When did this begin…? I wasn't aware that she was interested in anyone.' _She internally questioned as her stomach flipped uncomfortably and the urge to vomit arose. She knew the feeling well. It was one of her biggest flaws in any sort of relationship, she easily became jealous.

"You might want to stop glaring, someone might notice." Haley pointed out with a knowing grin.

Rachel did not immediately look away from the couple. She couldn't. Her heart was racing and her hands were shaking as she watched him kiss her forehead. _'I should be the one holding her and kissing her...'_

When hazel eyes connected with hers across the lunchroom, Rachel quickly looked away. A blush painting it's way along her naturally tan skin. _'Oh goodness, I hope that she did not catch me staring.'_

"Why don't you just go and talk to her?" Haley asked.

"I thought that you did not believe that was a good idea, Haley. I believe that you and Kurt both informed me that if I were to simply walk up to her and tell her about my feelings for her, that she would crush me, or something else equally painful." Rachel said in a pointed tone of voice as she nodded her head to accentuate her reason.

"Yeah, I was against it. But, now I don't know what to think. Maybe she would be okay with it." She said with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked over at Brooke who was laughing at something that Caroline had said. Her dimples evident in her cheeks. "Maybe they aren't what they seem to be. Any of them."

"Or, perhaps they are exactly as they seem." Rachel countered.

Haley was still finding it difficult to believe that. Not after what Brooke had done the previous night. She had been so sweet and shy when she was talking to her in the cafe. "Yeah… Hey, who's that?" The tutor wondered nodding toward the popular table.

Rachel turned and looked at the table noticing that there was a woman that she did not recognize taking a seat at the table. She had long straight blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, full lips, and a fit and perfect body. She was extremely gorgeous. _'Nowhere near as gorgeous as Quinn though…' _She thought to herself as she took a moment to look over at the woman of her desires. Her stomach twisted when she watched her flirting with Finn again.

"I am uncertain. I have never seen her before, she may be new." Rachel said.

What the starlet did know was that she needed to advance her "Get Quinn Fabray" plan, because by the looks of it, she and Finn were growing closer by the minute. She needed to spend the night brainstorming and find a way to force Quinn to spend time with her and get to know her, because that was the only way that she was ever going to win her over.

O

"Hello ladies. Mind if I take a seat?"

Caroline's head snapped in the direction of the voice and her smile fell, forming a scowl as she glared at the newcomer. She hated the way that she was constantly following her around and attempting to be a part of everything that she loved. Now she wanted to sit at their table? "Yeah, I kind of do."

Rebekah smirked and took a seat beside Caroline despite what she had said. Chuckling softly under her breath as she watched the other blonde cross her arms over her chest and let out a huff of air. _'She has got to be the most adorable woman on the planet.' _Catching Caroline's eyes with her own she asked, "So, are you excited for homecoming, dear?"

She did not answer, but her angry look intensified. Of course she was excited for homecoming. _'At least I was excited about homecoming until you came to town, with that sexy accent and that gorgeous face. God I hate you…'_

Quinn looked over at Brooke with confused eyes, wondering if she knew what was going on between the two women. The brunette lifted her hands signaling that she had no idea what was going on. But, her attention seemed more focused on the "loser" table for most of the conversation. That was also puzzling to the cheer captain.

'_What is going on around here lately?'_

O

Rachel stared down at the notebook as she looked over the list of ideas to get Quinn Fabray to let her talk to her. The list was vast and also perhaps a little insane. She knew that her ambitious nature could be taken to an extreme that was dangerous, and in that moment, staring at the list, she was starting to think that she had crossed that line.

Some of the items read:

'_**Hypnotize her'**_

'_**Pull the fire alarm and lock yourself in a room with her at the school, so you two are alone.'**_

'_**Plant drugs on her and comfort her while she is in jail.'**_

They were simply too outlandish. She needed an idea that would actually work and not just scare Quinn away. Rachel knew that she should emphasize on her talents, she just did not know how she was going to get the opportunity to sing to Quinn.

Suddenly her large brown eyes widened and her full lips turned upward into a devious grin. "That's the perfect idea!" She announced, quickly scribbling it down in her notebook, followed by a quick note to speak with Will Schuester first thing next week.

O

Brooke could not get Haley out of her mind after what had happened at the party. All that she could think about was the kiss, and just being closer to the other woman in general. She was such a sweet person. So, she had devised a plan.

With a smug smile on her face she walked into the tutor center and took a seat, waiting for Haley. She would have joined Glee, but she honestly could not sing. Her voice was too raspy and it never sounded how she intended.

Haley walked out from the back room after finishing a session with one of the students that she tutored to find Brooke waiting for her. She could tell that she was waiting for her, because she turned and smiled directly at her when she walked out. _'She has such a beautiful smile…'_

"What are you doing here?"

"This is the tutor center, right?" Brooke asked with a raised brow.

"Yes." Haley said in an annoyed tone. She was still not willing to trust that the cheerleader's intentions were pure. She was probably just trying to mess with Nathan and her.

"Well, that's what I need, a tutor." This wasn't going as she had planned.

"What classes are you needing help in?"

"All of them?" Brooke said uncertainly. In actuality she did not even know what classes she was taking. She knew that she was taking a math class and an English class, and some other class where you learnt about where things were on the earth. She did not care about school in the slightest. It was not that she was unintelligent, she just didn't care. Her parents wouldn't notice one way or another.

Haley looked at her with wide eyes.

"But, I'll just take a tutor in whatever you tutor."

She laughed before sarcastically responding to the cheerleader, "You mean algebra and English?"

"Yeah, those." Brooke nodded triumphantly. She was proud of herself; her plan was actually working out. Which was good, because she had not really thought it through.

"Well, I am happy to hear that you are taking an interest in your studies Brooke and I will definitely set you up with a tutor in algebra and English. I just don't think that I will be able to tutor you."

"What? Why not?" Brooke asked, approaching the shorter woman.

"Honestly?" Haley asked with a furrowed brow as she stared up into stunning hazel eyes.

"Yeah."

"Because of what happened at the party, Brooke. And not just what happened between us…" Her voice trailed off as a blush covered her cheeks at the memory of the kiss that they had shared; she couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how hard she tried. "But, just all of it. I don't really trust your intentions for getting a tutor."

"My intentions are to pass my classes."

"If that is the case, you can do that with any tutor. You do not need me."

Brooke took a few steps toward her. "Come on Haley; just give me a second chance? Please? I am so sorry about what I did. It was so stupid. I just want to be friends."

Haley bit down on her bottom lip. She could not deny that Brooke looked to be telling the truth, she was practically begging her to forgive her and her eyes held sincerity. Letting out a sigh she shook her head and smiled. "Alright, I'll think about it."

O

"Oh come on, there is absolutely no comparison between the two. The twenties are obviously the superior decade. The glamor, the music, the attire, everything about the twenties makes it a better time period than the seventies, lover."

Caroline furrowed her brow at the usage of the word 'lover.' It was difficult to tell if she was using it like it would be commonly used in America, or if it were just part of her accent and culture. _'Knowing her, she's probably using it just to make me wonder which way she means it and get all confused.'_

"The seventies are way cooler than the twenties, Rebekah." She rolled her eyes as she started to glue little peace signs on one of the banners for the homecoming dance. "Besides, the dance is this weekend and you just joined the committee, so I'm not going to change the entire theme just because you think that the twenties were cooler than the seventies."

"I guarantee that I am not the only one who believes that the twenties were "cooler."

"Yeah, well I don't believe they were and I run this club, so just be quiet and get to work." Caroline told her with a glare in her direction. She watched as a pout formed on Rebekah's full lips as she started to glue the tiny peace signs onto the banner. _'Cute… she's pouting… cute? No. Not cute! Annoying.'_

Both women grew silent for a few moments as they worked on the signs.

Finally, Rebekah broke the silence. "Will you be attending the dance with Tyler?"

"Yes."

The British woman sighed loudly. "That's a shame."

She scowled. "Why? 'Cause you wanted to take him or something?" _'Well too bad, sucks to be you! He already said yes to me.'_

"Not exactly."

When Rebekah did not further emphasize on her reasoning for asking, Caroline started to grow frustrated. Why had she wanted to know who was taking her to the dance? Was it so that she could steal them, or just because she wanted to know?

"What?"

Rebekah smirked. "Be quiet and get to work dear, these tacky signs are not going to make themselves."

'_Did she just call my signs tacky!?'_

O

Authors Note:

I decided to add another chapter despite not getting many reviews, but mostly because I really love writing this story. I will probably wait until I get some reviews before I add another chapter, so if y'all want me to update really fast just leave me some encouragement!

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. :)

You guys are amazing!

-Tracy Cook


	4. Homecoming

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Four**

**Homecoming**

"I think that the last minute campaign posters were a good idea, don't you?" Quinn asked her boyfriend with a smug smile. She was confident that she was going to win, she always won, but she wanted to ensure her victory. Being seen in posters with the quarterback of the football team was the perfect way to do that.

"Yeah, I guess." He stated indifferently with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Of course it is only to ensure our inevitable victory. No one else can compete with us." She smirked.

Perhaps it was a shallow dream, but Quinn Fabray was obsessed with being the homecoming queen. Or more importantly the prom queen. When she was standing on that stage and they were placing that crown upon her head was the only time that she felt truly beautiful. It did not matter what boy she dated or how beautiful they believed her to be, the only time she felt truly chosen and beautiful was when she won homecoming queen.

And she planned to win again this year.

Finn leant in to continue kissing his girlfriend, but she was obviously not in the mood. Pulling back, Quinn cast her eyes toward her homecoming dress. "Do you think that the blue dress will look good on me, or should I try another color? I have to look perfect when I accept my crown."

"The blue one looks fine, babe. Now can we get back to makin' out?" He asked with a dorky half grin. He lent in to kiss her again and she pulled away.

"Finn, I can't right now. I have to get ready for tonight."

The truth was that she did not want to make out with him. She did not want his large hands fumbling over her face and down her neck before attempting to innocently graze her most intimate parts. She did not want to feel his lips against hers, or have his masculine scent surround her. Deep down she knew why, but she told him and every other boyfriend that it was because of her religion. She did not want to be too tempted to sin.

She was not tempted in the slightest.

At least not by them. The only one that allured her, that tempted her, that made her hate herself so much for sinning, was Rachel Barbra Berry.

Quinn had wondered on multiple occasions what it would be like to taste her full lips, to feel her tiny and delicate hands run down her neck and over her body. She had even had a few inappropriate dreams about the other woman. It made her feel excited, and that made her feel filthy.

This was what she was supposed to enjoy. Being with Finn. Being with men in general.

O

Haley was lying on Rachel's bed reading through one of her favorite novels at the time, as her best friends both tried on outfits for the evening. Kurt and Rachel loved dressing up. Well, Kurt loved dressing Rachel up. He hated her fashion sense. He often informed her that short skirts, high socks, and argyle sweaters were not a combination that worked. For anyone.

Haley on the other hand just hated fashion. She never got dressed up for anything; it was too much of a hassle. She had a feeling that it might be linked with her family and their financial situation. Having seven brothers and sisters living in the same house as you, and being the youngest, she usually just got hand-me-downs from her siblings. Her parents never took them out to buy new clothes and with the two jobs that she had currently, she was helping them pay bills and saving for a car so she wouldn't have to walk to school.

When you did not have money, fashion lost its appeal.

Still, Rachel and Kurt had been completely appalled when she had told them that she planned on wearing jeans and a t-shirt to the dance.

"Are you certain that you are not going to dress up for tonight, Hales? It could be fun. You could dance with that handsome young man that you tutor, it would be so romantic." Rachel said with a twirl as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink dress and her hair was done up beautifully. She wanted to impress a certain young blonde who was bringing a date. The thought of Finn and Quinn dancing together caused her stomach to twist uncomfortably.

'_I wish that I could share just one dance with her… then my life would be complete…'_

She knew that it was never going to happen. Quinn Fabray would never allow her to dance with her, but she could still dream.

O

Kurt, Rachel, and Haley found themselves sitting alone at one of the many tables in the gymnasium. It was depressing. They had gotten all dressed up with some romantic notion in mind, and they had been disappointed. No one wanted to dance with any of them. Haley was even more grateful that she did not spend any money on a dress now. At least she could feign indifference.

Honestly though, she was indifferent. She had not expected to dance with anyone at this party, and she didn't know what Kurt and Rachel had expected.

Rachel wanted to dance with her worst enemy at the school, the woman who tortured her constantly, and she had hoped that dressing up all pretty would get her to stop hating her. Kurt had wanted to dance with a young man, but he knew that there were no other gay kids at the school. At least not ones that were out and proud like he was.

"I cannot believe that Quinn has not even noticed me." Rachel muttered as she placed her chin in her hands and stared toward the dance floor where the blonde was dancing with her boyfriend.

Haley gave her a pointed look and Rachel sighed. "I know Haley, you are a realist. You believe that I pretty much set myself up for failure with this huge romantic notion that Quinn Fabray would notice me tonight, and perhaps I did, but I was really hoping that she would."

"Rach, it's just I didn't want you to get your hopes up."

"Well, it is a little too late for that." She groaned out and buried her head in her arms. "I am so pathetic. What would ever make me believe that this would work?"

"Hey, at least you dressed up for someone. I got all dressed up for no one." Kurt pointed out with a sad smile at Rachel.

"True. Even so, that only makes your situation superiorly pathetic; it does not make my situation less pathetic."

"Thanks." He stated sarcastically with a roll of his blue eyes.

Haley found herself zoning out from Rachel and Kurt's conversation as it progressed, her large brown eyes focused on someone behind her friends and across the dance floor. It was Brooke Davis and she was standing next to the punchbowl that was undoubtedly spiked, flirting with some man. She already looked completely intoxicated.

'_So much for working on herself…'_

Haley's stomach lurched back and forth and her muscles tensed as she watched Brooke pull the boy closer to her and start kissing him with fever. Her heart was racing as she watched the scene and her skin was growing hot. She recognized the feeling. Even though she was not often jealous, she was on occasion, and that was definitely how she felt at that moment.

'_But, why would I be jealous of that guy… Because he gets to kiss her…? That doesn't make any sense.'_

Her eyes widened as she watched Brooke try and push the boy away from her. He pushed back, forcing his lips onto hers. She was struggling, but in her drunken stupor she did not put up much of a fight as she was dragged forcefully toward the hallway. _'Wait, where the hell does he think that he is taking her? She obviously doesn't want to go with him.'_

Haley found herself growing angry as she watched Brooke struggle in his arms.

She abruptly stood to her feet, interrupting Rachel and Kurt's conversation as she walked away from their table toward the hallway where Brooke and the guy had disappeared. She was not going to allow some guy to hurt an innocent woman, especially not Brooke.

Kurt and Rachel exchanged confused looks.

As she rounded one of the corners in the hallway, she heard strangled cries for help and Haley recognized the deep and raspy voice immediately. It was Brooke. She was screaming for help, her voice cracking with every cry.

Haley ran in the direction of the screams and when she saw the man holding Brooke against the lockers she ran up to him. "Get away from her!"

He smirked at her. "This is none of your business. Unless you want to join."

The tutor cast her eyes to Brooke and they connected with tear filled hazel, it was the most devastating sight in the world. She looked so broken and empty and powerless. "I said. Get away from her!" Haley shouted out, pushing the man off of the cheerleader. When he lunged at her in an attempt to attack her, she pulled back her arm and punched him square in the nose. Blood started to poor from it.

"You fucking bitch." He moved toward her and Haley stepped protectively in front of Brooke, staring up into the man's eyes with angry brown. She knew that she was short, but she was confident in her strength and she planned to protect Brooke.

"Get away from us or I swear to god I will hurt you." Haley stated in a low and serious voice. It was terrifying.

The man sucked in his cheeks and glared down at her, before looking over her shoulder at the drunken woman, finally he threw up his hands. "Whatever." He said and walked away.

Haley glared after him for a few minutes after he departed. She was still angry with him for what he had done, and a bloody nose did not really suffice, she wanted him to suffer for tormenting women. She was dragged out of her thoughts as she heard soft sniffling noises behind her and all of her anger quickly turned into concern for Brooke. Turning around she opened her arms to the shaking woman.

"Come here, Brooke." She pulled her into her arms and stared down the hallway. There was no place to really go to talk about what had happened. Suddenly she heard her keys jingle around her neck and she knew just the place.

"This way."

O

Caroline looked into the bathroom mirror, fixing her curls and redoing her makeup for the fifteenth time in the last hour. She needed to look perfect for when she went up on stage. Just in case she won that crown. This would be the first year that she ever won. Quinn always won. She loved her friend so much; they had known each other all their lives, but she envied her for her breathtaking beauty.

She knew that she was beautiful as well, but Quinn had a different sort of beauty. It was captivating and everyone noticed her. Caroline never felt like anyone noticed her when she was standing next to the other woman.

Tonight, they would notice her.

She looked perfect.

Her ears perked up as she heard the announcer over the microphone telling them that the crowning of the homecoming queen was starting. She packed up her purse quickly and looked herself over in the mirror once more, twirling and smiling at her reflection. She had a feeling that this year was going to be her year.

Caroline moved across the gym toward the door that led backstage. Just as she was about to enter it though, she was halted by a voice that she recognized.

"Good luck, Caroline." It was Rebekah.

She turned to look at the other blonde with confused blue eyes. "Uh, thanks." She wondered why Rebekah would wish her good luck. Wasn't she in competition with her? Didn't she want to steal Tyler and her squad? _'Maybe she rigged it so that something bad would happen to me when I get on stage…' _She concluded as she walked backstage and waited for her name to be called.

Her heart was racing in her chest and her mind was still repeating what Rebekah had said. She did not understand the other woman. Nothing that she did made any sense.

The announcer called them all on stage and Caroline and Quinn exchanged empty 'good lucks.' Neither wanted the other to win. Once on stage the man started to award the second runner-ups. _'At least I didn't get third place…' _She thought as she chewed on her bottom lip and stared out at the crowd, she could see Rebekah watching her closely and it made her nervous.

"And, the runner up for homecoming queen is…" He paused for dramatic effect which nearly killed her. "Caroline Forbes."

Her heart fell. Her chest tightened. And she felt like she was suffocating.

'_I lost again…'_

Caroline turned and forced a smile in Quinn's direction, noticing that she looked extremely proud and smug. Of course she did though, she won. Turning to face the crowd she walked up and accepted her sash. She felt mortified and completely embarrassed. All of the hours that she spent talking to the people at her school, making friends, planning parties and dances, and dressing up beautifully, it was once again all for nothing.

She waved politely at the crowd and thanked them, before returning to her spot on stage and watching as Quinn walked up to the front of the stage and proudly accepted her crown. It truly was her crown after all of the times that she had worn it.

Caroline was not shocked when Finn won homecoming king and not Tyler.

And as Quinn and Finn walked out onto the dance floor to share their first dance together, she fully understood why they won. They were the most attractive and popular people in the school and she would always just be Quinn's best friend.

She bowed her head in shame and walked off of the stage.

Across the room, Rachel Berry watched Quinn dance with Finn, with a frown on her face and sorrow in her large brown eyes. She envied what he had. She wanted to be the one holding the beautiful blonde close to her, the one kissing her forehead and whispering sweet nothings in her ear, the one telling her congratulations.

She hated that it would never be her. That no matter what she did, no matter how sweet and helpful she was to Quinn, the other woman would always hate her.

'_I just want her to not hate me… Is that really so much to ask?'_

O

Rebekah watched as Caroline leant against one of the lockers in the hallway, her body shaking as tears streamed down her face and she wheezed out. Muttering about how it was supposed to be her year.

It broke her heart to see her so miserable.

"Caroline." She stated quietly as she approached the other blonde. She did not wish to startle her or cause her to lash out at her. As much as the British woman enjoyed teasing Caroline, she did not want to do so when she looked so vulnerable.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Caroline asked spitefully, not turning to look at the other woman due to the shame that she felt. Her rival was seeing her breaking down in tears against her locker. "Come to rub it in my face that I didn't win?"

"Of course not." Rebekah declined.

Caroline turned to glare at her with tear filled eyes. "Okay, fine! Get it out of your system, I lost. You win—wait, what did you just say?"

"I said that I am not here to rub your loss in your face, dear."

"But…" Her voice trailed off and she furrowed her brow perplexed. It did not make any sense. This was the perfect opportunity for her to crush her and she wasn't going to take it? What kind of rival was she? "Why not?"

"Because, I truly believe that you are the rightful owner of that crown, lover."

'_There she goes calling me lover again… what the heck is up with this girl!? Does she not know what an enemy is! She isn't supposed to tell me sweet stuff like the crown belonged to me! God!' _"Wait, so you wanted me to win? But why? That doesn't make any sense."

Rebekah took a step closer to Caroline and smiled gently as she stared into her eyes. "I wanted you to win, because you deserved to win." She laughed a little at the adorable expression of confusion that crossed the beautiful woman's face. "I even cast my vote for you."

Caroline could feel her heart racing as Rebekah's heated breath rushed against her face and down over her neck. She was almost positive that she was blushing at this point. There was just something about the proximity of the British woman's lips to her own, and the way that she was staring into her eyes with such an intense gaze, mixed with the sweet words that she was saying, that caused Caroline's body to react strangely.

"No, you're wrong. I didn't deserve it." She shook her head, tears reforming behind her eyes. "I'm nowhere near as pretty as Quinn is."

"See dear, that attitude right there is exactly why you deserved to win that crown."

"What do you mean?"

"You deserved to feel like you were the most beautiful and desirable woman in the room for a night. Namely because you do not think of yourself in such a way."

"Oh." Caroline understood now. Rebekah did not want her to win because she thought that she deserved it, she wanted her to win because she felt bad for her. She pitied her for never having won before and she felt like it was her turn. _'Or something like that…'_

"But, you know what love?" She asked with a smirk.

"What?"

Rebekah reached out and stroked a few stray curls out of the other woman's face before leaning forward and barely grazing her lips against Caroline's pale cheek as she whispered hotly against her ear. "You are."

"I—I-I'm what?" She stuttered, unable to think properly as she felt those soft lips brushing against her ear and her breath rushing against her neck, it caused her to shiver and an undeniable ache to form between her thighs. _'What is wrong with me! MOVE!'_

"You are the most desirable woman here tonight." Rebekah smiled and pulled back; enjoying the shocked look that Caroline was wearing as she turned on her heels and walked down the hallway toward the gymnasium. Someone needed to tell her just how beautiful she was, and she was more than happy to be the one to do so.

'_Okay, what is with this new girl? Does she hate me, or is she like in love with me?_

O

"What is going on with you Brooke? I thought that you were working on changing this behavior." Haley said as she looked to the girl sitting beside her on the floor in the tutor center. She would have sat at one of the tables, but Brooke had proceeded to collapse on the floor when they got into the room.

"And what would make you think that?" She asked spitefully with a raised brow at the tutor, her voice slurring due to the alcohol that she had consumed.

"I don't know." Haley laughed sarcastically. "Wishful thinking I guess. I just thought that when you showed up at the tutor center wanting to work on your grades that you were going to start caring. Caring about not only your grades, but your body. Caring about yourself."

"What's the point?" She raised her hands and flashed her a dimpled grin.

"Seriously, you are asking me what the point is Brooke?"

She nodded drunkenly.

"The point is that you are an amazing woman with so much potential and you are throwing it away because you don't care about yourself!" Haley exclaimed, putting so much passion behind her words that it was difficult for Brooke not to believe them. Still, she was not about to change her ways just because some girl told her she had potential. She knew the truth. She had no potential.

"Well, why should I care about myself Haley? No one else does."

"Brooke, that isn't true!" Haley insisted adamantly. She did not understand how the other woman had become so broken, but she wanted her to know that she was not alone. That people did care about her. That she cared about her.

"Sure it is." Brooke laughed under her breath. It contradicted the tears that started to fall freely again.

Haley did not say anything; she simply reached out and linked her fingers with Brooke's, squeezing her hand gently in order to show her that someone was there for her. When the cheerleader's tears subsided, she asked in a soft tone. "Why do you do this to yourself, Brooke?"

"Don't you understand Haley? It doesn't matter what I do. I could be a straight A student or a drunken whore. They still won't even notice."

"Who won't notice?"

"My parents."

Haley's heart clenched as she heard this. Now all of the pieces to the puzzle were coming together and she was starting to understand why Brooke acted the way that she did. "They don't pay attention to you."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in frustration as she heard the statement. "The understatement of the year." She paused and glanced over at Haley, catching her large brown eyes with hazel. "You know, I've seen them three times in the last two years. They're always busy with work and off living their lives. I mean nothing to them."

"I'm sure that's not true." She tried.

"It is true Haley!" Brooke insisted. "My mom told me that my dad didn't even want me. That she hates me for being born because I ruined their marriage, just because I was born. She said that she never wanted another kid because of me Haley! Because of me!" Her tears were falling full force again and her voice cracked under the weight of the emotion. She had never talked to Caroline or Quinn about her living situation; she had never talked to anyone.

"So I ask you again. What's the point?" She laughed. "If I can't make them happy, then what the hell is the point?"

"I'm so sorry, Brooke." Haley whispered as she traced her thumb over the back of Brooke's hand, trying to make her feel better. "But, there still is a point."

Brooke looked at her with uncertainty.

"There is. The point is that you deserve to be happy. You are worth it and you owe it to yourself."

Taking in a breath, she cast her hazel eyes down at their interlocked hands and chewed on her bottom lip before asking Haley, "Do you want to know why I sleep with all of these guys?"

The question seemed random to the tutor, but it was obvious that the beautiful woman wanted to open up to her. She wanted to tell her, so she nodded. She wanted to know anything and everything that she would tell her.

"I sleep with them, because without them everything gets so lonely. That big empty house where I sleep alone every night, coming home on Christmas to find gifts but no family, it is all so lonely. They give me attention. And for one night I get to pretend that I am loved, they make me feel important." Her voice shook.

Haley's eyes widened as she heard the explanation, it felt like someone was squeezing her heart. It hurt so much seeing Brooke in so much pain. She was finally seeing the woman behind the devious grin, the woman with the broken heart.

"Well, you have me now and I'll work to make sure that you always know just how important you are. Every single day. I promise."

"Really, Haley?"

"Really."

O

Finn smiled down at Quinn as they stood on the porch in front of her house. He was hoping to have some more time with the beautiful woman, but she did not seem in the mood to spend any more time with him than necessary.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Finn."

"You're welcome." He smiled.

Silence filled the air around them and they both awkwardly waited for the next person to say something. Quinn could tell that he was waiting for an invitation of some sort, but there was no way that she was inviting him in. She had far too much on her mind to pretend to be straight for tonight.

"So, uh, I was thinkin' that maybe I could y'know, come inside and spend some more time with you?"

"You thought wrong. Thank you for going with me to homecoming, Finn. But, I am going to turn in, alone." She turned away from him and walked into her house, leaving him on the porch wearing a confused expression as he watched her shut the front door.

Judy was waiting for Quinn when she walked into the main room of the house.

"How was your date, Quinnie?"

"It was wonderful." She lied and forced a smile, her mother looked more than pleased by this news.

"That is great news!"

"Yeah, great news." Quinn mumbled as she walked past her mother and up the stairs toward her bedroom. She just wanted to escape from her prison of a reality for a little while. She had thought that winning the homecoming queen crown would make everything better, or at least bearable, but it hadn't done either.

Walking into her room, she kicked off her heels and fell over onto her bed. She did not bother to move the covers or to change into something more comfortable, her body was numb and she just wanted to lie in bed and cry for a while. Tears started to roll down her cheeks as her body shook and she clung onto the sheets tightly. She could recall how beautiful Rachel had looked tonight, in her adorable pink dress, with her dark hair curled and dressed up. Makeup accentuating her large gorgeous brown eyes. She looked perfect.

All that she had wanted to do was to walk over to her and ask her to dance with her. But, she couldn't.

She was a coward.

O

"So, you're coming over to my house after this clean up thing, right babe?" Tyler asked with a smile as he looked down at Caroline.

The blonde smiled back at her boyfriend. She was proud to finally be dating him. She had a crush on him since middle school and she had always been too nervous to ask him out on a date, she never felt like he would say yes to her. "Yes, I'll be over right after."

"Okay, good, see ya then." He leant down and delivered a quick kiss to her lips before tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans and walking down the hallway.

Caroline walked into the room where the dance committee met, and she noticed that Rebekah had obviously been eavesdropping on her and Tyler's conversation. The other blonde quickly busied herself on cleaning and she smirked. _'Looks like I finally found what she wanted… Tyler…'_

"Isn't that adorable. You two look positively chummy." Rebekah muttered as she threw some leftover food away.

Caroline grinned from ear to ear. She felt like she finally was about to win an argument with Rebekah. "And you look positively jealous, lover." She stated in a mock-British accent.

"That is because I am jealous." She smirked.

"Wait what?" _'She's not supposed to just admit it!'_

"Yes, I am quite jealous. Unbearably so. Just not for the reasons that you are blindly assuming."

"Okay, whatever that means." Caroline said in a sarcastic tone as she started to clean up the gymnasium alongside Rebekah. She never understood what the other woman was talking about. She made no sense. She was telling her that she was jealous, but not about what she was thinking. But, what else could she be jealous about?

Rebekah tugged her full bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it as she sorted through some of the trash. "So, are you going over to his place after this?"

"Yeah." She said with a smug grin.

Taking in a breath she tried to force down the nauseating feeling of jealousy. She hated thinking about Caroline with Tyler, especially if they would be doing what she figured that they would be doing. "Well, isn't that splendid." Rebekah dropped what she was cleaning and walked out of the room.

"Wait! Rebekah, we still have a lot…" Caroline's voice trailed off when she noticed that she was gone. "To clean up…"

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews! I decided to add another chapter because of all of the encouragement! I am so happy that y'all are enjoying this story and I hope that you like this chapter. :) If y'all enjoy it please leave me some more reviews and if I get enough reviews I promise to add another chapter tomorrow!

Thank you so much for reading! You are all so amazing! :)

-Tracy Cook


	5. Operation: Get Quinn Fabray

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Five**

**Operation: Get Quinn Fabray**

Rachel Berry's alarm clock sounded at 6:00 A.M. sharp. Her large brown eyes snapped open and she threw the pink blanket off of her body, before sitting up in bed quickly. It was Monday and she needed to get ready for school so that the first step of Operation: Get Quinn Fabray could commence.

Climbing out of her bed she pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked toward the elliptical in her room. She always made sure to exorcise and take a shower every day before school. Her morning routine was not subject to change, especially on a day of such importance. Today, the picture that hung on the wall in front of her elliptical was of Quinn Fabray, and of course she still had a picture of Barbra Streisand. Just because she was focused on romance did not mean that she was putting her dreams on the backburner.

She would never do that.

After finishing her workout, she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, turned off her Quinn Fabray playlist on her iPod, and stripped herself of her sweaty clothes, before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. The entire time, the only thought on her mind was how excited she was for today. She hoped that everything would go as planned.

First thing when she got to school, she would talk to Mr. Schuester. His involvement was detrimental to the success of her plan. If this plan were to work, then it would solve two of her biggest problems. It would allow her to be close to Quinn and show her the real Rachel Berry, and it would also allow the glee club to enter sectionals this year. Because, prior to now they had never had enough members to enter.

The plan was ingenious really.

Rachel was certain that Mr. Schue would go for it, too. He would pretty much do anything in order to get under Sue Sylvester's skin.

Stepping out of the shower she quickly proceeded to dry her hair and body and then get dressed. She was wearing something that Kurt would never approve of. A reindeer sweater, plaid skirt, knee high socks, and a headband. She knew that he did not care for her attire, but she loved it. Casting her eyes to the clock she realized that it was almost time to meet Will. Her smile stretched from one ear to the other and she hurried out of her room.

O

"So, I saw you and Tyler at the party. You guys looked pretty close." Brooke said with a smirk and a suggestive waggle of her eyebrows as she looked over at Caroline. They were standing in front of their lockers talking before school like they often did. "I take it that you finally got up the nerve to ask him out?"

"Yeah." Caroline smiled proudly as she closed her locker and turned to look at Brooke. She could see the deviousness behind her hazel eyes.

"Well, don't leave us in the dark. Tell us all the sexy details. Was he everything you expected?" Brooke's voice heightened and cracked with excitement. All that the blonde could talk about since middle school was Tyler, and now she finally had him. She was curious if he measured up to what she wanted. _'In more ways than one…'_

"Yes, he was perfect. He was so romantic and sweet and—"

"—and how was he in bed?" Brooke questioned.

A blush covered Caroline's pale cheeks at the bluntness. Usually, it did not bother her so much when the other woman was blunt about sexual matters, but this time was different. "Well, he was good."

"Good?" Brooke knew what that meant.

"He was great!" Caroline corrected with enthusiasm as she smiled brightly. She did not want to talk about what had happened with Tyler. It had been good, she enjoyed it, but it was not as amazing as she had expected it to be. Also, she did not tell them that the most romantic part of her evening did not include Tyler at all.

The most romantic part of her evening, the moment that had truly caused her heart to leap out of her chest and her body to react, had been when Rebekah whispered against her ear that she was the most desirable woman in the room.

How could she tell them that?

They would never understand. She didn't even understand.

"Uh-huh. I bet he was." Brooke said with a knowing grin, but Caroline's attention was no longer on the conversation that they were having. Her blue eyes were focused intently on whoever was behind her. She turned to look in the direction that the blonde was looking and noticed that it was Rebekah.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat as she watched the beautiful woman walk down the hallway toward them. Her blonde hair was flipping around her face, and she was wearing such an expensive outfit and heels, she looked like she was walking a runway.

She expected her to walk over and harass her like usual, but Rebekah simply walked past them with a scowl on her full perfect lips.

There was no teasing.

There was nothing.

As irrational as it was, this worried Caroline. She was worried that she had done something to upset Rebekah, or that she was working on some master plan to ruin her and Tyler's relationship. It was just too weird. Ever since the beautiful woman had arrived at the school she had teased her daily, now she just walked by. She didn't even look in her direction. _'Wait!? Now I want her to tease me and I am worried that she's not!? She's fine! I think I am going crazy.'_

O

Brooke could not stop smiling as she skipped down the hallway of the school toward the tutor center. After she had opened up to Haley at the dance, she had finally decided to give the tutoring a shot. She had also told her that she was giving the friend thing a shot. Brooke had been so happy to hear those words that she squealed out in excitement and hugged the tutor tightly.

Now, she was on her way to her first tutor session and she was excited.

Walking into the tutor center, she spotted Haley sitting at one of the tables reading, her dark hair cascading down and covering a good portion of her face.

"Hey there tutorgirl!"

Haley turned and smiled up at Brooke. "Hey, Brooke. First things first, you've got to stop calling me tutorgirl and start calling me by my name if you expect me to tutor you."

"Will do. Haley." She emphasized on her name as she took a seat next to her. Wearing a dimpled smile she cast her hazel eyes toward Haley. "This isn't too bad; maybe this learning stuff will be easier than I thought." _'Though, it may be hard to learn with such a sexy tutor, my god… this woman doesn't even have to try and she looks smokin' hot. Or maybe it's because she doesn't care to try… I dunno…but damn.'_

"It's going to be a bit harder than just remembering my name." Haley laughed.

A pout formed on Brooke's lips as she said this. She was honestly hoping that these sessions would be more about starting a friendship and less about learning.

"Did you bring your Algebra Book?"

"My book?" She asked with a furrowed brow and a raise of her hands. Of course she knew what a book was; she just hadn't brought a book to class for years now.

Haley shook her head at the hopeless woman before standing up and heading toward one of the cabinets and unlocking it. "Don't worry, Brooke. The tutor center is stocked with tons of extra books, but you really should start taking your book to class it could help." She sifted through the books and pulled out the Algebra book for Brooke's class.

"Yeah, I'll totally do that." She did not sound interested at all, and she wasn't. She did not care about her grades.

Haley returned to her seat beside Brooke and opened up the Algebra book. "Where are you at in class?"

"Um…"

"You don't even know where you are at in class?" She looked over at her with wide brown eyes. She could not imagine not knowing where she was at in a class, she was always ahead. Haley hated getting behind in her studies. She was that strange kid that enjoyed doing her homework on a Friday night.

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and smiled sheepishly. She felt embarrassed for being inadequate in school. It seemed very important to Haley and she wasn't "measuring" up, so to speak.

"Do you have a review sheet or anything?"

The cheerleader was about to tell her no again, but her hazel eyes sparkled with realization as she remembered the paper that her teacher handed out at the beginning of the school year. Looking through her bag, she pulled it out and un-crumpled it. "Here ya go."

Haley looked over the sheet and then asked, "And I don't suppose that you have done any of this homework?"

"Nope."

"Then, we've got a lot of catching up to do."

Haley started at the beginning with the basics, but Brooke did not seem all too into it. She suspected that she had something else on her mind, and this was proven correct when the cheerleader asked her, "Why do you work two jobs?"

"Brooke, that isn't really an appropriate question at the moment. We need to stay focused on the task at hand. You've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Okay, fine. We can get back to English in a sec, but first answer my question."

Haley stared down at the Algebra book with a perplexed look on her face, her brow furrowed and her lips pressed tightly together. _'Did she just say English…?' _It was obvious that Brooke had not been paying attention for the last forty minutes. She was not there to learn, she was there to socialize.

Still, the tutor caved. "I have two jobs, because I need two jobs. My family is going through a tough time and I am helping them pay the bills. Plus, it would be kind of nice to get a car, so that I don't have to walk to school and the café every day."

Brooke sometimes forgot that everyone wasn't rich. She felt guilty for asking, it seemed to frustrate the other woman. "I could always give you rides to school if you wanted?"

Haley chewed on her bottom lip and hesitated as brown eyes met hazel. "I would like that."

O

"Apparently, Weepy the Vest Clown has decided to grow a backbone this week and stand up to me by threatening my squad. He can't find anyone to join his pathetic glee club and got up the nerve to threaten me. I'm sorry girls, but you are going to have to join glee club." She said the last two words in a low, nearly demonic voice. Sue Sylvester hated Will Schuester and his batch of glee club losers more than anything. Or almost more than anything. She hated the idea of losing her cheerleaders more.

Quinn's muscles tensed as she heard about the arrangement. Glancing around the room at the other cheerleaders, most of them looked equally upset. Aside from Brooke Davis who was wearing a smile.

She looked back at Sue. "And why in the world would you ever agree to something like that?"

"If I knew of any other way to get around it I would Q, but he threatened to force the principal to take action and kick any failing cheerleaders off the squad. And, since you are a bunch of morons that would take out more than half of you."

"But coach, there has to be a way around this." _'I can't join the glee club, then I will have to see her all the time… listen to her sing… everything will just get worse.'_

"There isn't. Either you join the glee club or I lose my squad. So, today after school you better all be there, and if you aren't and you ruin my squad I will destroy you."

Quinn had a feeling that this entire thing was Rachel's fault. She did not know how, but she truly believed it. Rachel had been trying to get her to join the glee club for the last two years, constantly following her around, complimenting her voice, offering her vocal training, it was obnoxious. Now she was being forced to join glee club? This could not be a coincidence.

The thought caused her body to shake with anger.

'_Why is she so obsessed with getting close to me, when all I want is for her to be as far away from me as possible?'_

O

After the meeting with Coach Sylvester was over, Caroline followed Rebekah out of the office and walked up beside her. She was tired of the other woman giving her the silent treatment. _'Which is ridiculous, because that is what you keep saying you want Caroline…' _

Catching blue eyes with her own she asked, "Okay, what is going on with you?"

Rebekah turned her head and squinted her eyes in confusion, she was still scowling. "Well, I have an exam next period. Care to be more specific, dear?"

Groaning out in frustration, she threw up her hands and waved them around as she spoke. "You know what I'm talking about! You haven't tried to compete with me or annoy me once today, what the heck is going on with you?"

"I would think that you would be relieved by this." She stated in an annoyed voice. Rebekah was still jealous about Caroline going home with Tyler the other night. It had been all that she could think about the entire weekend, and when she got back to school she had not been in the mood to speak with her. Or anyone for that matter.

"Yeah, you're right, I should be. Except if you are avoiding me, then you are probably planning something completely horrible!"

"I am appalled by how menacing you truly believe me to be, Caroline." The British woman stated as they continued to walk the halls.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip as she watched pain spread across Rebekah's features, for just a moment she looked hurt and it was because of her assumption. It made her feel guilty. "I'm sorry, but if it's not cause you're scheming to steal Tyler or something equally mean, then what is it? Is it something that I did to make you mad at me?"

"Perhaps I am simply busy, love." Rebekah made it a point to stare into Caroline's eyes as she spoke harshly, "Despite what you seem to believe, you are not the only thing that consumes my thoughts." _'Except you are… you always consume my thoughts, Caroline…' _All weekend she could not think of anything else. She had imagined Tyler touching what was rightfully hers, Caroline telling him that she loved him; it had made her physically ill.

"I see…" She whispered out, for whatever reason this disappointed her. "I'll um—I'll let you go then. Good luck on your test." She forced a smile.

"Thank you." Rebekah stated simply before walking away from Caroline, leaving her lost in her confusing thoughts.

She had missed the British woman teasing her today, she had missed the way that she followed her around, and it had hurt her when Rebekah had told her that she did not consume her thoughts. _'God damn it, what is wrong with me!? Why do I care so much…? Jesus, she sure as hell seems to consume my thoughts lately.'_

O

Caroline, Tyler, Finn, Quinn, Brooke, Rebekah, and an entire group of cheerleaders were all seated in the choir room waiting for glee club to begin. Rachel Berry was wearing a wide smile; it seemed that her plan was actually working. She knew that in no time Quinn Fabray would see the real her and she would fall madly in love with her.

Haley, Kurt, Artie, Chris, and Mercedes were all shocked by the newcomers.

Quinn could not help but notice how smug Rachel Berry looked, sitting with her hands on her lap and a grin on her face. _'I know it was her that forced us to join…'_

Haley noticed the way that her best friend was smiling and asked her, "What did you do, Rach?"

"I took matters into my own hands."

Mr. Scuester walked into the choir room and smiled as he saw the cheerleaders with some of their boyfriends. When Rachel had first approached him with the idea he had thought it was just another crazy Rachel Berry idea, but when he thought about it, he realized it would work. It would get them to nationals. He just hoped that they could all sing. Either way, they would be eligible.

"Hello everyone, welcome to glee club. I have already thought up the perfect assignment for you all." He said, clapping his hands together.

None of them looked excited.

Brooke was actually very happy about being in the glee club with Haley, but she was not excited about having to sing. It was not something she enjoyed or was good at.

"I want you to split up, boys and girls, and pick a song to sing. The thing is, I want everyone to sing at least one part of the song so that we can introduce the new people into the club. Plus, this will give you all a chance to meet outside of class and to bond and get to know each other."

'_This is working out perfectly.' _Rachel thought as her smile widened. This would give her the opportunity to spend time with Quinn outside of school.

"You have got to be kidding me." Quinn growled out from behind Rachel. The starlet turned to look over her shoulder at her, eyebrows knit together and brown eyes full of worry. "I'm out of here." She stood to her feet and started to walk out of the choir room.

"Quinn." Brooke spoke up. "If you leave then we lose the squad. We lose cheerleading." Everyone knew how important it was to her. It was the one thing that made her feel special and noticed.

"Yeah." Quinn muttered walking down the stairs toward the front of the room. "And I have a feeling that I know exactly who is blackmailing Coach Sylvester."

Rachel's face immediately grew serious upon hearing these words, her body stiffened and she fidgeted with her fingers. _'There is no way that she could know that it was—' _Her thought was cut off as she saw a pair of shoes in front of her and looked up to meet angry hazel eyes glaring down at her.

Haley stared between the two women with an anxious look on her face. She knew what Quinn was capable of when she was angry and she did not want to see her friend get hurt.

"It was you, wasn't it man-hands?" She asked. Rachel did not say anything, but the look on her face gave her away. Lifting her hands, she dug her fingers into her forehead in frustration. "Well isn't that great. You finally found a way to force me to join your little glee club!" She threw her hands. "What is wrong with you, Berry? Why won't you just leave me alone!?"

"Quinn!" Both Brooke and Haley shouted at the same time, startling the blonde.

Quinn turned and stared at Brooke. "You're defending her now? Seriously?" She laughed humorlessly. "I'm done with this, I'm done with all of you." She turned and charged out of the room, tears filling her hazel eyes as she once again walked away from her problems. Directly after making her way out of the choir room, she could feel the guilt weighing down on her shoulders. She had once again hurt the woman that she loved. It was terrible, she was a terrible person.

Rachel stood up from her chair and started to run after her.

"Rach, wait! Maybe you shouldn't go after her yet." Haley tried, but the diva was already making her way out the door. She needed to talk to Quinn.

O

Rachel ran out into the hallway, sprinting after Quinn. "Quinn! Please slow down, Quinn!" She shouted out. Honestly, she did not expect it to work and was pleasantly surprised when the blonde cheerleader turned around and glared at her. She had tears in her eyes. _'Why would she be crying?'_

"What do you want Rachel!?" She screamed, her voice cracking due to the emotion behind it. She wasn't really angry with anyone but herself, but as she walked toward the shorter girl she started to take out the anger on her. "Why do you insist on following me around? Can't you see that I just want you to leave me alone!?"

Rachel took a few steps toward her and smiled. "I insist upon following you around because I wish to be your friend, Quinn. Because, I am capable of seeing just how sad you truly are all of the time, despite how you attempt to hide it from the world, and I want to help make you happier. You have a lovely smile and it is a tragedy to this world that you do not wear it more often."

Quinn listened closely to what she was saying and it only made her cry more, only made her hate herself more and love Rachel more.

"I think that the glee club could really open your mind to happiness. But, if you insist, I will have Mr. Schue drop the blackmail charges and free you from spending time with me."

"Why do you even care at all, Rachel?" She cried, tears streaming down her pale cheeks and over her neck. Her body shaking and her heart racing as she stared into large honest brown eyes that held such concern for her, concern that she did not deserve. "After everything that I have done to you, why do you care?"

"I care because I know that there is more to you than you lead people to believe." She smiled sadly.

Silence filled the hallway.

"Just think about it Quinn. I hope to see you in there."

O

Authors Note:

I got quite a few reviews so I decided to add another chapter for y'all! :) I hope that you guys like it and please do leave me some encouragement if you want me to get up the next chapter really soon! I love hearing from you guys and I really love writing this story. Thank you so much for inspiring me and reading this fic! :)

You are all so wonderful!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Six**

**Truth or Dare?**

"I can't believe that I agreed to go over to Berry's house and work on our glee assignment." Quinn muttered as she sat on the edge of Brooke's bed and watched as the other woman straightened her hair. She was putting a lot of effort into looking cute this evening. More effort than she would expect.

Brooke smiled. Her heart was racing at the thought of seeing Haley again. She could not wait. Plus, she liked being a part of anything that made her feel included. That was why she liked cheerleading so much.

"Why are you smiling? You aren't actually looking forward to going over there, are you?" She raised a brow at her friend, before looking to Caroline who was wearing an equally confused look on her face.

"Yeah, I guess." Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "I think it could be kinda fun."

"You don't even like singing, Brooke. What is going on with you lately? Is this about Rachel? Are you guys like friends now, is that why you defended her the other day?" Her body tensed at the thought of Rachel becoming friends with one of her best friends. She absolutely despised the idea of it.

"No, it's not about Rachel." Brooke set down the straightener and turned it off. Walking toward Quinn, she crossed her arms over her chest and stared down at the other woman. "But, I'm pretty sure that Rachel is the reason that you don't want to go. Look, I don't know why you hate the poor girl, Quinn, but I just think this thing will be fun. That's all." _'And I am also really excited to see tutorgirl's cute face again! God, I can't wait!'_

"Right." She stretched the word, not believing her friend. She had been acting strange for a while now.

Caroline had mixed feelings on the get together. She was not necessarily excited, but in a way she was. She was excited to be in the same room as Rebekah again.

She missed her. It didn't make any sense to her why she would miss someone teasing her on a daily basis, she just did. Caroline missed seeing her beautiful smile and hearing her accented voice, and this would be an opportunity to spend more time with her. Also, she really enjoyed singing. It was a passion and talent that she had never put much effort into before, but she knew that she had a decent voice.

O

Rachel rushed around the basement setting up for the gathering that would be held at her house that evening. Honestly, she was terrified that no one would show. But, she was hoping that her conversation with Quinn in the hallway helped in chipping away at the wall that she built around herself, and that she would decide to show up.

She had told her dads to leave the house and informed them that there would not be any parties held in their basement, it was just a group of kids coming over to work on their glee assignment. They had reluctantly agreed to leave. Both of them were very overprotective of their daughter.

Rachel had set out binders filled with songs on every table downstairs. So that people could look through them whilst choosing the song that they were going to perform. The microphone was set up on her private stage that she used for practicing her vocal range. Decorations hung from the ceiling and snacks and drinks littered the tables. She wanted everything to be perfect for when Quinn and her friends arrived.

"I can't believe your plan actually worked." Haley stated as she brought out another tray of snacks, setting them down on the table.

"Truthfully, I am having a difficult time believing that my plan worked as well. It seems to have worked out almost too perfectly. Not only do we now have enough members to take the New Directions to Nations, but I also have been given the opportunity to win Quinn Fabray over with my singing." Rachel paused as she helped Haley finish placing the snacks on the table. "It is a shame that Mr. Schue did not allow Kurt to join the girls' group for the competition, he seemed rather upset."

"Yeah, I know." She responded simply as she finished straightening out the last tray of snacks. Haley was caught between feeling excited for Rachel and terrified for her.

Rachel Berry was a dreamer and on many occasions she got in over her head chasing after those dreams. It was admirable. Especially to Haley who spent a lot of time hiding from her true potential. She worried, because she did not wish to see her best friend get crushed by her own high expectations. Sometimes Rachel thought that she could get anything that she set her mind to, and that wasn't always the case.

Life wasn't always that straightforward and simple.

The doorbell rang, startling both women. Haley watched as Rachel's head snapped to the stairs and her brown eyes widened with excitement. She sort of reminded her of a dog waiting for her owner to get home, it was cute. Her smile spread across her face as she turned and looked at Haley. "They actually made it!"

Laughing, she took a seat on one of the couches and watched as Rachel rushed up the stairs to answer the door.

As she opened the door, the starlet's smile intensified. Standing on the other side of the door was Quinn Fabray, Brooke Davis, and Caroline Forbes. Three women that she would have never expected to come over to her house. She had imagined what it would be like, but had never believed it to be a fathomable thought.

"Hello. Welcome to my house, please do come inside." Rachel said with a smile as she opened the door wider allowing them to walk inside. At the top of the stairs was a painting of her that all three of them noticed. The cheerleaders followed Rachel down the stairs toward her basement, looking around. "Make yourselves at home. Haley and I made snacks, feel free to eat if you wish."

"Thank you." Quinn muttered out as she walked past the diva, not offering her much acknowledgement. It was still more than she was used to.

Brooke found herself distracted by Haley who was sitting on one of the couches with her legs crossed and propped up on the coffee table. She was eating some french-fries, and had yet to say hi to anyone. She walked toward the tutor and took a seat next to her on the couch, crossing her legs and placing her hands over her knees, she glanced over at her. "Hey there tutorgirl."

Haley turned and caught hazel eyes with brown, smiling. She really enjoyed being in her company as of late. It was her favorite part of the day, even if it was her least productive as well. "Hey, Brooke."

The interaction did not go unnoticed by Quinn who was chewing on her cheeks and squinting at the two of them from the couch across the room.

Rachel moved to the center of the room, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly. "Alright everyone! Please proceed to go through the song binders that I have put together for the evening. Each of you are to choose a song to perform in front of everyone in order to test our voices before attempting to mesh them together and win this competition!"

Brooke raised her hand.

"Yes, Brooke?"

"What if I can't sing?"

"Everyone is capable of singing." Rachel stated pointedly.

"Okay, you're right, I can sing. But like what if I really really suck at it?"

"Mr. Schue said that everyone has to sing at least once in the song. Could you at least give it a try?" She asked, her eyebrows knit together and her eyes pleading with the other woman.

Brooke's lips parted and she stared at Rachel with a horrified expression. She knew that she could not sing. When she was younger she would always dance around to the Spice Girls with Caroline and Quinn, and they would get the good parts and leave her singing Posh's parts. Which was fine, because she was far more stylish and she was super-hot, just like Brooke, but she rarely sang for a reason.

Haley reached over and picked up one of the binders before nudging Brooke's side. The cheerleader turned to look at her, still wearing a horrified look on her face.

"Here, we can sing a song together. It might help ease both of our nervousness."

A dimpled smile crept onto her face as Haley suggested they sing their song together. She hated singing, she really did, but if it meant that she got to be closer to the other woman then she hated singing just a little less. Still, she was shocked to hear that Haley was nervous about singing; she had been in the glee club for as long as Brooke could remember. _'How can she be in the glee club and be scared of singing?'_

"Yeah, I would like that. But, why are you nervous?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I don't really like singing in front of people. I get really bad stage fright." She admitted, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and blushing softly.

'_God, she is the freakin' cutest thing on the planet…' _"But you're in glee club." Brooke pointed out.

Haley laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know. Lucky for me we haven't had enough people in the club to enlist in any competitions so far. Because, I think that I would pass out or forget the words or something if I had to get on that stage in front of hundreds of people." She admitted.

"God, you are seriously adorable." Brooke stated with a grin. "But, I bet you're great and you have nothing to worry about, unlike me."

The tutor was blushing brightly at the compliment. It was not often that she was called cute. In fact she could not recall the last time that someone called her cute. She kept trying to remind herself that this was Brooke Davis and that she said stuff like that all the time. _'It probably didn't even mean anything to her… stop overanalyzing things…'_

Across the room, Quinn watched the interaction closely. She was not impressed. _'So now she is suddenly excited to sing, just because Haley offered to sing with her? What is going on between the two of them?' _She felt angry, but also she felt oddly jealous of their blossoming relationship. She cast her hazel eyes to Rachel Berry who was attending to the guests and anxiously refilling the snack plates. She wished that she could be that close to her, but she knew that she was not capable of that. Not with her feelings. _'I would love to do a duet with her… No. That could never happen.'_

The doorbell rang again and Quinn's eyes followed the petite diva as she hurried up the stairs to answer the door. She could not help but allow her eyes to travel over the length of her long exposed legs. They were deliciously long for a woman of Rachel's height. _'Stop it! You can't stare at her like that, it is so wrong… This is why I shouldn't have come here.' _She forced her gaze away.

Rachel was expecting a group of cheerleaders at the door and was slightly disappointed when she opened the door to find Rebekah standing in front of her, alone.

Regardless, it was one more person who had shown up.

"I apologize for being late." The blonde said with a smile as she walked through the door and down the stairs. She had spent some time internally debating on if she was going to show up or not, she sort of wanted to continue to torment Caroline with the silent treatment. But, she missed her too much to do that.

Strutting into the basement she immediately caught Caroline's blue eyes with her own and her smile twisted into a devious smirk.

Caroline had noticed her right away. Her eyes were glued to the gorgeous woman, looking over her attire. Enjoying the way that her clothing fit perfectly to her body, and her tight jeans accentuated her perfect legs. _'Okay, stop staring, it's creepy… God, why does she always have to look so pretty? I hate her so much…'_

Rachel walked up behind Rebekah and informed her, "We were just looking through the binders and choosing songs in order to display our singing abilities for the group. So, please do make yourself comfortable and find a song that you would like to sing."

She nodded her head and walked toward the couch, taking a seat beside Caroline. This shocked the other woman who had been expecting to be ignored the entire night.

"Hello, Caroline."

Caroline crossed her arms over her stomach and rolled her eyes angrily to Rebekah. "You're paying attention to me again?"

The British woman intentionally chose not to respond to the question, only fueling the other's obvious frustration. Reaching out she picked up one of the binders and started to sift through it, deliberately licking over her fingertips and noticing that Caroline's eyes watched her tongue closely.

When she was caught staring at Rebekah, a blush covered her pale cheeks and she groaned out in annoyance. "Guess not." She said, reaching across the table and grabbing a binder.

'_What is her problem anyway? She ignores me and then she acknowledges me only to ignore me yet again!? It doesn't make any sense…'_

O

Rachel Berry stood in front of the group of onlookers and she smiled brightly as she announced what song she would be singing. She had of course offered to sing first.

"Hello, I am Rachel Barbra Berry, and I will be singing Girl Next Door by Saving Jane." She knew that they were all well-aware of who she was, but it was proper educate to always introduce yourself before singing in front of an audience.

She had chosen her song for an obvious reason. She had changed a few of the words and taken out a few parts to serve her purposes. Rachel did not wish for Quinn to hate her, just to see how she made her feel.

"_**Small town homecoming queen,**_

_**She's the star in this scene.**_

_**There's no way to deny she's lovely.**_

_**Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfumed hearts everywhere,**_

_**Tell myself that inside she's ugly.**_

_**She's the prom queen; I'm in the marching band,**_

_**She's the cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands. **_

_**She gets the top bunk, I'm sleeping on the floor,**_

_**She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door.**_

_**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself,**_

_**I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else.**_

_**She's the prom queen; I'm in the marching band,**_

_**She's the cheerleader, I'm sitting in the stands. **_

_**I get a little bit, she gets a little more,**_

_**She's Miss America, and I'm just the girl next door."**_

As the music came to an end, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. They all knew who she was singing about, and they were all waiting to see how Quinn would react.

Quinn pursed her lips together and stared at Rachel as she thanked them all for listening. She was angry, but not with Rachel. She was angry at herself for making the beautiful woman feel so worthless. She knew that she was a terrible person and that she deserved to have such a song practically dedicated to her in front of all of her friends. She deserved worse.

The starlet was not timid or shy. For being constantly tormented, she was one of the most confident women that any of them knew, so they were only a little surprised when she walked over and took a seat right next to Quinn. Smiling over at her.

"Did you enjoy my song, Quinn?"

"You sounded lovely." She stated in a monotone voice, not looking at her. She could not face her. Not after what she had just said. Everyone in the room went silent and stared at Quinn for a few minutes, waiting to see what would happen. When nothing did, Rebekah spoke up.

"I have chosen my song and I would like to go next." The blonde Brit stated, standing up and walking toward the stage. She had chosen the song for Caroline. She had to make a few adjustments as far as sex was concerned, but it worked splendidly for how she felt.

Following Rachel's lead, she first introduced herself and the song.

"Rebekah Mikaelson, and I shall be singing Don't Think Of Me by Dido."

"_**So you're with him, and not with me, **_

_**I hope he's sweet, sweet as can be.**_

_**I hear he cooks delightfully, **_

_**A little angel beside you.**_

_**So you're with him, and not with me, **_

_**Oh how lucky, one girl can be,**_

_**I hear your house, is small and clean.**_

_**Oh how lovely, my homecoming queen,**_

_**Oh how lovely, it must be.**_

_**When you see his sweet smile, baby, don't think of me.**_

_**When he lays in your warm arms, don't think of me.**_

_**So you're with him, and not with me,**_

_**I know he spreads sweet honey.**_

_**In fact your best friend, I heard she spent last night with him,**_

_**Now how do you feel?**_

_**And it's too late, and it's too bad. **_

_**Don't think of me.**_

_**Oh it's too late, and it's too bad.**_

_**Don't think of me.**_

_**Does it bother you now, all the mess I made,**_

_**Does it bother you now all the angry games we played?**_

_**Does it bother you now when I'm not there?"**_

Caroline's body was tense throughout the entirety of the performance, and not only because Rebekah's accented voice sounded gorgeous. She could tell that the song was directed at her and she did not know how she felt about that. Was Rebekah saying that she wanted to be with her? That she should leave Tyler? That if she doesn't leave Tyler she will lose her forever?

Why did the thought of losing her forever bother her so much?

Rebekah thanked everyone for listening and Rachel clapped loudly, telling her that she had a wonderful voice and making a few comments on the flaws in her performance.

Returning to the couch she took her seat beside Caroline and felt the other woman tense up beside her, it caused her to grin. She knew that her song had affected her. That was what she had been hoping for. To get into Caroline's head and show her that she had romantic intentions, that she did not need Tyler to be happy.

Caroline lifted her chin and let out an annoyed sound when Rebekah did not even look at her. "I'll sing next!" She announced, standing to her feet and heading toward the stage. She had the perfect song, it applied to Tyler and how she felt about him over all of the years. It would show Rebekah who she had chosen and to back off.

She did not introduce the song, she was too upset.

"_**Like a splinter in my thumb, you're not going anywhere, **_

_**Not like I care 'cause I have got used to it,**_

_**Refuse to quit.**_

_**You're like the label in my shirt that keeps scratching at my back,**_

_**Then I forget 'cause I've grown immune to it, **_

_**Go figure it.**_

_**Knew you were trouble back then, but that's what turned me on, It's all wrong."**_

Caroline caught Rebekah's blue eyes across the room and she nearly forgot the next line of the song when she realized how the song could be interpreted. _'Oh god… no, she totally thinks this is about her… is it?! What no! It's about Tyler…'_

"_**Suitcase, some baggage in her head she screams out, yes and it's crazy beautiful,**_

_**Crazy beautiful.**_

_**Tattooed, lying on the bed, Don't,**_

_**Regret smashing her fist into the wall. **_

_**Crazy beautiful, she's worth it all."**_

'_Why didn't I change the sex like Rebekah did…? I could have said he's worth it all… great! Now they all think I'm singing to her!'_

"_**She leaves the ashtray on the bed; don't censor any thoughts inside her head,**_

_**She just has to get them out,**_

_**Can't shut her mouth.**_

_**She's like a song that's in my brain, but every other lyric says my name,**_

_**And I just can't turn it off,**_

_**Can't get enough.**_

_**Sometimes something that is not perfect ends up being what you want,**_

_**Sometimes she lets me into places where her demons come to haunt.**_

_**She's like an angel that's corrupted, and I'm hanging on to her."**_

As the song came to an end, Caroline could not look up at the others in the room. She was so embarrassed by what they probably thought. Her face covered in a deep red blush as she walked off the stage. Rachel told her the pros and cons of her voice like she had done with Rebekah, but Caroline could not hear her as she returned to her seat on the couch.

Rebekah smirked and looked over at her. "Lovely choice, dear."

"Oh shut up, it wasn't what it sounded like."

"Sure it wasn't."

"My name is Quinn Fabray, and I will be singing Last Time by Dry Cell." The blonde stated, interrupting Rebekah and Caroline's conversation. She had snuck onto the stage when everyone was talking and Rachel was rating the previous performance. She did not want to be noticed.

The music started playing and she closed her hazel eyes, calming her breathing and focusing on the song and not the eyes watching her. Particularly one set of eyes.

"_**They say it's true. Something's not right.**_

_**They laugh at you, hurting all the time and you just don't know why.**_

_**Destined to lose, It's not right,**_

_**What can you do?**_

_**All you do is fight and you lose your insides.**_

_**It's alright, It's okay,**_

_**Never far away.**_

_**It's so real, it's so right,**_

_**This is the last time.**_

_**Who made this true? It's not right.**_

_**You'll make it through,**_

_**Hurting all the time and you just don't know why.**_

_**They don't know you, not inside.**_

_**They have issues, fighting all the time makes them lose their insides.**_

_**It's alright, it's okay, never far away.**_

_**It's so real, it's so right,**_

_**This is the last time.**_

_**This is the last time.**_

_**So sleep as you lay, forget about the world,**_

_**You'll be okay."**_

Quinn finished singing and she forced back the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, she had already shown enough vulnerability in choosing that song to sing. It revealed a lot about herself and what she really felt, more than she was comfortable with sharing. Forcing a smile on her lips she thanked them and walked off the stage.

Rachel had no negative criticism.

'_Or maybe she is just scared to…'_

Brooke looked around the room, feigning ignorance as she asked, "whose next?"

Haley smiled and stared at her with disbelieving eyes. She knew that the other woman did not wish to sing in front of everyone, but this was being ridiculous. "It's our turn, come on." She stood up and headed up to the stage. She had stage fright, but it was easier to not be scared when you were being brave for someone else. Brooke looked mortified as she stood on the stage.

"Haley, I don't think I can do this." She pleaded.

"Yes, you can." Haley encouraged. "Trust me, we can do this together."

Brooke's heart leapt in her chest hearing this and her body filled with warmth as she smiled brightly. "Yeah, you're so right. I'm Brooke Davis, I can do anything. I'll make singing my bitch!" She said excitedly, but deep down she was still nervous as all hell and wishing that there was some alcohol involved.

The music started playing and Brooke's heart started racing as she stared down at the lyrics.

Haley smiled over at Brooke and told her to just focus on her, before she started singing. The cheerleader had been right, she had a beautiful voice.

"_**I never promised you a ray of light.**_

_**I never promised there'd be sunshine every day.**_

_**I give you everything I have, the good the bad.**_

_**Why do you put me on a pedestal? **_

_**I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below.**_

_**So help me down, you've got it wrong, I don't belong here."**_

Brooke joined in at the chorus, singing with Haley. Her voice was no match for the tutor's, but she tried. Despite the way that it cracked due to being naturally raspy, it did not sound terrible.

"_**One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me,**_

_**But standing from here, you wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me,**_

_**And I, I just wanna love you, Oh oh I, I just wanna love you."**_

Brooke's heart was pounding loudly in her ears as she started her verse.

"_**I always said that I would make mistakes. **_

_**I'm only human and that's my saving grace.**_

_**I fall as hard as I try, so don't be blinded.**_

_**See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin.**_

_**So, pull me from that pedestal, I don't belong there.**_

_**One thing is clear, I wear a halo, I wear a halo when you look at me,**_

_**But standing from here, you wouldn't say so, you wouldn't say so if you were me,**_

_**And I, I just wanna love you, Oh oh I, I just wanna love you."**_

As the song came to an end, Haley found herself staring into Brooke's hazel eyes as she sang the last 'love you'. She knew that she was blushing at how intimate the moment was and surprisingly Brooke was blushing as well. It was a rare sight. She did not know what to say or if she should look away, and luckily she did not have to make the decision as the doorbell rang and both women jumped, screaming out in surprise.

Haley and Brooke started laughing uncomfortably as they returned to their couch and waited for Rachel to come back from letting in whoever had shown up.

"You guys ready to party!?" Could be heard upstairs. Brooke recognized the voice and groaned out, it was Santana Lopez. One of the cheerleaders on their squad and as the Latina walked down the stairs; she realized that she was followed by Brittany and Bevin. They were carrying alcohol and Rachel looked absolutely mortified.

"I refuse to allow you to throw a party in my house. I told my dads that there would be no partying while they were gone, and I would appreciate it if you would respect my wishes, Santana."

"Oh, calm your tits Berry. It's just a little alcohol, we'll work on the stupid singing thing too."

"The stupid singing thing?" Rachel asked, her eyebrows knit together and her full lips parted. She could not believe how nonchalant the cheerleader was being. She wanted to win the competition against the boys. "It is not simply a "stupid singing thing," it is a competition and we were just preparing to work on our number, we do not need alcohol—"

"—Oh, lighten up Berry." A familiar voice stated behind her.

Rachel turned to stare at Quinn with a hurt expression on her face. "But, Quinn—"

"—Look, we got a lot done. Why not have a little fun before we continue to work? You do know how to have fun, right?"

"Of course I do!" She stated adamantly.

"Good."

O

Haley found herself watching Rachel, who was drinking, and Brooke, who had yet to drink, closely throughout the party. She needed to make sure that her best friend was safe, and she was curious as to why Brooke was not drinking. She worried that she was changing because of her, and she didn't want that.

Caroline took another drink of her alcohol before looking over at Brooke who hadn't drank anything yet. It was strange to see her sober at a party. Pouring her friend a drink she headed over to the couch and took a seat next to her.

"You want something to drink, B. Davis?" She slurred drunkenly as she held up one of the cups to her.

Brooke looked over at Caroline and flashed her a grateful dimpled smile before shaking her head. She could not drink in front of Haley, and honestly she didn't really feel like drinking. She wanted to remember tonight. She wanted to remember every moment that she spent with Haley.

"I'm not drinking tonight."

Everyone that was seated near them looked up shocked. None of them expected Brooke Davis, the queen of getting drunk at high school parties, to turn down a drink. She could feel all of their judgmental eyes on her and it sort of upset her. Did they not think she could go to a party and not drink? Was that all that she was to them?

"Seriously?" Caroline wondered. She couldn't remember the last party they attended where Brooke wasn't drunk.

"Yeah."

"This is a new attitude. Since when don't you drink at parties?"

'_Since I found a reason to care about myself…' _She thought to herself with a smile, before answering the intoxicated blonde. "I'm just not in the mood."

"I could use a drink, lover." Rebekah said beside her. Caroline jumped a little, before turning quickly and nearly spilling the drink all over the beautiful woman. She had not even noticed her sit down beside her.

"Okay, here ya go." She smiled.

Rebekah returned the smile and took the drink from her.

Brooke looked back over at Haley and she could tell that the tutor had something on her mind that was bothering her. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I just am a little worried that I am the reason you aren't drinking. You know, you can if you want Brooke. I want you to enjoy yourself."

"I know, I just really don't want to tonight, Hales." The use of her nickname caused Haley's smile to widen and a blush to paint her cheeks.

Rachel stumbled into the center of the room with a drunken grin on her face, she was extremely intoxicated. Quinn watched her closely with worried hazel eyes. If she had known that Rachel was such a clingy, outgoing, and dangerous drunk then she would have never encouraged her to drink and have some fun. She was starting to regret it, and her regret only deepened as she heard what the diva shouted.

"Who wants to play truth or dare!?"

The room cheered in agreement. All except for Quinn whose stomach twisted in knots. That was not a game that she wanted to play. She had far too many secrets bottled up.

O

The group of girls sat around in a circle in the center of the basement room. Rachel Berry was far more excited than anyone else. Although, Rebekah was a bit excited for the chance to embarrass Caroline. It would be fun. That was always fun.

Rachel looked around the room and she smiled and pointed across the circle at the blonde British woman. "Okay, I'll start with you! Truth or Dare Rebekah?"

Rebekah raised a brow at the intoxicated starlet and shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to expect and being first, she was not daring enough to choose dare. "Truth."

"Hmm…" She seemed to think about it harder than necessary, which Quinn found oddly cute. Her large brown eyes widened as she reached a revelation and knew what she wanted to ask the beautiful woman. "Okay, if you could kiss anyone in this room, who would it be?"

"Caroline." Rebekah did not even flinch as she admitted it. If the other women did not already know that would be her answer, they were dense. She watched as Caroline's face filled with a dark shade of red and she looked down at her hands, suddenly finding them very interesting. It was adorable. Rachel actually did look shocked by the answer, but she was too drunk to really react and within minutes she was laughing and looking between the two women amused.

"Care to ask a less obvious question next time around, Rachel?"

Rachel looked hurt by the question, but nodded her head.

Rebekah then turned her attention to Caroline and smirked. "Caroline." She caused the other blonde to look up at her with a terrified expression. Her eyes were wide and the blush was still evident on her skin. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Truth or dare?"

She furrowed her brows together and tried to decide between the two evils. Finally, she decided on, "Truth." It seemed safer.

It wasn't safer.

"If you could go out on a date with anyone in this room, who would it be?" Rebekah knew that the question was similar to the one that she had been asked, but she was curious what Caroline's answer would be. She could take the easy way out and choose anyone else, or she could admit that she had feelings for her and choose her.

"Oh come on! I don't want to answer that! We're all girls, and besides, I already have a boyfriend." Caroline rambled defensively. She really did not wish to answer because she already knew the answer and it was embarrassing.

"Then your answer is irrelevant. It isn't like you plan on actually dating whomever you choose, so why not tell us?"

"Fine." She growled out, wobbling drunkenly as she stared down at her hands. She really did not want to answer, but it was part of the game and she knew that there were repercussions to backing down. Plus, Rebekah was right. She had a boyfriend and they were all girls, so no matter what she said, it didn't matter. It didn't mean that she really wanted to date them.

"Your answer, dear?"

Caroline chewed on her cheeks in frustration before saying, "You."

"I beg your pardon, what did you say? I couldn't quite here you." Rebekah teased her, knowing exactly what she had said. Her heart was racing knowing that Caroline had chosen her, but she was not going to show her excitement.

"You heard me, don't you dare make me say it again."

She had really wanted to make her say it again, and explain her reasoning, but it was no longer her turn and she accepted that. "Alright, fair enough. Your turn."

"Mmkay." Caroline smiled as she looked around the room. "Brooke. Truth or dare?"

Usually, she would say dare, but with Haley watching she didn't want to do anything to make a complete fool of herself. She knew that the other woman had told her to just be herself, but ever since she had come into her life she didn't know who she was. If she was that person, or that was just who she pretended to be to ignore the pain. "Truth."

She momentarily looked shocked. In the past Brooke was always the one to say dare first. But, then she thought of a question and grinned. "If you were a guy for one day, what would you look like and what would you do?"

Brooke smirked. "Well, I would look super-hot, I would have a six-pack, tan skin, and a beard, and I would be totally bad-ass with like a motor cycle. And honestly, I would probably spend the whole day banging chicks." Of course, you could not erase everything that was Brooke Davis overnight, and she regretted these words right after they came out of her mouth. Looking over at Haley, she could see that she did not like the answer.

Haley looked completely upset and perhaps a little jealous.

"Sorry."

"It's fine Brooke." _'I told you to be yourself…..' _

Her hazel eyes held uncertainty, but she returned to the game. She could not change what she had already said. Looking over at Quinn, she asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Quinn always said truth.

"What is your guilty pleasure?" Brooke waggled her eyebrows suggestively, despite knowing that Quinn had not really slept with anyone. Her answer was probably not going to have anything to do with sex.

"Eating ice cream, and listening to sad music while I watch Spanish soap operas" She admitted. It was a little bit embarrassing for her. She did not like to show that she was human and vulnerable just like every other woman. Especially not in front of Rachel Berry. No matter how intoxicated the other girl was.

"Lame."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Brooke and then turned her attention to Caroline. She knew that they were avoiding the people who were not in their tight circle of friends, and that none of them had dared to accept dare, but she was still enjoying the game so far. "What TV show are you embarrassed about watching?" She played off of her guilty pleasure.

Caroline wasn't easily embarrassed by such things. She loved Twilight and all sorts of things that were often ridiculed. "I watch a lot of Disney shows that I don't really admit to liking. My favorite right now is Sonny With A Chance." She was too drunk to be embarrassed by such a simple truth.

Caroline turned her attention back to Rebekah. It was time to make her pay for the last question she asked her. "Rebekah. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

'_Yes, now I can beat her at her own game!' _"What was the last lie that you told?"

Rebekah stared across the circle directly into Caroline's blue eyes, capturing them and holding her gaze intensely. She smirked before answering. "I told someone that they do not consume my thoughts, when in actuality, they are all that consumes them."

Somehow, Rebekah had turned it around so that her answer had caused more of a reaction in the other blonde. Her pink lips parted and her blue eyes widened as she replayed what she had said in her mind over and over. _'Is she talking about me… When she told me that I don't consume her thoughts…? Who else would she be talking about Caroline! Oh god… she's admitting she thinks about me a lot…'_

When Caroline did not say anything, Rebekah took that as her cue to continue on with the game.

"Caroline. Truth or dare?" The British woman could tell that the other contestants were growing impatient and annoyed with their back and forth questions, but she did not care. She wanted to continue tormenting and teasing Caroline. She was the only reason that she had come to the party anyhow. _'May as well enjoy it.'_

"Truth…" She whispered out uncertainly when she found her voice.

"Did you enjoy shagging Tyler after the dance the other evening?"

Caroline's heart nearly leapt out of her chest at the question. She almost couldn't believe that she had asked such a personal thing. With a look around at the others in the circle she could tell that they were just as shocked. Staring back to Rebekah she saw that she was wearing a smirk and waiting for the answer. How could she answer that? Should she lie, or should she tell her the truth?

"I—um…I—yeah, I mean—yeah." Her voice was unconvincing and even if she had said yes, Rebekah had her answer.

"Very well. It is your turn, love."

Caroline swallowed hard as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat, looking around she decided to call on someone who hadn't been called on. "Rachel, truth or dare?"

Rachel was so excited to finally have a turn that she decided to be daring. It may have been the alcohol in her system, but she wanted to do something more exciting than answering questions. "Dare!"

"I dare you to use a really sexy voice in order to tell someone in this room something that really turns you off."

A devious smirk formed on her full lips as she crawled across the center of the circle toward Quinn. Her hazel eyes were wide and she attempted to back away, but it was too late. Rachel was too fast, and within seconds she had her lips practically pressed against her ear as she spoke in an extremely deep and sexual voice. The sound of her using such a seductive tone of voice caused Quinn's body to quake and fill with warmth, her eyes darkening with desire.

"My biggest turn off, Quinn…" The way that Rachel said her name caused her to let out a soft whimper. It was embarrassing and degrading and she hoped that no one else heard her and that Rachel would forget by morning. "Is when I can't get you to pay attention to me. I love it when you pay attention to me."

The words mixed with the voice that she was using caused Quinn to shudder and her heart to skip. _'My lord… please forgive me for the things that this woman does to me…'_

Rachel felt Quinn's body quake as her lips brushed against the sensitive skin of her ear, and she would have pressed for more contact if she was not terrified. Drunk or not, Quinn Fabray was intimidating.

Crawling back across the room she sat down Indian style and looked around the room at all of the players. She realized that Haley had not been asked anything and was trying to hide so that no one would notice her. As always she was attempting to be invisible. "Haley Bob." She used her middle name causing the tutor to blush. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She quickly said. There was no way that she was doing a dare.

"Hmm… Okay. What are you most afraid of? And I don't mean like your weird fear of clowns, I mean in life. What are you most afraid of?"

Haley blushed even deeper when her drunken best friend also revealed her fear of clowns. She was suddenly wishing that Brooke Davis was drinking so that she might forget all of these embarrassing things about her. "I guess that I am scared of not being successful in life. Not finding love, or a good career. Never making anything of myself." She admitted.

"Aww… You totally will Haley-bug." Rachel drawled out drunkenly. "Besides me, you're the most talented person that I know."

"Thanks." She stated sarcastically, laughing. Looking around the room, she decided to choose the person that she didn't really know. "Rebekah, truth or dare?"

Rebekah felt like people were calling on her a lot. Aside from Caroline, she presumed that they were doing so in order to not embarrass themselves. If that was Haley's reasoning then she was gravely mistaken. "Truth."

"What is the worst sin that you have committed?"

She was not expecting such a deep question and it actually terrified her. She could not admit that aloud. It was not her place to do so. Chewing on her full bottom lip she furrowed her brow and thought about a way around the question. "I have spent a decade hiding a secret that I should have revealed long ago."

"That's not really an answer." Brooke pointed out.

"Yes, well it is not really my secret to reveal." The way that she said it silenced them all and told them that they probably did not need to, or want to know the secret.

"Haley, truth or dare?" She shot back spitefully, actually more upset with Brooke for telling her that it did not count. But, she knew that it would be better to get back at her through Haley seeing as they were extremely close as of late.

Haley thought about it for a moment and she was scared that Rebekah would ask her something she did not want to answer so she shrugged her shoulders. "Why the hell not? Dare."

The smirk on the blonde Brit's lips told her that she had made a terrible decision. "I dare you to give Brooke a lap dance."

Haley's brown eyes widened as she looked over at the beautiful woman sitting beside her. She had never given anyone a lap dance; she had never even flirted with someone or kissed someone. _'Well besides Brooke…' _The thought made her blush even more with embarrassment.

"You don't have to do that." Brooke told her quickly. Despite her body desperately wanting Haley to do so. She knew that it was wrong, but she found herself undeniably attracted to her.

"No, it's fine. A dare is a dare." She said standing to her feet. She was obviously insecure as Brooke stood up and took a seat in one of the many chairs to give her better access. She could tell that Haley was terrified and self-conscious and she just wanted to do something to help. As the tutor got closer, she looked down into Brooke's hazel eyes with worried brown. "Just, please don't make fun of me?"

"Never."

"I've never done this before." Haley muttered out insecurely as she tucked her hair behind her ears and smiled shyly.

"It's fine Hales, just do whatever come naturally." She encouraged with a dimpled grin.

'_None of this comes natural… I am not sexy and I don't know what I am doing!' _Her mind screamed as she started to move back and forth a bit stiffly, before straddling Brooke's waist and staring down at her as she moved her hips in circles. She knew that it was an awkward lap dance, but Brooke seemed to be enjoying it. Perhaps too much.

Brooke's eyes darkened with pure lust as she stared up at Haley's body, she could feel her heated womanhood pressing against her through her jeans as she rocked her hips. With each movement she had to suppress a moan of pleasure. _'God damn it… this woman is driving me insane…'_

Haley rocked against her once more, this time applying pressure to her most intimate of places. Brooke gasped and dug her nails into Haley's hips causing her to let out a soft whimper of pleasure, or maybe pain, as she rested her head against Brooke's shoulder. Her body still moving against her.

"I should probably stop, Brooke." She whispered hotly against her neck, causing her body to shake.

"I don't want you to stop." Brooke admitted in a deep lust-filled voice.

"I need to stop." Haley did not want to do anything that either of them would regret. Being the two sober people at the party, they would have to live with their mistakes in the morning unlike everyone else. She heard Brooke let out a soft whimper of displeasure as she climbed off of her, and she could feel an aching between her thighs. She too had wanted more.

Blushing at the arousal she returned to her seat and sat down, ignoring the looks that everyone was giving her and Brooke.

"It's your turn, Haley." Rachel pointed out. Still shocked by what she had witnessed. Haley, her best friend, the shy innocent woman that she had known all of her life had just given a lap dance to the most promiscuous girl in school. She almost wanted to blame the alcohol for making her see things.

"Right, uh—Brooke, truth or dare?" She didn't dare ask anyone else. The last thing she needed was anyone exacting revenge on her again.

"Truth."

"Uh, I guess, um, who in this room do you think would be a bad date?" It seemed like a safe question that would not further embarrass her.

"I'm sorry, but Quinn." Quinn's eyes hardened as she heard this. "It's nothing personal; I just don't see you really accepting the lesbian thing. And besides, you would definitely not put out." Everyone laughed at this. Everyone aside from Quinn. Even if it was true, it hurt her feelings. In fact it probably hurt her feelings because it was true.

"Rachel, truth or dare."

Once again she chose bravely. She seemed to be one of the only people willing to do so. "Dare!"

Brooke smirked and waggled her eyebrows. If Rebekah could force Haley to give her a lap dance, there was no reason that she couldn't force Rachel and Quinn to get a little closer than they were comfortable with. "I dare you to strip for Quinn." Rachel's eyes widened and she was about to decline the dare, even in her drunken stupor that was too much. "Not all the way or anything—"

"—Most definitely not!" Quinn growled out.

"Quinn it is just a dare."

"I'm done with this game." She said walking toward the other side of the room, she was so angry at her best friend for suggesting something like that. It was disgusting and vile and it caused her body to react in ways that it shouldn't. Sinful ways. Her body was shaking as she stared down at her hands and sent up a prayer to God to forgive her. She hated herself.

"Quinn." A soft voice asked from behind her. Her body tensed. She knew who it was immediately.

"What do you want, Rachel?"

"I just wanted to inform you that I was not intending on doing that dare. I know that you do not wish for me to be that close to you and I respect that." Rachel whispered out.

"It isn't that I don't wish for you to be that close to me, Rachel." Quinn admitted, giving the starlet just an ounce of hope as her heart leapt and a smile formed on her face. That hope was crushed though as she heard what Quinn said next. "I want to be around you, I just can't stand to be around you."

O

Authors Note:

My goodness, that chapter took me nearly seven hours straight to type up! Phew! I have an idea for the next chapter already and I would love to get started on it, but I am going to need some encouraging reviews to get to work on it right away! Please do tell what y'all think. What you want to see, what you think would be interesting, who your favorite pairing is, anything really. I just love hearing from y'all. It keeps me inspired to keep adding chapters really fast!

Thank you all for reading! It means the world to me.

-Tracy Cook


	7. Secrets in the Night

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Seven**

**Secrets in the Night**

'_**Quinn's body was shaking as she held onto herself and stared at the wall. She would not turn around and face Rachel. "I want to be around you, I just can't stand to be around you."**_

_**Rachel's heart shattered into a million pieces as she heard this sentence, but she didn't give up. If there was even the slightest chance to be closer to Quinn, she had to take it. "Quinn I am not certain that makes sense, albeit I am inebriated, but what do you mean when you say that you do in fact wish to be around me, you simply cannot stand to be?"**_

"_**It means that I can't stand it! Why can't you understand that, Rachel!?" She screamed out, her voice cracking under the weight of the overwhelming emotions that she felt. **_

"_**But why? Why can't you stand being around me? Why do you hate me so much?"**_

"_**I don't hate you." She turned now and looked down into large confused brown eyes, her hazel eyes shimmering with tears and full of confliction. Rachel could not read what was hidden behind them. "I would love nothing more than to be your friend, I just can't." Tears fell from her eyes and streamed down her face. "The feelings are far too overwhelming… I just can't."**_

"_**Quinn." Rachel whispered out as she took a step toward the beautiful blonde, reaching out to place a hand on her arm. **_

_**Quinn took a step away from her, shrugging her hand off.**_

"_**Please, Rachel. Just leave me alone…"**_

Rachel replayed the conversation from the party over and over in her mind and it still didn't make any sense. Wrapping her arm tightly around her gold star pillow, she pulled it closer to her body and snuggled her face against it. Trying to pick apart everything that Quinn had said.

She didn't understand what Quinn had meant when she said that she would love nothing more than to be her friend.

That did not seem to be the case.

If she wanted to be her friend then why would she insult her all of the time? Why would she call her names and hurt her feelings? If she didn't hate her, then why did she act like she hated her? Rachel was a strong believer that actions speak louder than words, and Quinn's actions screamed, I hate you. Yet, she continued to tell her that she didn't. It was all too confusing.

Also, what did she mean when she said the feelings were overwhelming?

What feelings? Feelings of hatred? Or maybe feelings of—'_No! Don't you dare start thinking that way, Rachel Berry. There is no possible way that she holds romantic feelings toward you.'_

O

Caroline felt Tyler move behind her, attempting to get closer to her as he pulled her body against his own. She had tried once again to sleep with her boyfriend and actually enjoy it, and once again she hadn't. It was not that it wasn't good, as far as sex went it was the standard procedure, it was just missing something essential.

It was missing that connection. That feeling that you get when you never want it to stop, when you want to feel their arms around you, feel their lips against your own, when your heart races and your body aches with need.

She didn't feel any of that with Tyler.

In fact, if she were completely honest with herself, she didn't even want to stay the night in his arms. She felt awkward and numb laying there, pretending to be enjoying herself and basking in the safety that was her boyfriend. When in actuality she couldn't even sleep because of how awkward she felt in his arms. It caused her stomach to flip with disgust. She felt like a terrible person.

Caroline had spent years pining after Tyler, believing that he was the solution to all of her problems. That he would be the one to make her feel loved. Now she had him and finally got everything that she ever wanted and she didn't want it anymore. It was selfish. She was selfish.

What was worse than not feeling anything, was that she continued to think about Rebekah throughout the night. She could hear Rebekah's accented voice singing in her head, 'don't think of me.' It was practically tormenting her.

'_Maybe that's why I can't stop picturing her while I am with Tyler…'_

It seemed like a logical explanation. Since Rebekah had arrived at the school, she had been constantly flirting with her and putting these thoughts into her head. Telling her not to think about her while she was with her boyfriend, teasing her about her sex life, and now all that she could think about was Rebekah.

Every time that Tyler kissed her, she thought about those beautiful full lips and that smirk. And when she was in his arms she would wonder what it would be like to be in her arms.

'_Damn it! Why the hell did she put these thoughts in my head!?'_

O

Rebekah twisted her fingers into the blankets covering her bed. Holding on so tightly that her knuckles turned white. Her body was convulsing and tears were falling from her closed eyes as she let out soft whimpers in her sleep. She was alone in her mansion. No family around, no friends, just her. Ever since the age of seven she got terrible nightmares and tonight was no different.

The sound of rain could be heard tapping against the window of her room. Lightning sped past the window, illuminating the room, lighting her pale skin, and making her tears evident in the darkness. Her sheets were stained with her pain.

She was lost in her dreams. Lost in her nightmares.

'_**There was a little girl; she looked to be around the age of six or seven. Her blonde hair was tangled and tied in braids. Dirt and blood were smudged across her face and white dress, and she had cuts along her hands and knees. She was sitting under the deck of a ship with another person. He was far older than her. In his early teens. His brown hair was curly and he was staring up at the deck above them.**_

"_**Shh… Bekah." He reprimanded. "You need to be quiet." **_

_**She tried to silence her cries, but she could not control her sobs. Pulling her knees close to her chest she looked over at him with sad blue eyes. "But I'm scared, Nik."**_

"_**I know, but if you don't be quiet they are going to catch us. Do you want that?"**_

_**She held her breath and forced her body to calm down as she shook her head. Rebekah didn't want to be caught. If they were caught then she didn't know what they would do to them. Both of the kids' heads snapped up to the deck when they heard walking and the boards creaking above them. **_

_**After a few minutes the creaking stopped and she looked over to him. "What about mum, Nik? We can't just leave her there with him."**_

"_**Mum will be fine. He isn't going to hurt anyone else. I promise."**_

"_**How do you know?"**_

"_**Just be quiet, Bekah!"**_

_**Suddenly the boards above them creaked and they could hear two men speaking to each other. "Did you hear that?" One of them asked frantically.**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Voices! I swear that I heard voices!" **_

_**Rebekah cowered in the corner and watched the shadows above them. She was holding her breath, because she was terrified that they could hear her breathing. She was terrified that they would catch her. That they would take her and her brother back to him.'**_

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped out for air as she stared up at the ceiling in her room. She was back in Lima, Ohio. Letting out a few ragged breaths she tried to contain her racing heartbeat and return her breathing to normal. It was just a bad dream. She had them all of the time.

Reaching up, she wiped the tears from her face with one of her hands while the other held onto the necklace around her neck. It was her most cherished possession.

"Bad dream, Rebekah?" A familiar voice asked from beside her bed.

Rebekah hastily sat up in bed and furrowed her brows as she tried to see in the dark. Her eyes focused on a man who was sitting beside her bed in one of the chairs. His curly hair was wet, and his clothes were soaked, more than likely due to the rain outside. She did not recognize him, but in a way she knew exactly who he was.

"Niklaus?" She asked with a confused expression on her face. Her heart was racing, and she was holding the blanket up to her body. It made her feel safer in his presence. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled. "What? A brother cannot visit his sister now?"

O

'_**Quinn was walking down the hallway of the high school, wearing her cheerleading outfit. She felt confident in herself when she wore that outfit and hid behind the façade. But suddenly, her confidence was broken as she was pinned up against the lockers by Rachel Berry. Rachel was staring deep into her eyes with intense lust-filled brown. They were dark with desire. **_

"_**Rachel, what are you—"**_

"—_**be quiet, Quinn! Be quiet and pay attention to me. Can't you see that all I want is for you to pay attention to me?" Rachel whispered out, her voice deep and sensual. **_

"_**But, Rachel… It's wrong…" She muttered out.**_

"_**No, what's wrong is when you ignore me and deny yourself these feelings." **_

_**Quinn was just about to push Rachel off of her when she leant forward and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Her full lips moving against hers in a rhythm, begging for her to return the kiss. After a few minutes of struggling, she reluctantly started to kiss back. What started in reluctance quickly became necessity and she had her hands tangled in dark hair as she pulled Rachel closer to her. Needing more of her. **_

_**Rachel smirked into the kiss and extended her tongue, running it over Quinn's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Which she granted. Their tongues started a dance and she could feel her body heating up and an aching desire forming between her thighs.**_

_**She needed more contact.**_

_**As if Rachel could read her mind, she thrust her toned thigh between her legs pressing it up against her heated womanhood. Quinn groaned out into the kiss and dug her nails into Rachel's hair, pulling her closer as she rocked her hips against her thigh. When the starlet moaned out into her mouth she felt her arousal growing and knew that she was already so close. She had never felt so turned on in her life.**_

_**Not when she made out with any of her boyfriends. She and Rachel hadn't even done much of anything and she was already so close.**_

_**Quinn's body shivered as Rachel's fingers traced over the fabric of her cheerleading top, ghosting over her hardened nipples. She knew that any minute she would—' **_

"Quinnie! Wake up! You've got to get ready for church!" Her mother's voice pulled her out of her dreams and she gasped out, sitting up in bed.

Her body was covered in sweat and she could feel her arousal between her thighs. It made her stomach twist with disgust. She had been having these sexual dreams about Rachel Berry for years now, but they grew more and more vivid and frequent the more time that she spent around the other woman. Usually Quinn tried to control everything around her, but she could not seem to master control over her dreams.

Pushing herself out of bed, she headed to the shower.

She needed to wash away the shame.

O

Quinn stared at the priest as he replayed a sermon that she was certain she had heard over one hundred times in her lifetime, for she had it entirely memorized. She was wearing a white summer dress that went down past her knees and a sweater to cover her shoulders. She did not wish to expose too much skin. Her eyes were focused on the priest, but her mind was focused on her dreams.

It felt even worse thinking about them in the Lord's house.

She spent the hour going through the motions and waiting for mass to be over so that she could go to confession. She had a lot to confess.

Once confession began, she dismissed herself from the pew and headed toward the back of the church. Entering one of the confessionals and waiting for the priest to say his speech before listening to her.

"How long has it been since your last confession?" He asked.

"A week." She muttered out, tears filling her eyes. "I thought about her again, Father. I know that a confession doesn't count if you keep sinning, but I can't stop it." Her voice cracked as she finished the confession.

"Impure thoughts are the hardest to control my dear child."

"I just want them to go away." Quinn spoke through her sobs as she violently wiped the tears from her cheeks. This was the only place that she felt comfortable being vulnerable and she was still terrified to cry. Even in front of a man that would get his lips sewn shut if he were to tell anyone her deepest secrets.

There was sadness in his voice as he spoke, "Keep sending prayers and you will be in my prayers as well."

"Thank you, Father." She smiled and wiped the tears from her face. Making sure that she looked presentable so that her parents would not ask any questions, before leaving the confessional and heading back to the pew to kneel down and pray for forgiveness.

O

Haley looked over her outfit in the mirror in her bedroom. She usually did not care to dress up for school, in fact she never did. She got made fun of for wearing dorky hats, t-shirts, and her poncho all the time, but today was different. Today Brooke Davis was picking her up and taking her to school. And she wanted to look good for her.

The entire situation was too weird to really comprehend.

She had expected this year to be the same as always, but she had been wrong. This year was already completely different. The glee club was successful and probably going to Nationals and one of the "head bitches in charge" was driving her to school.

Haley could tell that something more than friendship was forming between Brooke and herself, but she did not really understand the feelings or want to act on them. At least not until she knew that they were returned. Brooke flirted with her a lot, at least it felt like she did, but Brooke Davis was known to flirt with anyone and everyone. There was no reason for her to believe that she was special.

'_Except she is taking me to school…' _A smile spread across her face and her heart leapt.

'_Honk, Honk!'_

Haley grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she rushed down the stairs to the front door, only turning to yell over her shoulder. "Bye mom, bye dad! Love you guys!"

She rushed outside and smiled brightly as she witnessed Brooke waving from inside of her slug bug. It was a strange sight. She just couldn't believe that the cheerleader was actually at her house. The tutor ran across the yard and opened the passenger-side door, climbing into the car.

"Hey Brooke, thanks again for the ride." Haley had already thanked her multiple times since she had made the offer. She always felt bad when she accepted help from anyone.

"No problem." She said with a dimpled grin. "Now buckle up, and I warn you now I'm not the safest driver."

"You couldn't have warned me before you offered me the ride?" Haley asked as she put on her seatbelt.

"What fun would that have been?" Brooke raised a brow at her and shifted gears before pressing down on the gas and speeding away from the curb and down the street. Haley's brown eyes widened in fear and she laughed. It was adorable.

O

Caroline felt like a stalker as she watched Rebekah's locker impatiently, her arms crossed over her chest. She needed to speak with the other blonde and she knew that if she did not speak with her right away than her confusing feelings would continue to eat away at her until she did.

Suddenly, she spotted her walking down the hallway toward her locker. She had a frown on her face and she appeared to be lost in her thoughts, but Caroline did not care at the moment. She was too angry with her for playing with her emotions and filling her head with all of these thoughts.

When Rebekah stopped walking and turned to put in the combination to her locker, Caroline strut down the hallway toward her.

"How dare you, Rebekah!?" She asked in an angry tone of voice. "Was that your plan all along? To get into my head and plant your seed and watch it grow until it destroyed my relationship with Tyler!?" Caroline knew that she was rambling and that she probably wasn't making a whole lot of sense, but she knew what she meant.

Rebekah smirked and turned to look over her shoulder at Caroline. Ignoring everything that she had said, she spoke in a calm voice. "Well, good morning to you too, Caroline."

She stared at the other woman with wide eyes, her mouth agape. She had not been expecting Rebekah to respond to her angry rant in such a manner. When she found her voice she was even more furious. "Seriously!?" Caroline stepped closer to her, staring deep into her eyes. "That's all you have to say? Good morning Caroline!?"

Rebekah pursed her full lips and squinted her eyes at the other woman.

Caroline scoffed. "Typical!" She threw up her hands and turned to walk away.

Rebekah quickly moved around the other woman, so that she was standing in front of her and blocking her path. Caroline stared up at her with confused eyes. "What do you want me to say, love?" She asked, taking a step closer to her and watching as the beautiful woman took a step away from her. "That I am sorry for showing you that things between you and Tyler are not quite as wonderful as you anticipated they would be?"

"Well, yeah that would be a start."

Rebekah took another step toward Caroline, and once again Caroline took a step back. Only this time she backed into the lockers and found herself trapped between them and the British woman. Rebekah smirked and raised a brow at her. "See, I would apologize, but how on earth is that my fault?"

"Because, you started flirting with me and getting in my head and told me not to think about you when I am with him, and now that's all I can think about!" She said with a groan of frustration.

Chuckling amusedly at the explanation, Rebekah leant forward so that her face was closer to Caroline's. Her lips were hovering dangerously close to the other woman's. "I am still failing to see how this is my fault, sweets."

"It just is!" Her pale cheeks were painted red with embarrassment at their close proximity.

"What do you think about, exactly?" Rebekah wondered curiously, her heated breath rushing against Caroline's lips.

"W-what do you mean?" She stuttered out, her blush intensifying.

"When you are with Tyler and you are thinking about me. What do you think about?"

"Um…" She paused and attempted to collect her thoughts, her mind didn't seem to want to work. "N-nothing really. I mean, just like stuff you've said and—" Caroline's sentence was cut off as she jumped and let out a squeak when Rebekah started to trace her fingertips down her cheek and over her long neck.

"And what, exactly?" She wondered, moving in even closer so that their lips were less than an inch apart. Her fingers were now gently running over Caroline's prominent collarbone, she felt her body tremble beneath her fingers, and watched as her eyes fluttered closed before snapping back open. She was obviously trying her hardest not to enjoy the contact.

Rebekah teased the strap of Caroline's shirt, running her fingers beneath it and smirking when she took in a sharp breath. "Do you imagine what it would be like if it were I who was holding you tightly against my body? If it were I touching you, kissing you…" Her voice trailed off as she leant in further so that her lips were just brushing against Caroline's as she spoke. "Inside of you?"

Caroline attempted to say something, but she could not force her lips to move. She could not do anything. She couldn't even breathe. _'I think that I am going to pass out…'_

Rebekah pulled back and removed her hand. She heard the other woman let out a whimper at the loss of contact, and even pout a bit. _'Aw, she didn't want me to stop. Isn't that cute.' _

"Well, you should probably stop that. I do not think that your boyfriend would like it if you continued to think about me in such ways." She offered her one last smile before turning to walk down the hallway.

Regaining control of her body, Caroline took in a breath and blinked a few times and then turned to look after the retreating woman. "See! That, right there! What the hell was that!?"

Rebekah did not turn around, but she did offer an answer. "I believe that it is called flirting, darling. Perhaps if you were to stop skipping English class you would know that."

O

Brooke smiled brightly as she walked down the hallway toward the tutor center. If you would have told her a year ago, hell if you would have told her a week ago, that going to study was going to be her favorite part of the day, she would have laughed in your face. But, it truly was her favorite part of the day. She loved spending time with Haley.

It had been a long time since someone had made her feel worthy of happiness, but Haley always managed to do that.

Walking into the tutor center, she was about to greet the tutor but stopped mid-sentence as she witnessed Haley smiling and talking to Nathan.

"Congratulations!" Haley said with a bright smile as she accepted his hug.

Brooke felt her stomach twist into knots as she was filled with jealousy and anger. She watched him closely, noticing the way that his hand ran over her back and he held onto her a little longer than necessary. _'Did he just sniff her hair? What the heck is up with this guy!?' _

Her heart was racing and she wanted to do something irrational. _'Like punch him in the face… god, let her the fuck go already!' _She clenched and unclenched her fists as she debated actually hitting Nathan, but she knew that Haley would not like that. Plus, then she would have to admit her feelings sooner than she felt comfortable with. You didn't just hit someone for hugging your friend.

"See ya Wednesday!" Nathan said with a smile.

"See ya." Haley responded, waving.

The tutor watched him walk out of the room and noticed that Brooke was walking out of the room as well. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she watched the cheerleader's back. _'Is she not coming today…? Did I do something to upset her?'_

She quickly put two and two together and realized that Brooke had witnessed her and Nathan hugging and had probably got the wrong impression. _'Great! Looks like we're gonna have to talk about this—whatever this is—sooner than I thought…'_

O

Authors Note:

I got so many encouraging and wonderful reviews from you all that I decided to add another chapter really fast! It took me awhile to write, and staying up all night, and I have work in about 40 minutes, but I got it up! :) I hope that you all enjoy it! Please leave me some reviews and I will try and get out the next chapter REALLY soon!

Oh and also for those of you worried about Faberry's progression, something BIG is going to happen in chapter 9 to push them together. :) So no worries. They will get there.

Thank you all for reading! You are all wonderful.

-Tracy Cook


	8. Can't Take the Heat Get Outta the Shower

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Eight**

**Can't Take the Heat Get Out Of the Shower**

"What are your true intentions for visiting, Brother?" Rebekah asked as she approached Niklaus. He had made up a few excuses since his arrival, but she knew that none of them were accurate. There was a reason for him showing up after ten years of hardly speaking to her. When he began to answer her question, she interrupted him, "and do not make up some lame excuse again."

This silenced him.

She shook her head and laughed humorlessly. "Honestly, did you truly think that I would believe for one minute that you were coming here in order to sight-see? This is Lima, Ohio, Nik. No one comes here for the sights!"

He stood to his feet and walked toward his younger sister. "Perhaps I came here for the same reason as you did, to start fresh." He offered. "To start a brand new life, with new friends and my last remaining family."

"Perhaps." Rebekah eyed him suspiciously. "But, I know you better than that Nik. Despite the time that has passed. And knowing you, you more than likely got yourself in a bind and you need my help getting you out." She paused. "So what is it?"

Niklaus laughed and clapped his hands mockingly at his sister. "Congratulations. You figured me out, Bekah."

Sighing she asked, "So, what is it that you have gotten yourself into this time? Petty crimes, thievery, or do I need to help you in shoveling another shallow grave?" Rebekah's voice held spite and her words came out sharp as she finished the sentence. She loved her brother, she always would. He was her brother. But, she hated him and blamed him for many things as well.

"I see that you are still holding grudges." He said in a sing song voice. "Let it go already. It has been ten years."

Her body shook with anger and her muscles tensed. "I apologize that I cannot just let it go and forget the horrifying things that you did."

"It had to be done, Bekah."

"Even so." Rebekah stated pointedly. "We did not have to leave; we did not have to spend our entire lives running. We could have stayed—"

"—and what, exactly?" He laughed. "Got caught by the police? They would have sent me away."

"I know. But you were a mere child; they could not possibly have contained you for the entirety of your life. You would have gotten out on good behavior and parole."

"It wasn't a risk that I was willing to take." Niklaus growled out angrily. "I freed us Rebekah! So, stop being such a selfish little brat and help your brother out in his time of need!"

Rebekah chewed on her cheeks and forced herself to calm down. She did not want to break down in tears or start screaming at her brother, she just wanted to help him and send him on his way. She just wanted to get back to living a normal life. "What is it that you need?"

"I need a place to hide. They found new evidence that links me to the case and it was enough to grant them permission to reopen it. They tracked me down and they found me, but I fled, and now I desperately need you to allow me to stay here with you. Please?"

She hesitated for just a moment. "Stay as long as you wish."

O

"I cannot wait to show Mr. Schuester the new number that I have been practicing. It took me the duration of the weekend to truly master it, but I believe that I finally have."

"That's great, Rach." Haley said with a smile as she leant against her locker and looked over at her best friend. She was trying to get into the conversation, but her mind was on a certain cheerleader that she had yet to see since she walked out of the tutor center. She had tried to call and text her to no avail. Brooke didn't want to talk to her.

"More like spectacular. If Mr. Schue does not choose to use this song for Nationals I will—"

"—hey, what's up, babe? How's my sexy Jewish princess doin' today?" A familiar voice interrupted the starlet.

Rachel's smile quickly turned into an annoyed scowl as she turned and stared up at Noah Puckerman. She wasn't upset so much that he was talking to her, but she was upset that he had interrupted her just as she was about to explain her song choice and why it was such a wonderful option for Nationals.

"What do you want, Noah?"

Noah Puckerman was the "badass" at the school. He was known for skipping classes, drinking, sleeping with women, criminal behavior, and his Mohawk. Most people were intimidated, but Rachel was not intimidated by anyone. She believed that confidence was key, when dealing with anyone from bullies to talent scouts. Noah was not a bully though. Not around her. If anything, he was the opposite.

He had been dedicating a lot of time toward flirting with Rachel and asking her out. His reasoning being that he wanted to get together with another Jew, and since she was Jewish and oddly attractive to him, they should hook up. The diva was uninterested in him though. She was only interested in one person.

Quinn Fabray.

"I was hoping you changed your mind 'bout my offer." He said with a smirk.

Haley watched from beside Rachel with an amused smile on her face.

"No, I apologize Noah, but once again I must decline your proposal." She stated sternly, with a nod of her head to emphasize that she meant it. She wished that he would stop trying.

"I thought you would say that. Look, Rach, I know that I've got a reputation 'round here, but I would treat you right. Can't you just give me a chance? I know you aren't datin' anyone else, so why not?"

"Look Noah, I must confess that your bad boy image does strangely compel me, I am simply uninterested. If you must know why, it has nothing to do with you personally. I am interested in someone else." She spoke with sincerity. Despite wanting him to leave her alone and stop asking her out, she did not wish to hurt his feelings. Rachel was flattered that someone with his reputation with the ladies would ask her out and it made her feel special. He just wasn't Quinn.

"Yeah. I get it. Whatever, I'll stop trying." He said angrily, throwing up his hands and walking back down the hallway.

O

Quinn glared across the hallway at the interaction that was taking place between Puck and Rachel. Her muscles were tense and her jaw was clenched tightly as she watched him smirk at her. Her heart was pounding violently against her ribs, it felt like it would break through them and kill her any moment.

She did not want to allow her jealousy to get the best of her, but as the young man walked down the hallway past her after ending his conversation with Rachel, she found herself hastily following after him.

'_If I can't flirt with her… no one is going to flirt with her…' _ Quinn knew that these thoughts were irrational and selfish, but she could not contain the anger that she felt as she pushed him up against the wall in the hallway once they were out of sight.

"Dude! What the hell!?" He shouted out, throwing up his hands in defense. "Quinn?" He was confused as to why she had pushed him.

Quinn leant forward so that their faces were extremely close together; her hazel eyes hardened and filled with hatred as she stared straight into his eyes. "Don't you dare flirt with Rachel ever again."

Puck moved away from her, staring her down. "Why the fuck do you care if I flirt with her?"

Quinn hesitated for a minute as she thought it over. She knew why, but she couldn't tell him. "That is none of your business, Puckerman. Just back off!" She practically screamed it at him, her body shaking and her fists clenched tightly at her sides. Puck was rarely scared of anything, but Quinn looked like she would murder him if he didn't stop.

"Dude, I really like her and I'm not gonna back off just 'cause you hate her and you don't want her to be happy or whatever this—"

"—this isn't because I hate her."

His confused expression told Quinn that she had said too much and she quickly added, "Just back off." Before turning and walking away.

O

Caroline watched as Rebekah ran across the field and did a cartwheel, noticing the way that the muscles flexed in her long exposed legs, and the way that her skirt flipped up revealing a good amount of her thighs as she flipped upside down. Chewing on her bottom lip she tried to force her eyes away, but they landed back on the beautiful blonde within seconds. She could not seem to stop staring at her.

When she felt a familiar aching between her thighs she looked away. She could not be aroused, not because of Rebekah.

Glancing across the field, her blue eyes landed on her boyfriend who was working out with the other football players. She tried to find attraction in the way that his muscles tensed, in the way that his body moved, but it was not the same. She was not attracted to him and she certainly was not aroused by him.

Caroline looked back over at Rebekah and watched as she stretched her flexible body. Her cheerleading top rising and revealing a small sliver of her toned abdomen as she bent over. _'I wonder what it would be like to run my hands up those thighs and under her skirt—oh god! No! No I don't! Damn it, she totally got into my head again!'_

Quinn stood in front of the other cheerleaders, with her hands on her hips. "Alright, we are done for today. Hit the showers."

Caroline was not in a hurry to go into the locker room and shower. She did not want to shower in front of everyone. Particularly Rebekah. _'Where is Rebekah?' _She wondered, looking around the field. There was no sight of the blonde Brit anywhere. Shrugging her shoulders she headed across the field toward her boyfriend who was getting a drink between drills.

"Hey there." She greeted him with a wide smile on her face.

"Hey babe." Tyler set down his drink and walked toward her. "I'm almost done with practice. Did ya still want to come over after?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." Caroline nodded and her smile wavered slightly. She had told him that they could spend time together after practice, but she didn't really want to.

"Kay. I'll meet you at the locker rooms in thirty minutes or so. Gotta go before coach gets pissed." He leant down and placed a kiss on her lips before running back onto the field.

O

Caroline cast her eyes around the locker room for any sign that someone was still inside. When she knew that she was alone, she let out a sigh of relief and set her gym bag down on one of the benches before pulling out her clothes and heading back to the showers.

Stripping herself of her clothes, she walked into the shower and turned it on so that the water cascading out of the showerhead was hot as it rained down against her exposed skin. She loved the feeling of the water against her body. It was relaxing. Caroline found herself drifting away into her thoughts and those thoughts were surprising to her.

She recalled what Rebekah had looked like when she was stretching her body, the way that her muscles tensed when she was in the splits, and how that flexibility could be beneficial in bed. _'Her body is so perfect… so fit… I wonder what it would feel like against me… under my hands… under me… and god those plump lips… I bet they taste great.' _She knew that it was wrong to be thinking such things, but her body was aching with desire and in that moment she didn't really care.

No one would know anyway.

The aching grew and she could feel her clit throbbing with need, she needed to be touched, to be pleasured. It had been so long.

Biting down on her bottom lip she looked around the locker room once more to make sure that no one was watching. What she was about to do was not only embarrassing, but it was horrible. She knew that she would regret it later, but right now it was what she needed.

Placing her fingers on her flat stomach, she traced them around her bellybutton as she contemplated what she was about to do. Internally debating whether it was a good idea or not. She concluded that it was not a good idea, yet she ran her fingers down over her stomach toward her aching center despite this conclusion.

Caroline gasped out loudly as her fingers came into contact with her swollen clit that was slick with her arousal. She was so wet. Honestly, she couldn't remember a time when she was so turned on.

"God…" She groaned out as she braced herself against the shower wall with her free hand. The water cascaded down over her head and back, as she started to circle her clit with her fingers.

"Mm…" Caroline moaned out as she hastened her pace, her eyes closed as she imagined Rebekah between her thighs tracing her tongue along her sensitive clit. "God, yeah, right there. Just a little more." Her body was shaking with desire as she continued to fantasize about the woman that she claimed to hate.

"Thinking about Tyler, love?" A familiar voice asked.

Caroline jumped and screamed loudly, nearly slipping and falling as she turned and stared at the other woman. Rebekah was wearing a smirk on her full lips as she stood in front of her, completely naked. "Jesus-fucking-Christ Rebekah! You scared the hell out of me!" Her breathing was labored and her heart was racing as her eyes wandered over her body momentarily.

She blushed as her eyes traced over her neck, down over her gorgeous breasts and her toned abdomen, and then further down. Caroline could feel her body react to the sight, but she quickly forced her eyes back up to devious blue.

"I apologize. Would you have preferred I waited until you finished? I would not have minded watching. I simply thought that the polite thing to do would be to make my presence known."

Caroline blushed brightly at these words.

Rebekah took a step toward the other blonde. "Aw, you are blushing Caroline."

She groaned out and turned away from the British woman, unable to look at her any longer. "Just shut up and shower, Rebekah."

For a few minutes everything went silent as Rebekah did as she was told. Neither of them said anything, but the air around them was still tense and awkward. Caroline's heart was racing in her chest and she continued to be tempted to look over her shoulder at the other woman. She wanted to see her exposed body one last time.

'_Stop being such a perv, Caroline! Jeeze!' _

Just as Caroline was finishing up her shower and turned off the water, she heard Rebekah's accented voice. It was closer to her than before.

"So, are you going over to Tyler's after this?"

She didn't look over at her as she answered, "Yeah. Not that it's any of your business."

"Planning on indulging in more unsatisfactory intercourse?" Her voice was spiteful and sarcastic.

"Okay! That is so not any of your business!" Caroline exclaimed angrily. She hated that Rebekah continued to point out just how much she did not enjoy sex with Tyler. It wasn't because it wasn't true; it was because it was true.

Caroline's body stiffened as she felt the warmth of Rebekah's body behind her. She was not touching her, but she was close enough that she could feel heat radiating off of her. _'Oh my god… she is so close to me right now… if I just took a step back I could feel her body against mine… her breasts… her—stop!'_

Rebekah smirked and reached out to trace her fingers along Caroline's shoulder, moving her blonde hair away from her neck. Exposing the sensitive skin.

Caroline couldn't move.

Leaning forward, Rebekah placed a soft kiss against her shoulder. She felt the other woman shiver beneath her lips and it caused her smile to widen. She loved being the cause of that reaction.

"Perhaps you should try thinking about me while you are with him. It just might make it a more pleasurable experience for you, love." With that, she turned and walked out of the shower leaving a very confused and aroused Caroline staring at the wall with wide blue eyes.

'_What the hell just happened?'_

O

"Hey look. If it isn't the Lima loser!" One of the other members of the football team said as he pushed Puck against the lockers in the locker room. "I thought you were supposed to be a badass or somethin'."

"I am a badass." He countered, pushing back.

The football player laughed at him and turned to look at Tyler, and the other's on their team. "Come on you guys, wanna show this punk how pathetic he really is?" He asked, pushing Puck back against the lockers and slamming his fist into his jaw causing his head to fly back and hit the lockers.

Puck lashed out at him, but the other players all cornered him and started hitting him. At one point they had been scared of him, but they weren't scared anymore.

"Dude, what the fuck did I do to you?"

"You mean besides beat the shit out of my little brother?" He asked, pissed off as he slammed his fist into his jaw once again.

Puck held onto his jaw as blood started to pour down over his lips and he tried to apologize only to be hit again. "Shut the fuck up, Puckerman! You think you're so tough huh? Well guess what? You're not. And once you realize that, then you will realize you have nothing goin' for you! You are going to rot away in this town and people like me and my little brother, and everyone else, will move on and make something of themselves. You are nothing!"

O

Rebekah walked into her house with a smug smile on her face. She was more than pleased with her interaction with Caroline in the showers. As she reached her room, she halted and stared inside witnessing her brother lying in her bed, sifting through her journal.

Niklaus turned to look at her and smiled. "If I may ask, who is this girl you seem to fancy?"

Walking into the room she growled out angrily, "Who gave you permission to look through my journal." Rebekah reached out and plucked the book from her brother's hands.

"I don't need permission. I'm your older brother, it's what we do." He sat up in the bed and looked over at her. "Now, tell me about this girl. She sounds lovely."

Rebekah's stomach twisted with jealousy. She did not want him to speak about Caroline in such a manner. Not that she wanted him to insult her either, it just bothered her. "She is the loveliest girl that I have ever met…" Her voice trailed off. "But it does not matter."

"And why not?"

"Because, she has a lover and she is uninterested in me."

O

Brooke had finally responded to Haley's texts about missing her tutoring session and the two of them needing to talk. She apologized for not talking to her sooner and they set up a tutoring session at Brooke's house after school.

Currently, they were working on math homework and avoiding what really needed to be talked about. Neither of them was really able to concentrate on the homework though, they had far too much on their minds.

Haley slammed her hands down on the table, causing the cheerleader to jump. "Okay, I can't do this anymore."

"Tutor me?" Brooke asked with a look of confusion and pain on her face. She understood why the tutor might be upset with her about getting irrationally jealous, but she was going to cancel their sessions because of it?

"No! God no!" She exclaimed. That was the last thing that she wanted. "I love tutoring you, Brooke." Haley admitted with a smile. It was the truth. She loved it. Not because she got to teach her, but because she got to spend time with her. Just being around Brooke made her beyond happy.

"Then what?"

"I can't dance around this problem and pretend like nothing happened between us." She turned and caught hazel eyes with brown. "We need to talk about this."

Brooke looked away from her and smiled sheepishly. "Can't we just study?"

Haley laughed and shook her head at the other woman. She knew that she hated studying and it was pretty much the last thing that she ever wanted to do during their sessions. Usually she had to tell her to stop trying to talk and to concentrate, and now she was asking her to talk and she wanted to study? It was almost adorable. "Really? You want to study now?"

"Yeah…" _'Because the other option is way worse…'_

Haley closed the Algebra book and reached out to place a comforting hand on top of Brooke's, squeezing it gently before standing and dragging her toward the living room. Sitting on the couch, she turned to look at the cheerleader, never taking her hand away. She loved the contact, the warmth and the way that her skin felt against hers.

"No, we need to talk about this now Brooke. Or things will just stay really awkward between the two of us." She insisted with a reassuring smile.

Brooke groaned out in frustration and pouted. She really did not want to talk about what had happened. She did not know if Haley was going to be mad at her for getting jealous, or maybe stop wanting to be her friend because she didn't feel the same and was disturbed by it.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it either, but we need to." Haley cocked her head to the side and looked over Brooke's face. Watching as a pout formed on her perfect lips. _'She is so cute…' _"There is something going on between us and we can't ignore it. Not if you are going to be getting jealous and—"

Brooke scoffed. "—I so did not get jealous!"

"You so did!" Haley countered. She couldn't believe she was trying to deny it.

A shy smile formed on her lips, her dimples caving in as she cast her hazel eyes away from Haley. "Okay, maybe just a little. But you were totally all over him and flirting and stuff, of course I got jealous!" She defended.

"I was not!"

Brooke gave her a disbelieving look.

"Brooke, he did well on his test and I was congratulating him, that's all." She was growing frustrated with the accusations. Haley was not interested in Nathan. He was a sweet boy and maybe if she did not already have feelings for the other woman she would be interested, but she wasn't.

"Maybe that was all it was to you, but that's definitely not all that it was to him."

Haley furrowed her brows and shook her head, she did not believe her.

"Don't give me that look tutorgirl! He sniffed your hair for Christ's sake! Plus he was acting all like super-pervy. I just didn't like it." Brooke grumbled out angrily, her stomach twisting at the memory. She did not like Nathan touching the tutor. She didn't want anyone to touch her. _'No one but me.'_

"Why?" Haley asked curiously.

"What?" The random question confused her.

"Why didn't you like it?" She specified. "Because I think that is what we need to talk about."

Brooke pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it as she stared down at their linked hands. She loved the way that Haley's hand fit in hers, the way that her skin felt; she did not want to scare her away. Finally, she decided to just explain to her how she felt. It was better to be honest then to pretend like it didn't mean anything.

"I guess cause I kind of like you, and I don't want him touching you or thinking those filthy thoughts that I know he was thinking." Her face contorted in disgust at the thought. "But, I mean, I know that you probably really like him and this is super-creepy and you don't want—" She paused mid-sentence when Haley started laughing. "—What are you laughing at?" She raised a brow at her.

"You." She laughed louder.

"Thanks! Way to make a girl feel secure when she is telling you that she has feelings for you. Jeeze, no wonder you've never been kissed by anyone. You're a hard woman to please, Haley Bob." Brooke teased, using the name that Rachel had revealed during the game of truth or dare at the party.

Haley looked mortified when she heard the other woman use her full name. "Don't you dare call me that, Brooke! And I have too been kissed, by you, remember?"

"That doesn't count."

Haley suddenly grew serious as she leant forward a bit and stared into hazel eyes. She wanted Brooke to know that she meant what she was saying. "What if I want it to count?"

Brooke stared down at the tutor's perfect lips for a moment before looking back into her eyes. Her heart was racing and her skin was suddenly extremely hot. She did not know what Haley meant by that. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" She paused, leaning in further. "What if I wanted that kiss to count as my first? What if I wanted to try and be with you and see where this goes?"

"Really?" Brooke asked, her hazel eyes shimmering with tears. She had not been expecting Haley to want a relationship with her. She had expected to be slapped, yelled at, pretty much anything else, but not this.

"Really." Haley assured.

O

Authors Note:

I know that this chapter was full of Rebekoline goodness. Sort of like the episode last week of Vampire Diaries was full of Rebekah goodness… my poor baby. :( Anyhow, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be a very long one. Probably around 10,000 words, so I would love some wonderful reviews to encourage me to start it! The next chapter will also be the turning point for all of the couples.

Please do tell me what y'all thought of this chapter and if you leave me enough reviews I promise to start on the next chapter and have it up this weekend! :)

Thank you all for reading! You guys are perfect!

-Tracy Cook


	9. I Want To Save You

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

Warning: This chapter will contain a very similar storyline to an episode of One Tree Hill. So, please do not be surprised by that, and there may be some spoilers…

**Chapter Nine**

**I Want To Save You**

"You are never going to amount to anything, you pathetic waste of space!" Puck's father shouted out, throwing his empty bottle of liquor at his son and watching as it smashed on the wall behind him. It only narrowly missed his face. "The only reason I keep you around is in hopes that you're gonna make something of yourself, but you're not. You're failing, and now you go and get yourself suspended for fighting. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"They started it!" He insisted, throwing up his hands. His knuckles bruised from the fight, his lip busted, and his eyes circled with bruises. He was in pain, but he would never show that in front of his father.

His father laughed. "Yeah, and what happened to being the bigger man?"

"Like you can talk! Look at you! If anyone is a pathetic waste of space, it's you!" Puck shouted.

His father stood to his feet and walked toward him. Staring down into his son's eyes, causing him to flinch. Puck was afraid that he would hit him. Instead, he just glared at him and spat in his face, "I should have just told your mother to kill you when you were inside of her! Woulda saved us all some trouble."

Puck's hazel eyes threatened to fill with tears, but he didn't allow them to fall.

O

Brooke smiled amusedly as she stared over at Haley from the driver's seat. She had allowed her to choose the music and she was currently rocking out to it. She had her hair in her face, her legs crossed, and she was doing the air-drums as she sang along with the music. It was beyond adorable. Brooke was so entranced by the other woman that she was finding it difficult to concentrate on the road.

'_It's official. I have the cutest girlfriend ever! Wait… she is my girlfriend right? That's what she meant when she said that she wanted to see where this goes… right?' _

The cheerleader was fairly certain that was what Haley had meant when she said it, but they were still just acting like friends. They had not really talked too much in depth about what their relationship would entail; they hadn't even called each other girlfriends. So, she didn't really know what it meant. She just knew that she was happy to be around her.

Honestly, Brooke was intimidated by the thought of dating Haley.

Haley wasn't like any of the men or women that she had hooked up with in the past, mainly because she wasn't a hook up. She was a sweet innocent girl that had never been in a relationship before, she was a virgin, and this wasn't about sex with her. This was about so much more. Love, compassion, friendship, sharing a connection, and Brooke was scared to death of all of those things.

Worst of all, she had no clue how to act.

What pace should she go? Is kissing too much? Should it be special, does it matter? Brooke was pretty sure that her normal naked in the backseat of your car routine wouldn't work on Haley. _'She doesn't even have a car for me to sit naked in the backseat of…'_

She knew that these were things that she needed to talk to Haley about. She just wasn't ready yet.

When the song ended and a slower song came on, Haley ceased her drumming and placed her hands on her knees as she stared out the window. She was happy. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time that she felt so happy. The tutor was a bit worried that they were not moving fast enough for Brooke, but other than that she was content.

Suddenly, she felt something brush against her hand and stared down at it to see that Brooke had linked their fingers together and was now holding her hand. She smiled shyly and cast her eyes to Brooke, a blush painting her cheeks. She had never really held anyone's hand, at least not in a romantic way.

It was nice.

Brooke looked over at her and returned her smile with a dimpled grin.

"Is this okay?" She wondered. She sounded shy and that was strange to Haley. Brooke was usually so confident in herself. It was a relief knowing that she wasn't the only one who was nervous about their budding relationship.

"Yes, Brooke. This is more than okay." Haley reassured, squeezing her hand gently.

Brooke let out a happy squeak and smiled brightly as she refocused on the road. The tutor laughed at this and shook her head. She was so cute.

Haley hummed along with the music as they drove toward the school; her heart was pounding in her chest as she contemplated kissing the other woman's hand. She had never done something like that and she wasn't one for bold moves, but she really wanted to. Willing her body to move, she lifted Brooke's hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it before returning it to rest on top of her knee.

Brooke's smile widened as she felt the kiss, her skin tingling from where those soft lips touched her. _'God, I could so get used to this…'_

O

Caroline had been sleeping with Tyler and making out with him as much as possible since Rebekah infiltrated the shower and got into her head again. She needed to convince herself that he was enough for her, that she had that connection with him that she craved. It just wasn't working. She still found herself thinking about a certain British woman all the time. She hated it.

All that she wanted was to enjoy being intimate with her boyfriend.

Currently, she was making out with Tyler in the hallway of the school before their classes started. He had her pressed up against the locker and she was trying to ignore all of her thoughts in order to simply indulge in the passion. Only, there wasn't any passion.

As Rebekah walked into the school building her eyes immediately landed on the couple making out in the hallway, she recognized them. It was Caroline and Tyler and they were leaving little to the imagination. The sight disgusted her and caused her stomach to flip as jealousy threatened to consume her body.

Taking in a breath, she calmed herself down before approaching them.

"Thinking about me, sweets?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest and staring them down.

Caroline pulled away from Tyler and stared over at Rebekah with a worried expression on her face. Since she started dating the young man, she realized that he had quite the temper and got jealous easily. If he thought that she was thinking about Rebekah while they were kissing, she did not know what he would be capable of.

"What's she talkin' about, babe?" Tyler asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would you be thinkin' about her while we were kissing?" He looked between the two blondes.

"I—I don't know."

Rebekah pursed her full lips at Caroline, squinting her blue eyes at her. "Oh, don't lie to the poor boy, Caroline. Go on and tell him the truth."

Tyler turned to look at his girlfriend, his body shaking with anger. "What the fuck is she talkin' about?" He asked her. When she shrugged her shoulders sheepishly, he turned to look at Rebekah, taking a few steps toward her. "What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and took a step toward him, showing him that she was not afraid of him. "Nothing in particular." She paused. "I just thought that I would inform you that every single time that she is shagging you, she is thinking about me. Wishing that it was me." Rebekah spoke the final words of her sentence slowly, deliberately forcing him to hear them.

She glanced over his shoulder at Caroline. "Isn't that right, love?"

Tyler turned around to glare down at his girlfriend.

"Tyler, don't listen to her. It isn't true." Caroline told him, moving toward him and placing a hand on his arm. "She just has some weird obsession with me. I promise that I don't like her like that."

"You certainly acted like you liked me, like that, the other day." Rebekah stated, moving toward the other blonde. Tyler hastily moved in front of his girlfriend protectively, and almost possessively. She cast her eyes over his shoulder toward Caroline. "Remember? When we were in the shower together, lover?"

"What the fuck!?" Tyler shouted. "What does she mean when you guys were in the shower together?"

"Oh, come on! It wasn't like that Rebekah, and you know it! It was after practice, everyone had to shower, and it didn't mean anything. She's just been flirting with me a lot and seems to think that I like her back for some reason!"

"You don't right?" Her boyfriend asked.

"Yeah. You don't, right?" Rebekah mimicked with a teasing smirk and a raise of her brow.

Caroline was blushing brightly and obviously flustered as she looked between the two of them. She hesitated for just a moment, knowing that deep down she was lying. "God, no! I don't! Like I told you, I'm dating Tyler and he is the one that I want. Not you."

Tyler wrapped his arm around Caroline's shoulders, holding her close to his body as he glared over at the other woman. "You heard her. She wants me. So how about you just leave her alone and never speak to her, or flirt with her again?"

Rebekah waited for a moment to see if Caroline would stop her from leaving. Her eyes expressing how hurt she was as she stared over at her. She wanted her to tell Tyler that she wanted to have her in her life, but Caroline didn't say anything.

She nodded. "As you wish." Turning, she stormed down the hallway angrily, her fists clenched at her sides. Truthfully, she did not know what she had expected, but she had hoped that Caroline would stand up for her.

'_Wishful thinking, I suppose…'_

Caroline's stomach twisted and she felt sick all of a sudden as she watched Rebekah move quickly down the hallway. She felt guilty.

O

Rachel smiled to herself as she sifted through her locker. Her mind was consumed with the day ahead of her. She had such a busy day.

She had a test in her first period, then she had glee club after school in which she was going to show Mr. Schue one of the songs that she had been practicing, after which she would go to her vocal training, and then finally her dance recitals. Once she got home, she would upload her newest song to her Myspace page and then she would shower and get some sleep.

All the while she would be thinking up the next step of Operation: Get Quinn Fabray, because as of yet she was not having much luck. She had gotten Quinn to join the glee club, but she still hated her just as much as always. Every time that she felt as though she was getting closer to her, she was pushed away again.

It was frustrating.

But, Rachel Berry was persistent and she always got what she wanted.

Rachel witnessed her best friend walking down the hallway with Brooke and she could not help but stare. It was such a strange sight to her. They had their arms linked together and they were talking and laughing. She could feel herself getting jealous, but she quickly pushed that feeling away. Haley deserved to find happiness just as much as she did.

She watched as Brooke said goodbye to Haley and wrapped her up in a tight embrace, holding her body closer than Rachel would think comfortable for friends. The hug also lasted for an exceptionally long amount of time.

It was odd, and she committed it to memory to ask Haley about at a later time that day.

Her eyes widened as Brooke's hand traced its way down Haley's arm before reaching her hand and giving it a little squeeze. _'What in the world is going on between the two of them?'_

Haley headed into the tutor center and Brooke smiled brightly as she turned to walk down the hallway.

'_Bang!' _

The sound of a gunshot echoed through the hallway, followed by screams from many of the students, including Rachel. She turned to look around and find the source of the gunshot, only to see Puck standing at the door of the school shooting at random. He did not seem to be aiming at anyone in particular.

Another shot rang out and Rachel screamed moving to duck for cover behind some people, but they quickly jumped out of the way and one of the bullets pierced through the side of her stomach.

The pain was intense, and she could no longer think rationally as she reached for her side and held onto it. Blood covered her hand and she fell to her knees. She watched as the other students frantically ran around her, no one stopped to help her, they did not care about her. She was not worth it.

They all just left her there to die in the midst of their panic.

She watched as Tyler and Caroline fled into the tutor center and Puck followed after them. _'Oh no, Haley!'_

O

Quinn had been in the bathroom reapplying her makeup when the shots rang out.

Now she was hiding in one of the bathroom stalls, sitting on the toilet with her knees held up to her chest tightly. She did not want to risk the shooter coming inside and seeing her feet. Her breathing was ragged and she was staring at the door with such intensity, she could hardly even blink.

After approximately thirty minutes, the screaming had died down and there were no more noises outside of the bathroom.

She wondered if the police had shown up.

Standing to her feet she forced her legs to work despite being shaky, she needed to get out of the school if she could. Now seemed to be the opportune moment. Quinn carefully opened the stall door and walked into the main area of the bathroom, making sure to be as quiet as possible as she walked toward the bathroom door. Her senses were heightened with adrenalin and she jumped every time that she heard the slightest of sounds.

With shaky hands, she hesitantly opened the bathroom door and glanced out into the hallway. It looked to be completely empty.

Her hazel eyes widened though, as they ran over a body lying in the hallway.

The woman had dark hair, she was wearing an argyle sweater, a skirt, knee-high socks, and there was a headband lying on the ground a few feet away from her. She was letting out soft whimpers of pain as she held onto her side that was bleeding.

Quinn's heart nearly stopped. She knew who it was.

"Oh my god! Rachel!" She screamed out loudly as she ran out of the bathroom, no longer caring about her own safety. She would not allow Rachel to die, she couldn't die. She had such an amazing life ahead of her. She was supposed to be a star and she meant everything to Quinn.

Kneeling down beside her, she looked over the wound. It appeared to be bleeding a lot and that worried her. Quinn's eyes filled with tears as she started to panic. She needed to get Rachel to a hospital.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked in a pained voice.

"It's going to be okay, Rach. You're going to be okay." She felt like she was reassuring herself more than anything.

"How bad is it?"

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and looked to the wound once more. Taking in a shaky breath she lied, "Not bad."

Suddenly another shot rang out down the hallway, echoing off of the walls and terrifying both women. She was scared to death that the shooter would shoot Rachel again, and in that fear she acted irrationally. Grabbing ahold of Rachel, she helped her to her feet and rushed them into the bathroom to hide out until help could come.

O

"You need to take off your shirt." Quinn stated adamantly. When she realized what she had said and whom she had said it to her eyes widened and a blush covered her cheeks. She knew that now was not the time to worry about her feelings, but she couldn't help it. She had just told Rachel to take her clothes off.

Rachel did not hesitate in the slightest. Pulling the shirt over her head, she exposed herself and her wound to the blonde.

"Thank God." Quinn let out a breath as she rushed to get some paper towels and wet them down.

"Excuse me if I am not feeling very thankful at the moment." Rachel tried to make light of the very dark situation.

Quinn actually smiled at the comment, before explaining. "I just meant that it looks like the bullet missed any vital organs. You should be alright long enough to wait this out, we just need to clean up the wound and apply pressure to it."

"Oh, well, in that case. Thank god." She said with a smile. The pain was evident on her face though and it broke the cheerleader's heart.

Once she had gathered a few wet and dry paper towels, she moved toward the other woman and started to run one of the wet pieces over her stomach. She tried her hardest to ignore the way that her body was reacting to being so close to a topless Rachel Berry. It was wrong on so many levels. This wasn't just because she was thinking lesbian thoughts; this was her thinking lesbian thoughts about a woman who was in pain.

O

Brooke was standing outside of the school watching the cops talking. All of the other kids that had escaped were standing around watching as well. Rebekah was there, but Haley, Quinn, and Caroline were missing. She was terrified. Her best friends for her entire lifetime and her new girlfriend were all trapped inside of the school with a killer.

She didn't know what she would do if she lost any of them.

Approaching one of the cops she asked, "What's going on, officer?"

"We are not at liberty to say, but please stay calm. We have everything under control."

Brooke clenched her jaw tightly as she glared up at him. She found it difficult to believe that standing around and watching the building was accomplishing much of anything. "It doesn't look like you have everything under control."

"Miss, I'm going to have to insist that you remain calm."

"You want me to remain calm?" She practically screamed. "Everything that I love is trapped inside that building with a killer and you won't even tell me what is going on! How the hell am I supposed to remain calm?!"

"I assure you that we will do our best to get them out safely."

Brooke was about to scream at him some more when a bus pulled up behind her and the cops started to push the kids toward the bus. "All of the kids that escaped need to get onto the bus in order to evacuate."

"What!? No fucking way am I getting on that bus!" Brooke shouted angrily as the police started to push her onto the bus. "Let me go! I am not leaving without them!" She didn't have much of a choice though as they held onto her arms and forced her into the bus.

Moving to the window she lifted her hands to the glass and stared out at the school as the bus started to drive away. Her heart was pounding and sadness covered her face as she watched the school disappear. She felt sick to her stomach. If any of them died, it would be her fault.

She should have done more.

O

Rebekah chewed on her cheeks as she watched for any sign of Caroline or Tyler, assuming that if she found one that she would find the other, but there was no sign of either. When the police had started to push the kids onto the bus, she had hidden. She was not about to leave Caroline in that school to die.

Now that the majority of the other teenagers had been cleared out, she walked toward the school building with her chin held up high.

They were not going to stop her from saving Caroline.

"Miss!" One of the cops shouted after her as she walked past him. "You can't go in there! This is a crime scene!"

Rebekah turned to look at him. "I don't give a damn. My friend is trapped inside."

"We will get your friend out. We care about everyone's safety."

"Bloody hell you do! Do not try to stop me." She growled out angrily as she walked through the front doors of the school. Rebekah felt guilty for storming out of the building and leaving Caroline on such bad terms, she needed to find her and make sure that she was safe, and then she needed to fix things between the two of them.

"Miss! I must insist—"

"—Bugger off!" She shouted out at him as she disappeared into the school building.

O

Rachel and Quinn were sitting side by side, leaning their backs against one of the bathroom stalls. Quinn continued to look down at the wound with worried eyes, despite the starlet complaining that it made her feel more anxious. She couldn't help it. She was scared to death.

A world without Rachel Berry would be like a world without a sun.

Cold, dark, and meaningless.

Rachel had her head resting against Quinn's shoulder. She found herself oddly content, regardless of being in a life-threatening situation. Because, she had found a way to get closer to the other woman. It was probably insane of her to find the positive in such a horrible situation, but it was who she was.

"Why did you save me, Quinn?" Rachel wondered. She truly was curious.

Quinn was shocked by the question. What kind of person did she think that she was? Any decent human being would have done the same. _'Apparently, she doesn't think of me as a decent human being… it's not really that surprising…' _"Why wouldn't I save you?"

Rachel gave her an insecure look that answered the question.

"Oh god!" Her hazel eyes widened. "You can't possibly think that I would leave you to die?"

"You hate me Quinn. It would make your life easier if I were to—"

"—don't you dare finish that sentence." Quinn stated in an angry tone of voice, her body was tense and shaking. Rachel dying would not make her life easier. "I don't hate you, Rachel! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"It simply does not make any sense, Quinn. If you do not hate me, then why is it that you treat me the way that you treat me? Why do you make it your duty to constantly hurt and humiliate me?"

Quinn was unable to comprehend how Rachel could think that she hated her enough to want her to die. _'I must be such a monster… God…' _Realization hit her. _'Oh my god, she could die… She could really die.' _She glanced over the brunette and realized that she looked sickly. Her skin was pale, she was sweating and shaking. _'She could die… I could lose her forever and never have explained why I treated her this way. I can't live with that…'_

Taking in a breath she forced herself to speak. "I treat you that way in order to push you away. In order to protect myself."

"In order to protect yourself from what? I would never hurt you, Quinn."

"Not to protect myself from you." Quinn paused as she glanced down at Rachel. A tear rolled down her pale cheek as she watched the other woman suffer. "I did it in order to protect myself from me."

Rachel knit her brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Her muscles tensed. She did not want to answer the question, but she felt that Rachel deserved the answer. It was the least that she could do. "I put up my walls to protect myself from getting too close to you… to protect myself from my feelings for you."

O

Brooke paced around the gym of the school that they had been evacuated to. She had attempted to leave, but they had told her that she could not leave without her parents' permission. When she told them that she did not have parents, they told her that she would have to stay there until they were sure everything was clear.

Her mind was consumed with thoughts of her best friends and her girlfriend. She never felt so worried before in her life. This was literally everything that she loved, and everyone that loved her.

They were in danger and she was stuck in some stupid gym, alone.

Rebekah hadn't even shown up.

'_When I see Haley again I am going to make this official… I am going to make her my girlfriend… fuck wasting time when shit like this happens. God! She better be okay or I will strangle that cop to death!'_

"Hello, can I speak with you for a moment?" A woman's voice asked from behind her.

Brooke turned around to see a woman with a microphone and a camera crew staring at her. Now was so not the time to be asked questions.

The woman turned to her camera and spoke. "I'm here with student council president, Brooke Davis. Brooke, can you put into words how you might be feeling about this tragedy?"

Brooke clenched her jaw, her heart racing as she glared at the woman. "You should be ashamed of yourself." She took a few steps closer to the reporter, staring into her eyes. "There are kids inside of our school fearing for their lives right now, terrified that someone's gonna put a gun in their face and pull the trigger, and you want to know how I'm feeling?" Her voice was deep and raspy.

She took another step closer to the reporter as she continued to rant angrily. "Our pain is not a commodity for you. It's not a news bite to boost your ratings, because tomorrow, or the next day, or the next week when we go back to school, changed forever by a day that will never leave us, where are you gonna be?" She paused. "At the next tragedy, thrusting your microphone in the face of the next fractured person asking them how they feel? That is not journalism. You are not contributing to society. You are buzzards circling the carnage, but you prey on the living."

Brooke laughed humorlessly at the reporter, shaking her head. "That is how I'm feeling. But, something tells me you're not gonna air that."

O

Rebekah glanced around the hallway as she walked around the school. She needed to find Caroline. She needed to know that she was alive.

Her head snapped up as she heard voices coming from inside of the tutor center.

She turned to stare at the door to the tutor center, before cautiously approaching it and placing her hand on the doorknob. Turning it, she pushed it open. It did not matter if the shooter was behind the door, if Caroline was with him then she needed to go inside.

As Rebekah entered, Puck immediately turned and pointed his gun in her direction, waving it around. Her blue eyes widened as fear struck her.

"Sit with the others!" He commanded.

Rebekah looked over to the other side of the tutor center where a group of kids were sitting in a line against the wall. Amongst the kids were Caroline, Tyler, and Haley. _'Thank god… At least she is alive…' _She let out a sigh of relief as she walked over to the other side of the room and took a seat beside Caroline on the ground.

Her body tensed as she realized that the other blonde was holding hands with Tyler. She was well aware that now was not the time to be jealous, but she didn't care. She was.

Rebekah caught Caroline's eyes with her own and smiled a little. It was nice to see her again. She had been so worried. "Are you alright? You are not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm okay." She whispered back. "Why did you come here?" Strangely enough, she was worried for the British woman's safety.

"To save you. Although, it does not seem that I am doing a very good job of it."

Caroline smiled sadly at this. She was upset with Rebekah for being so stupid and risking her life just to save her. But, on the other hand she was also touched by the moment. It meant a lot to her that the other woman was willing to do that. That she cared that much. It also forced her to reevaluate her relationship with Rebekah.

She did not understand her.

O

"Quinn… I can't see…" Rachel whispered out. Her vision had gone blurry due to the loss of blood. She felt so weak and she did not know how much longer she could stay awake.

"Just stay awake, Rach. Help will be here any second." Quinn reassured as she stroked her fingers through Rachel's long dark hair. "You're going to be okay."

"I cannot die. I will never get the chance to sing on Broadway." Her voice was sad and cracked as tears rolled down her naturally tan cheeks. She looked miserable and terrified, yet serene. Like she could fall asleep any minute and never wake up again.

"Rachel, don't talk like that. You are living through this, and you will sing on Broadway."

"I don't think so, Quinn." She muttered. "I can't see anything and I am getting so sleepy."

"Rach, you've got to stay with me."

Rachel snuggled against Quinn's shoulder and smiled. She could think of worse ways to die. Honestly, this could be the only time that she would ever be this close to Quinn. "Do you remember when we were in grade school and I brought that microphone to my classes, and used to sing on the bleachers at recess?"

Of course she remembered. She used to make fun of Rachel for doing that. "Yeah…"

"I used to pretend that I was singing in front of millions. That I was a star, an idol, that people looked up to me, wanted to be me, and loved me. That is all that I ever wanted. People to love and admire me."

Quinn took in a breath and let it out slowly. "Rachel. I need to confess something…"

O

"You don't have to do this, Puck. It's not too late to stop. You haven't shot anyone yet, right?" Haley asked him. She could tell that he didn't want to kill any of them. That he was just a young man that got caught up in something that he hadn't meant to.

"No!" Puck shouted. "I mean, I dunno, maybe. I was just shooting, I dunno if I hit anyone Haley!" He was freaking out. "But, it doesn't matter even if I didn't, they are gonna lock me up for this."

"Maybe not." Haley attempted. Even if she knew that they would.

"More than likely they—" Rebekah started, only to be interrupted by Haley who glared at her.

"—Okay! Yeah, they probably will lock you up. But, only for a little while." The tutor insisted, standing to her feet and taking a step toward Puck. She did not believe that he would kill her. "The longer that you hold us hostage, and if you kill anyone, they will put you away for life."

"It won't matter anyway! I don't have a life, Haley. My parents, my teachers, everyone thinks I've got nothing goin' for me. So what's the point?"

"It's never too late to turn it all around. I could tutor you, you could start—"

"—there's no point! It's too late for me!" He screamed and pointed the gun directly at Haley.

Rebekah quickly stood to her feet and stepped in front of Haley, standing in front of the gun. She was not afraid to die.

"Stay back!" Puck shouted.

"Now, now, no need to wave your gun in my face. I simply wanted to have a little chat."

"Rebekah, what are you doing!?" Caroline asked in a worried tone of voice. She did not like that the blonde Brit was standing in front of the gun, practically taunting the shooter.

"Saving you, sweetheart."

Rebekah refocused her attention on Puck, staring deep into his eyes. Her own eyes holding sincerity and sadness as she spoke. "Take it from someone who knows. It is never too late to start over, to start fresh, to change your life."

"You don't even know me!"

"No. But, I do know your situation, a little too well. And, you have not killed anyone yet. If you leave now and you deal with the consequences of your actions then you can start new."

"I can't. I can't get locked up. My parents will just hate me more."

"For the time being." She took a step toward him, staring deep into his eyes. "But, what are your other options? You kill us all and run?"

Rebekah paused and allowed him to think over that idea. To really process how ridiculous it was. How impossible it was.

"Odds are that the police will catch you and then you will go to prison for life, but that won't even be the worst part. The worst part is that you will become a prisoner of your own guilt. You will constantly recall the lives that you have taken, the people that you have hurt, the families that you have singlehandedly destroyed. That feeling, that guilt is suffocating and I would not wish it upon anyone."

Everyone grew silent as they stared at the two of them. Caroline was staring directly at Rebekah, wondering what she could be talking about. What guilt she was carrying around on her shoulders.

"Give me the gun." Rebekah said, holding out her hand to him.

No one expected him to actually do so, but he did. He handed over the gun and then he allowed Haley to escort him out of the building to turn himself over to the police.

Caroline approached Rebekah on their way out of the tutor center, reaching out and touching her arm gently, causing her to turn around and look at her. She offered the other woman a sad smile. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was nothing."

"Yeah, it kinda was." Caroline stated pointedly. "It meant a lot to me."

A smile formed on Rebekah's full lips as she nodded in the direction behind Caroline, glancing over her shoulder at Tyler. "Your boyfriend is getting jealous, love."

"You know what? Screw Tyler. This isn't about some petty competition. You saved my life and I'm gonna thank you for it." Caroline stated, smiling brightly and wrapping her arms tightly around Rebekah's waist, holding her body close to her own. Rebekah gasped out as Caroline's body came into contact with hers, and she blushed a little as she wrapped her arms around her, returning the hug.

After a minute longer than necessary, Caroline pulled back and stared up into the other woman's eyes, whispering. "Thanks."

"Every time."

O

"I have always admired you, Rachel." Quinn admitted, staring down into her brown eyes. She watched as they widened in shock. It was to be expected. No one would have ever thought that Quinn Fabray would say anything of the sort to Rachel Berry. It was unheard of, but it was true. "You are the strongest, most talented woman that I know. But, most importantly you are proud of who you are. No matter what anyone says to you. I envy that in you."

Rachel furrowed her brow. "But, how can you possibly not be proud of yourself? You are not only the most beautiful girl that I have ever met, but you are so much more than that. You are intelligent and talented, and deep down I believe that you truly do have a big loving heart."

"That is what I am not proud of."

"Your ability to love?"

Quinn swallowed hard, before whispering out. "My ability to love you."

Rachel gasped and stared at her with confused eyes, her full lips hanging open as she tried to comprehend what she had just said. _'Maybe I am delirious… starting to hear and see things… That has to be it.' _"What do you mean?"

Her hazel eyes shimmered with tears as she took in another shaky breath. She had to tell her. Rachel could die. "I've never hated you, Rachel. I've just been so ashamed of my feelings that I continue to hurt you over and over again. And you deserve to know that. You deserve to know that you are not hated. You are loved. I love you."

Rachel could not contain her emotions as she leant in and captured Quinn's lips in a short and bittersweet kiss. "I've always loved you Quinn."

Suddenly, they were both interrupted as the police barged into the bathroom. They looked around before noticing Rachel and rushing to help her. The paramedics brought in the gurney and they put Rachel on it, asking her questions about the injury as they pushed her out of the room.

O

Haley walked into the gym where the students had evacuated. People who were missing their friends or family were supposed to go there in order to find them. She was missing her best friend and her girlfriend.

Glancing around the room, she spotted Brooke and let out a sigh of relief, she was still terrified about Rachel but at least Brooke was safe.

Making her way across the room, she walked up behind the other woman. She watched as Brooke stared down at her cellphone and groaned out in frustration. "Okay, why the fuck is there no reception in this goddamn gym?! Someone better tell me what is going on at that school, or I swear to god I will strangle each and every one of you!"

Haley laughed as she walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

Brooke screamed when she felt someone hold onto her from behind. Turning around she started to yell at them, "What the fuck do you think that you are—HALEY!" She was so excited that she wrapped her arms tightly around the petite tutor and lifted her up off the ground, spinning her around in a circle.

Haley laughed loudly as she was spun around. Then when she was set back down she smiled brightly and stared up into Brooke's eyes. She was so happy that she was safe.

Brooke ran her fingers through Haley's hair and pulled her closer to her. She was not going to waste any more time. Leaning down she captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize in advance for this chapter being a bit shorter than I anticipated. Also, I apologize for any spelling errors…. I misspelled Author in Author's note and had to correct it because I am that tired. And I still have to tutor people all day. Sigh. Regardless, I stayed up all night and spent hours typing this up for y'all so I hope that you guys enjoy reading it! Please leave me some reviews telling me what y'all thought! If I get enough reviews I promise to post really soon as always!

Also, I know that this plays off the idea of one of the One Tree Hill episodes… but I sort of want to incorporate parts of each show. :)

Thank you all for reading. You are all so wonderful!

-Tracy Cook


	10. Coping

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Ten**

**Coping**

Hazel eyes roamed over the form of the sleeping woman. She looked so peaceful, despite having just had surgery to remove the bullet from her side and blood transfusions to sustain her life. Rachel Berry was the strongest person that she knew.

Quinn, on the other hand was not quite as strong as she led people to believe. Currently she was having an internal battle. Struggling with what was right and what was wrong, with relief and fear. She was relieved that the doctors had told her that Rachel was going to be fine and that she would wake up within the next few hours, but she was terrified about what would happen when those large brown eyes opened and found her sitting there.

Would she remember everything that happened?

Quinn hoped that she would forget. Forget her professing her feelings, forget the kiss. Not that she would be capable of forgetting the kiss anytime in the near future.

If Rachel did not forget what had happened, she knew that the starlet would never let it go. She would follow her around endlessly and ask about it, try and win her over, try and display affection in front of the entire school. The thought caused her heart to race and her stomach to turn as she sent up another silent prayer to God asking him to make her forget, and asking him to forgive her for her mistakes.

Quinn had the strong urge to leave the room and never come back, but she couldn't. Not until she knew that Rachel was safe and smiling again. '_She should always be smiling.' _So, instead she had been sitting in the room watching her rest for over five hours now.

Rachel's dads had been stopping by every hour or so in order to see if her condition had changed. On one instance they had told Quinn that she could leave if she wanted to, or if she needed to do anything else, but she refused. Haley had also come by to check on her best friend a few times. Holding a brief conversation with her about how she was so relieved that Rachel was safe and how worried she had been.

She had told Haley that Rachel was going to be fine and that she would watch over her. The tutor had been rightfully hesitant, but finally agreed to give Quinn her phone number and leave, as long as she assured her that she would call if anything changed.

The truth was that Quinn wanted to be alone with Rachel.

As her eyes wandered over the brunette's face she noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked to be in pain. When Rachel let out a soft whimper, she felt compelled to comfort her. Chewing on her bottom lip, she sat up in the chair and stared at her hand that was resting on the bed. She had adorable hands. _'I love her hands… they are not manly at all…' _Quinn willed herself to ignore the nagging voice telling her to stop and she reached out covering one of Rachel's hands with her own.

Immediately the other woman stopped whimpering and she blushed softly knowing that it was because of her.

After a few minutes of sitting awkwardly, with her hand covering Rachel's, she allowed her hand to relax and her thumb to start tracing small circles over the back of her hand. Her skin was so soft. Smiling, she watched as Rachel's face returned to one of serenity.

O

"How's Rachel doing?" Brooke asked from the couch as Haley made her way into her house. She had been watching her favorite soap opera and impatiently waiting for her girlfriend to get back from the hospital.

Haley sighed and sat down on the couch crossing her legs and glancing over at her. "I guess she's doing well." She said with a wave of her hand and a worried look. "Quinn is watching over her, and she said that she would call if anything changes."

Brooke scrunched her face at the mention of Quinn watching over Rachel. "That is still so weird."

"I know, right!" She agreed, laughing. "But, at least Rachel will be ecstatic when she wakes up regardless of her injuries."

Staring over at Haley she wondered what she was talking about. Her eyebrows furrowed and her lips parted, she looked completely dumbfounded by the statement. The tutor noticed the look and her heart started racing as Brooke's lips quirked up into a devious smirk. "And why would you say that, tutor-girlfriend?"

She blushed at the nickname that the gorgeous woman had given her. Honestly, she still was not comfortable being someone's girlfriend. It was strange and new, yet exciting.

Knowing that Rachel would be very upset with her if she told Quinn's best friend about her feelings, she tried to cover up her slip of the tongue. "Uh, no reason really."

"Oh come on!" Brooke pleaded, leaning forward and staring into Haley's large brown eyes. She loved gossip and she wanted to know what was going on between their best friends. "Just tell me!?"

Haley flashed a look of disapproval at her childish behavior and spoke in a serious tone. "Brooke. Rachel would kill me if I told you."

"Oh, don't be so over-dramatic Hales, like she's really gonna kill you."

For a moment she thought it over. Rachel Berry could go to extreme measures when something that she loved was on the line. Brooke was right, she more than likely would not kill the tutor, but she was capable of doing something equally insane. "You don't know Rachel very well, do you?"

"No. But, you're her best friend. I doubt that she'd kill you." She crawled across the couch to be closer to her. "Besides, I'm not gonna tell anyone, and we're girlfriends. Girlfriends tell each other everything right?" Her smile widened.

Haley appeared apprehensive as she pursed her lips and stared down into hazel eyes. She knew that couples were supposed to talk about things. "I guess so, but—"

"—So, spill!" Brooke exclaimed, her voice cracking with excitement as she lunged forward and pinned Haley against the couch, shocking her.

Blushing brightly she tried once again to tell her that she couldn't. "Brooke, I just really—" Haley was interrupted mid-sentence as Brooke leant up and captured her lips with her own. "Mmm…" She moaned out against those perfect lips as her body reacted. "Well, I could be persuaded." She mumbled between kisses.

"Good to know." Brooke whispered out hotly against Haley's lips, causing her body to quake with need. Leaning up once more she pressed her lips to the tutor's, only this time the kiss grew heated and passionate. Both girls moaned into the kiss as Brooke tangled her fingers in Haley's hair and pulled her as close as possible, running her tongue along her bottom lip and begging for entrance. Her body felt like it was on fire.

Brooke had slept with many people in her lifetime, but she never felt this connection with them. It was more than just passion.

Haley gasped out and opened her mouth allowing Brooke's tongue to invade. Their tongues started a dance and both let out soft hums of pleasure. Haley attempted to commit every detail to memory. The way that she tasted, the way that her soft lips felt against hers, how Brooke's body moved, and how her fingers felt tangled in her hair. She could feel an ache forming between her thighs that terrified her.

A few weeks ago she hadn't even been kissed, and now she was sitting on a couch with Brooke practically laying on top of her and kissing her with intoxicating fever.

When Brooke pulled out of the kiss in order to take in a breath, she was wearing a content dimpled grin that spread from one ear to the other. She almost looked inebriated. Gathering herself, she asked Haley, "What were we talking about?"

"Rachel and Quinn." She stated simply, a blush tainting her skin as she regained control of her mind and body.

"Oh, right. I still expect you to tell me all about that later." She paused and smirked, moving in to place a kiss on Haley's lips. "But, for now, just keep kissing me."

Haley smiled and leant down kissing Brooke gently on the lips. When she pulled away from the chaste kiss Brooke pouted a little. _'God she is so cute… Does she really like kissing me that much… I can't be that great, I mean I'm really inexperienced…' _

"Yeah, that was good, but this is better." Brooke pulled Haley closer by her hair and kissed her hard. Biting down on her bottom lip and tugging it between her teeth. Haley moaned out and her body shook as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck and dug her nails into her back. It felt so good. She loved kissing Brooke Davis.

When she felt Haley lean her body into the kiss, she found it impossible to control her urges and desires any longer. She needed more.

Brooke continued to kiss Haley with fever as she moved a little in order to push her thigh between the tutor's legs and press it flush against her heated womanhood.

"Oh god!" Haley moaned out loudly, pulling away from the kiss and slamming her head back against the arm of the couch. She had never felt anything like this before. Haley had never been touched there. She never even pleasured herself. It caused her entire body to ache and the wetness to intensify between her thighs.

She stared into Brooke's eyes and noticed that they had darkened with desire and she had a look of hunger on her face. Like she was preparing to devour her. It served to turn her on even more so. Suddenly, Brooke leant down and placed a kiss to her neck. Haley shivered and let out a soft moan as she rocked her hips against her thigh.

Brooke continued to deliver heated kisses down Haley's neck, sucking the sensitive skin between her lips as she moved her hands under her shirt and over her stomach.

The minute that her fingers passed her bellybutton though, Haley pulled away and tried to put some distance between the two of them. Overwhelmed by her insecurities. "Brooke." She breathed out, her voice deep and full of desire. "We need to stop."

Brooke looked beyond upset as she pouted and whined. "But, why? Things were just getting good."

"Brooke." She stated, drawing her girlfriend out of her whining. "I'm not ready for that yet. I've never gone this far with anyone before, and I'm just not ready." Feeling ashamed, she looked away from Brooke's prying eyes. The truth was that she had wanted to continue, everything had felt amazing, but she just wasn't secure with herself. She did not feel attractive enough to be with someone like Brooke, nor did she feel experienced enough.

She could not compare to all of the other people that the cheerleader had slept with.

"Okay." Brooke sobered up when she heard Haley's reasoning for putting an end to what they had been doing. She did not want to pressure her. This wasn't about sex, no matter how badly she desperately wanted it right now. She sat up and leant against the couch, looking into large brown eyes. "Don't worry. This isn't just about sex or anything Hales. I really like you." She smiled.

Haley returned the smile, but she still looked anxious.

Brooke opened her arms and nodded, telling Haley that she wanted to hold her. She did as she was instructed and moved toward her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her waist and snuggling up against her.

Brooke leant down and kissed the top of Haley's head. "I promise that it isn't about sex." She paused and smirked. "Do I find you hot as hell? Yeah. But, I can wait until you are ready. I don't want to rush you or anything, Haley."

"Thank you, Brooke." She blushed a little as she heard her say that she was hot as hell. _'I don't get what she sees in me…'_

"You don't have to thank me."

Brooke placed one final kiss on Haley's forehead before pulling away from her and returning to a seated position. "Besides, we have things to do. We have to work on the party arrangements, and you need to tell me all about Rachel's secret."

She laughed amusedly at the other woman's abrupt change in attitude. "I'm not telling you anything." Haley informed. "And, don't you think that throwing a party after such a tragedy is a bit insensitive?"

"Quite the contrary." Brooke said with an honest smile. "I think that it will help bring everyone together in order to survive this tragedy. Everyone is invited to the party and no one will be left out, and hopefully it will help get people's minds off of what happened at the school."

Haley couldn't deny that logic.

O

Caroline had her arms wrapped around Tyler's neck as they danced at the party that Brooke had organized at her house. Rebekah saving her had only caused her to spiral even deeper into the confusion that was their relationship. So, she was dealing with it the only way that she knew how. Drinking and dirty dancing with her boyfriend.

She was already intoxicated as she moved her body against his in an attempt to feel something. They had been dancing for thirty minutes now, grinding their bodies together, moving with the music, and she had not felt anything. Not an ounce of passion.

It was frustrating.

And, what was even more frustrating than this was that she could not stop staring over his shoulder at Rebekah who was also on the dance floor. The gorgeous blonde had been through man after man, dancing with them all, allowing them to hold her, to touch her, and Caroline found her jealousy consuming her. She hated watching the way that they flirted with her and moved against her as they danced. It was sickening.

"You're watching her again!" Tyler spoke angrily as he noticed that his girlfriend was once again watching Rebekah.

Caroline pried her eyes away from the British woman and focused her attention on Tyler, looking up into his eyes. "I was not. I was just looking over your shoulder." She insisted.

"Yeah." He laughed and rolled his eyes. "At her."

"No. At nothing in particular."

He did not appear to be convinced by her words, and she could not blame him. She knew that she was lying and he knew that she was lying. Still, they continued to move along with the music, ignoring the obvious tension.

Caroline forced herself to concentrate on Tyler, watching him closely as they danced awkwardly. Still, she managed to witness Rebekah out of the corner of her eye. She watched as a man grinded up against her and grabbed her ass. Her stomach flipped and she clenched her jaw, trying not to let it affect her. _'God… he better fucking move his hand or I swear I am going to go over there and push him off of her! She is mine! Wait, what? No she's not… Tyler is mine—oh god, TYLER!' _

She hastily turned to look back at her boyfriend only to see him glaring down at her angrily. Somehow, Caroline had been so distracted by her jealousy that she had started to blatantly glare at the man dancing with Rebekah.

"Tyler—"

"—Don't even try!" He backed away from her. "I'm a jealous guy Caroline, and I know what it looks like. You're fuckin' jealous of those guys dancing with Rebekah!"

"I am not jealous!" She lied.

"Yeah, you are! God, enough with all of the lies! I get it, you aren't into me."

"That isn't true…" Caroline muttered out softly. It really was not true. She had been interested in Tyler for as long as she could remember. He was the only boy that she had seriously thought that she could fall in love with.

"It is true!" Tyler shouted out. "You know what? If you wanna dance with Rebekah so bad, then how about you go and dance with her! I'm leaving." He turned and started to walk quickly through the crowd, pushing people out of his way as he made his way toward the exit.

"Tyler, wait!" She called out after him, but he was already gone. She groaned out loudly in frustration. "Damn it!"

"Would you care to dance?"

Caroline heard a familiar voice question from behind her. She did not need to turn around to know who it was. For a moment longer, she stared off in the direction that Tyler had headed, before turning around and being met by stunning blue eyes and a full-lipped smirk. She wondered momentarily how Rebekah had escaped those guys and gotten over there to ask her to dance so quickly? _'Knowing her, she probably planned the whole thing out…'_

Normally, she wouldn't have indulged in Rebekah's games. Tonight was different though. She was drunk and angry with Tyler, and she actually sort of wanted to dance with her. She had been jealous that those guys got to touch her, and she wanted to have the opportunity to do the same.

Letting out a loud sigh she agreed. "Sure, why not?"

"I was hoping that you would say something of the sort." Rebekah's smirk widened as she held one of her hands out to Caroline.

Caroline eyed her hand for a moment as she contemplated if what she was doing was a bad idea. Finally, deciding it would be fine she placed her hand in Rebekah's. "Yeah, I bet you were." She rolled her eyes as she was twisted around on the dance floor in order to be facing the other blonde. She tried to ignore the way that her body was reacting and her hand was tingling where soft skin touched her own.

'_Control yourself Caroline…' _She thought as Rebekah pulled her body closer to her own and started to sway back and forth. At first their movements were awkward. Eventually they got into a matching rhythm and were moving at a faster pace. Their bodies rocking against each other.

What started out as innocent dancing rapidly progressed into heated dirty dancing.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Rebekah's neck and pulled her body closer to her own, letting out a soft whimper as she felt the front of her body flush against hers. She could feel all of her perfect curves pressed against her own. Her fingers tangled into blonde locks as she continued to rock her hips against Rebekah, feeling an aching desire building between her thighs. She was turned on.

Rebekah was suffering from similar problems as she moved against Caroline. Leaning forward so that her chin was resting against her shoulder as their bodies moved against each other. There was very little free-space between the two of them.

Caroline shuddered as she felt Rebekah's heated breath rushing against her ear and neck. She could feel her fingernails digging into her hips as she was pulled closer. "Mmm…" She moaned out. She would have been embarrassed if it wasn't for the alcohol in her system and the fact that she was extremely turned on and enjoying every moment of their dance.

"Fuck!" Caroline groaned out loudly, her nails digging into Rebekah's scalp as she felt a toned thigh force its way between her legs and brush up against her heated center.

Rebekah smirked and chuckled before breathing out against her ear in a low seductive voice. "Gladly, if you would only allow it."

Leaning down she planted a full-lipped kiss to Caroline's long neck, before biting down on the sensitive skin. Her ears perked up as she heard the other moan out loudly and rock her hips against her thigh. She wanted her just as badly. Pulling away from her neck she watched as the pale skin turned red, before extending her tongue and running it over the bite mark. She savored the taste of her skin and then planted a kiss to the mark and started to move away.

Caroline held her in place though. She did not want the sensations to end. She missed feeling aroused by someone, feeling connected to someone. Staring into Rebekah's eyes she gasped at what she saw. They had darkened considerably with desire and her full pouty lips were swollen and coated in saliva. Staring down at them, Caroline bit down on her bottom lip. She wanted more.

"You wouldn't allow it, would you, love?" Rebekah wondered with a raise of her brow. She had not expected Caroline to be open to sleeping together.

She snapped her eyes back up to Rebekah's. "Maybe I would."

As much as she wanted to agree and sleep with Caroline, she knew that it would be wrong. "You are not in your right mind, dear. I could not possibly take advantage of you in your intoxicated state."

Caroline leant in closer, so that her lips were less than an inch away from hers. "I'm not that drunk, Rebekah." She paused and smiled. "Besides, I want it. You have no idea how long I have been waiting to feel something like what I just felt dancing with you…"

"Still—"

"—Please?" She pleaded desperately. "Tyler can't make me feel those things you just made me feel… No boy can. I just… I need more."

Rebekah smirked as she heard Caroline begging her to sleep with her. She found that it turned her on. Not only that, but it boosted her pride hearing that she was the only one who was capable of making the other woman feel this way. "If you insist."

"I insist."

O

Quinn reached out and stroked a stray hair out of Rachel's face as she watched her closely. She willed her to open her eyes with her mind, and she stroked her thumb over the back of her hand. She just wanted her to wake up and smile again.

Rachel's eyes suddenly fluttered open.

She had no idea where she was or how she had gotten there. Staring up at the white ceiling she tried to remember anything, but her mind was fuzzy. To the side of her she could hear a beeping sound. Quickly, she looked over at the machine and realized that it was a heart monitor. _'Oh god, what is going on? Am I in the hospital?_

Feeling a pressure on her hand, she cast her eyes downward and realized that someone was holding her hand. It was a beautiful feminine hand that she swore she recognized. _'There is no way…' _following the arm with her eyes she came into contact with Quinn Fabray. Her eyes widened in shock. Why was she in the hospital? Why was Quinn there with her? And why in the world was she holding her hand?

Rachel almost pulled her hand away out of fear, but the memories rushed back to her and she recalled that Quinn had been the one to save her. She had kissed her!

She blushed brightly as the beeping sound on the heart monitor started to race quickly, showing that she was nervous. How could she not be? Quinn Fabray, the woman that she had loved for as long as she could remember, was holding her hand and had professed her love to her. _'Calm down Rachel… this is so embarrassing… she can tell that you are nervous and she is looking at you strangely… calm down.'_

After concentrating and using the techniques she had been trained to use to conquer stage-fright, she managed to calm her racing heart. "Quinn?" She asked.

The word shattered the fragile moment like glass.

Quinn's hazel eyes filled with worry and she pulled her hand away as if she had been hurt, and she reached for her phone. "I should call Haley. She told me to call her if anything changes."

Rachel nodded her head as she watched the other woman closely. She was perplexed. A few minutes ago she had been holding her hand, but the minute that she had said Quinn's name she had pushed her away again. She worried that she would return to her constant state of denial, before she was allotted the opportunity to ask her about what had transpired between the two of them.

She dialed the number and lifted the phone up to her ear, ignoring the eyes that were staring at her as she listened to it ring.

"Haley?" She paused. "Yeah. She woke up. Do you want to talk to her?" Quinn pulled the phone away from her ear and handed it to Rachel. Blushing softly as she felt their fingers brush together as Rachel took the phone from her.

Lifting the phone to her ear she listened to her best friend speak. "Yes, Haley. Please do not concern yourself. I am in perfectly capable hands. Quinn is here with me." She glanced over at the blonde cheerleader watching as she blushed and looked away from her. It was so cute. She loved seeing this shy side of Quinn. "Alright. I will see you tomorrow during visiting hours." Rachel smiled and hung up the phone, handing it back to Quinn.

"So, uh…" She fidgeted awkwardly with her phone as she held it in her hands. She didn't know what to say. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well, all things considering." Rachel said with a wide smile.

Quinn laughed; she did not understand how someone could be so positive. She was happy to see that the smile had returned to its rightful place on her face though, and that was all that mattered. "Yeah, it's actually probably all of the drugs they are pumping into your system."

"Or, it is due to you being the first person that I witnessed upon awakening. That certainly put me in a wonderful mood." Rachel admitted. She was rarely shy about her feelings. Honestly, she saw no reason to be. She had already admitted that she had always loved Quinn. Plus, she knew that if anything were ever going to happen between the two of them, she would have to be the straightforward one.

"Rachel…" Quinn muttered.

"I know." She said sadly. "You more than likely wish to forget what happened, and to go on with our lives in the same manner that we did prior to professing our feelings."

"It would be preferred." She whispered, feeling the guilt.

"I simply do not believe that I will be capable of doing that. I cannot forget what you told me, Quinn. I do not wish to forget." Rachel moved in an attempt to sit up in the bed, but she felt a shooting pain through her side and groaned out.

The blonde stood to her feet and moved toward her. "Rachel, don't try and sit up, you'll hurt yourself."

"Whilst I find your concern toward my well-being to be quite charming and sweet, I think that I am fully capable of sitting on my own, Quinn." She stated with a smile as she once again attempted to push herself into a seated position.

"You're always so stubborn. At least let me help you." Quinn blushed as she moved to help Rachel into a seated position on the bed. She loved touching her more than she should.

Rachel watched as Quinn moved away from her and returned to her chair after helping her sit up. It had destroyed her pride needing someone to help her do something that was so simplistic, but it allowed her to be close to the woman of her affections and that had made it worthwhile. They were both staring at each other now, neither knowing what to say.

The diva wanted to bring up everything that had happened. She wanted to ask her what she was feeling, what she wanted, how long she had liked her, but she did not dare. This was already great progress in Operation: Get Quinn Fabray, she did not need to scare the girl back into her shell.

Rachel decided to change the subject entirely. Her face was covered in concern as she asked, "What happened to Noah?"

Quinn's muscles tensed as she heard the question. She still held resentment toward Puck. He had been flirting with Rachel prior to the shooting, and then he shot her. Whether it was an accident or not, she could not help but feel angry. He could have killed her and she was concerned about his well-being. Sometimes Rachel's kindness baffled her.

"He is being contained until his trial."

"Quinn, I must go and see him." Her voice was adamant and she nodded her head to emphasize the urgency. Quinn reached forward and placed a hand on Rachel's arm in order to stop her from moving. Even if she wanted to go and see Puck, now was not the time.

"First of all, you aren't going anywhere until they say that you can leave." Hazel eyes connected with brown, her voice was low and serious. "Second of all, why do you need to see him? He tried to kill you."

"His intention was never to kill me. It was merely an accident, I witness him shooting prior to being shot myself, and he was shooting at Random." She insisted. "He needs to know that I am alright. That he did not kill anyone."

Quinn clenched her jaw and stared at Rachel with disbelieving eyes. She hated how forgiving she was to people who did not deserve it. _'People like me…' _

Finally she nodded. "We will go and see him after they release you."

"We will?" Rachel wondered, emphasizing on the word 'we' and smiling brightly. She had not expected Quinn to go with her to visit Noah.

"Don't push it, Berry." Quinn growled out, her eyes hardening as she heard the question.

Rachel nodded, but her smile only widened. She could not help it.

O

"Brooke, you promise you aren't staying sober just because of me, right?" Haley asked as she glanced up at her girlfriend. They were sitting on one of the couches in Brooke's living room, surrounded by tons of drunk, dancing teenager's. Haley had her head resting against the cheerleader's shoulder and she was feeling guilty again. She felt like Brooke was changing herself for her, like she was giving up the things that she enjoyed.

"I guess it is kinda because of you." She stated nonchalantly.

Haley pulled away from her and stared at her with wide guilty eyes. "Brooke!" She exclaimed. "I told you to just be yourself and not to worry about what I think."

"I know." Brooke flashed her a dimpled grin and laughed a little under her breath. "That's not what I meant though, Hales."

The tutor furrowed her brow in confusion. "Oh…" She didn't understand. "Then what did you mean?"

"I just meant that you showed me that there is more to life than just drinking and having meaningless sex. I have school." Brooke paused and reached out, wrapping her arm around Haley and dragging her body closer to her. "And the best girlfriend ever." She placed a kiss to her forehead, watching her smile. "And most importantly, I don't need to get drunk and have guys pretend to care about me. Because, I have you to care about me."

Haley blushed at the last statement and smiled as she rested her head back against Brooke's shoulder, snuggling against it. "Well, I guess that is a pretty good reason."

"You guess?" Brooke teased.

"The best reason ever, actually." She emphasized before pressing a soft kiss to Brooke's neck.

O

Rebekah was surprised when Caroline pushed her into one of the many rooms in Brooke's house, before stripping of her dress and walking out of it. Leaving her clad in nothing more than her black bra and panties. The British woman was only allowed a short amount of time to let her eyes wander over that long neck, those perfect breasts, her flat stomach, and her long toned legs, before she was interrupted by Caroline's lips against her own.

It was apparent that she did not wish to talk. Rebekah wanted to have the emotional connection, she wanted to talk to her, to love her, but she accepted that for tonight it would be a physical exchange.

Caroline reached around Rebekah's back and unzipped her dress as she ran her tongue along her pouty full bottom lip, pleading for entrance which she was granted. Their tongues started a dance and she pushed the straps down her shoulders, causing the dress to cascade around her feet. Leaving her dressed in hardly anything at all.

Pausing, she looked over Rebekah for just a minute. Admiring the way that her body curved in all of the right places. She could feel her arousal intensifying just due to the sight of the half-naked woman. She wanted to touch her, taste her, to be inside of her. All of the things that Rebekah had teased her about were going through her head at full-speed. Her scent surrounding her, intoxicating her. She needed more.

Moving toward her, she kissed her with fever and pushed her back onto the bed straddling her waist. Rebekah was shocked as she stared up at Caroline.

She was usually the one in charge. But, truthfully she did not mind the change of pace. It was extremely sexy to see Caroline in charge of things between the two of them.

"Someone is quite feisty tonight." Rebekah pointed out teasingly.

"No talking." She insisted

Rebekah moved her body, causing it to press up against Caroline's. Their skin coming into contact and causing them both to moan out softly as Rebekah moved to whisper hotly against the other woman's neck. "But, I thought that my accent drove you wild, lover."

Her beautiful accented voice served to arouse Caroline even more as her body shook. "Mm… I-I never said that." She was blushing now and feeling a little less powerful.

"You didn't have to." Rebekah smirked and reached behind her, unclasping her bra and pushing it over her shoulders. Then she tossed it across the room. She needed to remain in charge despite being on the bottom. She hated when she was not in charge.

Caroline blushed as she watched Rebekah devour her body with her eyes. It caused her clit to throb with desire and an aching need. She had never felt these things with Tyler. She never needed him. She needed Rebekah.

Her fingers started to trace their way up that perfect stomach, on their way toward their destination. She watched as Caroline shivered beneath her gentle touch and smirked. She loved causing that reaction in her.

Just as her fingers brushed the bottom of Caroline's breasts, she halted her movement as they were interrupted by someone shouting downstairs.

"Oh my God! It's Brooke!"

Caroline leant over, attempting to get more contact as she breathed out in a pleading tone. "Please, don't stop."

Rebekah was unable to deny her what she wanted when she pleaded for her. It was one of the most arousing things that she had ever heard and witnessed in her lifetime. She loved the way that Caroline's voice sounded when it was full of desperation and need. Need for her.

Running her fingers up over her breasts, she started to circle her hard nipples, teasing them and rolling them between her fingers. She moaned out as she watched Caroline groan out in pleasure and her body shake. Her mouth open and her eyes closed as she moaned loudly. "Oh god, Rebekah…"

O

"Oh my God! It's Brooke!" A girl shouted out.

"I didn't know that she slept with Nathan!"

"Apparently she really has slept with everyone in the school!"

Haley and Brooke heard the commotion and Brooke's eyes widened as she stared over at her girlfriend who had pulled away from her. She was wearing a confused and hurt look. It terrified the cheerleader. Her stomach flipped and she felt like she would vomit any minute now, because she had a feeling that she knew what the girls were talking about.

Brooke abruptly stood to her feet and rushed toward the group of teenagers that were all standing around her television. She could not see the screen because there were so many of them, but she already knew what they were watching.

'_Shit! Shit! SHIT! I knew that I shouldn't have kept that damn tape! Fuck! Haley is gonna hate me!'_

"Turn it off, people!" She screamed out, pushing through the crowd. "Move the fuck outta my way! Turn it the fuck off!"

Finally, she broke through the crowd with Haley close behind her. She turned off the television, but not before the tutor had witnessed what was on the screen. Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott were naked in bed together and kissing. The sight caused her heart to pound loudly in her ears as she clenched her jaw and swallowed the bile that was filling her mouth. Haley rarely got jealous, but that was enough to push her over the edge.

Brooke turned around to apologize to her girlfriend, but it was too late. She had already turned and ran in the other direction.

"God damn it!" She shouted out, running after Haley. "Haley!"

O

Rebekah moaned out as she felt Caroline's fingers tease her nipple, while her other hand made its way down to her panties, pulling them over her legs and tossing them across the room. She greedily did the same.

Biting down on her bottom lip she allowed her eyes to trace over her perfect womanhood, she could see that she was slick with arousal. Along with this she could smell her all around her, it was intoxicating. Caroline returned to her position, straddling Rebekah's waist and the British woman groaned out in pleasure as she felt her wetness across her toned abdomen.

"Bloody hell, Caroline!" She dug her nails into her hips. "You are so aroused."

Rebekah was proud to have been the one to cause the beautiful woman to become so wet. She still could not believe that all of this was actually happening.

Caroline started to rock her hips against her in hopes to gain more contact. Her clit was swollen and throbbing. She needed more. Rebekah halted her movements, holding her still by the hips and causing the other blonde to let out a soft whimper of displeasure as she forced her to sit up on her knees. Her dripping womanhood now directly in front of her face.

Taking in the scent she spoke in a seductive tone. "Mm… You smell delicious." She cast her eyes up, catching Caroline's and watching her blush. "Do you mind if I have a taste?"

Caroline's body shook. "Mmm… god, no, I don't mind."

Rebekah smirked at the reaction and extended her tongue, running it between her folds and over her clit. She moaned out due to how delicious she tasted. Caroline moaned out as well, reaching down and tangling her fingers in Rebekah's hair in order to pull her closer to her womanhood. She craved more contact.

She ran her tongue along the other woman's clit before sucking on it gently and running her tongue in circles around it. Rebekah was moving her hips unconsciously. She too wanted more contact.

Rebekah then moved one of her free hands to Caroline's thigh. Trailing her nails over the sensitive skin and feeling her shake beneath her fingers as she moved toward her entrance. Once there she teased her entrance with two of her fingers. She could feel her arousal all over her fingers. Her other hand moved toward her breast in order to trace her fingers around her nipple.

Caroline had never felt so much pleasure in her lifetime. It was like all of her senses had been assaulted. In a wonderful way. She was already so close to her climax. She attempted to push herself down on the teasing fingers, but Rebekah pulled them away.

She wanted to be in charge.

"Please, Rebekah…" She moaned out desperately. "I need you inside of me."

Rebekah found it impossible to not give her what she needed when she begged for it. She thrust both fingers deep inside of Caroline, staring up in awe as the beautiful woman moaned out loudly and rocked against her fingers as they moved in and out of her. Rebekah continued to run her tongue along Caroline's clit as she pumped her fingers deep and fast in and out of her.

Curling her fingers inside of her, she started to move them in circles watching as Caroline's body shook and she moaned out loudly. "Oh god! Rebekah! God! I'm so close, I'm going to—ahhh!"

Suddenly, she felt her walls clamp tightly around her fingers as Caroline came in her mouth. It was amazing and Rebekah could not help but moan out in pleasure as she nearly came as well, just due to causing Caroline to reach her climax. She continued to move her fingers inside of her and circle her clit with her tongue until she came down from her high.

Caroline slumped over on top of her, smiling and breathing heavily. She had not felt something that intense ever. She could not explain why Rebekah was capable of making her feel these things, but she knew that she liked it.

After a few minutes passed Caroline moved her hand down toward Rebekah's center, but she stopped her. Holding onto her wrist.

"You are not ready for that, love."

Caroline flashed her a look of disbelief. She knew that she was ready for it; she wanted to feel her, to taste her. "Oh, I so am." She insisted.

Rebekah chuckled amusedly. "Tonight was about you feeling true passion. You will return the favor. I assure you. Just not tonight."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :) I apologize for taking a little longer than normal to update it, I have just been busy. But, hopefully it was worth the wait! Please tell me what y'all think and leave me lots of reviews and I promise to get the next chapter out really soon!

Thank you for reading! You are all so wonderful! :)

-Tracy Cook


	11. Times of Change

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Eleven**

**Times of Change**

"God damn it!" She shouted out, running after Haley. "Haley!" She pushed her way through the crowd, not caring who she hurt in the process. Her eyes connected to the back of her retreating girlfriend. "Haley!" The tutor made her way out the front door and Brooke followed closely behind her, but as she passed through the door she could no longer see Haley anywhere.

Casting her hazel eyes down the street and around the yard she searched for the other woman, finally spotting her running down the street. "Shit!" She had already made her way to the next block over.

Brooke sprinted after her, suddenly thankful for her years of cheerleading practice. She was catching up to her quickly. "Haley! Haley! Please, stop running!" She screamed out, her naturally raspy voice cracking under the strain of her screams. Catching up to Haley, she reached out and grabbed ahold of her arm in order to stop her from running.

Haley turned around and stared up at Brooke with a sorrowful expression on her face. Her large brown eyes were wide and full of tears, she was sniffling sadly, but there was a scowl on her lips that showed Brooke that she was angry as well. She didn't say anything.

"Haley…" She muttered under her breath.

"What?" She bit back angrily.

"You can't seriously be upset about that." Brooke defended and Haley scoffed and rolled her eyes, pulling her arm away and crossing them over her chest. "Haley, that happened so long ago. We were drunk and made a mistake, it didn't mean anything to me!" She insisted.

"You slept with him."

"I've slept with a lot of people." She laughed a little. Watching the other woman's face fall, she realized that those were the worst words she could have used to defend herself. If she were on trial for murder right now, she would have been the one who attempted to justify it by saying 'I've murdered a ton of people.' _'God, what the hell is wrong with me!?' _

"Haley, I didn't mean—"

"—No, you're right Brooke." She laughed sarcastically and waved her hand like it was no big deal, when they both knew that it was. "This really shouldn't be so surprising."

"Hales—"

"I mean, all I have to do is hug the guy and you get jealous and don't talk to me for days. But, you sleep with him, and record it so that you can what? Watch it anytime that you need something to help—"

"—I've never even watched it!" Brooke defended. She didn't want Haley to think that she had recorded this video to watch it over and over or anything like that. Until this moment she had not even remembered making it.

"That's so not the point!"

"What is the point Haley?" She wondered. Honestly, she could not understand why she was so angry with her. She understood why she was jealous, but it hadn't happened while they were together.

Haley glanced away and hugged herself tightly as she chewed on her bottom lip and thought about it. She felt insecure and vulnerable, exposed for Brooke to see. She hated it. "The point is that you made it in the first place, Brooke." She turned to look at her girlfriend. "I would never make something like that, and I can't believe that you would."

"I wouldn't." Her voice was adamant.

The tutor laughed. "I think that it's blatantly obvious that you would."

"No, I mean…" Brooke's voice trailed off as she took a few steps closer to Haley and rested her hands on her arms. "I wouldn't. Not, she wouldn't."

Haley furrowed her brow in confusion and stared up into hazel eyes. "What do you mean?"

"That girl in the video wasn't me. I'm not that person anymore. It was just a stupid drunken mistake that I made, because I was feeling insecure that night and he insisted. It meant absolutely nothing to me." Her eyes shimmered with tears and her lips trembled, her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. She was terrified that she was going to lose the one thing, the one person, that gave her life reason.

Haley did not say anything for a few minutes, and when she finally spoke, it caused Brooke's heart to stop completely. "How many people have you slept with, Brooke?"

"What… Why would you ask me that?" She breathed out to the best of her ability.

"You said it was a lot, and I want to know. How many is a lot?"

"Haley, I…" Brooke started to explain as she went through some names in her head, but she couldn't remember most of the people that she had slept with. She had been intoxicated on most occasions. She knew that it was terrible. Who forgot people that they slept with? It was supposed to be special. It was special to Haley. "I…"

Haley shook her head. "You can't remember." She moved to walk away, but the cheerleader held onto her arms and stopped her.

"No!" She stared down into her eyes. "Not an exact number." Brooke paused and blinked away some tears as she attempted to breath. "But why do you need to know so badly? I always felt like you were the one person who never judged me. So, why do you need to know now? It has nothing to do with us. With our relationship."

"It has everything to do with our relationship." Haley laughed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hales." She whispered softly.

Her voice cracked as she spoke, and she continued to laugh a little. It was her way of dealing with sad situations. Sarcasm and laughter. "How am I supposed to compete with all of them?" She paused and flung her arms open. "I mean seriously, Brooke! You've been with so many people, all of them more experienced and beautiful than me, and—"

"—More experienced, maybe. More beautiful? Never. None of them were more beautiful than you." Brooke insisted.

"I find that hard to believe—just look at me! I'm tutorgirl, I'm a nerd, no one even looks twice at me." Haley belittling herself broke her girlfriend's heart. She hated the way that she talked about herself like she was not the most amazing woman on the face of the planet.

"I did."

"I know… but—"

Brooke reached out and cupped Haley's cheeks with her hands as she pulled the beautiful woman closer to her and stared down into her eyes. Her lips quirked up and the dimples in her cheeks caved in as she smiled, staring into brown eyes with such intensity it was almost scary. No one had ever looked at Haley like that.

"Haley, I don't care about all of those people. Yes, I've had sex with a lot of people, but it never mattered to me. It was just pointless sex." She paused, her hands shaking as her fingers tangled in Haley's hair. "This. With you. This is so much more than that. I think that you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever met."

"That can't be true, I mean just look at your friends—"

"It's not your opinion that matters here, it's mine." She paused and raised a brow at her. "But, you've been checking out my friends eh? Should I be jealous?"

Haley laughed and slapped her hand gently against Brooke's stomach before tracing it down to her hip and holding her closer. "Don't be ridiculous, Brooke. None of them compare to you."

"Good." She smiled smugly, before growing serious again. "And no one that I have ever been with compares to you. I think that you are so gorgeous, and sexy, and I promise you that I do not want or need anyone else. So you're just gonna have to deal with that, okay?"

"I'm just gonna have to deal with it?" The tutor smiled brightly. "Well, if I have to, then I guess I will."

"Damn straight you will!"

Both girls laughed a little at the playful turn in their serious conversation. Brooke quickly turned the conversation back around as her voice deepened and she traced her fingers along Haley's ear. "But, seriously Haley, you are. You're so much better than all of them."

"But, why? What makes me so great?" She asked insecurely.

"What makes you so great?" Brooke sounded as though it were an insane question. "Everything!" She kissed the top of her head and watched as Haley started to blush at the compliment. "Most importantly, though, you don't just pretend to care about me to get in my pants, and what we have between us. This connection. It isn't just about sex. I like that."

Haley's eyes widened in shock. "Really? It doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all. I'm happy moving at your pace." She smirked and waggled her eyebrows suggestively as she looked the tutor over. "And despite finding you to be super freaking hot, this isn't just about that. I'm happy just being with you. You make me so happy, Haley Bob James."

She blushed brightly and leant into the hand that was caressing her cheek. "You make me happy too, Brooke Penelope Davis."

Brooke laughed at the usage of her middle name. Haley had insisted that she tell her, because it was only fair. Leaning down she captured her lips with her own in a sweet and loving kiss.

O

Rachel had been released from the hospital a few days ago. They had told her to make sure that she got plenty of rest, and she wasn't supposed to return to school for at least a week. The doctors had initially told her two weeks, but she managed to talk them down. Insisting that she was fully capable of attending school while in her condition. If she had it her way, she would have returned two days ago.

Rachel Berry hated being unproductive.

Sectionals were coming up and she needed to practice her song, plus she still had to present it to Mr. Schuester. Along with this, she would have to get caught up in her dance lessons, vocal training, and classes. She had to keep a decent grade point average to get into the college of her dreams, and she was not going to do that if she got behind because of a minor gunshot wound.

One of the perks of being stuck in bed resting had been Quinn's nearly obsessive need to be there for her and take care of her. Rachel did not know if it was the guilt that she felt for hurting her so many times, or the fear of possibly losing her, but whatever it was, Quinn had practically been over at her house non-stop.

In some ways, Rachel hoped that they would never return to school. She was worried that this kind side of the blonde would vanish as soon as people were around them.

A full-lipped smile spread across her face as she heard someone enter her bedroom and snapped her head up to look at them. Quinn returned the smile and walked through the door with a tray of food in her hands. She had been making her vegan-friendly breakfast for the last two days. It had become sort of a ritual between the two of them. Rachel did not believe that she could ever tire of seeing that beautiful face when she woke up.

"How are you feeling today, Rach?" Quinn asked as she set down the tray in front of Rachel and took a seat on the bed across from her.

"I am feeling much better now that you are here with me." Rachel admitted, her smile widening as she watched a blush rise along the other woman's pale skin. She loved making her blush. It was still so foreign to her.

Ignoring the comment, she responded. "You better eat up. We need you to get back to being strong and healthy."

The starlet smiled and nodded her head as she picked up her silverware and started to eat the lovely breakfast that Quinn had made for her. It was delicious. A few minutes passed in comfortable silence while they ate, but Rachel felt the urge to say something. "Thank you so much for all of this, Quinn. I never would have thought that you would be the one here, taking care of me." She whispered the last words softly.

"Rachel…" She breathed out. "You don't have to keep thanking me."

"I know." Rachel smiled. "I just cannot help it." Her voice held excitement that made Quinn feel terrible. She knew that the beautiful woman was happy to be spending time with her, but she also knew that this would have to end as soon as they returned to school. "If someone would have informed me that all I had to do was get shot to spend time with Quinn Fabray, then I may have considered it sooner."

Hazel eyes grew serious. "Don't you dare say that, Rachel."

"I was only joking." She insisted, but Quinn still looked upset. "Sorry…" She muttered out, averting her eyes and focusing on her food as she ate. Now the silence that surrounded them was awkward. In a way, she had meant what she had said.

Both women were searching for something to say to break the silence. Finally, Quinn decided to speak up. "Sectionals are coming up in two weeks." She paused and looked up at Rachel, allowing her eyes to run along her face. She loved her face. "Mr. Schuester is already searching for a replacement for the lead solo…"

Rachel's head snapped up and her brown eyes widened, her full lips parting in shock. "What!?" She exclaimed. "Quinn, please do assure him that I will be healthy and fully-functional by then. There is no need to find a replacement. I will be performing the solo at sectionals." The diva's heart was racing; she could not lose her spot.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she shrugged her shoulders, "I think that maybe you should sit this one out, Rachel. Your wound is still healing—"

"—I will be perfectly fine! I must sing at sectionals—"

"—we will be fine. We will win sectionals, and then you can come in and sweep them off their feet with your lovely voice at regionals."

Her heart skipped a beat as she heard the compliment. It made her blush softly. "Quinn, I thank you for complimenting my voice, though I would have used a more accurate word to describe it, perhaps, superb, or magnificent. Still, I digress, I must insist that I sing at sectionals this year, it is not up for debate."

"Rach…" Quinn said in a worried tone as she reached out and placed a hand gently over Rachel's, giving it a soft and reassuring squeeze. The brunette stopped ranting as her eyes widened and her naturally tan skin was painted a bright pink. "Sit this one out."

Quinn's voice and eyes held such concern that she found herself giving into her wishes. She did not want to worry the other woman. It shattered her knowing that the first time that her glee club would perform, she would not be a part of it, but she agreed. "If you insist."

They continued to eat, now that they had returned to a comfortable silence. It was amazing that despite everything that the two of them had been through, they still felt comfortable in each other's presence. Suddenly, Quinn glanced up and noticed that Rachel had smudged a bit of her breakfast across her upper-lip. She chuckled softly.

Rachel could feel Quinn's eyes on her face and she saw that she was laughing, attempting to be polite about it, but failing miserably. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" She started to wipe around her mouth in hopes to remove whatever it was before further embarrassing herself.

"Yeah…" She nodded her head. "On your lip."

She wiped her lips with her napkin, but only managed to smudge it even more. "Did I get it?"

Quinn was laughing loudly now as she shook her head. It was too cute seeing Rachel frantically attempting to clean off her face.

A pout formed on Rachel's full lips as she stared over at the blonde cheerleader, this causing her to laugh even more. "I would appreciate it if you would help me instead of simply sitting there and laughing at me." She whined out.

"Sorry, come here." Quinn waved her hand, telling Rachel to lean in, which she did. Reaching out, Quinn traced her thumb over her perfect upper-lip, blushing as she felt the softness of it beneath her finger. _'Oh God… I did not think this through… just ignore the feelings, you're just helping her…' _It did not help that Rachel's eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft moan at the contact. _'Sweet Jesus…' _Her finger lingered longer than necessary as hazel eyes glanced down at those lips. The kiss they shared running through her head. She wanted to kiss her again.

Gathering herself, she pulled away and returned to her seated position across from Rachel. Wearing an awkward expression and a familiar blush. She blushed constantly when she was around the starlet.

The awkward silent eating commenced and they both ignored the feelings of need and desire from the close contact.

"Do you think that we could go and visit Puck today?" Rachel wondered.

"Rach…" Quinn stated harshly. She did not want to visit the man who had nearly killed the woman that she loved. She was so angry with him and she did not understand how Rachel could just forgive him. How she could just forgive people that hurt her.

"Please? You promised that you would take me. I just need to make sure that he is alright after everything that transpired."

"Fine. After we finish eating, we will go and visit him."

O

"Is this about Rebekah?" Tyler shouted out angrily as he slammed his fist against his locker. He would never hurt Caroline, but he could not help but be upset that she was breaking up with him. He had a feeling he knew why.

"A little…" She muttered, and when his body started to shake in anger she quickly explained, "But, it's mostly about us." Tyler gave her a disbelieving look and she sighed loudly. "Okay! It's mostly about me!"

"And your feelings for her?" His voice shook.

"No, and my feelings for you, Tyler!" She countered defensively. Even if things had not happened between her and Rebekah the night of the party, she still would have had to break up with him. She did not feel anything when she was with him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Caroline paused and looked down at her feet; she did not know how to explain what she was feeling. The guilt was overwhelming. She did not want to hurt him. "I always had this, like, huge crush on you, you know? I pretty much chased you around constantly, and romanticized every single thing that you did, but when we finally got together…" Her voice trailed off.

"You just didn't want me anymore once you got me. It wasn't what you thought it would be." Tyler finished her thought.

"Yeah…" She whispered sadly. "But it's not your fault that it wasn't what I thought it would be, it's my fault… I guess, I just expected too much."

"What do you mean? I can give you whatever you need—"

"—not like that, Tyler… It's my feelings, a connection that is missing between the two of us… And you can't just give me that, it's not possible. I'm sorry…"

Tyler moved toward her and insisted, "I could try. Take you out on dates, or I dunno, whatever you need in a relationship. Come on Care?" He pleaded with her to give him a second chance, but it only caused her to feel guiltier about the situation. She hated that he could not make her feel the things that Rebekah had. Prior to actually feeling that connection she was content pretending, but she couldn't pretend any longer.

"I'm so sorry, Tyler, I just can't. It wouldn't be fair to you, to either of us to stay in this relationship."

Tyler laughed humorlessly as he threw up his hands. "Yeah, Whatever. Just have fun screwing Rebekah." He turned and walked quickly down the hallway, never looking back at her, and running into a few students. Her heart dropped as she watched him walk away from her, knowing that his words were true only made her feel worse.

"So, how about it sweets? Care to escape to the janitorial closet and "screw?" She used his distasteful vocabulary to get her point across.

Caroline gasped out, her heart skipping a beat as she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and came face to face with Rebekah. _'How the hell is she always right behind me!? It's getting creepy… is she like stalking me?' _

"Jesus fucking Christ, Rebekah! You have got to stop sneaking up on me like that!" She exclaimed as she controlled her breathing and calmed her racing heart.

Rebekah walked around her, a smirk on her full lips as she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "I would, if only it were not so entertaining to watch you jump." Her smirk widened as she moved toward the other blonde, staring down into her eyes. "Now, about my offer—"

"—No!" She lowered her voice so that she would not be heard by onlookers in the hallway. "Rebekah, we are not going to be doing anything like that again. Just because I am single now doesn't mean that I want to get together with you or anything."

"Shame." She deadpanned. "I was really looking forward to a repeat of the other evening."

"Yeah? Well, stop!" _'Wow… smooth defense Caroline… god…'_

Rebekah simply stared at Caroline with amused eyes.

Caroline groaned out in annoyance, throwing her hands up in the air as she started to pace around in front of Rebekah. "Look." She glanced over at her. "We can be friends, I guess. Maybe." Her voice was rightfully hesitant. Not only were the two of them rivals, but now they had slept together, that was just asking for trouble if they tried to be friends. "But, that's all we can be."

Rebekah moved toward the other woman with incredible speed, causing her to scream out as hands grabbed onto her shoulders and she was pressed against the lockers. The blonde Brit smirked mischievously as her lips hovered over Caroline's, dangerously close to hers. So close that when she spoke, they brushed against them teasingly. Caroline caught her breath and Rebekah watched as her eyes darkened with desire. She wanted her.

"Friends with benefits, perhaps?"

Caroline responded, her voice strained due to her aroused state. "Just, friends."

O

Rachel walked into the visiting area of the prison, with Quinn following close behind her. Her brown eyes widened as she witnessed Puck sitting on the other side of a glass wall, holding a phone in his hand. He was obviously waiting for her. His eyes lit up when he saw her, and she flashed him a smile before taking a seat on the other side of the glass. Picking the phone up, she held it to her ear.

Quinn stood behind her staring at Puck through the glass with angry hazel eyes. Her hand placed protectively on Rachel's shoulder.

"Thank god you're okay, Rach!" He practically shouted into the phone, his heart racing. "I was so scared. I mean, they all told me that you lived, but I couldn't believe it 'til I saw you for myself."

"I assure you, Noah. I am quite alright." She paused and smiled sweetly at him. "How are you doing?" The worry in her voice confused him.

"You're worried about me? Rachel, I'm fine. I'll be outta here in no time; I've just been so scared." He paused, his eyes shimmering with tears as he spoke into the phone with sincerity that broke Rachel's heart. She hated seeing him so upset and feeling so guilty. "I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't mean to hurt you, Rach." A tear rolled down his cheek and his lips quavered.

"I know…" Rachel paused and nodded reassuringly. "Trust me, I know. I witnessed you shooting at random; I know that you were not aiming at me. I am going to be fine, I promise."

"Still, god, I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Noah. I'm not mad at you, and I do not blame you."

Her words caused him to smile shakily. That was all that he had needed and wanted to hear since the shooting. He needed to know that she did not hate him.

Quinn watched the interaction closely. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and take the phone from Rachel and scream at him, to tell him how stupid he was, how he had nearly killed the woman that she loved more than life itself. But, she knew that it would only cause Rachel and Puck to hurt more and that wasn't what she wanted. She did not want to hurt her anymore.

O

Caroline had been put in charge of the cheer squad in Quinn's absence, and it was more than apparent that Rebekah had hated every minute of practice because of it. She hated not being in charge or control, and Caroline loved rubbing it in.

Currently, the two of them were in the locker room after practice. Most of the other girls on the squad had already changed and showered, which left just the two of them in the main area of the locker room.

"That must have been torture for you." She laughed. "Having me out there bossing you around and giving you orders!"

"It was not ideal." She admitted with a smirk on her pouty lips, giving the other blonde little acknowledgement for her teasing. Deep down Rebekah knew that despite Caroline believing that she had been in charge, she was always in charge.

"Not ideal!?" Caroline laughed even more. "You hated it! You were all pouty and upset, and complaining the entire time. It was great!" She smiled smugly.

"You're mean."

"Oh, you're just mad that I—" Her words caught in her throat as she turned around to look at Rebekah. What she saw caused her to swallow hard and her heart to race in her chest. The beautiful blonde was standing in front of her clad in only her bra and panties, wearing a devious smirk on her lips as she stared over at her.

"That you what, exactly?" Rebekah questioned as she took a few steps toward her. "Got to be in charge?" Her smirk widened as she reached behind herself and unclasped her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Caroline's blue eyes darkened with desire as she permitted them to trace over those perfect breasts, down over her toned abdomen, and long delicious legs. She chewed on her bottom lip and tried to control her cravings. She wanted to move toward the British woman, to touch her, to kiss those tempting full lips. _'Control yourself Caroline… this is exactly what she wants…'_

"Yeah…" She spoke softly, unable to really think of a response.

Rebekah moved even closer, her body nearly pressing flush against Caroline's as she stared intensely into her eyes. "You do not appear to be in charge now, lover."

"I'm totally in charge." She defended, backing away from the other woman only to trip over her own feet and nearly fall. Rebekah hastily moved toward her, placing her hands on her hips and steadying her. Caroline would have been grateful if this did not lead to Rebekah's entire exposed front being pressed against her, her breasts brushing against her own through the fabric of her top. "Mm…" She moaned out, her eyes fluttering closed.

Rebekah smirked, and allowed her lips to hover over Caroline's, staring deep into her blue eyes. Her fingers tracing over her hips as she pulled her body closer to her own.

Unable to control the urges that she was having any longer, Caroline leant forward to capture those sweet full lips, but Rebekah immediately pulled back causing her to whimper out in disappointment.

"Tisk, tisk, dear. We are only friends remember? No benefits." She turned around and walked toward the back of the locker room, stepping inside one of the showers and leaving behind a very aroused and sexually frustrated woman.

O

Quinn smiled as she watched Rachel snuggle up in the covers, and smile in her sleep. She had been planning on leaving, but Rachel had asked her to stay until she fell asleep. So she had. That was a few hours ago. Now, she was staying on her own. She loved watching her sleep.

She knew that it was wrong. It just made her feel safe and secure knowing that Rachel was alright.

Quinn traced her fingers over her hand and cocked her head to the side as she watched the way that the diva reacted to the touch. Her eyebrows furrowed, and her face scrunched up adorably. She hated how much she loved it. Because, she knew that this was only temporary. This façade, this world that they had built away from reality, it would all come crashing down the minute that reality imposed itself upon them.

She wanted to believe that wouldn't be the case. That they would return to school and they would be best friends, spend time together, that she wouldn't go back to blaming Rachel for her own insecurities.

But, she could not convince herself. She knew herself too well.

Sighing out softly, she ran her fingers along Rachel's fingertips, tears filling her hazel eyes. She wished that they could be closer. That this could be reality. It simply could not.

O

"What do you mean you guys are moving away!? You can't just leave me here alone. I can't handle that." Haley insisted as she looked from her father to her mother. She knew that they had a plan to travel around the country in an RV once she had graduated high school and moved out, but she hadn't.

Lydia James smiled sweetly at her daughter as she moved toward her. "Haley, you can handle it. If it were Taylor, then we would stay, but we know that you can take care of yourself. We have spent years raising all of you and it is time for you to move out and start your own life."

"I'm only seventeen."

"With two jobs, and a great GPA." Her father pointed out.

"Yeah, but—"

"Sweetie." Her mother pulled her into a hug and smiled reassuringly. "You will be fine on your own. Besides, we will be in an RV, we can visit any time that you need us."

"I need you now." Haley muttered sadly as she held onto her mother, Jimmy walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her, joining in the group hug. "I need you guys here. What if something goes wrong?"

"That's life, sweetheart. You've got to learn how to take care of yourself at some point. Maybe you could find a roommate… It can't be any worse than taking care of us." Her father laughed.

"I love taking care of you guys." She insisted with tears in her large brown eyes.

"It's time to grow up, Haley."

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I hope that y'all enjoyed that last chapter, and I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter too! :) I've been pretty discouraged lately, so please do leave me reviews to help encourage me to add the next chapter quickly! I love hearing from you all!

Thank you all so much for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!

-Tracy Cook


	12. Empty Apologies

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

**Warning:** This chapter will contain little Rebekoline, but will set up for the next chapter having a lot of Rebekoline. :) Also, I WARN YOU ALL this chapter will have you hating Quinn Fabray, but I promise she will come around soon… Don't give up on me or Faberry. I love them so much.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twelve**

**Empty Apologies **

"_**Someone once said: It's the good girls who keep diaries;**_

_**The bad girls never have the time.**_

_**Me? I just want to live a life I'm going to remember.**_

_**Even if I don't write it down."**_

"So, when are you planning on introducing me to this little girlfriend of yours, Bekah?" Klaus smirked as he flipped through the pages of his sister's diary. It was most entertaining to read what had been going on between the two of them.

Rebekah scowled and walked across the room toward her brother, violently grabbing the book from his hands and closing it. "What did I tell you about reading that? It is personal."

"If it is so personal then I suggest that you stop leaving it right out in the open where anyone would be tempted to open it. Honestly, with it on display, what did you expect me to do?" He laughed and stared up at the blonde from her bed. He knew that he was in the wrong, but he did not care.

"Perhaps, I expect you to respect me." She suggested.

"Don't be foolish." He threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood to his feet, staring into her blue eyes. "Never have before, why start now?"

Rebekah simply glared at him, not responding to his question.

"So, about this Caroline. When are you planning on introducing the two of us? I would love to meet the girl that has my sister acting like a docile lovesick fool. She sounds lovely." His smile widened and he spun around, holding his hands out. "I can even cook supper and everything."

She chewed on her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest as she stared at her brother. He was acting childish. "I do not wish for her to meet you, Nik."

O

Brooke, Caroline, and Quinn were sifting through the clothing hanging on the racks in one of their favorite designer stores. They usually did this once a week. It was an excuse to hang out and gossip, have fun, and spend money. Brooke and Caroline tended to shop at least four times a week. Quinn was not as interested in it as her friends were.

"Oh my god, Brooke! This top would look great on you!" Caroline exclaimed, holding up a red dress-top that would show off a good majority of her skin when she wore it. She waggled her eyebrows at the brunette as she added in a suggestive tone, "And on the floor too."

"Yeah." Brooke said, laughing uncomfortably under her breath. She was not planning on having sex in the near future. Quickly, she changed the subject and reached for the top. "It really is cute."

"Yeah it is! Come on, let's go try on these clothes." She looked over at Quinn. "Quinn, pick something out too!"

"I'm alright."

Caroline gave her a disapproving look, and she laughed. "Really, I'm fine Care. I don't even see anything that I really like." Most of the clothing was revealing and not things that she would wear. She did not like showing off too much of her skin.

"Oh, come on!" Caroline whined looking around. "You could pull off any of these things!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't hurt to show off that sexy figure, Q." Brooke agreed, looking through the clothes and pulling out a strapless top, wearing a devious dimpled grin. Quinn's hazel eyes widened as she witnessed it. "How about this?"

"Definitely not." She declined adamantly. There was no way that she was wearing something like that.

"What about this?" Caroline held up a less revealing light blue top.

Quinn eyed the top, chewing on her bottom lip as she looked it over. It was the lesser of two evils. It wouldn't be so bad. "I guess that I could try it on."

"Okay! Let's go!" The enthusiastic blonde started to skip toward the dressing rooms. Brooke and Quinn were used to their best friend's enthusiasm, so it did not really affect them as they followed her toward the dressing rooms.

Heading into separate changing rooms, they all started to try on their clothes. Quinn, only having one article of clothing to try on, was of course done first. She walked out of the dressing room holding up the shirt and looking at her friends with an upset expression. "There is no way that I am buying this."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders and moved toward her taking the top. "Fine, then I am." She rushed back into the dressing room to finish trying on clothes, while Quinn took a seat outside to wait for them to be done.

Finally, Caroline and Brooke immerged holding piles of clothes that they planned to buy.

Neither of them had a concept of money. Quinn couldn't judge. She didn't either.

Caroline was the first to check out. Her total rounding up to nearly eight-hundred dollars, which was actually a small amount compared to usual. Brooke was next to check out, her total reaching a little over two-thousand dollars. The brunette shrugged her shoulders and opened her wallet like it was no big deal. She pulled out her credit card and handed it to the attendant.

The attendant swiped the card and the machine beeped, a red light flashing. She tried again and the same thing happened. "I'm sorry. Your card has been declined." She handed it back.

Her eyes widened and she reopened her wallet. "That's weird. Here, try this one." She handed her another credit card. When the same thing happened, the attendant handed the card back.

Brooke smiled sheepishly as she returned the card to her wallet and shrugged her shoulders. "It's no big deal." She laughed uncomfortably and looked to her friends. "My dad musta just forgot to transfer my allowance to my account. I guess, I'll just uh, come back later." Her friends gave her looks that told her that they did not believe her.

She didn't believe herself.

O

Quinn's eyes were intensely fixated on Rachel's locker. She knew that she would be returning today and it put her on edge. She did not want to face everything that had happened between the two of them since the shooting. They still had ignored the kiss, for the most part. Quinn prayed that Rachel would be willing to forget her kindness the past week just as easily.

But, as Rachel walked down the hallway and her eyes connected with her own, she knew that was not going to be the case. _'Oh God… she is headed this way…'_

The petite diva smiled brightly as she approached Quinn. She did not see any reason why they had to suddenly go back to hating each other, not after everything that had happened. If anything she assumed that Quinn would understand how much she valued her life. "Hello, Quinn. I am beyond relieved to be back at school today, I hate feeling unproductive. Although, I will most definitely miss you making meals for me."

She tensed at the mention of her making meals for her, hoping no one heard. "Rachel…" Quinn looked away. "I've got to go."

Rachel's smile fell from her face and her large brown eyes filled with sorrow as she watched the woman of her affections turn to run. She was always running away from the feelings that they both knew were there. Quinn halted her movement as Haley ran up to the two of them, and smiled brightly as she hugged her best friend.

"I'm so happy you are back!" She pulled out of the hug and looked at Rachel. "I missed you so much. How are you feeling?" Haley looked her over, she was always overprotective. "Are you okay?"

"Haley, I assure you that I am fine." She laughed.

"Good, I was so worried. I bet you are so happy to be back, huh?" Haley nudged her side. She knew how much of an overachiever Rachel was, namely because she too was an overachiever. It had been one of the things that had sparked their friendship.

"God yes, I am so happy to be back!"

Haley turned to look over at Quinn who was standing and watching the scene uncomfortably. She looked ready to dart down the hallway any second. She offered her a grateful smile. "Thank you for watching over her, Quinn."

"Yeah… It was no problem… I should really be going." With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Rachel staring after her with hurt eyes and Haley wearing a confused look on her face.

The tutor rolled her eyes. "Looks like she's back to normal."

"That is exactly what I was afraid would happen."

O

Quinn and Caroline were standing in front of Brooke's locker, waiting for their friend to show up. She usually met them there so that they could go to lunch together, but she was late.

"Where is she?" Quinn asked. Her voice shaking with annoyance. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. The world was changing around her and she was staying the same, she did not like it.

Caroline furrowed her brow and looked at her friend with uncertain blue eyes as she debated telling her what was going on. It could help her cope before she saw it with her own eyes. _'Or it could make her take her anger out on me…' _She sighed and started to speak, "Quinn?"

"Yeah…?"

"There is something I should tell you. This last week, you've been missing a lot of classes and—"

"—don't worry about that. I'm already caught up in all of my classes. I just did my homework while—" She paused and stopped herself from saying what she was going to say. _'While Rachel was sleeping…' _"—while I was at home."

"That's great!" Caroline smiled. "But, uh, that's not what I wanted to tell you…"

"What is it?" Hazel eyes snapped to blue. Quinn was confused as to why her usually open and enthusiastic friend was acting so worried and awkward around her. _'What is going on…? Why is she acting this way?'_

"It's about—"

"—Brooke." She stated harshly as she spotted Brooke over Caroline's shoulder. She was walking hand in hand with Haley. Her jaw tightened and her muscles tensed.

"Yeah, she uh-well, her and Haley have been acting a little closer than usual… I just know how you get and I don't want you to, like—" Her voice was cut off as Quinn angrily stormed past her. Caroline let out a squeak and turned to watch her friend walking toward Brooke and Haley. "—Freak out…" She finished to herself.

Quinn felt a mix of emotions. Some of which she could not quite explain if questioned about. She felt betrayed by Brooke, of course, for hiding this relationship from her. But, more than that she felt jealous. She felt jealous that Brooke was capable of holding another woman's hand in public without feeling the overwhelming guilt of being condemned to burn in Hell, that she was not ashamed of her feelings, that she was happy. She knew that it was her fault that she could not have it, but she wanted that with Rachel.

Caroline ran after her friend. "Quinn!" She called out. It did little to help the situation. All that it really did was warn Brooke that she was coming.

Haley's eyes widened as Quinn walked toward them with a scowl on her face. She attempted to pull her hand away from Brooke's, but she wouldn't allow it. She was not ashamed of her girlfriend and she was not going to be scared to date her.

"What is going on here?" Quinn asked. She cast her eyes down to their interlocking hands, before shooting a glare at her best friend.

Haley felt her anxiety rising. Still, she held her ground. If Brooke was going to stand up for their relationship, then so was she.

"I'm walking my girlfriend to class." She bit back.

"Your girlfriend?" She asked with a raise of her brow. The word caused her stomach to flip and nausea to set in.

"Yeah. My girlfriend." Brooke said in a confident tone of voice, raising her chin and taking a step toward Quinn. She would challenge her any day. "You got a problem with that?"

"Of course I do!" She laughed humorlessly as she pushed her fingers into her forehead. "I mean, you've always slept with women and that was okay, but you're dating one now? And Rachel's best friend on top of it!? This is so wrong!"

"And what's so wrong about it, Quinn!?" Brooke screamed out angrily, her voice cracking. She threw her free hand up in the air as she spoke with venom on her tongue. She hated how closed-minded the blonde was. "God's gonna come down and condemn me to Hell? For what? Falling for a girl!? Seriously? In that case, screw your God!"

Quinn bit her cheeks and her eyes hardened as she heard the other woman insulting her God. It upset her, but not as much as the reality behind her words. They were true. "This isn't right, Brooke. This isn't the way it's supposed to be."

"Do you hear yourself right now?! This isn't the way that it's "supposed" to be." She laughed. "Who the fuck is allowed to tell me who it is right or wrong for me to fall for!?"

Haley dared a look toward Quinn and saw that she looked beyond angry. What she also noticed was that Caroline was giving her a soft apologetic smile. She returned the smile.

Quinn directed her gaze toward Haley. "I hope that you enjoy being another notch on her bedpost."

"What the hell did you just say to her!?"

"You heard me. If you think that this will last after you guys have sex, you are gravely mistaken. She'll move on before you even know it." Quinn watched as Haley's large brown eyes filled with tears before her, and she was unable to stop herself from comparing them to Rachel's eyes. She could not help but feel terrible the minute that the words slipped through her lips. She was a terrible person. She had just hurt an innocent woman who had done nothing wrong.

Haley pulled her hand away from Brooke's and ran down the hallway. She had been trying her hardest not to worry about her girlfriend's reputation, but it seemed to just keep following them around.

"Damn it, Quinn!" Brooke growled out angrily as she turned and ran down the hallway after her girlfriend. This was rapidly becoming a common occurrence between the two of them. Haley would be hurt and run away and she would chase after her.

Quinn turned around and stared at Caroline, her pink lips parted and sadness in her hazel eyes. She could not believe what a monster she was. Her friend looked just as ashamed. Worse than that, Rachel was standing beside the blonde with a pained expression on her face.

"Quinn…"

She walked past the two of them toward the bathroom, tears falling from her eyes as she wheezed out. Sometimes she wished that she could just die and spare the world of her hatred, spare herself. "Quinn!" She heard Rachel shouting out behind her and chasing her down the hallway. _'Why does she always follow me!? No matter how horrible I am!?' _

"Leave me alone, Rachel!"

"I will not leave you alone!" She followed her into the bathroom, waving her fists at her sides. "You cannot continue to treat people like this, Quinn! It is not okay!" Rachel was now standing directly in front of her, staring up into her eyes. "Did you not learn anything from the shooting?"

Quinn turned and looked away, holding onto the sink and crying loudly as she looked down at her hands. She could not stand to look into those angry and hurt eyes of the woman that she loved.

"Brooke is your friend." Rachel stated. "You two have been friends for as long as I can recall, and Haley is my best friend in the entire world." She paused and walked over to the sink beside Quinn, staring over at her. "I do not know any more than you about this relationship that they have built, but I do know that I love Haley and I plan to support her. We could lose them any minute, life is fleeting. Is this how you wish to spend your time with them? Hating them?"

"It isn't fair…"

Rachel sighed loudly. "To be completely honest, I am probably just as jealous of what they have. If not more so, because I know that you love me, but you stubbornly refuse to accept it." She stated bluntly. Her words shocking Quinn. She knew that they were true; she just had not been expecting to hear them. "But, you cannot ruin their happiness just because you yourself are afraid to be happy."

"Rachel…" She cried out. "God, I am such a terrible person."

"Sometimes." Rachel admitted. "But you are capable of fixing this."

"How?"

"You need to talk to Brooke. Explain to her why you got so upset. And maybe you should work on your mindset too, Quinn."

"What do you mean?" She had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

Rachel smiled and spoke softly. "These feelings are not bad."

"They are terrible, Rachel." Quinn countered harshly, her body shaking.

"No, they are not." The starlet insisted, moving closer to the other woman and reaching out to her. She placed her hand on top of Quinn's and squeezed it gently. For just a moment Quinn indulged in the contact, the warmth, the soft skin, before slapping it away and turning to face Rachel. Glaring down into her large surprised eyes.

Her breath caught in her throat as the brunette moved closer to her. Composing herself, she spoke. "These feelings are wrong, Rachel. If my parents found out what I was feeling toward you, they would burn me at the stake."

Rachel smiled sympathetically and reached out, once again holding onto her hand. "They do not have to find out, Quinn. Not yet." Quinn's eyes widened in terror and she quickly added, "Not ever, if that is what you truly want. No one has to know."

"That wouldn't be fair to you."

"I do not care if it is fair! I love you so much that it physically hurts me, Quinn. And I have loved you for so long—"

Rachel was interrupted as Quinn leant forward and crashed her lips hard against her own, the kiss was nearly bruising and saturated in emotion. Tears were streaming down pale cheeks and Rachel could taste them on her tongue as she swiped it across Quinn's bottom lip, causing her to whimper out and open her mouth. Their tongues started to dance and the brunette clutched onto her shirt so tightly, pulling Quinn as close as possible. She was holding on for dear life. Knowing that when the kiss ended that the kindness would too.

Rachel whimpered out as Quinn pulled away from the kiss. Teary hazel searched large brown for answers to her questions, for solutions to her problems, but she found none.

"I—I can't—I can't." She stuttered and took a few steps away from Rachel. She had enjoyed the kiss more than she should. Turning she rushed toward the door to the bathroom. She was halted by the diva's voice as she placed her hand on the handle.

"I understand why you refuse to acknowledge how breathtaking that kiss we just shared was, but please, at least stop hurting Haley? Even if you cannot stop hurting me, Quinn. She does not deserve it, and neither does Brooke."

"Alright. Tell her I am sorry." She walked out the door.

O

"I don't know if I can do this, Brooke." Haley rambled as she ran her hands through her hair and paced the hallway in front of her girlfriend. "It's just, I keep telling myself that you are different with me, that this is different, but your past is so intimidating. It's just so much pressure and—"

"—Haley, please don't push me away again." She pleaded, moving toward the shorter woman and holding onto her arms to stop her frantic pacing.

Haley looked up at her and took in a breath before letting it rush out quickly. "I'm just insecure. I mean, I've never even been in a relationship, and all of these things, and people, keep pointing out how many people you've been with and it really makes me feel inadequate."

Brooke stared down into brown eyes with intense hazel. She needed Haley to truly understand her feelings for her, how they were different than with anyone else. "Okay, Haley, look." She paused. "Yes, I have a lot of skeletons in my closet that keep popping up, and apparently half of them are naked, but that doesn't matter. My past doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Well, it doesn't to me. My future with you is all that matters to me. Quinn is just being a bitch because of whatever is going on between her and Rachel. This has nothing to do with us dating. It's a huge annoying flaw of hers to project her insecurity onto others."

"You promise that I won't just become a notch on your bedpost?" Haley laughed a little at the words, but she really needed to know. She was scared to death.

"I promise." Brooke insisted.

"Good, I better not!"

O

Brooke held her cellphone to her ear and waited impatiently for her mother to pick up. Every time that she had tried to buy something her credit cards had been declined, and she was starting to get annoyed. She hated not having money. It was pure torture.

Finally, someone answered.

"Hello?" Brooke spoke into the phone. "Victoria?"

"Yeah, it's me. Your daughter." She rolled her hazel eyes. It really hurt her feelings that she had to remind her mother who she was, on the rare occasion that they actually spoke to each other.

"What's going on with my account? I tried to buy a few things and my card was declined." Her eyes widened. "You're doing what!? No! What happened—wait, no. What does this even mean?" Her mother hung up on her.

Brooke pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it with a furrowed brow and perplexed eyes. _'What the hell…?'_

O

Surprisingly, everyone showed up to glee club that afternoon. Rachel had not been attending since the shooting, and Quinn had rarely shown up over the last week. And absolutely no one had expected to see Tyler after Caroline had ended things with him. This left them wondering if he simply enjoyed singing, or if he was trying to get his ex-girlfriend back. Rebekah did not like the idea of him chasing after her, not when she was finally free to pursue her. Not that their relationship had ever stopped her before.

Finn had really taken a liking to the club, and Mr. Schuester had really taken a liking to him. He was his new favorite student. He was also the student that got the solo at sectionals. Rachel was more than frustrated with this. Not only did he get to be with the woman that she loved; now he was taking her spotlight as well? It was not alright.

"Mr. Schue. I must once again inform you that I am fully capable of singing at sectionals and there is no way that Finn's vocal range will be sufficient for the solo I chose."

"Actually, we picked a song to better suit his voice."

She scowled and her jaw clenched as she stared at him with angry brown eyes. "Of course you did. Regardless, his range is terrible compared to anyone else in this room, aside from Brooke." Brooke looked offended and Rachel apologized. "Honestly, Haley here would do a better job than him."

Will looked toward Haley whose eyes widened. She quickly shook her head and declined. "Absolutely not. I love Finn's voice."

"Haley!"

"I'm not singing that solo." She whispered harshly, glaring at her best friend.

A pout formed on Rachel's full lips as she stared toward the front of the room, waiting for Will to tell them what they were going to do.

"Okay!" He smiled brightly. "You're back just in time, Rachel! This week's assignment is duets!" Some of the students cheered as they heard this, some feigned indifference, and a few of them groaned out. "I know that you would all love to choose your own partners, but I thought that we should mix it up and leave it up to fate to decide!" He held up a hat and shook it; they could hear paper shaking inside.

All of the students groaned out now, aside from Rachel. She looked at this as an opportunity. There was no way that Quinn would have chosen to be her partner. _'Quinn and I doing a duet… would be perfect.'_

"Alright, our first pairing will be…" He paused and reached into the hat, pulling out a name and reading it. "Brooke Davis and Tyler Lockwood." Brooke and Tyler exchanged a look and both shrugged their shoulders. They did not have anything against each other. Caroline on the other hand was wearing a worried look on her face as she looked between her friend and her ex-boyfriend.

"Rebekah Mikaelson!" Will called out as he picked out the next name. "You will be paired up with… Caroline Forbes!"

"Great." Caroline rolled her eyes. Deep down, she was actually really excited about being paired up with Rebekah though. She just refused to show it.

"Haley James… you will be paired up with Finn Hudson." They exchanged an indifferent look, but Brooke looked jealous and pissed off. She did not want Haley singing with him. "And Quinn Fabray… you and Rachel Berry will be paired up…"

Everyone in the room grew awkward and tense as they stared over at Quinn. Her body language spoke volumes. She was clenching her fists in her lap, her jaw was tight, her lips pursed, and her muscles flexed. Will did not notice.

"You guys will need to arrange some time with your partner to work on these duets. I will give you the last few minutes of glee club to figure all of that out." He dismissed them and walked out of the room.

Caroline stood to her feet and walked toward Rebekah who was already standing and heading toward the door. She offered her a small smile as she restated the obvious. "Looks like we're partners."

The British woman smirked and turned to look at the other blonde, taking a step in her direction. "As fate would have it." She leant in a little closer and stared deep into blue eyes, whispering under her breath. "Seems as though we are meant to be together, love."

A blush stained Caroline's pale cheeks as she stared back into those captivating eyes. She wondered if Rebekah had meant for it to sound like they belonged together romantically. _'There she goes… getting in my head again…' _"Uh, yeah, for this project." She pointed out.

Rebekah pursed her lips and pulled away, nodding. "Of course, what else could I have possibly been implying?"

"Nothing…"

She suddenly seemed harsh and angry as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Let's get on with it. My brother has been practically pleading with me to allow him to meet my lover anyhow, so why not meet at my place?"

Caroline blushed and backed away a little as she heard Rebekah refer to her as her lover. _'Oh my god! Did she tell her brother!?' _"Rebekah! You can't just go around saying things like that! We're—"

"—just friends. I remember. But, that does not change what has already happened between the two of us."

"You told your brother about that!?" She squeaked embarrassedly.

"No. I did not tell him anything. That little prat took it upon himself to snoop through my journal."

Caroline started to laugh. She could not really explain why, but hearing that Rebekah kept a diary was hilarious. And sort of adorable as well.

"What are you laughing at?" Rebekah raised a brow at the amused woman.

"You have a diary?" She smiled brightly, still laughing a little.

"Are you implying that you do not have one?"

"No, I do!" Caroline admitted easily. "I just wouldn't have expected you to have one. You just give off these serious big bad girl vibes. But, I guess under all of that tough exterior, you're just a girl like me."

Rebekah scowled and glared at the other woman.

"Oh! Don't pout, Rebekah! I'm sure you are still just as tough as you pretend to be." She teased, nudging her gently in the side. This caused her full bottom lip to protrude further. After a few seconds passed, Caroline stared up at her with shimmering blue eyes. "Is it like pink, with little hearts all over it?"

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I will text you my address." She stated before walking away, a pale blush tracing along her cheeks.

"Aww! Come on, don't be like that!"

'_Wait… did I just win?'_

O

Brooke and Haley were making their way out of the choir room after glee club, when they heard a familiar voice behind them. "Hey, Brooke." She turned to look over her shoulder at Quinn and her smile fell. She was the last person that she wanted to see.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked hesitantly.

Haley looked up at Brooke with worried eyes. She smiled down at her girlfriend and gave her a nod, silently telling her that she would be okay. The tutor still looked uncomfortable leaving her alone with Quinn, but she nodded and leant up placing a kiss to her cheek. Quinn visibly cringed as she watched the display of affection. She did not say anything negative though.

"I'll see you later, Hales."

"Yeah, see ya." Haley stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans and walked away.

Brooke turned around to stare her best friend down. "What do you want? Here to bitch at me some more about how "unrighteous" my relationship is?" She lifted her fingers to do the air quotes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I never said it was unrighteous."

"Yeah, well, you thought it pretty damn loud." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I'm not stupid, Quinn. I know you. And I know what you've been brainwashed to believe."

"If that is your defense then I could say the same about you, I know you Brooke." Quinn muttered taking a step closer to her, confidently. "Aren't you the same girl who said that you prefer just hooking up with people? That sex is easy and love just complicates everything? Maybe what I said to Haley isn't that far off from the truth. Maybe you will tire of her after the two of you sleep together."

"No! Don't you dare twist my past words around to make yourself feel like you are not a back-stabbing, two-faced bitch. You had no right to say those things to Haley, and if you just came over here to make excuses, save it for someone who gives a shit."

"I didn't come over here to make excuses." Her voice was low and apologetic.

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry. I am so sorry for how I acted and I feel terrible."

"I'm really not the one you should be apologizing too." Brooke bit back, still angry with her friend.

"I was actually hoping that you could tell her that I am sorry. I don't think that I can face her…" Her hazel eyes filled with tears, but she held them back.

Brooke chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at her best friend. It was difficult to hate Quinn. She knew how her parents treated her, what they expected out of her, and she understood the pressure that she was under and the battles she was fighting. Brooke had the luxury of not having parents to tell her who she could date. They did not even care to know she was with Haley. Quinn did not have that luxury.

"Yeah, I can do that…"

"Thanks."

Brooke smiled at the blonde and moved toward her, pulling her into a silent and reassuring hug. When they pulled apart, Quinn searched Brooke's eyes. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

"More than you even know." She breathed out.

"Then… I want to support the two of you."

O

"She said she was sorry?" Haley asked as she lay on her stomach in front of Brooke, kicking her legs against the bed. She laughed and sat up Indian style. "Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

Brooke laughed and nodded her head understandingly. "Believe me, if I hadn't witnessed it with my own two eyes I would have a hard time believing it too." She paused and stared across the bed at her girlfriend. "She seemed genuinely sorry, though. She even said that she wanted to support our relationship, it was kinda creepy."

Haley laughed louder as she heard this. "Are you sure Rachel didn't find some way to possess her or something?"

Her face distorted in a mix of disgust and fear. "Oh god, that would be way creepy!"

"I guess that I am glad that she apologized… I just think it's a case of too little too late, you know?"

"Yeah, I know…" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and flashed her a dimpled smile. "But, still, this is kind of a big deal for Quinn."

"What do you mean?" Haley wondered.

"I mean, she's got some super-scary crazy ass Christian parents, that like tell her constantly about how everyone is going to hell for pretty much everything. And they are WAY too detailed on the torture. It's hard to blame her for being so closed-minded sometimes."

"That sounds terrible." Haley noted.

"Yeah." Brooke nodded and then bit down on her bottom lip as she looked over at her cellphone, recalling the conversation that she had with her mother earlier. "Speaking of shitty parents, I talked to mine today."

"Oh god." Her brown eyes filled with fear as she moved closer to the other woman on the bed. "What did they have to say?"

"Nothing good. Bitch-toria so politely informed me that my father's business went bankrupt and they have to sell everything that I own." She pouted. Money was one of her favorite things in the world.

Haley reached out and placed a hand over Brooke's, furrowing her brow and staring into her hazel eyes. "This is huge, Brooke. What are you going to do?"

"They want me to move out to…" Her voice broke as tears threatened to fill her eyes, she couldn't even stand the thought of leaving her. "California with them…"

Haley's heart broke. Suddenly, she lost the ability to breath, to think, she just stared back at the beautiful woman. "What?" She finally managed to force past her lips.

"I don't want to go, Haley—I don't want to leave you." She insisted.

Suddenly, Haley zoned out as if she were lost in thought. Brooke just sat there and watched as her face mixed with emotions, first sorrow, then confusion, then understanding, and finally a smile spread across her face. She had an idea! She was going to fix this.

"Okay, what are you thinking tutor-girlfriend? You've got that look!" Her voice held excitement.

"What look?" Haley countered, sounding almost offended.

"That, I've got an amazing idea that is so going to fix all of your problems, look that you get. Now spill!"

"I do not have a look." She said, but when Brooke gave her an encouraging look she could not help but laugh and give in. "But, I do have an idea to fix all of our problems."

"I knew it!" Brooke jumped on the bed, her face close to Haley's now as she added, "What is it?"

"Well, my parents just moved away and they suggested that I get a new place of my own and share it with a roommate. So, if you were to get a job to help pay rent, we could get a place together. I'm sure that your parents would allow you to stay."

"Get a job!?" She whined, throwing herself down on the bed childishly. Brooke Davis had never had a job in her life and she liked it that way. "I don't wanna."

Haley grabbed one of the many pillows that littered the bed and slammed it into the other woman's head, causing her to sit up on her elbows and gasp as she stared up at her. "Hey, it's either you get a job, or we end the relationship. Your call." She teased, already knowing what she would choose.

Sighing out and pouting, Brooke sat up completely. Her voice still whiney. "Point made." She paused and raised an eyebrow at Haley. "But Haley, moving in together? That's kind of a big step."

Haley blushed brightly as she looked down at her hands, chewing on her bottom lip. She felt that she was ready for anything as long as she had Brooke by her side. "I'm willing to take that step if you are." She cast her eyes up to hazel.

"I'm ready."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. I am so sorry for Quinn's attitude, but I promise she will come around. I understand if you guys don't like it… and I am sorry. Please, if you enjoyed this chapter and you want to encourage me to add faster, leave me some reviews! I love hearing from you all! :) Thank you so much for the encouragement, and I promise that the next chapter will have some Rebekoline.

Credit to the quote at the top is Brooke Davis. :)

Thank you all for reading! I love each and every one of you.

-Tracy Cook


	13. Help, I'm Drowning in My Misery

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

**Warning:** No Baley interaction in this chapter… **A lot** of Rebekoline and Faberry. Next chapter will be divided more evenly again though, I promise! :)

Rating: M

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Help, I'm Drowning in My Misery**

Rebekah allowed her eyes to wander over her reflection in the mirror. Examining the dress that she had chosen for the evening. It was a short strapless red dress that clung to her curves perfectly, accentuating all of the positives that her body had to offer, and drawing attention away from her flaws. Her blonde hair was curled and styled beautifully. She knew that she looked amazing.

Doing a twirl, a full-lipped grin spread across her face as she witnessed herself from every angle. She prayed that Caroline would approve of her attire.

A light blush tainted her pale skin as she thought about the other blonde. She knew that tonight was not a date. She had been internally reminding herself non-stop, but that did not stop her heart from racing when she thought about it. Nor did it stop her from romanticizing the evening. Rebekah wanted it to be a date so badly.

'_I wonder if Caroline is thinking of tonight as a date…' _She doubted it.

Her eyes landed on the necklace that rested against her chest. She reached up and thumbed it gently, watching it in the mirror. Her thoughts consumed with images of her mother as she wondered what it would be like to have her mother there to help her get dressed for her date. _'It is not a date… It is just a school project…' _

Rebekah jumped and let out an embarrassing squeak as she heard the doorbell ring. Her heart started racing in anticipation as she walked out of her room and toward the stairs. At the top of the stairs she stared down to see her brother talking to Caroline at the front door. Her stomach flipped and she felt sick all of a sudden, knowing that he was going to try and do something to destroy her happiness.

He hated seeing her happy.

"So." Niklaus smiled. "You must be the lovely young woman that I have read so much about." He held out his hand to her.

Caroline looked down at it with confused blue eyes and a furrowed brow, before reaching out and taking it with her own. He smirked and flipped her hand around delivering a kiss to the back of it.

Rebekah watched from the top of the stairs. She was barely able to make out the blush that formed on Caroline's face and the soft giggle. It caused her muscles to tense and her eyes to darken with murderous anger. She had quite the temper, and she got jealous easily. Nik was intentionally testing that.

"Yeah, I guess so…" She shrugged her shoulders and smiled at him. "I'm Caroline."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, dear. I am Niklaus." He dropped her hand after a minute longer than she was comfortable with. He was flirting with her, and obviously, much like Rebekah often did.

'_Okay, what the heck is up with this family!? Why are they all so open and flirty and stuff, it's super freaking creepy...'_

Rebekah clenched her jaw and lifted her head high, confidently walking down the spiraling staircase toward the main room of the mansion. Caroline cast her eyes toward the staircase and her breath caught in her throat as she saw the other woman. She was dressed in an extremely revealing and sexy dress, her hair was curled and fell perfectly against her porcelain skin, and her full lips were painted red and looked delicious.

She blushed as she allowed her eyes to wander along her exposed cleavage and down over her long toned legs, watching as the muscles in them flexed. Caroline was suddenly feeling underdressed, wearing her jeans and tank top.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Nik."

Caroline did not say anything. She could feel the tension between the siblings, but she did not really understand it. Were they competing for her affections?

"She does not appear to be in peril." Niklaus countered, staring over at his sister.

Rebekah laughed sarcastically as she approached the two of them. She caught his eyes with her own and scowled. "Trust me; any girl on the opposite end of your flirtation is in peril."

Caroline looked between the siblings. They definitely seemed bitter toward each other. Honestly, it looked like they completely hated each other. She didn't really get along with her own mother, and they fought a lot, but they were usually civil with each other. These two just seemed spiteful. She recalled what Rebekah had said about keeping someone else's dark secret, and she wondered if it was her brother's secret. She wondered what it was.

'_Maybe I made a really big mistake coming here… these people are crazy…' _She glanced around the room as the siblings bickered. It was huge. Big enough to hold a ball in, and the decorations were ancient. It reminded her of a castle. Yet, there were no parents around. _'How could they afford a place like this…? Maybe I should like leave… This was a bad idea!'_

Rebekah moved toward Caroline, still scowling at her brother. "Please do ignore my brother." She turned to look at the beautiful blonde and smiled, extending her arm to her. "Right this way, Caroline."

Caroline looked at the arm warily. This would be her last chance to change her mind and leave. Taking in a breath and letting it out, she reached out and linked her arm with Rebekah's, allowing her to lead her up the stairs. Caroline looked around at the décor, everything looked so expensive and old-fashioned. _'This is so creepy… like seriously, straight out of Dracula or something… Maybe they are vampires!' _She laughed a little. _'No, don't be silly Caroline, Vampires do not exist… Seriously though, they are weird…'_

Rebekah turned and smiled at her and it calmed her nerves. She knew that she could trust her. At least she wanted to believe that she could trust her.

"Supper will be prepared shortly!" Niklaus shouted after the two of them.

Caroline felt the British woman's muscles tense in her arm as her brother shouted, she wondered why he upset her so much. There had to be a reason.

Rebekah led the way into her bedroom so that they could begin working on their glee club project. She was feeling less and less excited about the evening as the minutes passed, she knew that her brother was going to ruin it. Once inside of her room, Caroline stopped walking in order to look around. It was huge, and furnished similarly to the first floor, the bed was a king sized bed. She uncomfortably stood in the center of the vast room.

"Don't just stand there, love. Make yourself at home."

"Uh, yeah… right…" She stuttered out awkwardly as she made her way toward the bed and took a seat on the edge of it. Fidgeting with her hands and tapping her foot nervously. She was sort of scared. She was not usually so awkward, but this was not a house. It was not home-y in the slightest. It was just a huge, ancient, lonely mansion.

Caroline waved around her hands uncomfortably. "So, I was thinking about some song choices, and I came up with a few." She paused and opened up her shoulder bag, pulling out a notebook. "I'm sorry I didn't-uh—" She cast her eyes over to Rebekah who was now sitting beside her on the edge of the bed, crossing her long exposed legs. Caroline's heart skipped and she bit down on her bottom lip, prying her eyes away. "—dress up more… I didn't know we would be having dinner and stuff."

"Do not worry about it. You look stunning just the way you are dressed, Caroline. You always do." She smiled reassuringly, watching the other woman blush at her words.

"Thanks… You look really great too." She admitted. _ 'Like really really REALLY great!'_ Caroline could not deny how gorgeous Rebekah was. She looked perfect in every single way.

"Thank you." Rebekah blushed softly, her blue eyes landing on the notebook in her hand. "Now, please do show me the song selection you have chosen for our duet."

"Oh, right. Here ya go." The compliment had distracted her from what she had been doing. She quickly opened the notebook and leant over allowing the blonde Brit to read over it.

O

Quinn and Rachel had decided that meeting at Rachel's house would serve to make things slightly less awkward. But, as Quinn extended her finger and rang the doorbell, and Rachel opened the door, their eyes met and they both realized that it was not going to be any less awkward. Being near each other, talking to each other after everything that had happened, that was what made everything awkward.

The blonde cheerleader wore a scowl as she stared at the other woman.

"Hello, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, her smile wide as she held the door open for her. "Please do come inside." She could not mask her surprise when she witnessed Quinn Fabray standing on the other side of her front door. She had expected her to cancel.

"Honestly, I was quite worried that you would be unable to attend this afternoon and that you would cancel our arrangement."

"Well, I'm here." She muttered nonchalantly. "So, how about we just get started?"

"Of course." Rachel smiled brightly, her brown eyes shimmering with excitement. She could not believe that she was getting another opportunity to spend time with the beautiful woman of her affections. She knew that with time she would be able to break through her walls and find the person constantly hiding behind them. It would just take patience. Which she admittedly did not have much of, but she did have persistence.

Rachel started toward the stairs, nodding to show Quinn to follow her. "My room is right this way. I have already taken the time to put together a binder full of possible song choices that I believe will accommodate both of our vocal ranges magnificently." She smiled smugly, obviously proud of herself and the work that she had already put into the duet. "I am certain that you will be most impressed with my selection."

"I'm sure I will, Rachel…" Quinn admitted. The starlet constantly impressed her. Her talent, her ambition, her drive, they were admirable qualities that she wished she had more of.

Upon entering her room, Quinn was assaulted with an overdose of Rachel Barbra Berry. She looked around the room and she could see her in everything, her scent was surrounding her, intoxicating her. There were gold stars on everything, a huge mirror, pink blankets with hearts all over them, stuffed animals, and an elliptical with a picture of herself and Barbra Streisand hanging in front of it. It would have been odd if it were anyone else's room. She just found it to be very Rachel. _'And very cute…'_

The petite diva turned around with a wide smile, and extended her hand. "Please do make yourself comfortable, Quinn. The binders are over there on the bed." She blushed softly and added. "Although, it is more than acceptable if you choose to sit in a chair instead of on the bed."

She nodded and moved toward the bed, taking a seat on the edge of it and picking up one of the binders to nervously flip through the pages. It was easier to concentrate on the project than how cute Rachel looked in her button up shirt and skirt, smiling at her, and the scent of her room invading her senses and causing her to grow dizzy and lightheaded. Quinn could tell that Rachel was just as nervous as she was. _'Can't really blame her for being nervous around me…' _

Looking up at Rachel, she realized that she was still waiting for some sort of validation. "This is fine, Rach."

"Okay, good!" She clapped her hands together. "Also, if you would care for a snack, or perhaps a beverage, we have a wide assortment of—"

"—Rachel, I'm fine. Really. I just want to get to work on this project."

Rachel noticed that Quinn seemed to be eager to get to work quickly. _'She probably just wants to get it over with as soon as possible so that she can leave…' _"Okay, in that case let's get to work." She forced a smile and attempted to sound enthusiastic, but she knew that she had lost her luster.

Quinn could tell that she was upset as well. "Rachel…"

"It is perfectly fine, Quinn." She insisted, taking a seat beside her on the bed and lifting up one of the binders.

O

Caroline was trying her hardest to concentrate on the song, but she could not stop her mind from racing with all of these questions. She was a naturally curious person and she wanted to know more about Rebekah. It was obvious that there was a lot hiding beneath her exterior. Rebekah had all of these secrets. She lived in a huge mansion all alone with her brother, and Caroline wondered how they could afford it. Was it like Brooke's parents? Where they paid for everything, but were gone most of the time?

Glancing around the room, she decided to say something about it. "This place is so amazing! I didn't even know that there were houses this big in Lima! It's seriously like a castle or something."

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Not quite a castle, but it is decent."

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise, "Decent!? This place is freaking awesome! How can you and your brother even afford a place like this?"

Her smile fell immediately at the mention of her brother residing in her house, that was definitely not going to be permanent. "He does not live here." She insisted. "This house is mine, and mine alone, he is only visiting temporarily."

'_She owns this whole place and lives here alone?! That's crazy! She's only like seventeen years old…' _Caroline furrowed her brow and changed the wording of her previous question. "How did you afford a place like this, then? Do your parents like work overseas as secret agents or something and help you pay for it?"

"I bought it with my inheritance, so to speak." Rebekah spoke in a low and serious tone of voice, catching Caroline's eyes with her own. They were full of sorrow.

Caroline could tell that something was wrong. That this family had a dark past, and that Rebekah resented it. She wondered if she inherited the money to pay for the house from her parents when they had died. _'That's usually what happens… I wonder what happened to them… how they died…' _With sadness shimmering in her own eyes she asked, "What happened to your parents?"

"They are back in England." Her voice was harsh and straight to the point. She did not wish to talk about her past. There were too many secrets. About her parents, about how her and her brother had got to America, and how she could afford the house.

Blue eyes landed on the necklace that rested against Rebekah's chest. Caroline watched as she idly played with it, running her fingers over it, and twisting it. She nearly asked where she had got it, but thought better of it. _'She probably doesn't want to tell me…'_

After a few minutes went by of awkward silence, Caroline whispered out softly. "You must miss them…"

Rebekah cast her eyes downward. "I miss my mother every single day." She admitted, a sad smile gracing her full lips. "As for my father…" Her voice immediately turned harsh and hateful. "He can rot for all I care."

"It must get lonely in this big house all alone…" Caroline concluded.

"At times. Sometimes the loneliness and silence are comforting, other times they are suffocating. For the most part though, it is not that bad."

Caroline reached out and placed a comforting hand over Rebekah's, squeezing gently and smiling at her. Rebekah was shocked by the contact and glanced up, catching her eyes with her own. Caroline did not say anything. She knew that she did not need her to say anything; she just needed someone to show her that they would be there for her. She just needed to know that she wasn't alone. That someone cared about her.

Rebekah appreciated both the gesture as well as the other woman's silence. She knew how difficult it was for Caroline to not speak. But, she could not handle answering any more questions.

"Supper is prepared, lovelies!" Niklaus shouted from downstairs. His voice startling both women and causing them to jump.

O

"So, you're gonna sing the main part of this duet, right?" Brooke asked from the opposite side of the island in Tyler's kitchen. She really did not want to sing any of the song.

"I thought you were gonna sing the main part. I can't sing, Brooke." Tyler insisted.

"I can't sing either!" She whined out. Of course she would get stuck with the one other person in glee club who could not sing. "I heard you sing in glee club, you weren't that bad."

"Dude, they only let me sing one line for a reason!"

"I guess we could just split the song up equally." She groaned out in frustration, burying her head in her arms against the countertop. Brooke had honestly been hoping to be paired up with someone who would gladly do all of the singing. _'Like Rachel… She would have done all of it…' _Glancing up at him she added. "And pick a song with like no words."

Tyler laughed and nodded his head as he started to look up wordless songs on his laptop.

As Tyler typed away on his laptop, Brooke started to grow more and more curious about what had happened between him and Caroline. She had asked her best friend on multiple occasions since the breakup, but she refused to tell her anything. A dimpled grin spread from one ear to the other as she looked across the counter at him. She loved gossip.

"So, what's going on between you and Caroline?" She wondered.

His muscles tensed as he heard the question. "That's none of your business, Brooke."

Brooke whined out loudly as she sat up and placed her hands on the countertop. That was exactly what Caroline kept telling her. "Oh, come on! She won't tell me anything either! It just doesn't make any sense! You were all that she could ever talk about, and all that she wanted for so long!"

"Well, obviously she doesn't want me anymore."

"I get that, I just don't get why." Brooke admitted, looking him over suspiciously. "Was there trouble in paradise?" Her voice was suggestive and he knew that she was implying that their sex-life had been bad.

"Yeah, but it wasn't what you're thinking. That trouble's name is Rebekah Mikaelson."

Brooke's face contorted in confusion as she popped one of the chocolates into her mouth that were set out in a bowl for guests. His words didn't make any sense. "Huh? You mean, you want Rebekah now? Or did you cheat on her with Rebekah, because that is so not cool. She has been threatened by her since—"

"—No, Brooke! I don't want Rebekah, she wants Rebekah now!"

The chocolate got caught in her throat and she started to choke as she heard his words. She coughed loudly, until she could swallow the piece of candy. Her hazel eyes wide as she replayed his words in her head. They did not make any sense. Caroline was the straightest woman that she knew. Quinn pretended to be straight, but everyone knew she kind of liked Rachel. Caroline talked about hot guys all the time, she went to Twilight to watch Jacob take his shirt off, she was not interested in Rebekah.

"Excuse me!?" She screamed. "What did you just say!?"

O

Quinn watched Rachel from the foot of her bed as the starlet belted out the last line of the duet that they had chosen to sing. They had been singing together, but she could not help but be amused by how into the song Rachel got, even when it was just practice. She was a star. Her eyes were closed and she looked emotionally lost in the words of the song. It was beautiful, and captivating. She could watch her sing all day.

"So, what did you think?" Rachel asked with a smile. "I for one think that our voices blended splendidly."

"It was amazing Rachel… you sounded great."

Her smile widened and she blushed softly at the complement. Doing a little bow she returned to her seat beside the blonde on the bed. "Thank you, Quinn. You, too, sounded wonderful. Though, I do wish that you would have stood up and performed the song properly with me." She scolded, glaring over at her.

Quinn laughed and shook her head at the ridiculous antics of the other woman. "I will in glee club…" Her smile faltered a little as she thought about singing the duet in glee club, in front of everyone that they knew. It was terrifying.

"I must confess, I did not expect our voices to blend so perfectly." Rachel admitted, catching hazel eyes with brown. "They seem to almost balance each other out."

"Yeah…" She breathed out as her eyes got lost in those large emotional eyes. It was amazing that one individual could portray so many different emotions with just a glance. "They do balance each other out…" Quinn related it to the two of them. The way that Rachel seemed to balance her out, and vice versa. Everything was perfect when they were alone together. She sighed, knowing that it was selfish to be enjoying their time together. _'I need to leave…'_

Quinn pushed herself off the edge of the bed and stood to her feet, turning to look down at Rachel. "I should get going."

Rachel knit her brows together in confusion and her eyes filled with sorrow. "So soon?" She pleaded. "I was hoping that we could spend some time together after we chose our duet."

"Rach…"

"I just thought that maybe we could watch a movie together, or something of the sort."

"We can't…" She dismissed the idea.

Rachel stood to her feet quickly, her fists clenched at her sides and her chin lifted. A look of determination written across her face as she walked toward Quinn and stared up at her. "And why not? No one else has to know about it, Quinn. You spent the night with me every night while I was at the hospital recovering, and I miss spending time with you. Don't you miss it at all?" Her voice held desperation.

"Of course I miss it…" Quinn whispered out with teary hazel eyes. Her chest clenched tightly, she felt guilty. She missed Rachel all of the time, but she did not deserve to miss her after everything that she had done.

"Then just stay for one movie, please?"

Quinn eyed her warily; she still did not think that it would be such a good idea. But, she found it impossible to say no when Rachel asked her to do something. Finally, she said, "On one condition."

"And what would that be?" Her voice heightened and her smile spread across her face. _'She is going to stay for a movie!'_

"You let me pick the movie."

A pout formed on Rachel's full lips. "But, I was hoping that we could watch Funny Girl. I have the version with extra features and everything."

"That is my condition."

"Fine, if you insist. You can choose the movie that we watch." Truthfully, she did not mind. Quinn would still be forced to choose a movie from her personal collection, which for the most part were musicals. She would enjoy whatever she chose to watch. She was just excited that they were actually finally going to hang out together, and it wasn't just because she felt bad about her almost dying. Quinn Fabray wanted to spend time with her. _'She even said that she misses it… Operation Get Quinn Fabray is working!'_

O

Niklaus sat on one side of the table, Rebekah sat on the other side, and Caroline sat between both of them. Currently, Niklaus was leaning against the table so that he could be closer to the beautiful blonde.

"To our lovely guest." He lifted his wine glass in Caroline's direction and watched as she blushed brightly before lifting her own glass. Rebekah did not lift her glass, nor did she say anything. She simply sat across from him with a pout on her full lips and a glare in his direction. He was still the same as she remembered. She hated him.

Rebekah found that she had completely lost her appetite watching the two of them flirt with each other.

"So, my sister has informed me that you are no longer a kept woman. Are you looking for a new man in your life, perhaps?" Niklaus smirked, using the word "man" to intentionally spite his sister.

Caroline's blue eyes widened and she looked over to Rebekah to see her murderous glare. "Uh, well, not necessarily… but maybe… I don't know." She returned her gaze to his.

Rebekah's body tensed at the mention of her maybe looking for a new man. She hated thinking about Caroline with her brother. If they started to date each other she would have to move to another part of the country. There was no way that she would be supportive of that arrangement.

"I must say, any suitor would be lucky to call you his." He smiled at her.

Caroline blushed and wiggled around uncomfortably in her chair. "Uh, well thanks…" She did not know what to say.

Niklaus turned his attention to his sister and laughed. "Oh, stop glaring at us and eat your veggies, Bekah. Jealousy does not look flattering on you."

"I will stop glaring at the two of you, when the two of you stop blatantly flirting with each other in front of my face." She growled out angrily.

"Flirting?" Niklaus asked with a grin. "Dear sister, you cannot possibly blame me for flirting. Now that I have had the pleasure of meeting Caroline for myself, I completely comprehend how you could fancy her. She is quite lovely." He looked over at Caroline with a flirtatious glint in his eyes.

Caroline blushed brightly. Due to both the compliments, as well as the mention of Rebekah fancying her.

Rebekah slammed her hands down on the table and stood to her feet, shouting at her brother, "Stop flirting with her, Nik! She does not want you!"

Niklaus stared at her with an amused expression as he stood up and walked around the table toward his younger sister. "And she wants you, Bekah? I believe that you informed me otherwise."

Caroline watched the scene with wide eyes. She felt extremely awkward watching the two of them fight over her. She did not even know Niklaus, and his anger was starting to scare her. The siblings were acting crazy. Though, she could not help but feel her heart race as she heard Rebekah tell him that she did not want him. She was being territorial, and Caroline sort of liked it.

"I informed you that she had a lover at the time, now she is single."

He moved even closer to her and stared down into her eyes as he spoke angrily. "And you truly believe that means that she wants you?" He laughed spitefully as sorrow filled her blue eyes. His words had hurt her. Rebekah was always so insecure and easily influenced by words. "Not all girls are interested in other girls like you are, sister."

Caroline was growing anxious as she watched him stand in front of her, and listened to his tone of voice. Not trusting him, she stood to her feet and walked toward them.

"Now, stop being such a selfish little brat who whines and cries when she doesn't get what she wants." He spat in her face. "And allow Caroline to make her own decisions."

Rebekah's eyes widened and she stomped her foot angrily. "Stop calling me a brat! I am not a brat!"

"What a compelling argument." Niklaus laughed and turned around to face Caroline, taking a few steps toward her. "Caroline, be a dear and tell my sister that you are not interested in women. That you would be interested in me before you would ever be interested in her."

"I—uh… what?" Caroline was confused by his question. She didn't even know him, how could she say that she would be interested in him. From what she was seeing, he was crazy.

Rebekah walked up behind him, reaching out and grabbing onto his arm. "Leave her alone! God! Can you not just allow me to be happy this once, Nik!? Is the thought of it really so dreadful!? You always ruin everything—"

Niklaus abruptly turned around, startling his sister and silencing her as he wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her up off of the ground. He stared deep into her pained blue eyes as he squeezed tightly. Caroline watched, but she didn't know what to do. In her panic she did nothing. She did not call the cops, she did not attack him, she just stared with wide eyes and a racing heart. Terrified.

"What part of let Caroline make her own decisions did you not understand?" He tightened his grip.

"Nik…" Rebekah's voice was strangled and she was gasping for air. "I—I cannot breathe…" She attempted to pry his fingers away from her neck with her hands, but he was stronger than her.

"Perhaps I should do us all a favor and just silence you permanently." He dug his nails into her throat and watched as she struggled to breathe. She couldn't. "Shut you up for good, you whiney little brat."

These words snapped Caroline out of her fear-induced stupor and she quickly rushed to Rebekah's aid. Adrenalin was pumping through her veins. She was not going to allow him to kill her. She cared too much about her. She grabbed onto his hands and helped Rebekah pry them off of her throat; with their combined efforts they easily removed them.

Rebekah fell to the ground, holding onto her bruised neck and gasping out for air.

Caroline approached Niklaus and glared at him. "Leave your sister alone! She hasn't done anything to deserve this abuse!"

"I guess that she made her choice." He stated spitefully as he stared down at his sister.

"God! Are you freaking crazy!? There was never a choice to be made!" She walked toward him, throwing her hands around wildly. "I don't even know you, and you are just proving to me that you are an abusive asshole who walks all over your sister! She didn't even do anything to you!"

Rebekah struggled to her feet and looked over at Caroline. Blue eyes immediately traced over the bruises that littered her pale neck. It made her sick.

"It is fine, Caroline. You should probably be on your way."

"What!? I should be on my way!? Are you crazy!?" Caroline practically screamed. "I'm not leaving you here with him, Rebekah, he's dangerous!"

Rebekah clenched her jaw and stared over at her brother. Knowing that he was fully capable of killing Caroline while angry. "Precisely. He is dangerous. Now please get going. I will be fine, this happens from time to time when we see each other."

"That doesn't make it okay!" She did not want to leave. What if he hurt her again? She couldn't live with herself knowing that she allowed him to do that to her. Moving toward Rebekah, she placed her hands on her arms and stared into her eyes with pleading blue, begging her to leave with her.

"Please, just go." Rebekah muttered sadly under her breath.

Caroline begrudgingly turned her back on the other blonde and walked out of the mansion. She would leave as Rebekah wished, but there was no way that she was going to stay quiet.

O

Rachel smiled to herself. They were watching their second movie now, and they were sitting close to each other on her bed. It was more than she could have ever anticipated when she invited Quinn to stay and watch a movie with her. Throughout the movies she had been slowly scooting closer to the blonde, and with one last scoot their arms were touching.

Quinn took in a breath and her body tensed as she felt Rachel pressing against her side. Rachel noticed, but she dared to move even closer. Whispering hotly against her neck, "This is fun, Quinn."

"Yeah… it is…" She muttered out, feeling her body react to the heated breath against her skin. She loved it, even if she wanted nothing more than to hate it.

"I really enjoy spending time with you." Rachel spoke softly and rested her head against her shoulder, snuggling against it. Quinn had the urge to lean into the contact, and to pull away. Eventually, she leant into the touch and smiled contently. "I wish that we could spend more time together… I wish that we could at least be friends."

The cheerleader's chest clenched painfully and she suddenly could not breathe, she felt so guilty. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably, and her hazel eyes were fixated intently on the television screen. She did not know what to say. For just a minute she contemplated being Rachel's friend. The pros and cons.

When she spoke, her voice was barely audible. "We could try."

Rachel pulled away and stared up at her with dancing eyes and a bright smile. "Really!?" Her excitement was heartbreaking.

"Yeah… but nobody else can ever find out about it…"

Rachel's heart dropped and she felt sick. She hated the idea. She wanted to be able to show Quinn off; she wanted to be seen with her. She did not want to be in a friendship where one half was ashamed to be seen in public with the other half. It hurt her feelings thinking that Quinn was that ashamed of her. Rachel almost said no, because of how intense her pride was, but she could not pass up the opportunity.

'_Maybe we could work on it… slowly but surely she will start accepting our friendship and we will be able to go out in public together…' _She doubted her own thoughts.

"Okay…"

"Rachel, are you sure…?" Quinn asked hesitantly, knowing that it would not be fair to her.

Rachel nodded her head and forced a smile. "Yeah, I am certain Quinn."

Quinn returned her attention to the movie and Rachel rested her head against her shoulder again, genuinely smiling. She loved being so close to her. When the movie came to an end and the credits started to roll down the screen. Quinn did not move, but she said, "I should probably get going."

"Or you could stay?" Rachel offered, her voice soft and nervous.

"Or… I could stay…" She admitted. Her heart was pounding so quickly in her chest that it hurt. It was the right thing to do. She had told Rachel that they could be friends and friends had sleepovers all the time. _'It will be no different than when Brooke, Caroline, and I sleep over at each other's houses…' _Quinn cast her eyes to the beautiful brunette and her heart leapt. _'Except I was never attracted to any of them like I am Rachel… Sweet Jesus… I need to back out of this right now.'_

O

Caroline rushed into her house, frantically looking around for her mother. She needed to tell her what had happened at the Mikaelson estate. "Mom! Mom!" She shouted out.

Elizabeth Forbes ran down the stairs. She was still wearing her Sheriff's uniform. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked as she ran over to her daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders. She could tell that something bad had happened and it terrified her. Sometimes Caroline could over-exaggerate her problems, but she looked genuinely scared.

"It's—it's about Rebekah." She said through ragged breaths. Her eyes were full of tears.

"What happened? I thought that you were just going over there for a school project."

"I was! But her brother, he choked her right in front of me!" Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as she tried to explain what had happened. "He choked her and threatened to kill her and then she told me to leave, she told me that this kinda stuff happens all the time, and I'm really scared! I don't know what he is capable of doing to her!"

"What's their address? I will go check it out and make sure she is okay." She assured.

O

Authors Note:

I apologize for having no Baley interaction. But, there will be a lot of Baley interaction in the next chapter, I promise! There will also be a lot of Rebekoline and Faberry! It will probably be a very long and exciting chapter. :) Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! You encouraged me to add another chapter really fast! Please do keep reviewing and I promise to keep adding new chapters quickly! I just love hearing from y'all. What you like, what couples you like, what you want to see, where you want this fic to go. :) It all influences me and I love it!

Thank you to all of you wonderful readers! I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter.

-Tracy Cook


	14. This House Is Not a Home

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Fourteen**

**This House Is Not a Home**

Rachel had her eyes fixated on the television as she danced around the bed, singing along with Barbra Streisand to Don't Rain On My Parade, making sure not to step on Quinn who was laughing and staring up at her. The bed was bouncing beneath her uncomfortably, but she didn't mind if it meant that she got to watch the beautiful brunette dance around and sing her heart out. It was adorable.

As she belted out the final note of the song, she smiled brightly and took a bow before falling down onto the bed beside Quinn. She turned and looked at the blonde with a wide full-lipped grin. "What did you think?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head at the diva. "I think that I couldn't have been more right about saying that watching this movie was a bad idea."

Rachel pouted and nudged her side. "Be quiet, you absolutely loved my rendition."

"Maybe…" She saw the upset glare that the other woman gave her and laughed. "Okay, you're right I loved it. It was wonderful, as always." Honestly, it had been the cutest thing that she had ever witnessed. When she spent the night with Brooke or Caroline they never danced around the bed and sang along with musicals. This was not your typical sleepover, but she was loving every minute of it.

She smiled smugly and nodded her head at these words. "You should consider yourself lucky, Quinn Fabray." She informed, glancing over at her. "In less than four years I assure you that people will be paying to see my rendition of Don't Rain On My Parade, as well as begging me for my time and autograph. Not that I could ever compete with the great Barbra herself, but I digress."

"People are going to pay to watch you sing and dance around on your bed?" Quinn teased with a raise of her brow.

"Absolutely not." Rachel declined. "Where I am all for being unique, I believe that I will stick to tradition in this case and perform it on Broadway."

The cheerleader suddenly grew completely serious, her laughter dying down and her hazel eyes taking on a strange intensity as she stared into large brown. "And you will, you know." She smiled gently.

"I will what?"

"You will sing it on Broadway. That is where you belong, Rachel. You are a star."

Quinn's words caused Rachel's breath to catch in her throat as she searched her eyes to find her true intentions. All that she found was honesty and sincerity and it caused a light blush to cover her naturally tan cheeks. She was not really certain how to react to the compliment. So, she said the only words that came to mind. "Thank you, Quinn."

"It's only the truth, Rachel—" She jumped abruptly and screamed out as her phone started ringing beside her on the bed. She recognized the ringtone and it caused her heart to start racing in her chest. Reaching for the phone, Quinn lifted it and opened it, seeing that it was her mother calling. "It's my mother." Her voice was full of fear as she cast her eyes across the bed to Rachel.

"Answer it." Rachel told her.

"Rachel, she can't know that I'm here." Even if her mother did not know that she had feelings for Rachel, she still would not let her stay the night at her house. Not knowing that her fathers lived there too.

"I know, I don't expect her to." She nodded reassuringly.

Quinn clicked the send button on her phone and lifted it up to her ear. "Hello." She paused. "Yeah mom, I'm alright. I'm sorry. I know that I should have called to check in; I just got caught up with the girls after practice. Yeah, we are staying over at Brooke's tonight." Quinn watched as Rachel's face fell as she told her mother that she was staying at Brooke's. It broke her heart. "I know, but I can do that tomorrow. Yeah, I will call you in the morning when I wake up. I won't sleep in too late. Goodnight, I love you."

"Sorry…" She whispered out as she looked at the starlet.

Rachel forced an enthusiastic smile, and clapped her hands together as she climbed out of her bed. "It is perfectly fine. We should get prepared for bed before we start the next film." She walked toward her dresser and started to sift through her clothes. "Would you like to sleep in your current attire, or would you prefer to borrow something more comfortable?"

"I'll borrow something of yours if you don't mind…" Quinn stated awkwardly. She did not know how she felt about wearing Rachel's clothes.

"Of course I do not mind, I wouldn't have offered if I did." Rachel found a pair of shorts and a tank-top that Quinn could sleep in. If she were honest with herself, she would admit that she chose a more revealing outfit for slightly selfish reasons. She wanted to see a bit more of that gorgeous body.

Turning around, she tossed the clothes onto the bed.

Quinn grabbed the clothing and stood up, staring down at them. They were very revealing. A blush painted her cheeks as she thought about Rachel seeing her in them. She wouldn't normally wear something that showed off so much skin, but she didn't complain. It did not seem fair to complain after what she had just done.

"I'll-uh—just change in the bathroom…" Her blush intensified as she rushed inside the bathroom.

O

Brooke impatiently flipped through the channels on the television, searching for anything to watch to distract her mind. Her parents were having a yard sale in order to sell all of their belongings today, and so Haley had told her to meet her at her house after they met with their partners for glee. Haley was running late with Finn, and Brooke was getting impatient and jealous.

Her ears perked up as she heard a set of keys jingling outside. She sat up quickly and stared at the door, a dimpled grin spreading across her face as she waited to see her girlfriend again.

The door opened and Haley walked inside. She smiled at Brooke when she saw that she was staring at her from the couch with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Brooke." She greeted, walking toward the couch and dropping her bag beside it, before plopping down on the couch beside the other woman.

"Hey there, tutor-girlfriend." Brooke greeted, reaching out and pulling Haley into a tight embrace. The tutor laughed and stared up into hazel eyes.

Brooke smiled and leant down capturing her lips. "You have been missed."

"It was only a few hours, Brooke." She informed. They had not been separated long enough to miss each other.

"I know." She pouted and furrowed her brows at her. "Which is way too long!" She insisted, leaning down and kissing her once again. Haley laughed as she pulled out of the kiss and snuggled up against Brooke's shoulder. She had missed her too; she just was not willing to admit it.

"So, how was working with Finn Hudson?" Her tone was blatantly jealous and she said the football player's name with disgust.

Haley pulled away from Brooke and stared into her eyes with an amused smile. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe…" She muttered angrily.

"You are!"

"So what! Of course I am jealous, Haley! You spent all day with the quarterback of the football team after telling everyone how much you loved his voice in glee club!" Brooke defended her jealousy with her own logic.

"Oh, please, Brooke." Haley rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's ridiculous reasoning. "I was just trying to get Rachel to stop suggesting that I do the solo."

"So, you don't like his voice?" She pouted.

"He has a nice voice, but that doesn't mean anything." Haley laughed.

"Did you have fun with him?" Brooke asked in a serious tone of voice, with a raise of her brow.

"Yeah, it was fun. We talked a lot about school and stuff; he asked if I could tutor him, and our voices sounded good together." She watched as Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her. "But, I would have rather been spending my time with my amazing, gorgeous, girlfriend, any day."

"Sure you would have." She continued to pout.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed, tackling her girlfriend so that she was straddling her and Brooke was forced back into the cushions of the couch.

"I was just kidding. God, no reason to get crazy, Hales." Brooke teased, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Haley's. "I know that you would rather be spending time with me." She smirked and ran her tongue along her bottom lip, hearing Haley let out a soft moan caused her body to react. She could feel her arousal growing.

Haley leant into the kiss and allowed her lips to move against Brooke's with fever. She wanted more, she needed more. Every time that the cheerleader kissed her it felt as though her entire body was on fire. It caused an aching to form between her thighs and a strange need to build. Haley gasped out into Brooke's mouth as she felt her tongue enter her mouth and start a dance with her own. She found herself unconsciously rocking her hips against Brooke in hopes to gain more contact.

Suddenly, Brooke pulled out of the kiss causing Haley to whimper out. She did not look pleased.

"I so want to continue kissing you, Haley, but first I need to tell you what Tyler told me!" She announced excitedly. She needed to tell someone the juicy gossip that she had.

Haley looked down at her with an amused expression. "You're stopping me from kissing you in order to tell me something that Tyler told you?" Brooke nodded and the tutor pouted, she did not want to stop kissing. "Maybe I should be the jealous one."

"Are you?" She asked with a wicked grin, waggling her eyebrows suggestively. "Because that would be so freakin' hot."

Haley blushed brightly and pushed her girlfriend playfully, she was not used to being called hot. It made her nervous and self-conscious. _'I am not hot.'_ "Oh shush, and tell me what he said."

Brooke smiled wildly. She was so excited to tell someone what he had told her. "Well, he told me some interesting news about Caroline…" She allowed her voice to trail off in order to be suspenseful.

"Brooke, what is it?"

"Apparently, the reason that Caroline broke up with Tyler isn't just because of their sex-life—" She paused and thought about it with a perplexed expression. "—Or, I guess maybe it is…" Haley gave her a look that told her to continue on with her explanation. "Sorry." She laughed. "He told me that she broke up with him because she's totally got a thing for Rebekah!"

Haley did not appear nearly as shocked as she hoped that she would. She wanted some sort of a reaction. Caroline was the straightest woman that she knew and she had a crush on Rebekah. It was a big deal. Her reaction caused Brooke's enthusiasm to deflate and her smile to fall.

"I guess all of the head bitches in charge are into women." Haley concluded.

Brooke gasped and playfully slapped her girlfriend on the stomach. "Don't tell Q that."

"I wouldn't dare." She admitted.

"Now, about that kissing." Brooke smirked and captured Haley's lips with her own, loving the way that they felt. "Mm…" She moaned out softly into the kiss.

Haley pulled away from her and smiled as she heard the cheerleader let out a whimper of disapproval before pouting. "Wait, stop, Brooke." She held her back, stopping her from recapturing her lips. Brooke's eyes suddenly filled with worry as she stared up at Haley. "I have to tell you this thing that Finn said—"

"—Shut up and kiss me!"

Haley's laughter was interrupted as Brooke recaptured her lips in a heated kiss.

O

Rebekah was staring at her throat in the mirror, examining the bruises that her brother had inflicted on her. They were not terribly bad. _'Thanks to Caroline…' _Her mind reminded.

She was drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of the doorbell. She jumped and turned to look at the door. Niklaus held up a hand to calm her down as he moved to the peephole and looked through it. His eyes hardened and his anger returned as he saw a woman with short blonde hair wearing a police uniform and a badge.

He moved away from the door quickly and rushed to his sister who was staring at him with confused blue eyes.

"Who is it, Nik?"

Niklaus did not answer the question. Instead he growled out angrily and grabbed onto Rebekah's arm forcefully, thrusting her against the wall and glaring down into her eyes. "It is the police, Bekah."

'_Oh god… Caroline must have told the police what happened…'_

"I am going to hide, sister. You lie and get rid of her quickly." Rebekah nodded her head and started to move away from her brother, only to have him tighten his grip on her and push her against the wall again. He stared directly into her eyes and without any sign of remorse he added, "If you so much as hint to her that I am inside, I will kill you. Understood?"

"Yes, brother." Her voice shook with anger as she tore her arm away from his grasp and headed to answer the front door.

Opening the front door she saw the woman standing on her porch. She was wearing a badge that said Sheriff and a displeased look. _'She probably knows that we were hiding something.' _

"Hello, Sheriff. What can I do for you this fine evening?" Her voice cracked from the strain of being recently strangled. Rebekah watched as the other woman's eyes ran along her neck, and she fidgeted uncomfortably, knowing that she was looking at the bruises.

Liz, not only saw the bruises along her neck, but she also recognized the strain in her voice and the tears in her eyes that she was attempting to hold back. She could tell that what her daughter had said was true. Now it would be up to Rebekah to admit to it.

"Good evening, Miss. I am Elizabeth Forbes, the Sheriff of this town." She paused to hold up her badge. "And there were complaints about a young man abusing a woman at this address. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"…Afraid not." _'Forbes… she is related to Caroline… is this her mum?'_

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't. Rebekah, is it?" Liz asked.

Rebekah nodded simply. "Yes."

"Do you mind if I come inside and have a look around?"

"I would prefer if you did not." She insisted, closing the door a little bit as she spoke to ensure her brother would have privacy. Her heart was racing and fear was threatening to consume her, but she held it all together. Rebekah had learnt at a young age how to lie with astonishing accuracy.

"It is only protocol when we receive complaints like this." Liz insisted.

Rebekah's voice shook and her lips quavered as she spoke. "I was actually just on my way out." She walked past her, closing the door and locking it behind her.

As she passed the Sheriff, she caught her eyes and insisted. "I can help you, Rebekah. You just have to tell me what happened to you."

"I just need to go to the grocery store. I assure you that nothing happened." With that, she walked past her and toward the street.

Liz turned and watched the broken woman run away from her and she sighed. She knew women who were abused and she knew that they were often scared to stand up for themselves, whether it was because they loved the individual or they felt scared and threatened. In Rebekah's case, she had a feeling it was both, and she planned to get to the bottom of it.

O

Quinn walked out of the bathroom with a bright blush tainting her cheeks and her neck. Her long blonde hair fell down over her shoulders, and her hazel eyes were fixated on anything in the room aside for Rachel. She could not stand to look at her while wearing so little. Especially since she could feel her eyes roaming all over her body. Quinn crossed her arm over her stomach, and the other arm over her chest in order to cover as much skin as possible. It still wasn't enough.

Rachel's eyes had darkened with desire as she allowed them to wander over Quinn's perfect body. They traced the little cleavage that was still visible, the sliver of skin exposed where her tank-top met her shorts, and those long exposed legs. She wondered why the other woman was so shy; she had worn skirts that short before during cheerleading.

'_It is more than likely because she is standing in front of me…' _Her heart leapt and she smiled at the thought.

Quinn made her way over to the bed, still feeling self-conscious and nervous. "Please stop staring, Berry, and turn off the light so we can lie down and watch this movie." _'And I can hide my body in the darkness… This is so embarrassing…'_

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. You just look so stunning—" The blonde glared at her and she quickly stopped complimenting her body, and rushed to turn off the light. As darkness covered the room, Quinn climbed under the blankets and hid her body from sight.

Rachel climbed into bed beside her, pulling the covers over her body and turning to face the gorgeous woman. "I apologize, Quinn. I did not mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

She sighed and turned to look at the starlet. Watching as the light from the television screen illuminated her perfect face, dancing along her tan skin and lighting up her beautiful brown eyes. "It's not you, Rachel, it's me. I just don't really feel comfortable showing this much skin."

"You should have told me!" Rachel insisted with a smile. "I have less revealing pajamas, if you do not mind pink hearts and gold stars." Her smile twisted into one of deviation and mischief and Quinn laughed.

"On second thought, this will do."

"I thought that it would." The diva then nodded toward the television screen before recapturing hazel eyes with brown. "Now, explain to me why you chose a horror movie to watch before we go to sleep."

Quinn turned and stared at the screen. Her lips parted and her brow furrowed as she watched the scene. She was baffled. "I chose the Lion King."

"Exactly." Rachel's tone was dangerously serious.

"It's a children's movie, Rach. And it's one of my favorite movies growing up." She looked back at the brunette watching her face closely. Trying to find any hint of teasing, but she seemed completely serious in her accusation.

"I am aware that it is a children's movie, but that does not make it any less horrifying. I had nightmares non-stop growing up because of this movie." She nodded her head assertively, a pout on her full lips and her brows knit together.

Quinn laughed. Her laughter died when she received a glare from Rachel though. "Sorry, but what part of this movie could have possibly given you nightmares?"

"The part where Scar killed Mufasa. It haunts me to this very day."

"Aww!" Quinn squealed at the adorableness that was Rachel Barbra Berry. Opening her arms she offered to hold the other woman. It was a natural instinct of hers when someone was scared, and she didn't really think of the repercussions until afterward. "Come here."

Rachel's pout twisted into a grin as she hugged onto Quinn tightly.

The cheerleader's body tensed at the contact. She had chosen a children's movie because it meant that she would not need to hold Rachel, she would not need to protect her. It was not a horror movie. And still, somehow, she had wound up holding her body tightly against her own. Her scent was surrounding her, filling her senses and causing her to grow dizzy.

Quinn's body tensed and her heart leapt as she felt Rachel press her chest tightly against her own. _'This was a terrible idea…'_

O

Brooke dipped the spoon into the carton of ice cream and smirked playfully as she lifted it up to Haley's lips. The tutor eyed it warily before shrugging her shoulders and leaning in to take a bite. As soon as her lips neared the spoon though, Brooke pulled it away from her and dangled it further above her head. Haley moved to bite it again, but she pulled it away again.

"Give me that, you jerk!" She shouted out, taking the spoon from her girlfriend and eating the ice cream.

Brooke gasped. "Okay, she who calls her girlfriend a jerk."

"Well, if you don't want to be called a jerk, don't be a jerk." Haley teased, nudging her side and smiling at her. They were currently sitting in bed watching some random infomercial on the television. It was a little past four in the morning.

Brooke took the spoon and filled it up with ice cream again, lifting it up to the tutor's lips and nodding reassuringly. Haley glanced down at the spoon and then back up into hazel eyes, they looked like they held sincerity. Taking a chance she leant forward only to have the spoon curve to the side and to have cold ice cream smeared across her cheek.

"Whoopsie!"

"Whoopsie? You're a jerk." She laughed and moved to wipe off her cheek, but the other woman wiped it off before she had the chance.

Brooke dipped the spoon into the ice cream once more and moved to straddle her girlfriend on the bed, staring down at her with devious eyes and a dimpled smirk. Haley stared back up at her with wide terrified eyes. She did not know what to expect with her. "I'm not trying to eat that again."

"Please, just one more time?" She whined, pouting and leaning forward a little.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, one more time."

Brooke's smirk widened as she moved the spoon toward Haley's mouth, tracing the spoon along her lips and coating them in the cold sweet treat. Leaning forward she extended her tongue and ran it along her upper lip, before sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and cleaning it of the ice cream. Haley gasped and moaned out at the sensations that this caused.

Reaching up, she tangled her hands in Brooke's dark hair and dragged her down on top of her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Their lips moving against each other with fever and need. Haley moaned out when she felt Brooke start to rock her hips against her and she blushed brightly, pulling back and stopping her girlfriend.

She wanted her, but she did not want things to get out of hand.

She wanted their first time to be special.

"Brooke, we have to stop." She whispered hotly against her lips.

Brooke groaned out and pouted, falling down on top of her girlfriend. "Now look whose being a jerk."

"Hey! You said that you would go at my pace, missy!"

"I know, but god… you just turn me on so bad. I want you like pretty much all the time, Hales." Brooke admitted. Her body was aching and she could feel a wetness between her thighs, he clit was throbbing with need. She needed to be touched, but she respected Haley more than that. So, she forced her body to relax and held onto the petite woman.

The ice cream was completely forgotten at this point.

A few minutes passed of just lying together in complete happiness. "God, I can't believe that we are moving in together." Brooke squeaked out excitedly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know." Haley admitted, tracing her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. "It's crazy… not too long ago I'd never even dated anyone, and now I am moving in with my girlfriend."

The cheerleader cast her eyes to Haley and asked, "You're not worried that once we start getting to know each other's habits we'll start to hate each other or something, are you?"

"That isn't going to happen, Brooke. I couldn't hate you." She insisted with a smile.

"I dunno, I can be pretty annoying. I mean—"

"It isn't going to happen, Brooke. Nothing you do annoys me. I love everything about you." Brooke's heart started to race as she heard these words. She had thought for just a second that Haley was going to tell her that she loved her, but that was almost the same thing. Her hazel eyes were full of tears at just the thought of someone as amazing as Haley loving her.

"Okay… Good…" She whispered out under her breath as she traced her fingers along Haley's arm.

"We will go apartment hunting in the morning."

"I can't wait." Brooke admitted with a smile.

"Me either."

O

Liz walked into the police station. She was a woman on a mission. She needed to get a warrant so that she could search the Mikaelson residence. She was worried about Rebekah and what her brother might actually do to her.

The Sheriff greeted a few cops before heading to the back room where they kept the computer with all of the records. First, she searched their residence, but it was not listed under their name. Then she searched for Rebekah Mikaelson. She found no one in the system by that name. This, plus the fact that her house was not under her name made her think that they could be illegal residents, so she extended the search to the United Kingdom. What she found baffled her.

Two photographs popped up. A child named Rebekah Mikaelson at the age of seven. She looked a lot like the woman who had answered the door, only she was younger. Next to her was a young man named Niklaus Mikaelson, age twelve.

They had fled England after Niklaus had been accused of murder.

Liz looked more into Niklaus and found that the courts in England had recently reopened the murder case. They had found new evidence to link him to the murders. This alone would not normally be enough to grant her a warrant, because they were no longer in the UK. But, that mixed with the abuse accusations and the two of them being illegal citizens, was more than enough to get them taken in for questioning.

O

The doorbell rang and Rebekah snapped her head up to look at the door, her heart racing. She had a feeling that it was Caroline's mother again. She did not seem the type to give up easily, especially when she knew that something was wrong. She supposed that she should have felt flattered by the Sheriff's concern, but it only upset her.

Moving toward the door she stared through the peephole and saw that it was not only Elizabeth, it was the entire police force. They were armed and had their vehicles, their lights flashing.

'_She must have found something…'_

"Nik! Nik!" She shouted out in a whisper, calling him downstairs.

"What is it, Bekah?" He asked as he rushed down the stairs. He could see the lights flashing in the windows and he knew the answer to his question.

Rebekah turned to look at her brother with terror written across her face. "The police are here. They must have found some evidence to grant them a warrant somehow. What are we going to do?"

"You are going to answer the door!" Niklaus informed her, walking toward her.

"What? Are you insane? They will take us away."

"Yes, sister. They will take us in for questioning." He stated with a nod of his head as he stared down into her eyes angrily. "And no matter what they say, you are not to tell them anything that you know."

"Anything that I know about what, Nik?"

"Everything!" He spat in her face. "Now, answer the door dear, no need to be rude. The longer we wait, the more suspicious that we will look."

Rebekah nodded and turned toward the front door, opening it and forcing a smile at the woman. "What is it, Sheriff?"

Liz looked her over suspiciously. "Awfully quick grocery run."

"We only needed a few things." She insisted.

The Sheriff sighed and shook her head. She had seen these situations hundreds of times and they always broke her heart. "I'm sorry Rebekah, but you and your brother need to come down to the station for questioning." Rebekah could tell that she was genuinely sorry. Still, she was upset by the turn of events. She had just wanted to go to bed and forget the day had happened; now she would be up all night conversing about it.

Liz nodded to the police officers and they rushed up the stairs of the porch, forcing Rebekah into handcuffs, and barging into the house to do the same to Niklaus. They were reading them their rights, but Rebekah could not hear anything as she was pushed into the back of the police car with her brother.

He was staring at her with murderous eyes that told her she had better keep her mouth shut or she would regret it.

Rebekah planned to do as she was told.

Her blue eyes were fixated on the house as the police car sped away. She forced the tears back as they threatened to fall. Rebekah knew that she should have sent Nik away when he arrived, but she hadn't. She had let him back in to be hurt by him yet again. She always did that. Sometimes she could be so stupid when love was involved.

O

Quinn's eyes fluttered open and she stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. She could feel the weight of something on top of her and a familiar scent surrounding her. Suddenly, memories from the previous night came back and she snapped her head down to look at the weight on her chest. It was Rachel.

The covers had been thrown off in the night and her own body was exposed, but what was more embarrassing was that Rachel's entire body was exposed. Her perfect tan skin on display, her long toned legs, the sliver of skin where her shirt met her shorts, and her cleavage that was dangerously close to her own.

She felt an aching between her thighs and Quinn knew that she was aroused.

She was aroused because of Rachel Berry lying on top of her.

'_This is not okay! NOT OKAY!' _Quinn moaned out as she felt Rachel's heated breath rush against her chest and her lips brush gently against her neck. Her body shook at the contact and she wanted more of it, but she wanted it to stop more than that.

'_I have got to get up… this is so wrong…' _She did not think about how light a sleeper Rachel was, honestly in that moment she did not care. Rolling out from beneath her, she stood to her feet and quickly started to collect her belongings.

"Quinn?" Rachel rubbed her eyes and stared up at the blonde from the bed. She had trained herself to be a light sleeper in case of a break in.

Quinn froze, her hazel eyes widening as she turned and looked at the diva. "I-uh—I gotta go, Rach." With that, she ran out of the room and down the stairs toward her car. She did not even care that she was exposed for the world to see, and she ignored the strange looks that Rachel's dads gave her on her way out.

O

Brooke and Haley were holding hands as they walked through their fifth apartment building. It was a nice apartment, with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room. It was simple and came furnished, and it also came at a decent price.

Haley looked over at Brooke who smiled brightly and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"We'll take it." Haley told him. Her heart was racing quickly in her chest as she signed the paperwork and paid the man. She knew that they were both acting nonchalant about the entire ordeal, but it was a big deal. They were buying a place together. _'We will be living together… sharing a home, sharing everything…'_

After the paperwork and payment was complete, they walked outside and turned to look at their new home. Brooke squealed excitedly and pulled on Haley's hand. "Oh my god, Haley! This is gonna be our new home!" She had never really had a home before. She had lived in a house that had no one who loved her in it, no one who cared about her. It had been a nice house, but this would be a home.

"I know!" She was equally excited. "Now, all we've got to do is head back to your place and gather anything that your parents haven't sold."

O

As the two women walked into Brooke's house, they immediately realized that her parents had sold practically everything. They had even sold the pictures off of the walls. Everything was gone. It looked like a vacant house that was up for sale. Which it technically was. Brooke's parents had given her time to move out, but they were selling the house.

Haley looked over at Brooke with worried eyes as she squeezed gently on her hand. She knew that this was going to be emotional for her.

It was letting go of her past, which they both needed to do. She had spent hours crying on her bed, holding her stuffed bear and telling her parents that she wanted them to stay. But, reality set in when they left, and now they both needed to realize this would be their new future.

"It's fine Haley. I'm not going to cry." Brooke muttered out sadly. She felt like she was convincing herself more than anything. She was raised to be strong, and that was what she was going to be. "Come on…" She pulled Haley toward her bedroom.

She gasped when she opened the door and found that everything she had owned was gone. Everything aside from a tiny bed that replaced her own, and the dollhouse from her childhood. Brooke noticed a note on her bed and walked across the room, picking it up and reading it over. Haley could only watch with a sad expression as tears filled hazel eyes; Brooke pushed them back like she always did.

Crumpling the note, a single tear rolled down her pale cheek. She wiped it away angrily and forced a smile. "Well, it's official." She joked. "They sold everything… I think they even sold an O in my name. I'm now officially Broke Davis."

Haley could not smile, despite Brooke's humor. She knew that she was just attempting to cover up how she truly felt and it shattered her. She hated seeing her in so much pain and knowing that her parents had caused it. Parents were supposed to love their children.

"They didn't sell everything." Haley smiled and nodded toward the dollhouse.

Brooke laughed and walked over to the dollhouse, looking down at it. She reached out and picked up one of the dolls inside of it. Tears started to stream down her face now. She could not stop them from falling.

Haley wrapped her arms around her stomach and placed her head against her shoulder, staring at the dollhouse. "You should bring it back to the apartment."

"It's just a dollhouse, Hales."

"No, it's just your dollhouse, Brooke. It's a part of you and I want it to be a part of our home." She insisted.

"Thanks." Brooke's body shook as tears continued to roll down her cheeks.

Haley did not say anything; she simply smiled and kissed her girlfriend's shoulder reassuringly. She knew that her parents had destroyed her, but she planned to pick up the pieces and put her back together. She planned to always make sure that Brooke Davis knew how loved she was.

O

"We have been asking your brother questions for hours and he won't tell us anything. Not about abusing you, not about fleeing England, and not about the murder charges." Liz announced as she stared across the table at the young woman.

Rebekah glanced down at her hands uncomfortably as she once again mentioned the murder charges.

"I know that you are scared of him, Rebekah. And I know that he probably threatened you to keep quiet, but if you just tell us what he has done we can keep you safe. We can lock him away for good."

She hesitated and bit down on her cheeks, pursing her full lips. Glancing up, she caught Liz's eyes with harsh and serious blue. Deep down she was terrified, she wanted to tell her everything she knew, she wanted to get rid of her brother forever. But, she had told her brother years prior that they would never speak of it. That this would be their secret, always and forever.

"I know nothing of what my brother has done."

"Really?" Liz was rightfully doubtful. "Then what, may I ask, happened to your neck?"

"I tripped and fell." Rebekah spit back spitefully. She knew that the Sheriff knew what really happened, but she could not prove it unless she admitted to it.

Liz stared at her for a moment longer and then sighed. She decided that it might be a better decision to take another approach. "You are an illegal resident in the United States, correct?"

"Yes." There was no point to lie about that.

"You fled here with your brother ten years ago?"

"Yes."

Liz was pleased to hear Rebekah cooperating with her. Not that she could deny either of those things, there was evidence. "You are aware that we could have you deported and sent back to England."

"I am aware." Rebekah muttered. She masked her concern easily, though deep down the thought of leaving America terrified her. She did not want to return to England. The only reason she would ever go back would be in order to see her mother. But, she could not imagine leaving Caroline behind. Not now. She meant too much to her.

"If you tell us what you know, we can change that Rebekah."

Rebekah laughed humorlessly as she shook her head at the Sheriff. "Isn't that rich. You are bribing me with my own well-being for information? Got to love the system."

"This is for your well-being, Rebekah. And yes, we will grant you citizenship and get you a green card if you tell us what you know."

The offer was tempting. Still, it was not worth losing her life. "I refuse to tell you anything. So, you may as well ship me off to England." She crossed her arms and glared at the other woman. "Tell your daughter that I will miss her dearly."

Liz honestly could not believe the attitude that Rebekah had toward this. She was offering to let her stay in America, to erase her of any involvement with her brother and his crimes, and she was being spiteful. She stood up and leant across the table, staring into her eyes. "Do you not understand what he is being linked to?"

"The case of my father's death." She muttered out nonchalantly as she glared back into Liz's eyes. "I am aware, but that case ran cold years ago. They could never prove it was or was not him."

"It's more than just that."

Rebekah squinted her eyes at Liz, her jaw tightening.

"This new evidence links him to so much more. It proves that it was him, and we cannot do anything to convict him for that crime because he has left the country. That is unless we can convict him of a new crime."

"Like abusing me?" She laughed a little finally understanding.

"Yes, like abusing you."

Rebekah cast her eyes away from Liz and caught sight of the door in the room. She did not want to convict her brother of a crime. It was not worth the risk. His anger and determination were unrivaled.

"This new evidence…" She paused and lifted her hand to her head. "God, I shouldn't even be telling you this, but you need to know."

She returned her gaze to the Sheriff.

"It doesn't just link him to the murder of your father, Rebekah. It links him…" Her voice trailed off uncomfortably as tears filled her own eyes, she forced them away. It was her job to deliver bad news and to remain impartial. "It links him to the murder of your mother as well."

"Mummy…" She whispered out as tears formed behind her eyes. Rebekah could no longer breathe. Her body was convulsing and her heart had stopped beating, she could not think of anything as she lifted her hand to her necklace and held onto it tightly. So tightly that the metal dug into her skin, drawing blood. She tried to remember that fateful day. That day that Nik told her that he had rid them of their father. That day that he had told her to help him dig a grave. There had only been one bag, only one body, it was not possible.

Rebekah stood to her feet and screamed at the woman across from her, tears falling down her face and neck. She wanted to hurt the other woman for lying to her. "That is impossible!"

The guards ran into the room, but Liz quickly told them that she was fine and to leave.

Liz spoke slowly. "It is possible I'm afraid. Evidence points to him killing your father and then killing your mother. She probably witnessed the crime take place and that is why he did it. Then he buried their bodies in a hole outside of your home and fled to America with you." She moved toward the shaking woman who pushed her away violently. "Now he is abusing you. Do you really want someone who is capable of such horrendous crimes on the loose? What about your safety? What about Caroline?"

'_She is right… Caroline could be in danger… Nik had told me to dig the grave… he had told me that it was father…' _She cried and stared down at her hands, recalling how they had been covered in mud that day as they dragged the bag into the hole. _'He said father was going away… that he would not be hurting me or mother any longer, that mother was fine… he said mother was just sleeping…' _Her eyes widened and tears continued to fall, staining her shirt as she reached up and tugged on the necklace. She felt like it was suffocating her, strangling her.

Rebekah could not breathe. She tore the necklace off knowing that she did not deserve to wear it, throwing it across the room. Her mother had given it to her when she was five; she said that it was for her precious daughter. Precious?

'_Her precious daughter helped bury her body!' _

"What do you need from me?!" She growled out angrily. Rebekah wanted to slaughter her brother with her bare hands for what he had done, but she refused to handle her problems like he chose to. She refused to be like him.

"Just tell us what he did to you and the courts in England will take care of the murder charges."

"He strangled me. He threatened to kill me." Her body was numb and her voice came out monotone.

"Thank you… You are free to go." Liz bent over and reached for the necklace, but Rebekah walked toward the door ignoring her. "Your necklace."

"I do not deserve to wear it."

O

Authors Note:

As promised I kept this chapter more even with the pairings. There was no Caroline, but this Rebekah storyline will be opening up for Rebekoline. I hope that you all enjoyed all of the pairings. This chapter took me quite a while to write up. I have been updating very frequently lately, but the last chapter did not get many reviews at all and it was really disappointing… So, unless I get a lot of encouragement this chapter it may take me awhile to add another chapter… For all of you who continue to review each chapter, this has nothing to do with y'all, and I love each and every one of you!

Thank you all for reading, you are all wonderful and I hope that you enjoyed this installment!

-Tracy Cook

P.S. If you are interested in watching my favorite videos for these pairings, or if you do not know them very well, watch the following!:

Just go to Youtube and copy and paste these into the search bar. (Won't let me post links, you may or may not have to scroll just a bit)

**Favorite Rebekoline Video:**

watch?v=BUk7DUJcsm8

**Favorite Baley Video:**

/5-9krxUIGIU

**Favorite Faberry Video:**

7CoKrs2YxNk


	15. Only Time Will Tell

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Only Time Will Tell**

Brooke smiled smugly as she held her girlfriend close to her on the couch in their new living room. She never felt so safe, so welcome, so loved in her own home, but in their home she felt all of those things and more. It was perfect. Haley delivered a kiss to her neck and Brooke let out a soft hum of contentment.

Suddenly, her cellphone started to ring.

'_I aint no holla-back girl, I aint no holla-back girl!' _

The cheerleader let out a squeak of excitement as she reached for her cellphone. Haley just stared at the phone with amused eyes and a smile, wondering whose ringtone it was. Brooke's devious dimpled grin told her that the caller was Caroline. She wasn't really surprised.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed staring over at the tutor. "Guess who it is!?"

Haley laughed and shook her head at the other woman. She was adorable when she got all excited. "Well, judging by that evil look on your face, I am going to have to guess Caroline?"

Brooke nodded her head, her smile widening and her eyes glimmering maniacally. She loved having dirt on people; it was so much fun to tease them about it. "I am so gonna tease her about her little crush on Bekah!"

"Go easy on the poor girl, Brooke. This might be really difficult for her." She pointed out.

A pout formed on her lips and she let out a loud over-exaggerated sigh. "Can I at least tease her a little bit?"

Haley nodded her head and waved her hand, silently telling her to get on with it.

Brooke's smile returned full-force and she hastily opened her phone lifting it to her ear. Haley watched as her smile fell and worry filled her voice. It caused her to sit up and her heart to start racing. _'What is going on…?' _

"Care, are you okay? Yeah, of course I can come over." She paused and stared over at Haley with worried hazel eyes. She did not know what was going on with her friend, but she sounded devastated. "Why are you crying? Okay… I'll see you soon." She closed her phone, hanging up on the other woman and staring over at Haley.

"What's going on, Brooke? Is everything okay with Caroline?"

"I-I dunno… She was crying and told me to meet her at Quinn's house so that she could talk to us…" Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with obvious worry and concern. Haley wanted to say something to make her feel better, but she did not know what to say. "She didn't sound good, Hales…"

Haley reached out and placed a gentle hand over Brooke's in an attempt to comfort her. Forcing a smile she told her, "I'm sure she's okay."

"Yeah…" She nodded. "I hope so."

"Do you want me to come along with you?" She offered, knowing that her presence may help the situation. She wanted to be supportive and helpful, but she knew that these women were not her friends. In a way she still felt like she did not belong to their group. She was just an outsider latching on to one of the members.

"No. I'm sure it'll be fine." Brooke said with a smile. "It shouldn't take too long." She paused and raised a brow at the other woman. "Will you be okay here, alone?"

"What could possibly happen to me?" Haley asked with a smile.

"You might miss me too much." Brooke said with a smirk as she crawled across the couch and stared directly into those large gorgeous brown eyes.

"Really now?" Her tone was sarcastic as she stared back into hazel.

"Yep, you will just be here all alone, and you will get so sad waiting for me to come home that you will just die of sadness."

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "I think I'll be fine."

Brooke stuck out her bottom lip and feigned pain. "You are so mean to me, Haley Bob James."

"Oh, you know you love it." Her voice trailed off as she realized what she had just implied. In a way she had meant 'you love me', but she did not dare say something like that. It was not the right time yet. Brooke stared into Haley's eyes, searching them for the answers to the questions she so desperately needed answers too.

Swallowing hard, she nodded her head and smiled. "Yeah, I do." They continued to stare into each other's eyes for a second longer than normal and then Brooke leant in and captured Haley's lips in a gentle kiss. It was soft, but only lasted a few seconds. "I gotta go."

The cheerleader stood to her feet and rushed to gather her purse, her car keys, and everything else that she feared she would need. She could still hear the blonde's voice, the way that it cracked and sobs consumed her. She was devastated and she needed her friends. Brooke moved toward the door and offered one last smile at Haley over her shoulder. "See ya later babe, I lo—I'll be back soon." Her heart started racing as she realized what she had almost said, she prayed that Haley had not heard her slip of the tongue. But, deep down she knew that she had.

Haley stared after her as she shut the door. Her hand raised to her racing heart.

'_Was she going to say that she loved me…?'_

O

Brooke ran up the stairs and turned the corner, barging into Quinn's room and causing both of her closest friends to jump. "What's goin' on?" She asked.

Inside of the room, Quinn was sitting beside Caroline who had tears streaming down her cheeks and was letting out soft whimpers as she cried. Brooke moved to sit beside the blonde, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and rubbing her hand comfortingly along the top of her neck and shoulder.

"The police…Rebekah…I-I-I just…My mom…Oh god." Caroline was rambling incoherently through her sobs.

Brooke stared down at her with sad hazel eyes and squeezed her shoulders. "Okay, calm down, Care. Just breathe and start from the beginning. What happened?"

Caroline took in a few shaky breathes, before letting them out. Slowly she began to calm down enough to speak coherently. Her body was still shaking though, and she was still sniffling and sobbing as she explained what happened. "I-I—I don't know. I was over at Rebekah's place, working on the glee project, and everything was going great. I mean, I asked her about her mom and she got kind of mad and stuff, but things were going great, you know?"

Both of her friends nodded reassuringly.

"Then what happened?" Quinn asked.

"Well, her brother called us down for dinner—and she was like all dressed up, like she looked really freaking gorgeous, and I looked like this." She cried, raising her hands to show them what she had been wearing. "And I was intimidated, and then her brother started flirting with me and she got really mad at him, and then he called her a brat, and she got really really mad and told him to stop flirting with me…" Her voice caught in her throat and she closed her eyes, steadying her breathing. "Then he just turned around and started choking her."

Brooke took in a breath, her hazel eyes widening. "What!?"

"Yeah, and it wasn't just brother and sister messing around choking or something. Like he was really choking her, he told her he would shut her up for good—then I stopped him and Rebekah kicked me out of her house. So, I went and told my mom and I dunno what she did about it, I just know that Rebekah is gonna hate me for telling her. But, I had to do something. God, what if he hurt her!? Or worse…" Caroline started crying again. She just wished that her mom would contact her.

"Your mom went over there right?" Quinn asked, staring at her friend with concerned eyes.

Caroline nodded sadly. She knew that her mother had gone over to Rebekah's house, and that should have reassured her, but she couldn't stop wondering what happened after she left. What if her mother was too late? The thought of Rebekah dying caused her heart to stop beating and her body to go numb. She could not lose her. _'If he killed her… I would kill him.'_

"She won't let anything happen to her, Care." Quinn insisted.

"What if…" She took in a breath and forced out the words. "What if it was too late?"

Quinn and Brooke exchanged looks of worry and concern. They knew that they could not guarantee that it was not too late.

The situation was really taking a toll on Brooke in particular. She wanted to do something to make Caroline feel better. Her mind kept playing the situation over, and she kept wondering what she would do if she had watched Haley get hurt in the same way. Caroline had feelings for Rebekah. She couldn't even imagine what she was going through.

"It wasn't too late." Brooke told her, despite not honestly knowing one way or another. She knew that she just needed hope.

Caroline's phone started ringing and she immediately recognized the tone as her mother's tone. Pulling the phone out of her pocket she stared down at it. "It's my mom." Her blue eyes were full of fear.

"Answer it." Quinn said.

"What if it's bad news?"

"I don't think that she would deliver it over the phone." The other blonde reminded her. Most people would not deliver bad news over the phone.

"Yeah, you're right." She forced a smile and opened the phone, pressing the send button and putting it to her ear. "Mom? Yeah, what happened? Okay, yeah, I'll be home soon!"

Brooke and Quinn waited for her to tell them what her mother had said.

"Rebekah is safe." Caroline said and they all let out a collective sigh of relief.

"Thank God."

"Yeah, but she didn't want to talk about whatever happened over the phone, so I gotta go you guys." They both nodded, understanding that Caroline needed to go home and find out what happened to Rebekah. "Thank you guys for always being here for me…" She smiled at them. They fought a lot growing up, and she often got jealous of them, but they were always there for her when she needed them most. She loved and appreciated them for that.

O

"But they can't just reposes her house, can they? I mean is that even legal?" Caroline asked her mother with wide eyes. She could not believe that after everything that Rebekah had gone through; the police would do something so cruel. They were just going to take her house and kick her out on the street?

"Yes. It would be illegal if they allowed her to keep it. It is stolen property. We are letting her off of her criminal charges, but we must return the house to its rightful heir." Liz insisted.

"Where will she stay?" Caroline asked, terrified for the other woman's safety.

"She will have until after the trial is over to relocate. After that the police will take matters into their own hands."

"And kick her out on the street!?" She exclaimed. She could not believe what she was hearing. How heartless could these people be? Rebekah got abused and she told them, and now they were kicking her out of her home? _'This is all my fault…'_

"She has money, right?" Liz sounded just as worried as her daughter.

"Yeah. I mean, I guess. I just assumed so with all of the nice clothes and that huge house, but now I don't know."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. We can worry about that when it happens. Right now, we need to worry about her testifying against Niklaus and getting him put away for life. She is safer living on the street than living in the same house as him."

"What did he do…?" She paused and reiterated her point. "I mean what else did he do? Besides choking her?"

"You know that I can't tell you anything else about the case, sweetie."

Caroline let out a sigh and buried her hands in her hair. She knew that it was against the law, but she didn't care. "Can you at least tell me how she's holding up? Is she okay? Is she somewhere safe?"

Liz smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. She is safe at home and Niklaus is in a holding cell. There is no way that he could reach her."

Staring into her mother's eyes, Caroline asked in a serious tone of voice. "Is she okay?"

"Honestly?"

She nodded, already knowing that nothing good could be coming. People did not ask if you wanted the honest truth if the honest truth was good.

"I don't think so, sweetie. When she left she was a complete mess. She was crying and screaming at me. She even threw this—" Liz paused and reached into her pocket, finding the necklace that Rebekah had thrown at her during the interrogation. She lifted it up so that Caroline could see it. "—She said that she didn't deserve to wear it anymore."

The younger woman recognized the necklace. She allowed her blue eyes to trace over the design. She recalled that Rebekah played with it every time that she asked her about her family, particularly her parents. Caroline wondered why it was special to her at the time, but now it was starting to make sense. It must be tied to whatever happened to her and Niklaus when they were kids, whatever turned them into these people.

"Do you think that I could take it back to her?" Caroline asked.

"Of course you can." Liz smiled, handing it over to her daughter. She watched as she took it into her hands with such delicate care. Like she was afraid that it would shatter into a million pieces. "I think that it would be good for her to have a friend close by right now."

"I doubt she'll still want to be friends with me." Her eyes filled with tears and her voice shook as she looked at her mother. "She probably hates me for telling you what happened."

"She doesn't hate you."

Caroline wore a look of disbelief.

"She may be upset at first, but she knows that you only did what was best for her in the long run. If she doesn't see it now, she will one day."

"I hope so." Caroline whispered out under her breath as she stared down at the necklace. It was such a small fragment of a larger story. It meant so much to Rebekah. She wondered why, she wondered what secrets it contained. Gently she traced her fingers over the metal and the little red jewel.

O

"I just wish I could do more for her, you know?" Brooke asked, glancing down at Haley with sad eyes. She hated seeing Caroline so broken up.

"I know, Brooke. But this is something that Rebekah is going to have to work through, and Caroline is going to help her do that." She paused and thought for a moment before asking, "He is locked away, right?"

"I think so…"

"Then she is safe now. It will just take some time for her to emotionally heal from the trauma."

Brooke tightened her embrace on Haley and rested her head against the other woman's, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I don't know if they will ever heal from something like that… her brother tried to kill her."

"They will." Haley smiled reassuringly, her voice soft. "It will get easier each day for them..."

Sighing, Brooke nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess." She could not explain the tears in her eyes nor could she stop them from falling. Death really did make life more meaningful. Just the thought of Rebekah possibly dying, Rachel getting shot, these things really made her think about what would happen if Haley died. "I just wanna do something for them. I keep imagining what it would be like if I had to watch someone hurt you like that." Her raspy voice broke. "I just—I can't… I think I would want someone to be there for me, for us."

"We will figure out a way to help them, Brooke. I promise. But right now I think that the only things that can help Rebekah heal are time and Caroline."

"Yeah, I know…"

Brooke pulled Haley's body even tighter against her own, to the point that she was nearly suffocating the other woman. She just didn't want to let go, not ever. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." She announced.

The tutor laughed. "You never let me out of your sight as it is."

"Oh shush." Brooke pulled back and stared down into large brown eyes with a smile. "You know what I wanna do?"

Haley was thrown off by the random change of subject, but she was used to it. It was part of Brooke's personality that she had grown to love. "What's that?" She smiled.

"Forget all of this depressing stuff for tonight and take my amazing girlfriend out on a date." She smiled proudly.

"Brooke." Haley dismissed the idea immediately as she cast her eyes to the clock; it was nearly time for school. "It's not even night anymore. We stayed up all night and we have school in a few hours."

"Screw school!" She exclaimed excitedly. "You love it so much, you might as well."

Haley's eyes widened.

"Oh come on tutor-girl! How many days of school have you missed anyway?" Brooke whined, she knew that her girlfriend was opposed to skipping school, but she wanted to take her out on a date.

"I haven't missed any." Haley blushed softly as Brooke gave her a confused and disbelieving look.

"Really?" She raised a brow at Haley who nodded shyly. "My girlfriend is such a nerd."

"Hey!" She shouted. The cheerleader merely shrugged her shoulders and gave her a matter-of-fact look. "Well, it could be worse. At least she's not a jerk like mine."

"I've heard your girlfriend is one sexy bitch." Brooke announced and then leant toward Haley and whined again. "Come on Haley! With everything that happened at the school and with Rebekah, shouldn't we take the time to enjoy our lives?"

"I enjoy school." The tutor pointed out.

"Nerd." Brooke muttered under her breath.

Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at her. "I also pride myself on my perfect attendance."

"What was that?" She teased playfully. "I couldn't understand you. I don't speak nerd. Now come on, Haley! We have been dating forever and we haven't even gone out on a single date yet!"

"Fine. Why not? What is missing one day of school in my entire educational career? Though, I am positive that there are more suitable times for us to go out on a date."

"Exactly! What is missing one measly day of school?" Brooke asked with a bright dimpled grin and a glimmer in her eyes as she jumped off of the couch and headed toward the back of their apartment. She had some planning to do.

"Where are you going, Brooke?"

"I've got a date to plan!" She called from their bedroom.

"Can't we just get breakfast or something?"

"Not on my watch!" Brooke ran back out into the living room and smiled as she leant down and kissed Haley on the lips. "Mmm… god I love kissing you." She smirked. "Now get dressed babe, chop chop."

O

Quinn could recall every detail of Rachel's body in her mind. The slope of her back, the curve of her backside, her incredibly long toned legs, her exposed cleavage pressed against her own, and those perfect full lips brushing against her throat delicately. She took a moment to imagine what it would be like to have them pressed against her skin with force, with deliberation. What it would be like to feel that talented tongue trace along her skin, those lips suck gently.

Her body started to react. She could feel her skin warm up and arousal build between her thighs as her imagination ran wild. She thought about Rachel's thigh pressed tightly between her legs and her small hands tracing under her tank-top. Quinn was still wearing Rachel's tank-top, she had not changed. Her scent was surrounding her.

"Mmm…" Quinn groaned out in pleasure as she traced her fingers over her abdomen, under the top, teasing the skin. She pretended that it was Rachel.

She wanted more.

Quinn Fabray did not believe in touching herself. It was wrong and immoral. The only one who was supposed to touch her was the man that she married, but she couldn't help it. Her arousal was too intense.

"Quinn! You have company!" Her mother shouted, causing Quinn to jump and scream out, quickly removing her hand from under her shirt. Her heart felt like it would pound out of her chest.

'_She sounds angry… Who could it be?' _She wondered as she climbed out of her bed and started down the stairs. She did not bother changing her clothes.

Quinn's heart stopped and she froze in place at the bottom of the stairs as she witnessed Rachel Berry standing inside of her house. Judy looked extremely upset by this. She knew why. Her mother hated the Berry family. _'What is she doing here? I told her no one could know… She cannot be here… you are dreaming Quinn! This is some crazy guilt induced coma that God has put you into in order to punish you for your sins.'_

But it wasn't a coma. It was reality.

Judy Fabray walked toward her daughter, glaring down into her eyes. She leant down and whispered against her ear. "Once she leaves I need to talk to you."

Quinn nodded her head and swallowed hard, watching her mother walk out of the room angrily. She knew that she was in trouble. _'For once… I really really hope that Rachel never leaves me alone…'_

She approached the starlet who was quick to explain, "I apologize for randomly showing up at your house, but you disappeared—"

"—What are you doing here, Rachel!" She whispered loudly. "What part of no one else can know about us being friends did you not understand?"

Rachel knit her brows together and stared up at her with worried eyes. She almost stood down, but her pride wouldn't allow her to be walked all over again. She would not let Quinn continue to control everything. "Considering that you informed me that we could be friends as long as no one else knew, I simply assumed that offer was made void when you immaturely fled from my room."

"Rachel… You don't understand."

"Maybe not, but I do understand that friends do not do such things." She paused and lowered her voice so that Quinn's mother would not hear her. "Quinn, we need to talk about this." She waved her hand between the two of them and stared up into hazel with pleading brown. Rachel could not contain her feelings any more.

Quinn stared deep into those gorgeous eyes and sighed loudly, nodding her head. "Come on." She led the way to her bedroom.

Once inside, both women grew completely silent. It was one thing to say that they needed to talk; it was another to actually start the conversation. Rachel was, of course, the one to break the silence.

"What happened, Quinn?" She walked toward the blonde. "I finally started to believe that things were getting better between the two of us, that we were going to start acting like friends, and then you disappear? Why?"

"You don't—"

"—stop telling me what I do and do not understand!" She shouted out, throwing her hands in the air. "I may not understand the trials you must face with your parents, but I do understand your feelings. I share them with you. I love you too." She insisted, moving closer to Quinn and placing her hands on her arms.

Hazel eyes met brown and Quinn's voice cracked as she whispered. "You can't just say that, Rachel…"

"Why can't I?" She countered. "Because saying that I have feelings for you, saying that I love you, makes it real?"

She nodded sadly, tears filling her eyes and rolling down her pale cheeks. Her body was shaking. It was too much, too heavy a burden, she could not stop herself from crying any longer.

"Good." Rachel smiled. "Because I want them to be real, they are real. I have known for years now just how much I love you."

"Rachel…"

"I am not asking you to admit your feelings or to be my girlfriend, Quinn." She watched Quinn cringe at the word 'girlfriend.' Almost as if she had been burnt. It was a devastating sight and only reminded Rachel just how broken she was. Just how difficult it would be to fix her. "Just be my friend and be honest with me."

"You want the truth?" Her voice rose and took on an angry tone.

Rachel was not scared though and she simply nodded her head. The truth was all that she wanted.

"The truth is that I want you so bad! I love you! I think about you all the time and that is why I ran away from you again. Because staring down at you and watching you, feeling you lying on top of me… I liked it… a lot more than a friend should." She blushed brightly and cast her eyes away ashamed. Quinn knew that Rachel already knew all of this, but she also knew that she needed to hear it again. Without the influence of a gunshot wound.

Rachel could not contain her excitement as her smile spread across her face and her heart thudded loudly in her ears. Those were the words that she had always wanted to hear.

"I am not seeing the problem."

"You wouldn't because it isn't your problem, Rachel. It's mine. It's me!" She shouted, her eyes snapping back to brown. "It's the fact that my mother is about to scream at me about my distasteful company, JUST because you have gay parents! It's that I am pretty much guaranteed a spot in Hell! That's why we can only be friends… and we can't have those intimate moments either, because…" She paused and took in a breath. "Because I can't handle them."

Quinn's voice was even and empty. "Now do you understand?"

Rachel could barely find the will to nod. It wasn't fair. They both wanted it. They loved each other and they couldn't be together? It was the classic Romeo and Juliet story. _'Only I do not plan on killing myself in the end… we will be together.'_

"Good, now go away."

O

Haley was beyond confused by Brooke's idea of a date. She had told her to stay at the house and give her an hour and then to meet her at the café. It was weird and untraditional, but it was Brooke. She was always spontaneous and exciting. '_Things with her will never get boring at least.' _She smiled at the thought and wrapped her arms tightly around her body as she looked around outside of the café.

Brooke was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly, she caught sight of a little note taped to the front door of the café. It had her name scribbled across it with a ton of hearts around it. Haley laughed and rolled her eyes at the cheesiness, before reaching out and grabbing it.

She opened the note and read over the words.

"To start your date, go to 423 West Elm Street." Haley stared at the note with perplexed eyes and a furrowed brow. "What is this?" She sighed and stared down the street. That meant that she would have to walk a few more blocks.

Shrugging her shoulders, she followed the instructions and headed down the street.

When she reached the address her brown eyes widened in shock. It was a lingerie store. She screamed out as she felt someone press a kiss to her cheek from behind. Haley turned quickly and noticed that it was Brooke and she was standing in front of her holding up a bouquet of flowers. She smiled brightly and took them from her.

"They are lovely, Brooke." She sniffed them and smiled over at her.

"I hoped you would think so." Brooke said with a proud smile as she leant down and kissed Haley gently on the lips.

Haley pulled away from her girlfriend and looked over at the store. "Now, please do explain to me why we are at a lingerie store?"

The cheerleader nodded toward the card and smirked. "Read it and find out."

She reached for the note and opened it. _'I am so going to regret going on this date today…' _"Pick out a set of lingerie for each other and do a personal fashion show—Brooke!" She blushed brightly and stared up at her. "I am so not doing that!"

"Oh, come on, Haley! I promise I won't touch… I'll just admire." She grinned deviously and bit down on her bottom lip allowing her hazel eyes to roam over Haley's body. She loved her body. _'God how I want to see more of it…' _Haley's blush intensified and she looked away.

"No way! Besides, the store says that it is closed. Which isn't really a surprise. I can't imagine that a whole lot of people need to purchase lingerie before going to school." She added sarcastically. The entire situation was making her uncomfortable. Haley did not feel secure in her own skin and she did not wish to show it off.

"About that." Brooke grinned and lifted the key to the store. "The owners may or may not owe me a favor for being their most valued customer."

Haley laughed. "You would be."

"Mmm…" Brooke moved toward her girlfriend. "I bet you won't mind when you see my collection on me."

"Shut up." She said, her face was bright red now. "Let's just get this over with."

The cheerleader squeaked and ran inside the store, immediately finding the perfect lingerie for her to wear. She already knew which set she wanted prior to entering the store. It would show off enough skin, but still be conservative enough for Haley's nature. She turned and held it up, watching as Haley picked out a red one. Honestly, she did not care which set she herself wore. "Here ya go!"

It was a cute purple set of lingerie. Haley stared at it with a disgusted look on her face as she held up the red set she had been looking at for Brooke.

Brooke looked down at it with a confused expression. "What? You don't like it?" She pouted and stared back over at the tutor. "I think it's cute."

"I like it, I guess… I just can't wear something like that."

"Why not?" She was completely oblivious to the reason and genuinely confused. "It's your size."

Haley laughed at Brooke's ignorance and looked away bashfully. "Because, I will look ridiculous in that."

She finally understood and quickly moved toward the beautiful woman, placing her hands on her hips and pulling her body closer to her own. Staring down into her brown eyes with sincere hazel. "Haley, don't say that. You may look ridiculously hot—"

"—Brooke… I'm being serious…" Her voice was soft. She felt self-conscious. She would never have a body like Brooke, or her friends… She just did not feel beautiful.

"So am I, Haley." Brooke insisted in a serious tone of voice. "You need to stop worrying about that stuff; you have nothing to worry about."

"Brooke—"

"—Haley! I love your body!"

"Brooke…" She whispered shyly.

"I mean that. You are perfect to me."

Haley smiled gently and stared down at the lingerie. She knew that Brooke was not lying to her, and she also knew that they would have to eventually get past this. They were in a relationship now. She could not constantly feel intimidated and scared to be herself around the other woman. She had to believe that she thought she was beautiful. '_Why would she be with me if she thought I was hideous?'_

"Fine, I will try it on."

O

Caroline clutched the necklace protectively in her hand, inside of her jacket pocket. She did not want to risk losing it. It was too important to Rebekah. She stared up at the Mikaelson estate with worried eyes. All of the lights were turned out. Reaching up, she rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door. When no one answered she tried again. Then when no one answered once more, she took it into her own hands.

She reached out for the handle and pulled on it, praying that it was unlocked. It was. The door swung open loudly and she peeked her head inside.

Everything was dark and creepy. The house was scary when lit up, this was almost too much. She did not even know if Rebekah was home. But, it was a risk worth taking. Forcing her chin up, she walked into the house and closed the door behind her. Heading up the stairs toward Rebekah's bedroom.

The door was shut.

Caroline stared at it for a minute. Should she open it?

She was almost scared to face the other woman after what she had done. She was the reason that her brother got taken away, and she was the reason that her house was being taken away as well. She would be shocked if Rebekah did not blame her too.

She turned the doorknob and pushed the door open, staring inside.

Rebekah was lying on her bed, gripping the sheets tightly with one of her hands and holding a small book to her chest with the other. Her blonde hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy and tears stained her cheeks. She was shaking and letting out soft whimpering noises.

Hearing the door open she snapped her head up and glared across the room at the intruder. "What are you doing here, Caroline?" She asked, her voice raspy and strained.

"I uh—" She did not know what to say.

Rebekah pushed herself out of the bed, opening the drawer beside it and placing the book inside, before walking toward the other woman. She was now in control of her emotions. She refused to show her vulnerability. "Have you not already done enough?"

Caroline sighed and moved toward her. She was wearing a look of hurt and concern. "Rebekah, I'm so so sorry. I didn't know this would happen!" She insisted with tears in her beautiful blue eyes. It made it difficult to deny that she truly meant it. "I was just scared and worried about you… I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Rebekah moved closer to her and furrowed her brow as she asked, "Why should you care? We were never truly friends."

"We are more than just friends…" Caroline whispered out softly. Her heart racing. She knew what she was admitting to, they both knew. Neither knew what to say as they stared into each other's eyes, searching them in the silence.

"Why did you return? I assumed that my brother and I would have scared you off for good."

"It's gonna take a bit more than that to scare me off." She said with a smile. "I resisted you at first, but you were just so persistent that you got through. Now you're stuck with me. Sucks to be you."

"Sure does." Rebekah laughed a little. She had not expected to laugh again for a very long time after the news that she received. Caroline always made her smile though.

"Hey!" She laughed as well, reaching out and playfully slapping Rebekah's arm.

Caroline suddenly grew serious again as she stared into those puffy blue eyes. "I uh—I actually came by to give you this back." She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out the necklace, lifting it up to show her. "I knew how important it was to you…"

Rebekah glared at the necklace, tears filling her eyes. She attempted to blink them back but a few managed to escape and roll down her cheeks. "I do not deserve to look upon that necklace, let alone wear it."

"Why not?"

She continued to stare at the necklace as she took a step away from it and Caroline. "I cannot tell you that."

Caroline took another step forward in order to close the distance between the two of them. She was not going to allow her to push her away. "You can trust me, Bekah."

"I hardly even know you." She stated pointedly through a clenched jaw.

"In that case you can't possibly know if you can or can't trust me until you let me in." She countered, returning the necklace to her pocket for the time being. She did not wish to further upset her. "Come on." Caroline reached out and grabbed ahold of Rebekah's hand, pulling her toward the bed and taking a seat beside her.

Neither of them said anything for a minute.

Caroline stared down at Rebekah's hand and smiled as she traced her fingers along her fingertips. She lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to each of her fingers before kissing the top of her hand.

Rebekah watched Caroline delicately cradle her hand and she could not help but recall what those hands were capable of. Those hands had aided in her mother's death. Tears started to fall down her face and over her long neck, her body shaking as she broke down again. She felt safe enough to do so in front of the other woman.

Caroline reached out and pulled her body close to her own, running her hand gently over her back in an attempt to comfort the crying woman. She just wanted to help Rebekah; she just wanted her to feel better.

"It's okay, I got you…" She whispered against her ear.

When Rebekah could breathe normally again, she spoke. "I do wish to tell you, Caroline. But, I cannot. I promised my brother that it would be our secret. Always and forever."

Caroline nodded and offered her an understanding smile. "You don't have to tell me. But, I do want you to know that you can trust me and I will always be here for you."

Rebekah pursed her lips and thought it over. She knew that she could trust Caroline and that she would not tell anyone else. Not to mention, she was not feeling particularly loyal to her brother at the moment. "He murdered my father in cold blood. He told me that he was the only one—that he had to end the abuse." Her voice broke as she forced her tears back.

"Abuse?" She whispered.

"When I was a child, back in England, my father used to often hit me. One time he got extremely violent and he left me and mummy bleeding on the kitchen floor… So, Nik told me he was going to take things into his own hands, that he would not hurt us anymore."

Caroline tried to mask the horror that she felt. She did not want Rebekah to think that she was making any judgments. It was just such a tragic and terrifying history.

"I—" She paused, her stomach twisting with disgust. She felt like she would vomit any minute now. Ever since she had received the news about her brother she had felt nauseous and been crying non-stop. "I—I helped him dispose of the body… I had only just turned seven, but I knew what I was doing. I wanted to help him."

Caroline felt the sadness consuming her as she stared into Rebekah's eyes; she was a broken shell of a human being. It was devastating. "You were only seven and he abused you, there is no way that you truly understood what you were doing."

"Perhaps not entirely. Still, I was aware."

"So that's what my mom found out about?" She asked.

"No, that case has long since run cold… Your mum found new evidence." She choked on her words and tears poured from her eyes as she chewed on her pouty bottom lip. "Linking him to another murder."

"Another murder?"

Rebekah nodded and her chest suddenly felt heavy, it was difficult to breathe. "Yes. The murder of a wonderful woman named Esther. She was a kind woman, my idol, my inspiration… and also my mother."

"He killed your mom!?" She gasped. Caroline was trying not to sound judgmental, but this was too much. She was angry and she wanted to find Niklaus and hurt him for what he did to the poor woman sitting in front of her. She hated him. Being condemned for life was not a good enough punishment for condemning his sister to a life of misery and self-hatred. It wasn't fair.

"Yes, and I aided in her burial. I do not know how, there was only one bag I swear. But, somehow I did."

Caroline did not know what to say. She just stared at her.

"Hence my reasoning for not deserving to wear that necklace. My mum gave it to me at age five; she told me that it was special for me, because I was her precious little girl. If she were alive…" She sucked in a breath and let it out. "She would hate me."

"No!" Caroline shouted, causing Rebekah to jump. "I'm sorry… it's just—I refuse to believe that. You didn't even know he had… hurt her." She did not feel comfortable saying what he had really done. "This is not your fault and your mom would be proud of you for standing up for yourself, for telling the cops the information and testifying, for avenging her death."

"Even if she did not blame me…" She stared directly into Caroline's eyes. "How am I not to blame myself?" Tears started to pour and her body shook as she wheezed out, never taking her eyes away from teary blue. "She could have still been breathing! She could have been saved, I could have saved her!"

"You didn't know!"

"Even so—"

Rebekah's sentence was cut short as Caroline leant forward and crashed their lips together. The kiss was not heated and lustful, but it was passionate and needy. Rebekah lifted her hands and tangled them in blonde curls pulling her closer to her. She needed to know that she was not alone. She needed to know that she had Caroline.

Caroline pulled back and reached up, wiping the tears from Rebekah's cheeks and whispering against her lips. "You didn't know… And she loves you." She backed away and smiled softly, earning a small smile in return. It was more than enough for now. "And she would want you to have this and remember the good times with her. You will always be her precious girl." She stated, lifting the necklace.

Rebekah eyed it warily. The guilt was still overwhelming.

"Could you put it on me?"

Caroline nodded and smiled brightly as Rebekah turned around so that her back was to her. She reached out and gently moved her blonde hair away from her neck, pushing it over her shoulder. She extended her arms in front of Rebekah and brought the necklace around, clasping it in the back. Caroline leant down and planted a soft kiss to the skin above the necklace.

"Please do not leave me alone tonight?" Her voice shook with vulnerability.

"I wouldn't… not even if you told me to."

They both smiled.

O

Quinn cautiously walked down the stairs toward the living room. She did not want to talk to her mother, but she knew that if she never went downstairs than Judy would just come up to her room. She could not avoid her forever. Walking into the living room she saw her mother standing in front of the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, her eyes were hard and hateful.

"Take a seat." She stated harshly.

Quinn did as she was told, moving to take a seat in front of her mother. She could feel her eyes on her, staring her down.

"You weren't at Brooke's house last night. Where were you?" It sounded as though she already knew the answer to the question and that terrified the young woman. Should she tell her? Should she lie? She did not know.

"I was at Brooke's—"

"No you weren't. Do not test my patience, Quinn. Tell me the truth this time. Where were you?"

"I—"

"—Before you even think about lying to me again, you may want to know that I have been tracing your cellphone. I know who you've called and texted, and the GPS that I installed allows me to find out where you are. I know who you've been talking to and I know where you were last night."

Quinn stood up, throwing her hands around angrily. "That is an invasion of my privacy!" She screamed.

"Considering I pay your cellphone bill, it isn't. You are not yet an adult. I deserve to know where my daughter really is. Especially when she is with that sick little disgrace of a human being. What were you doing at the Berry residence last night!?"

"She is my friend and she is not a sick little disgrace!" Quinn defended.

Judy moved toward her and stared her down. "Her family is a disgrace to everything that is good and holy. You are not to see that girl again. If you do the consequences will be dire."

Quinn clenched her jaw and nodded.

She had no intentions of listening to her mother. If she was tracking her cellphone than she could get around that, she could hide her interactions with Rachel.

O

Haley smiled as she walked toward the table that the last card had told her to go to. Placed on the table was a plate of macaroni and cheese. It was such a simple gesture, but it was her favorite food and that meant the world to her that Brooke had remembered.

"The food of the gods!" She teased playfully, sitting down across from Brooke and taking a bite of the delicious meal. It was obviously store bought, but considering Brooke's cooking abilities she was fine with that.

Brooke smirked and nodded toward the card that was sitting on the table. Honestly, after seeing Haley in lingerie she wanted to take her home and have her wicked way with her. She bit down on her bottom lip as she recalled her exposed cleavage, flat stomach, perfect legs. _'God… this girl is insane for thinking she has no sex appeal… if she wasn't against it I would so take her on top of this table…'_

Haley smiled and reached for the card, opening it and reading it.

"Reveal a secret that no one else knows…" She took another bite of her food as she thought about it. "Is this just some clever way to get me to admit stuff to you?"

Brooke pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders. "I have to admit something to you too."

"True."

Haley smiled as she finally figured out her secret. "When I was in eighth grade I cheated on my geometry test."

"Haley-tutor-girl-James cheated?" Brooke asked amusedly with a smirk and a raised brow. "For such a nerd like yourself I can imagine that was a big deal."

"It was a big deal… I still feel so bad about it…" She insisted with a smile. "But my mother was sick and my father was away, and I had to take care of her so I didn't get enough time to study…"

"Aw… that is actually really sweet."

"Thanks." Haley blushed softly. "What about you, what's your secret?"

"I've slept with a lot of people… but I've never been in love with anyone." Brooke caught large brown eyes with hazel and smiled gently. "But, I think that I am falling in love now."

Haley's eyes widened and her heart leapt as she let out a breath and smiled brightly. She could not contain her happiness. She too had never been in love, but hearing Brooke admit her feelings just made her realize that she was falling in love with her as well. "My Macaroni is cold, Brooke… Do you wanna just go home?"

"Cold?" She asked confused. "I swear to god if that guy didn't heat it up—" She paused when she realized the way that her girlfriend was looking at her. "Oh, it's not cold. You just wanna get me home for the after date fun. Mm… planning on showing off that lingerie again for me?" She waggled her brows.

Haley blushed brightly. "No, Brooke! I thought we could just cuddle or something, maybe kiss… not… no, I am never wearing that again."

Brooke pouted and whined. "But you have to! You can't just buy it and never wear it!"

"Good thing that you bought it for me then."

"Haley!"

O

Caroline walked into the school with a bright smile on her face. She had a plan. She was going to help everyone move past all of the tragedy.

Brooke and Quinn turned to look at her already knowing that she had some plan.

"What's up with you?"

"We are going on a road trip this weekend. To get away from the school shootings and crazy brothers and all of that horrible stuff and just have some fun! My dads are leaving their house and they told me that I can stay at their cabin in the woods and invite my friends." She smiled brightly and Quinn's stomach lurched back and forth, a weekend away with Rachel? She did not know if she could handle it.

"Won't this be fun you guys!?"

O

Authors Note:

Thank you guys so much for all of your reviews! And as promised I added a speedy and long update! Because y'all just made me so happy! I love hearing from you guys. No matter what you guys say! It encourages me to keep on writing! I wrote this chapter while I was babysitting all morning, and I am back at work now sadly because the break is over so it took me longer than I expected and there may be a few typing errors. If so I apologize.

The next few chapters will be some comic relief! And Rebekah will finally get through to Quinn about her feelings for Rachel.

Please tell me what y'all thought of this chapter and I promise to update quickly!

Thank you all for reading! I love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	16. You're Pathetic

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Sixteen**

**You're Pathetic**

"My mother is never going to say yes." Quinn insisted as they stood in the living room of her house. "She already knows that I've been talking to Rachel behind her back."

"You've been talking to Rachel behind your mom's back?" Brooke wondered with a devious smirk on her lips as she cast her eyes toward her best friend.

"Yes."

"Just talking to her, or—" Her voice was suggestive in nature and Quinn knew exactly what she was implying.

"—Just talking, Brooke!" She interrupted. "I went over to Rachel's house to work on our glee assignment and my mom found out about it. Apparently she has been tracking my cellphone to see where I am and who I am talking to at all times."

"At least your mom cares to know where you are. I could be dead for a year before mine even noticed."

"I think I would rather have her not care at all."

"So that you could be with Rachel?" Brooke teased playfully, waggling her eyebrows at the blonde. Caroline was laughing at the interaction. They both watched as a blush covered Quinn's face and she crossed her arms, glaring at them.

"Enough." She muttered. "And by the way, talking about that here probably isn't the best idea." She motioned to her living room, knowing that her mother could be eavesdropping on them all.

Caroline's smile spread across her face and her blue eyes glimmered with excitement as she told her friends, "Your mom will be fine. Just leave the talking to me, I'll convince her to let you go."

"Hello girls." Judy said with a smile as she walked into the living room and witnessed the three of them talking. "It's been a while since you two have come over."

'_That's because you are a crazy bitch…' _Brooke thought to herself as she forced a smile. "Yeah, I know. It's been way too long Judy."

"Would you girls like something to drink, or a snack?"

"I could use a—" Brooke started, only to have Caroline elbow her in the ribs. "Ow. Never mind." She muttered out.

Caroline smiled brightly and took a few steps toward Quinn's mother. "No, we are fine Judy. Actually, we came over to ask your permission to let Quinn go on a trip with us this weekend."

"Go with you where?"

"My family has a log cabin in the woods up north, and they told me to invite Quinn and Brooke up to spend the weekend with us in order to get away from all of this tragedy. My mom thought it would be a good idea."

"Where is this cabin exactly, and are you three the only ones who are going?" Judy asked.

"I will write down the location and address for you. And yeah, it is just gonna be the three of us. You can call my mom and ask if you want." Caroline offered reassuringly.

"I think I'll do just that." She smiled and walked across the living room toward the telephone, picking it up and dialing the number. She and Liz had been friends for a long time and she trusted her. Putting the phone to her ear she listened as it rang. "Liz? Yeah. About this trip that the girls are planning, they have your permission right? And there will be an adult there? Who's all going? Okay, thank you." Judy hung up the phone and returned to the group.

They all stared at Judy with hopeful eyes. Even Quinn was growing excited about the idea of getting away from her family and out of the town. She wanted to escape.

"Okay you can go. But, I want you to call me frequently and to make sure that you bring your cellphone, Quinnie."

'_So that you can track me down…?' _

"I will."

O

Caroline was beyond grateful that her mother had been willing to lie for her. She had told her that Quinn's mom wouldn't let her go because she didn't like Rachel, and she had offered to lie for her. Maybe it wasn't the best "mom" thing to do, but she loved her for it. Now there was just one more person that she needed to convince.

Rebekah Mikaelson.

She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. Rebekah had not been attending school since the incident and she spent most of her time in her room alone. Caroline had visited her every day, but she had not been able to get her to leave the room. She always ended up crawling into the bed with her and snuggling up against her and talking.

Rebekah was broken and it was going to take time to fix her.

Caroline planned to put all of the pieces back together though. Even if it took forever. Some of it was because she blamed herself for breaking the other woman. Most of it though, was simply because she missed seeing her smile and having her tease her.

She missed Rebekah.

Opening the front door to the Mikaelson estate, she peeked her head inside and looked around. Rebekah had given her a key because of how often she had been coming over lately. Caroline made her way into the house, closing and locking the door behind her, before heading up the stairs toward Rebekah's room.

Caroline stared at the door and took in a breath. She reached out and pushed the door open, walking into the other woman's room.

Rebekah was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed writing in her journal. She wrote in her journal all of the time since the incident.

She glanced over at Caroline and offered her a soft smile. She was used to her coming over. "I was starting to grow worrisome that you might not show today."

"I plan to come over every single day. I already told you that." She returned the smile with a bright smile and walked across the room toward the bed, taking a seat on the edge beside the blonde Brit. "What are ya writing?" She leant over to look at the journal, but Rebekah closed it quickly.

"Nothing of importance."

Caroline knew that it was personal and that it was none of her business, so she did not press. Instead she moved up on the bed and rested her head against Rebekah's shoulder. "I'm sorry that I was late. I had to go and convince Quinn's mom to let her go with us this weekend."

"You are leaving?" Her voice was low and sad. She was going to miss the visits. _'I knew that it was only a matter of time before she tired of visiting me…'_

"Yeah." She could hear the sadness in the other's accented voice, but she was planning on inviting her with. "Brooke, Quinn, Haley, Rachel, and I were gonna go on a road trip to my dads' cabin up north and have a fun weekend."

"I see." Rebekah muttered, feeling excluded. "In that case, I will miss your visits."

"Or you could come with?" Caroline offered. Her voice sounded more like a plead than a casual suggestion. She wanted her to say yes.

"Caroline…" She whispered. "I would love to spend time with you and only you, I am just uncertain I am ready for that."

"Come on Rebekah, please?" She leant forward and stared directly into Rebekah's blue eyes, begging her to come with her. "I really want you to go!" She forced a pout onto her lips and knit her brows together. "Please?"

Rebekah smirked and stared back at her amusedly. "That look is not going to work on me." She insisted. "I am not in the mood to have fun."

"You'd rather just sit around and mope all weekend?" Caroline whined.

"Preferably, yes."

"Please come with us?" She pouted even more as she leant in closer to her. "I want you there, Rebekah. We can do exactly what we do here while we are there. I just want to spend my weekend with you." She started to blush at the admittance, but she held her ground. There was no way that she was backing down.

Rebekah stared into Caroline's eyes, chewing on her cheeks and pursing her lips. "Fine. I will go. But only because I wish to spend time with you, Caroline."

Caroline's smile engulfed her as she lunged forward and captured Rebekah's full lips in a kiss. The kiss was short and sweet. They had not yet put a title on their relationship, but there was definitely something between the two of them. Neither was really prepared to figure it out, they just knew that they were happy together.

Smiling against Rebekah's lips she spoke, "You better get ready. We leave in an hour."

Caroline squeaked excitedly and jumped out of the bed, skipping out of the room. She was so pleased that her plan had worked.

O

Caroline lugged her suitcase over the curb and toward the car, throwing it into the back. Once it was inside she smiled smugly and wiped her hands. She couldn't stop smiling ever since Rebekah had agreed to go with them on the trip. But, she was still anxious that she would not show up. She was the only one who had not arrived yet.

"Okay." Haley announced as she carried a cooler toward the car. "I packed everyone some snacks and drinks for the drive there." She put the cooler in the car.

"I brought some of my favorite music that we can listen to on the trip." Rachel stated with a wide smile. "And also I am open for anyone who requires help with their parts at sectionals. I do not wish for this trip to be a distraction from the competition."

All of them turned and stared at her with looks of confusion. None of them wanted to worry about school on the trip, or to listen to Rachel Berry's music.

"Don't worry you guys." Brooke said, walking up to the group with a dimpled grin. "I brought some music too."

They all sighed and Rachel turned to look around at them with a hurt expression on her face, her eyebrows knit together and her full lips parted. "I do not appreciate you all implying that my music selection is insufficient for the trip. I have a wide assortment of song choices, all of which are spectacular."

Brooke laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"I brought the car." Caroline announced with her hands on her hips and a proud smile on her face. She wanted to join in the conversation. Glancing around she looked for any sign of Rebekah, but she was nowhere to be found. _'She's probably not coming…'_

"I brought myself. Is that sufficient?"

Caroline's eyes widened and her heart leapt as she turned and stared at the woman standing behind her. Rebekah had shown up. "That is more than sufficient!" She exclaimed excitedly. She was wearing a look that told Rebekah that she was so happy that she had shown up. "Alright!" Caroline turned and looked at her friends. "Now everyone get into the car and let's get this show on the road!"

O

Caroline was driving, her eyes focused on the road. Rebekah was sitting beside her in the passenger seat staring out the window. Quinn and Rachel were sitting in the center seat behind them. Both looked uncomfortable and awkward as Quinn stared out the window and Rachel tried not to look too obvious about staring at the blonde. She was obvious. Brooke and Haley were snuggled up close to each other in the back seat.

Every time that the car would hit a bump in the road or Caroline would make a turn, Quinn felt Rachel's arm brush up against hers. She knew that she could move it and solve the problem, but she didn't want to.

She enjoyed the contact.

Honestly, she wanted more of the contact.

Rachel stared down at their hands that were brushing against each other and she smiled gently. She knew that she needed to be the daring one despite her fear. Extending her fingers she allowed them to brush against the back of Quinn's hand, enjoying the soft skin that she felt beneath them. Rachel did not plan to back down from her pursuits on Quinn, no matter what she told her. She knew that the other woman loved her and she would break down her walls.

The cheerleader chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at their hands. She was having an internal battle with herself. _'Should I pull my hand away…? I don't want to… but… I don't know.' _

Quinn could already tell that it was going to be a very long trip.

Casting her hazel eyes toward the window and watching the fields pass her by though, she could feel a strange relief. A guilty weight and fear lifting off of her shoulders. She still felt the guilt of God judging her, of never making it into Heaven and being condemned to Hell. But, knowing that her parents were far away helped her to not worry as much. It sort of felt freeing.

"You guys wanna play the radio game?" Caroline asked from driver seat. Looking up at the rearview mirror in order to see her friends.

"Yeah, totally!" Brooke screamed out from the back of the car. She loved the radio game.

"What is the radio game?" Rachel wondered curiously, looking over at Quinn.

"It is a game that we made up when we were in the eighth grade" Quinn informed. "The three of us used to go on a lot of family trips together and we needed a way to preoccupy ourselves, so we invented the radio game."

"How does it work?" Haley asked with a smile. She could tell that Brooke was excited to play. She was practically bouncing around the back seat.

"It's pretty easy to play, really." Caroline said. "You just ask the radio a question, anything that you want to know the answer to, and then whatever song comes on is the answer to your question! It's a lot of fun!" She smiled brightly and chanced a glance over at Rebekah in order to see how she was doing. Rebekah had not really responded to the idea as she continued to stare out the window lost in thought.

Caroline frowned and returned her eyes to the road. "So, who wants to go first?" She had to force her enthusiasm and she did not like it.

"I'll go first!" Brooke shouted. She took a moment to think about a good question. It was too early in the game to really choose anything risky, so she decided to just stick with a generic question. If she had her way she would get to ask a lot more. "Is this weekend going to be really fun?"

The blonde clicked next on the Pandora Radio app on her phone and silently prayed that it would be a positive song. She wanted Rebekah to enjoy the weekend and forget about all of the heartache.

"_**I gotta feeling, that tonight's gonna be a good night,**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good night,**_

_**That tonight's gonna be a good good night.**_

_**Tonight's the night, Let's live it up,**_

_**I got my money, Let's spend it up.**_

_**Go out and smash it, Like oh my God,**_

_**Jump off the sofa, Let's get get OFF!"**_

"Thank god." Caroline muttered before joining in with her friends singing along to the song that they all loved.

Brooke was in the backseat singing loudly while Haley stared at her with perplexed eyes. She had never heard the song before, but she was enjoying watching her girlfriend go crazy and sing along with it. She certainly was not embarrassed about not being able to sing when she was in the car.

Rebekah stared over at Caroline and asked her, "You do not truly believe that this silly game can tell you the future do you?"

Caroline sighed and smiled. "You would be surprised."

"That I would." _'I do not see myself enjoying this weekend in the slightest… well perhaps the slightest because of Caroline… but I am not in the mood to enjoy it.'_

Gripping the wheel tightly, the blonde clenched her jaw in frustration. She could not handle the negativity. It was not that she did not understand it, she did, it was that it really hurt her. "I'll go!" She announced. "Is Rebekah going to stop being grumpy and have a fun weekend and start smiling again?"

Rebekah stared at her with a look of mortification. "No matter what the song says it does not prove anything."

Caroline simply shrugged her shoulders and clicked the next button.

"_**It's four Am, I'm waking up to your perfume,**_

_**Don't get up, I'll get through on my own,**_

_**I don't know if I'm home, or if I lost my way into your room,**_

_**I'm spiraling into my doom,**_

_**I'm feeling half alive, but I know one day you and I will be free,**_

_**To live and die by our own rules, **_

_**Free, despite the fact that men are fools.**_

_**I'm almost alive, and I need you to try and save me.**_

_**It's okay that we're dying, but I need to survive tonight, tonight.**_

_**And I was trying to disappear,**_

_**But you got me wrapped around you,**_

_**I can hardly breathe without you,**_

_**I was trying to disappear, but I got lost in your eyes now,**_

_**You brought me down to size now."**_

Caroline smiled as the song came to an end. She felt that despite it being a sad song, it was still a positive answer. That it was a sign that she would be the one to pull her out of her depression. Glancing over at Rebekah she watched as the other blonde rolled her eyes.

"It is only a silly game."

"Keep telling yourself that." She grinned. "You can deny it all that you want, Bekah, but you are so going to enjoy this weekend!"

Rebekah could not help but smile as she looked back out the window.

Quinn furrowed her brow as she watched their interaction. She understood why Caroline was concerned and that she blamed herself, she was a caring individual when it came to people that she loved, but she did not understand what else was going on between the two of them. Looking over her seat, she caught Brooke's eyes and the brunette just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay! Someone else's turn!"

"I suppose that I can ask a question." Rachel said. "Though, I am already aware of the answer I guess I will test the validity of this game, will I be a star on Broadway?"

"_**Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down,**_

_**I'd just stare out my window.**_

_**Dreaming of what could be, and if I'd end up happy,**_

_**I would pray.**_

_**Trying hard to reach out, But when I tried to speak out,**_

_**Felt like no one could hear me. **_

_**Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here,**_

_**So I prayed, I could break away.**_

_**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly,**_

_**I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky, **_

_**And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change,**_

_**And Break away.**_

_**Out of the darkness and into the sun,**_

_**But I won't forget all the ones that I love,**_

_**I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change,**_

_**And Break away.**_

_**Wanna feel the warm breeze, sleep under a palm tree,**_

_**Feel the rush of the ocean.**_

_**Get onboard a fast train, travel on a jet plane, far away,**_

_**And break away."**_

"It seems that I was mistaken about this game. It is completely valid." Rachel smiled. "I will take that answer as a very good sign for my future on Broadway."

Quinn smiled and looked over at her, catching her large excited brown eyes with hazel. She got lost in them momentarily. "I told you so."

Rachel felt her heart start to race in her chest as she stared back into those mesmerizing eyes. She loved looking into them. Biting down on her bottom lip she forced herself to have courage and willed her hand to move. Gently she placed it on top of Quinn's and held onto her hand. Rachel expected her to pull away. She didn't. She looked around quickly to make sure that no one had witnessed what happened and then smiled and stared down at their hands. She wasn't as scared with her parents miles away.

"You should go, Quinn." The petite diva encouraged.

"Alright." She stated, looking away and blushing brightly as she felt fingers trace over her hand. She loved when Rachel touched her. "Uh… What is going to happen after high school is over?"

They all stared toward the radio as they waited for a response.

"_**Cursed by my imagination,**_

_**Teaming with echoes of situations. **_

_**I do not feel well, pressed beneath this spell.**_

_**Polishing my social skills, **_

_**With one more drink, and two more pills.**_

_**I do not feel good, I thought by now I would.**_

_**But then again, it's like a thousand paper cuts,**_

_**Soaked in vinegar.**_

_**Like the battles with yourself, **_

_**That leave you insecure. **_

_**It's all just a numbing charade,**_

_**Until the day you finally wake up, and you're not afraid." **_

"Wow… that sounds promising." Brooke stated.

"It's probably not as bad as it sounds." Caroline tried to make the situation better. It sounded like things would be bad and maybe get better. At least that was how she was going to take it. "Alright, I have a question! Should I or should I not get into the relationship that I am thinking about getting into?" _'Please, please, please be positive!'_

"Wait." Quinn stopped her before she clicked the play button. She didn't know that Caroline was thinking about getting into another relationship. "You're thinking about getting into a new relationship?"

"Yeah." Her body tensed and she could practically hear Rebekah smirk beside her.

"Who do you like?"

"That's really not important—" She tried to dismiss the question, but the other woman was not having it.

"—Yes, it is…" Quinn smiled reassuringly. "Who is he? Do we know him?"

"Yes, sweets." Rebekah teased beside her. "Please do tell us who this new love interest of yours is. I am most curious."

Caroline's blush intensified. _'You wanted the teasing back! God… be careful what you ask for next time Caroline!' _

Brooke smirked deviously. "I know who it—" She was silenced by Haley who was giving her a death glare. She had told her not to make it harder on Caroline and now she was going to tell the one person who would do just that? She shut her mouth, but her smirk remained.

Quinn glanced around at everyone with a scowl on her lips and a raised brow. She felt like they all knew who Caroline liked and they were deliberately keeping it from her. It upset her. Even Rachel was wearing a knowing smile. "Okay, what is going on here? What do you all know that I don't?"

"Nothing!" Caroline insisted angrily. "It doesn't matter, none of you know him!"

She clicked next on the radio and ignored them all.

"_**Can't you see? There's a feeling that's come over me.**_

_**Close my eyes; you're the only one that leaves me completely breathless.**_

_**No need to wonder why,**_

_**Sometimes a gift like this you can't deny.**_

'_**Cause I wanted to fly, so you gave me your wings,**_

_**And time held its breath so I could see, Yeah,**_

_**You set me free.**_

_**There's a will, there's a way, **_

_**Sometimes words just can't explain.**_

_**This is real, I'm afraid,**_

_**I guess this time there's just no hiding, fighting,**_

_**You make me restless.**_

_**You're in my heart,**_

_**The only light that shines there in the dark.**_

_**When I was alone, you came around,**_

_**When I was down. **_

_**You pulled me through, and there's nothing that**_

_**I wouldn't do for you."**_

"I'd say that means go for it." Quinn said, staring at the back of her friend's head. She was upset with her for keeping secrets from her.

Rebekah smirked and looked over at Caroline. "As fate would have it."

"I thought it was just a silly game."

"I thought that you said that it wasn't."

Caroline did not respond as she strummed her fingers against the wheel and her heart raced. The song had told her to go for things with Rebekah and she was planning on doing just that. It just scared her to death. _'At least she is teasing me and smiling again… that makes all of this embarrassment worthwhile…'_

"You should ask something, Haley." Rachel told her best friend. She knew that she was trying to hide away and never have to say anything.

Haley looked up at Brooke who smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not?"

"Okay… Uh…" The tutor bit down on her bottom lip and thought about it. She knew what she wanted to ask. "Will Brooke and I stay together for a very long time?"

Caroline clicked play.

"_**All around me are familiar faces,**_

_**Worn out places, worn out faces,**_

_**Bright and early for their daily races,**_

_**Going nowhere, going nowhere.**_

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses,**_

_**No expression, no expression.**_

_**Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow,**_

_**No tomorrow, no tomorrow.**_

_**And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad,**_

_**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had.**_

_**I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take,**_

_**When people run in circles, **_

_**It's a very, very mad world, mad world.**_

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good,**_

_**Happy birthday, happy birthday.**_

_**And I feel the way that every child should, **_

_**Sit and listen, sit and listen.**_

_**Went to school and I was very nervous,**_

_**No one knew me, no one knew me.**_

_**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson,**_

_**Look right through me, look right through me."**___

Haley pouted as she heard the lyrics. It did not sound like Brooke and her would be together for long at all. Brooke was not pleased with the lyrics.

"I am sorry Haley." Rachel said with a sad expression.

The tutor laughed and waved her hand. "It's just a game, Rach."

"Like Hell it is! Okay, my turn." Brooke announced angrily. "Will Haley and I be together forever?"

"You can't repeat questions, Brooke." Quinn said.

"It's not a repeat, it's a different question!"

"Brooke! You just have to accept your answer! You know the rules." Caroline shouted from the front of the car. She always did this whenever she got an answer that she was not happy with.

Brooke pouted and stared over at Haley who laughed at her girlfriend's immaturity. It was adorable how upset she had got at the radio for telling them that they would not be together for long, but it was just a game. "It's just a game." She insisted, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. Brooke temporarily forgot about the game as her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned out against the soft lips.

Pulling away a little she stared down into Haley's eyes. "Trust me. This game has been right a lot of times, Hales."

"Well, it is wrong now." She smiled and kissed her again. "I'm never leaving you, Brooke Davis."

"Mm…" She kissed her once more. "Okay, good."

Quinn tried not to let the sounds coming from the back seat affect her. She sighed. "Is everyone here finding happiness and moving on without me?"

"You could be happy, Quinn." Rachel insisted beside her, squeezing down on her hand.

She blushed and shrugged her shoulders. "I wish that I could."

"You can." She smiled. "If Quinn allowed herself to do what truly makes her happy, could she finally be happy?"

Caroline smirked as she pressed the next button on the radio. All of them knew exactly what Rachel was implying. That she was really asking if Quinn admitted her feelings to her would she finally be happy.

"_**I'm tugging at my hair, I'm pulling at my clothes,**_

_**I'm trying to keep my cool, I know it shows.**_

_**I'm staring at my feet, my cheeks are turning red,**_

_**I'm searching for the words inside my head.**_

_**I'm feeling nervous, trying to be so perfect,**_

'_**Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it.**_

_**If I could say what I want to say, **_

_**I'd say, I wanna blow you away,**_

_**Be with you every night, Am I squeezing you too tight?**_

_**If I could say what I want to see,**_

_**I want to see you go down on one knee, Marry me today,**_

_**Guess I'm wishing my life away, **_

_**With these things I'll never say.**_

_**It don't do me any good, it's just a waste of time,**_

_**What use is it to you what's on my mind?**_

_**If it aint coming out, we're not going anywhere,**_

_**So why can't I just tell you that I care?"**_

Quinn's body was tense after the song came to a conclusion. She did not know how to respond or what to say. Everyone in the car was staring at her aside from Caroline and Rebekah, and she knew what they were thinking. Turning, she caught brown eyes with hazel and watched Rachel's smile spread.

"I told you so."

O

They had all moved into their rooms and settled in after Caroline gave them the grand tour. It was already late, but she told them that they would go out and see the hot tub and the lake tomorrow. Then they had all suggested that they have a scary movie night in the living room. There was a big screen television and tons of couches and chairs.

It would be fun.

Well, for everyone aside from Caroline and Rachel who both hated horror movies.

Rebekah had escaped to her room and she had not returned to the group. Caroline had the feeling that she would not be back, and she was not going to allow that. Opening the door to the room that the other blonde was staying in, she smiled brightly as Rebekah turned to look at her from the bed. She was writing in her journal again.

'_I wonder what she is always writing in her journal…' _

"Hey." Caroline greeted with a smile as she slowly walked into the bedroom.

"Hello, Caroline."

"Do you just plan on spending the entire weekend cooped up in this room?" She wondered, taking a seat on the bed in front of her.

"That was my plan, yes." Rebekah stated honestly with a gentle smile. She sat up all the way and scooted across the bed closer to Caroline.

"Well, that plan sucks!" She stated bluntly.

"Sorry to disappoint." The British woman laughed and shook her head, her long blonde hair cascading down over her shoulders. "I just do not feel up for socializing."

"Okay, I get it. Really I do." Caroline's words said that she understood, but she sounded disappointed. Rebekah hated being the reason that she was upset, she just could not bring herself to want to talk to others and have fun. "But, all the girls wanted to have a scary movie night tonight and I really want you down there with me."

"I'm sorry, I just—"

"—Oh come on! Please?! Who else am I going to hold when I get scared?"

She smirked. "I see. You only wish to use me then?"

"Pretty much." Caroline teased back with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. Rebekah raised a brow at her and she started laughing, leaning forward and staring up into beautiful blue eyes. She lifted her hand and stroked blonde hair away from Rebekah's face and then pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. Staring into her eyes she said, "That, and I really want to spend time with you and see you happy again."

"You really want to see me happy again?" She leant forward a little, her full lips twisting up.

Caroline blushed brightly as she felt her breath rushing against her lips. "Yes." She breathed out softly.

"Then please do kiss me?"

"I uh—" Her blush intensified as she bit down on her bottom lip and stared down at Rebekah's inviting lips. She wanted nothing more than to taste them again, to feel their softness against her own. Finally, she cupped her cheek with her hand and leant in kissing her with passion and fever.

Both women moaned out into the kiss as their lips moved against each other and Caroline pushed Rebekah back onto the bed straddling her waist. The kiss was needy. Rebekah placed her hands on the other woman's perfect hips, pulling her body closer to her own as Caroline tangled her hands in blonde hair. The kiss was not rushed though, it was deliberate and they both were taking time to memorize each other.

Caroline ran her tongue along Rebekah's bottom lip before tugging it between her lips and biting down on it.

"Mmm…" Rebekah moaned out into her mouth and lifted her hips off of the bed. She needed more contact.

Suddenly, Caroline pulled out of the kiss and stared down into blue eyes. She was breathing heavily and trying to control her need and desire, but it was difficult when Rebekah was beneath her. The other woman was undeniably attractive. "They are waiting for us." She laughed a little.

"I don't really care." She reached up and twisted her hand in blonde curls pulling her back down into another heated kiss.

O

Haley was in the kitchen waiting for the popcorn to finish popping. Caroline had put her on "popcorn duty" before running upstairs to check if Rebekah wanted to watch movies with them. Personally she was excited to watch horror movies. They were her favorite genre and she had never really had friends who would watch them with her. Rachel was afraid of the Lion King for Christ's sake.

Brooke walked into the kitchen and she stopped in place, looking Haley over. She bit down on her bottom lip as her hazel eyes roamed over her perfect shoulders and down over her back where a little sliver of skin was exposed where her tank-top and shorts met. Her perfect legs were exposed for her to see.

'_God how can she not know that she is hot as hell?'_

Brooke walked up to Haley who had her back turned to her and placed her hands on her hips, smirking against her ear. "Mmm… how is it possible that you make popping popcorn look so sexy?"

Haley blushed brightly and smiled leaning back against her girlfriend's body. She felt the comfortable warmth surround her and melted into it. "I don't."

"I disagree." Brooke stated in a deep and husky voice. She leant in and placed heated kisses along the exposed skin of the other woman's neck, feeling her body shake and hearing her let out soft humming noises. She ran her tongue along the sensitive skin and Haley moaned out louder. "You don't even understand how sexy I think you are, Haley."

Brooke traced her fingers along her hips as she pressed her body closer to her back. Haley could feel her hardened nipples through her top and it caused wetness to build and her arousal to rise. She wanted her. "I want you all the time." She whispered hotly against her neck. "To kiss you." She kissed her shoulder. "To touch you." Her voice dropped even lower as her fingers traced along her stomach beneath the waistband of her shorts.

Haley sucked in a sharp breath as she felt those fingers infiltrate an area that had never been touched by anyone before.

"Brooke." Her voice quavered.

Brooke pressed her fingers even lower, teasing the skin beneath the waistband of her shorts and pushing them under her panties. She stopped moving them and let them rest directly over Haley's heated womanhood. Her own body was reacting to the contact. She had wanted to touch Haley for so long that being this close to touching her nearly was enough to push her over the edge.

Haley moaned out and leant forward bracing herself against the counter and opening her legs wider to give Brooke better access to the place she needed to be touched.

Nibbling on her ear she asked teasingly, "Yes, Haley?"

"I want you."

The words caused Brooke's body to quake and a loud moan to escape her throat.

"Are you two coming—" Rachel's voice echoed off of the walls as she opened the kitchen door. Her brown eyes widened at what she saw before the other women pulled apart from each other and stared across the room at her. Haley looked like a deer caught in headlights as she blushed brightly and ducked her head from her best friend's stare.

"I guess no one's coming now." Brooke flashed Haley a dimpled smirk as she reached over her shoulder and opened the microwave taking the popcorn out and turning around to face Rachel. "Popcorn is ready."

"I-I-I apologize for um—interrupting the two of you, but the movie is about to begin. Quinn went to get Caroline and Rebekah and I just wanted to check on your progress." She quickly rushed out of the room feeling uncomfortable.

Haley turned to glare over at her girlfriend. "You are terrible!"

"You love it." Brooke grinned and slapped her ass before skipping out of the room.

Sighing she laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, I do."

O

Caroline had said that she was going upstairs to get Rebekah less than fifteen minutes ago and she still wasn't back. Rachel had gone to check on Brooke and Haley and she had said she would go and get the others. Quinn did not think to knock before opening the door to her room, but after she did she wished that she had.

She just stared. Not necessarily disgusted by the sight itself, but disgusted with herself for not being disgusted.

Caroline was completely topless in the bed with Rebekah straddling her waist. She was only wearing a bra and her jeans.

Her best friend was the one to notice her staring and she blushed brightly as she did, letting out a squeak and covering up her exposed chest. "Oh god, oh god, oh god." She muttered to herself as she closed her eyes and prayed that Quinn would disappear. She could not believe that of all the people to walk in on the two of them it had been her.

Rebekah did not look as shy. In fact she merely turned and glared at the woman standing in the doorway, a scowl on her lips. "Do you just plan to stand there and stare at us all night?"

Quinn cast her eyes away from the two women and blushed. She had never expected that Caroline's new love interest was Rebekah. It upset her a lot. Now another one of her friends was dating a woman behind her back.

"What is going on here?"

Rebekah stood to her feet and smirked as she walked toward Quinn, still only wearing her bra. "We were playing chess." She replied sarcastically before rolling her eyes. "What does it look like we were doing?"

Caroline was still on the bed searching around for her shirt.

"I so did not need to see this." Quinn growled out, her fingers digging into her forehead as she stared back up at Rebekah. Making sure to only look her in the eyes. Caroline glanced over at her friend knowing that she was about to go crazy and explode like she always did.

"Care to know the remedy for that?" Rebekah asked spitefully, taking a step forward and glaring down into hazel eyes with cold blue.

Quinn glared back at her with a clenched jaw. She did not respond.

"Next time try being considerate and knock. I am not keen on being interrupted while making love." The words she chose were a slap in the face to the other woman and she knew it, she wanted her to know exactly what they had been doing.

"M-making love?" Quinn glared over at Caroline who had found her shirt and ran up behind Rebekah. "So you two are like dating now or something!? God! What is going on around here!?" Her voice cracked with frustration.

"Quinn, it's not what it looks like—I mean it is what it looks like, but—"

"—You are really going to justify our actions to her?" Rebekah asked shooting a glare at Caroline.

Caroline stared over at Rebekah and then over at Quinn a few times with an open mouth, she did not know what to do or say. No matter what someone was going to be upset with her.

Rebekah turned her attention back to Quinn and took another step toward her. "We were making love. Shagging. Having hot passionate sex." She spat at her. "And I honestly do not care if you have a problem with it."

"But, this isn't possible! This can't be happening. You aren't gay Caroline, you can't be! Your room is covered in half naked men, you've dated tons of guys, and you have been obsessed with Tyler for as long as I can remember."

"I'm not gay."

Rebekah scowled.

"Then what the hell is this?" Quinn practically shouted at her friend.

"I'm not gay, but I do have feelings for Rebekah." She offered both of them a small smile.

"That doesn't make any sense!" She laughed humorlessly and shook her head, her blonde hair swinging around. "Am I the only sane person left in this group!?"

Rebekah glared down into Quinn's eyes and spoke in a dangerously low accented voice; the seriousness of it was almost deadly. Neither of them had ever heard her speak in such a way. It was terrifying. "If it is sane to torment yourself by hiding your obvious feelings for Rachel by hurting her, because you are terrified that a God, who may or may not exist, gives two shits about your love life. Then yes, I suppose you are the sane one here."

Quinn stared into blue eyes and the words finally sunk in. She had not screamed them at her, they had not been louder than usual, they were simply logical. She was hurting someone because God cared who she had sex with. That was ridiculous. Why should he care? Why should anyone care? Everyone else was moving on and having fun because they were free to enjoy life and she was a prisoner to her own beliefs.

"You're pathetic, Quinn Fabray." Rebekah stated bitterly, still upset that the two of them had been interrupted. "And next time you should be polite and knock." She leant down and picked up her shirt off of the ground, pulling it over her head.

Rebekah smirked. "Now who is up for a movie night?"

O

Authors note: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! :) The entire weekend will probably be two more chapters! SO there will be three chapters of comic relief and fluff. :) The next chapter will have a lot of Faberry.

Thank you all for reading! I know that it took a while to update, but I didn't really get many reviews, so please do leave me some reviews if you want to help encourage me to add more quickly! If not that is fine to, I just really REALLY love hearing from y'all!

Thank you guys so much for being the most amazing readers in the world!

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading! Love you guys!

-Tracy Cook


	17. Close and Intimate

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Close and Intimate**

Quinn fixated her eyes on the television screen as she tried her hardest to concentrate on the movie. They were watching their third horror movie in a row and all of the gore was starting to look the same. She couldn't get interested in the films, because she was distracted by her thoughts and feelings. And also, Caroline and Rachel's screams. Both women were terrified of horror movies.

She cast her hazel eyes toward Rebekah and watched as she scowled back at her. Quinn could not get what she said out of her mind. The words were replaying over and over in her head like a rerun of a show that she did not want to admit that she liked. Honestly, she liked what she had said and she wanted to believe that her words were true; she just did not wish to admit it.

It would be admitting that everything that she once believed to be true was a lie.

But, the words made sense. Why would God care so much about who she slept with? Why would he choose who she could fall in love with? Was she not supposed to love all people equally? Why should it matter to him if she fell in love with Rachel?

Logically, it shouldn't.

Quinn glanced down at Rachel who was sitting beside her on the couch with her hands covering her eyes. She was sitting extremely close to her. She could feel it every time that her body brushed up against hers; her scent was smothering her in a wonderful way. She loved it. All that she wanted to do was to reach out and wrap her up in a tight and safe embrace and protect her from the terrors of the film.

"You okay, Rach?" She asked.

Rachel peeked through her fingers up at her. Her brown eyes wide and full of fear as she nodded her head. "Yeah, I am fine." She insisted stubbornly.

Quinn laughed under her breath. Rachel could be so stubborn when she did not want to admit her weaknesses. "You are not fine. You're terrified."

A blush tainted her naturally tan cheeks and she smiled sheepishly, pulling her hands completely away from her eyes. "Of course I am, Quinn. If the amount of gore on The Lion King was enough to frighten me then certainly you understand why a movie like this might do the same. There is just so much gore and it is not like I have anyone to protect me like Caroline does." She nodded toward Rebekah and Caroline who were sitting on another couch in the room.

Quinn looked over at the other couch. Caroline was clinging onto Rebekah for dear life as she screamed and buried her head in her chest. She had always been the most scared when they watched horror films. She cast her hazel eyes back to Rachel, catching hers. "I can protect you if you'd like." The words came out more awkward than she had hoped.

Still, it did not faze Rachel. Her full-lipped smile spread from one ear to the other and she nodded her head adamantly. "I would love that, Quinn." Her smile fell and she screamed out, clinging onto Quinn and burying her head in her shoulder as someone was slaughtered on the screen.

Quinn tensed as she felt the contact. Just as she was starting to regret the offer her eyes landed on Rebekah who was smirking and raising a brow at her. Caroline was snuggled up against her body and she was holding onto her protectively, they both looked happy together. Then she looked toward the other side of the room and watched as Brooke squeaked out and held onto Haley before being teased by her and then kissing.

Her friends were all happy in their relationships. Her friends were all happy. And she was still worrying about being happy when she should be joining them.

'_I am happy with Rachel… I like this… when she holds me I feel safe, my heart races, I feel loved and finally like I belong somewhere… why should God care if it makes me happy? Why would he want to take that away from me?'_

Quinn hummed softly as she leant into the touch and actually took a moment to indulge in the contact. To enjoy the warmth as it engulfed her, to appreciate the way that her heated breath rushing against her neck caused her body to shake with need. Such a simple thing could make her body ache.

It was wonderful. She loved being close to Rachel.

"Thank you, Quinn." Rachel whispered hotly against her neck.

She shivered and blushed brightly before swallowing and looking down at the brunette. "You don't have to thank me. I wanted to hold you." A smile graced her pink lips as she traced her fingers delicately through dark strands.

Rachel smiled against her neck before daring a kiss against the sensitive skin. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest and she was terrified that she would be pushed away again, but she could tell something had changed. Quinn was not acting the same as usual, not as guarded. The cheerleader tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair as she felt those full perfect lips brush against her neck. It sent shocks through her body and made her stomach twist.

"I feel so safe in your arms." Rachel whispered out softly.

"I'm glad you feel safe with me." Quinn muttered out. She knew that the starlet had no reason to trust her and she did not fully comprehend how she could feel safe in her arms. She was just happy that she did.

'_I need to apologize to her for everything that I have done… now just isn't the time for that…'_

O

"Why don't we go down to the lake today?" Caroline suggested with a bright smile on her face. She was excited to go swimming in it. She hadn't visited in a long time and despite the chilly weather she planned to enjoy herself.

"It's freezing out today." Quinn pointed out apprehensively. She was not a fan of cold weather and she did not want to be outside in it, let alone swimming.

"Oh come on! When has a little cold weather ever killed anyone? It'll be fun! Besides you don't have to swim or anything, Quinn."

"I don't think so. I would rather stay here and sit in the hot tub like any sane individual would."

Rebekah walked past her, turning her head and staring into hazel eyes as she spoke spitefully. "And we all know how sane you are." Her lips twisted deviously as she looked back at Caroline and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'm up for it."

Caroline squealed out excitedly as Rebekah agreed to her plan. _'One down, four more to go!'_

"Me too!" Brooke announced with a dimpled grin. When Haley gave her a look that said that she was crazy her eyes widened and she laughed. "What? It sounds like fun!"

"It sounds freezing. I'm with Quinn on this one." That was something that she had never expected to say in her lifetime.

Brooke's bottom lip protruded in a pout.

"That's not gonna work Brooke." Haley insisted, nodding toward the hot tub. "Just look at that hot tub. It looks so nice and warm." Brooke's pout intensified, her hazel eyes filling with sadness and longing.

"I wanna go to the lake." She whined. In her mind she was already devising a plan for when they got to the lake.

Haley let out a sigh and laughed. "Fine, I don't know why you would choose to go to the lake in this weather, but I guess I'm going to the lake too." She smiled over at Caroline and Rebekah.

"So everyone is going now?" Quinn asked frustrated.

"I will stay here with you." Rachel offered.

A blush rose along Quinn's pale cheeks as she looked over at Rachel. She could not control her mind as she imagined what the other woman would look like in a bikini, with her entire stomach and long delicious legs exposed for her to see. Her heart started to race as she imagined touching her body, feeling it, tasting it. _'You need to get control over yourself Quinn Fabray…'_

"If you do not mind of course." The petite diva added uncomfortably. She did not really know why Quinn was staring at her with such hungry eyes.

"I do not mind."

Caroline stared between the two of them, her lips parted and blue eyes wide. She wanted more than anything to convince them to go with. They were secluding themselves from the group and she did not like it at all, but she knew that there was more going on than met the eye. Quinn and Rachel were just now accepting their feelings for each other and she knew that the alone time would do them good.

Groaning out in frustration she agreed to the plan. "Alright, fine! Stay here and have fun alone I guess! Let's go you guys!" She started to walk away from the group, reaching out and grabbing onto Rebekah's hand and pulling her along beside her.

"Have fun you two." Brooke told Quinn and Rachel with a suggestive tone and a wink in their direction.

Both women blushed uncomfortably at the comment and nodded their heads.

O

Rachel was usually confident with her body. She did not allow her faults or the insults of others to convince her that she was not beautiful, because she knew that she was beautiful. She loved showing off her legs and accentuating her chest. But, this was different. Quinn Fabray was the one person that truly did intimidate her when it came to showing off her body. She had tormented her and made fun of her appearance on many occasions over the years and she did not feel beautiful around her.

She wanted to be confident, it was just difficult.

It would help if Quinn was not the most gorgeous human being on the face of the planet. She was perfect in every single way. Her soft blonde hair, her piercing hazel eyes, those pink lips, her pale skin, and her perfectly proportioned body. She was breathtaking, and Rachel was just Rachel. A little too skinny in all the wrong places, not much of a chest, short, and a disproportionate nose.

She allowed her large brown eyes to trace over her body and she sighed. She looked good. Her toned abdomen was showing, her chest filled her bikini top nicely, and her legs looked long and toned.

Yet, she was nervous.

Quinn Fabray had been waiting in the hot tub for nearly thirty minutes now while she stared at herself in the mirror uncomfortably. She just did not know if she could work up the courage to walk outside and join her.

"You look good, Rachel. You look better than good. She did not insult you because she is unattached to you; she insulted you because she is attracted to you." She reminded herself in order to boost her confidence. The pep talk worked. Lifting her chin up confidently and pushing her shoulders back, she walked out of the bedroom and headed outside. Cold air immediately assaulted her skin causing the hair to rise on her arms and her nipples to harden.

Rachel's eyes landed on the beautiful blonde who was resting back against the edge of the hot tub, her chest visible above the water. She bit down on her bottom lip as she looked over her exposed shoulders and chest.

'_My god… she is perfect…' _She could feel her body reacting as she stared.

Quinn's ears perked up as she heard something in the distance. She had been waiting for Rachel to join her for over half an hour. She had started to wonder if she was just not going to show up. _'Oh wow…' _She was wrong. Rachel had decided to show up and she looked amazing.

Rachel was wearing a tiny pink bikini that just barely covered her chest and her womanhood. Hazel eyes ran over her long neck and exposed chest and she blushed as she witnessed the hardened nipples pressing against the fabric of her top, before allowing her eyes to move south over her toned abdomen and those long tempting legs. _'She is wow… I just… wow…' _She felt a familiar ache between her thighs that she felt often when she was around her.

Quinn wanted her.

Rachel walked toward the hot tub, walking down the stairs into the heated water. She watched as Quinn's eyes ran over her legs and stomach before meeting her eyes. She blushed as she realized that they had darkened with desire from looking at her.

'_I suppose that means she likes what she sees…'_

"Sorry that I took so long, Quinn." She apologized.

"It's fine." Quinn said with a soft smile as she looked away shyly. A few minutes of awkward silence passed and then she spoke up again, "Thank you for staying back with me."

"It is no problem at all. I wanted to stay with you." Rachel smiled and leant back against the hot tub, propping her arms up against the edge of it and resting her head back. Accentuating her long neck and the naturally smooth tan skin of her chest. Quinn stared in awe and when she felt Rachel's leg bush against her own her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft moan. The way that her skin felt against her own made her body quake.

Rachel heard the moan and one of her eyes snapped open and landed on Quinn. The blonde was staring at her with desire filled eyes, practically undressing her with them. She sat up and smirked, both eyes open and staring deep into darkened hazel. Suddenly, she was feeling a lot more confident in herself.

Chewing on her bottom lip she leant in closer and stared into stunning eyes. "See something that you like?" She teased playfully.

Quinn's breath caught in her throat as she felt dark eyes wander over her body. She could tell that Rachel was as aroused as she was and it turned her on even more. Glancing down at her full lips, she leant forward a little so that they were even closer.

"Maybe…" Her voice was low and hesitant. She was not used to flirting back.

The starlet smirked and leant forward so that their lips were nearly touching. But, she stopped just before capturing Quinn's lips with her own and Quinn let out a whimper and pouted a little bit. _'My god… that is one of the most sensual things that I have ever witnessed… Quinn Fabray pouting for more. She wants me to kiss her. She actually wants me to kiss her.' _This baffled her.

Rachel pulled back a little and knit her eyebrows together in worry. "I do not know if you are ready for this yet. Are you ready…? For everything with me?"

"I uh—I-" She did not know how to respond. Was she ready for everything with Rachel? A relationship with Rachel? "I don't know…" Rachel's eyes filled with sorrow and she quickly attempted to explain. "I mean I think so, I feel ready."

"But are you ready?"

"I don't know." She admitted. She was not going to lie.

Rachel sighed and pulled away from her. "Then we should wait until you are ready. As much as I want to kiss you right now, I do not wish to rush into it like we previously have."

"But, Rach…" Her voice was soft and sad.

"The last time that you kissed me things ended badly between the two of us. I just want to make sure that you are prepared to start a relationship with me this time, before we indulge in any physical activities."

Quinn smiled gently. She loved when Rachel rambled. It was an adorable quality that made her the woman that she loved. "Okay. I understand."

"So." She breathed out. "In that case, perhaps we should get dressed and take a walk instead, because if I continue to look at you in that bikini…" Her voice trailed off and she swallowed hard as she looked over Quinn's body. "All wet… and sexy, and absolutely tempting, then I fear that I will be incapable of resisting and I believe that we should refrain from doing anything of the sort before we talk about this."

"Alright…" She blushed and looked away at the compliments. Honestly she was just happy to know that Rachel was suffering with her temptation just as badly as she was. Quinn had never been tempted before, not by any guy that she had dated.

It was only Rachel. It was always Rachel.

O

Caroline waved her hands around upset. "I can't believe that we forget to bring our swimsuits. I was really looking forward to swimming." They could always walk back to the cabin, but considering how far away it was and how cold it was, she did not want to risk them not wanting to come back out.

A diabolical grin spread across Brooke's face, she had an idea. "I think I have a solution to our problem if everyone is up for it."

They all looked toward her, knowing that whatever plan that Brooke Davis had come up with was going to be inappropriate. Her plans always were.

"And what's that, Brooke?" Caroline asked with her hands on her hips.

Her smile widened and her voice cracked as she spoke excitedly. "Skinny dipping."

"No way!" Haley quickly declined the idea as she turned and started walking back toward the cabin. There was no way that she was going to be stripping down in front of people that she barely knew. It was hard enough for her to show her body to Brooke. In fact she still hadn't been completely naked in front of her.

"Haley!" Brooke whined, reaching out and grabbing onto her arm gently. She stared down into her eyes. "Please? It will be fun!"

"It sounds like torture."

She smirked and lifted a brow as her hazel eyes glimmered deviously. "Torture can be fun, if you're into that kinda thing." Haley did not respond to the comment. "Oh come on Hales, no one here is gonna judge you! It will be fun."

"Brooke…" She looked down shyly. "I don't think that I can do this."

"Well I certainly can do this." Rebekah stated nonchalantly smirking over at Caroline who looked upset. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her lips.

"Of course you can." Caroline rolled her eyes.

She walked toward the other blonde and stared into her eyes. "Are you upset with me, love?"

"Yeah!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Just how many of my friends do you want to get naked in front of this weekend, exactly?"

Rebekah chuckled under her breath amusedly. Caroline was jealous that her friends were seeing her nude. It was absolutely endearing. She was being possessive over her. _'Acting like my girlfriend…' _"Are you jealous?" She teased.

"Of course I am! I should be the only one seeing you naked and yet you just keep offering to get naked in front of everyone!"

"It is all in good fun." Rebekah said with a wide smile. "The only individual that I care to be naked in front of is you."

"I still don't like it." Caroline pouted and looked away upset. She hated feeling like everyone else would be checking out her girlfriend. _'My girlfriend… she's not my girlfriend…' _

"You do not like the idea of swimming in the lake completely naked with me?" The British woman pursed her lips.

"Well yeah, that's kinda hot… Okay that is really hot, but not with Brooke and Haley watching us. That's just weird and I don't like that at all. Brooke and Haley will be—"

"—Preoccupied. As will we." Rebekah reached out and placed her hands on Caroline's hips, pulling her body closer to her own and leaning in capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Mmm…" Caroline moaned out against her lips before pulling back slightly and biting down on her bottom lip, staring into captivating blue eyes. She could not deny that logic. If Rebekah wanted to get naked with her how could she turn her down? "Mmkay, sure, why not? It'll be fun." She smiled.

"See, everyone is up for it." Brooke pointed out. "Come on Haley?"

Haley laughed and shook her head at her girlfriend. She was so persistent, but she loved that about Brooke. She constantly pushed her out of her comfort zone and made her try things that terrified her. Usually she loved them after she tried them though.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright, it is settled then. Let's get to it." Rebekah smiled and pulled her shirt over her head leaving her wearing only her bra. Her abdomen and her chest exposed for everyone to see. Caroline quickly ran in front of her, so that her friends would not see her. She shot a glare at Rebekah who shrugged her shoulders, and then she started to take her own clothes off.

Haley blushed as she watched Brooke take off her shirt leaving her clad in her lacy bra. Her body reacted immediately to the sight and she turned around in order to take her clothes off. She wanted as much privacy as possible.

O

It had taken Haley awhile to get used to being naked, but she found that when she was in the water covered by the waves, she was not as self-conscious. She moved through the water toward her girlfriend and attempted to jump on her back and dunk her under the water. Brooke had dunked her first and she was trying to get her revenge. Brooke moved quickly out of the way of the tutor's attack and jumped on her back pushing her down.

Haley did not go under the water though. She held her ground laughing victoriously as Brooke tried to push her under again.

Suddenly realization hit her like a ton of bricks and her laughter caught in her throat. Brooke Davis, the sexiest girl that she had ever met, was currently clinging to her back and she was completely naked. _'Oh my god… I can feel her everything pressed against my back… her nipples are so hard and her—is she aroused? No… she's wet because of the water.' _She could not convince herself because she knew that it was not true.

Haley's blush intensified when she felt heated breath rush against her ear.

"So, did you mean it when you said you wanted me?" Brooke whispered, moving her hips and rocking her heated center against her back. Haley moaned out loudly and her legs started to tremble beneath her. She knew that they would give out any minute.

"I'll take that as a yes." Brooke chuckled, running her tongue along her ear and nibbling on it. She traced her fingers along the top of Haley's breasts causing her to gasp and shake again.

"Brooke, we can't. Not here."

"And why not?" She wondered as her fingers teased Haley's hardened nipples causing her body to ache with need as she moaned out loudly and her legs nearly gave out. Brooke used this to her advantage and dunked her girlfriend who didn't even get a chance to scream. She jumped off of her back and watched Haley pop her head out of the water and wipe her hair away from her face.

Brooke threw up her hands victoriously, a dimpled grin on her face. "Hell yeah, I win!"

Haley glared at her and ran toward her jumping on her and dunking them both under the water. When they came back up for air they both stared into each other's eyes and started laughing. Brooke moved the wet hair away from Haley's eyes and continued laughing as she leant down and kissed her gently.

"See." Rebekah nodded toward Haley and Brooke who were caught up in their own games. "I told you that they would be preoccupied."

Caroline smiled and nodded her head as she bit down on her bottom lip and pulled Rebekah's body closer to her own, shuddering as it pressed flush against hers. She could feel her hardened nipples against her skin, and her flat stomach pressed against hers. "Yeah, I guess you were right."

"As usual." She pointed out with a smirk, earning a roll of the other woman's eyes. "And you too seem preoccupied as I suspected you would be."

"How can I not be preoccupied with you standing so close to me, so naked… Mmm…" She pulled back a little in order to look Rebekah's body over. Her eyes darkening with desire as they glanced back up into blue, and then glanced down at those full pouty lips. _'So kissable…' _She smirked and leant forward capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

Caroline reluctantly pulled out of the kiss and began tracing heated kisses along the beautiful blonde's jawline toward her ear. "Wanna pick up where we left off?"

"Here?" She asked amusedly, definitely not against the idea.

"Why not?" Caroline asked pulling her body even tighter against her own and kissing down her neck. When she reached Rebekah's pulse point, she flicked her tongue over it and then bit down hard. She traced her fingers over the sides of the blonde Brit's body toward her ass. Once there she moved her fingers down over her ass and smirked against her neck as she squeezed it. Rebekah groaned out loudly in pleasure.

"I still haven't gotten the chance to please you yet and I really want to." Caroline breathed out. She stared down at the other woman's neck. She could still see the bruises where Niklaus had strangled her and it caused her to hesitate.

"Mmm… I want you to please me, Caroline. More than anything. But I am afraid to inform you that now is not the time."

She groaned out. "Why!?" Her fingers made their way further down over her ass and between her thighs. She traced her index finger along the entrance of Rebekah's soaked womanhood, she wanted to push her fingers inside of her and make her scream her name as she came.

Rebekah gasped out and moaned loudly, biting down on her shoulder and digging her nails into her back. She suddenly didn't care if Caroline's friends were approaching the two of them.

"You guys! Haley and I are freezing and we are ready to head back!"

Caroline let out a loud frustrated growl and pulled her hands away from Rebekah, throwing them up in the air. She was beyond sexually frustrated at this point. She had been interrupted by Quinn and now she was being interrupted by Brooke and Haley. She just wanted to pleasure her girlfriend, to be inside of her, to make her come and scream her name. _'She's not my girlfriend… she's just… Rebekah.'_

"That is why." Rebekah stated sarcastically. She too was sexually frustrated. Honestly, if Brooke wouldn't have said anything she wouldn't have stopped Caroline. Her clit was throbbing and she was aching to be touched.

O

Authors Note:

This chapter is really a mediation chapter between big chapters. The next chapter will have a lot more interaction and fluff and smut for y'all! It should be fun. This chapter was just the buildup for that. But, I hope that y'all still enjoyed reading it! :) You guys are all so wonderful! And thanks to all of your amazing reviews I updated quickly!

Hmm… how about this? Y'all should review and tell me who your favorite pairing is and why, and what you want to see happen with them in the future. Whatever it is I promise to try and make it happen! :)

I just love hearing from you all and knowing you're enjoying my fic!

Thank you so much for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	18. The Next Step

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Eighteen **

**The Next Step**

As Rebekah, Caroline, Brooke, and Haley returned to the cabin they found no sign of Quinn and Rachel anywhere. It was already dark out and they were all worried about their safety. Haley was the most worried. Her best friend was out in the forest with her worst enemy, it was just like one of the horror movies they had watched the previous night.

She scanned the kitchen for any sign of a note. Rachel always left a note. Her eyes widened as she spotted a piece of paper on the counter and she smiled. "Hey, you guys!" She shouted, running to the counter and picking up the paper. "I found a note from Rach."

"What does it say?" Caroline wondered leaning against the counter and looking at the note.

"It says that they went out for a walk in the woods, but she put down the time that they left and that was a few hours ago." Her voice was filled with worry. Not only could some psycho killer attack the two women, an animal could, they could get lost, fall, drown, anything could happen.

"Oh god." Caroline pulled away from the counter and looked out the window. "They shouldn't be out there after dark, it's dangerous."

"What do you mean it's dangerous?" Haley asked.

"I'm sure she's just overreacting. It's probably not that bad…" Brooke attempted to reassure her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and smiling down at her.

Caroline laughed uncomfortably and waved her hands. "Yeah, it's not too bad… Just, you know, bears and wolves and stuff like that…" She was trying to keep her voice even and not sound freaked out or terrified. When she was younger her parents used to tell her about all of the scary things out in the forest.

"What!?" Brooke and Haley both shouted out.

"We um, we've got to go out there and find them. They don't know this forest well and they might have gotten lost." Haley was trying to put on a brave face, but her heart was racing painfully. This was the second time that her best friend's life had been in danger in less than a month and it was starting to take a toll on her. She just hoped that Quinn would protect her like she did during the school shooting.

"Yeah, let's go." Brooke agreed.

O

"I thought that you said that you knew this forest, Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed frantically, her eyes wide as she looked around the forest. "I feel as though we have been walking around in circles for the last hour or so."

"I do know this forest." Quinn insisted stubbornly. "It's just dark and I can't really see anything."

"This cannot be happening." She glanced around holding her hand to her chest, her heart was beating loudly. "This is exactly like that horror film that we watched last night. We are going to die out here." Her voice shook and her brown eyes started to fill with tears. "We are going to be mutilated by some sociopathic killer with mother issues, and no matter how fast we run, he will find us. We are as good as dead already—"

"—Rachel, calm down!"

"I can't calm down, Quinn. We are going to—" Rachel did not have the chance to finish her sentence as Quinn grabbed onto her arms and stared down into her eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared back into hazel.

Gently, she traced her fingers over the petite diva's arms. Teasing the skin with her fingertips and smiling as Rachel shivered beneath her touch. "We are going to be fine." She insisted.

"Don't you dare say that, the person who says that dies every time and I don't want you to die—"

Rachel's voice was cut off as she felt lips press against her own capturing them in a heated kiss. "Mmm…" She moaned out against them, suddenly forgetting entirely about their impending doom and possible deaths. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers in blonde hair pulling Quinn closer to her and running her tongue along her bottom lip. The taste of her lips driving her insane. She wanted to indulge in the kiss but her mind got the best of her.

'_She is only kissing you to shut you up… she doesn't want to be in a relationship with you, Rachel… she just wants you to stop freaking out.'_

Pulling out of the kiss she bit down on her bottom lip and pulled her hands out of Quinn's hair, resting them against her neck. She felt a mixture of emotions. She was upset that Quinn had once again attempted to solve all of their problems with a kiss that she would undoubtedly take back by the time they returned to school. She hated it. But, she loved the kiss.

"You cannot keep kissing me…"

Her eyes filled with sorrow. _'She doesn't want me to kiss her…?' _

"I mean I love kissing you. But, you cannot continue to kiss me in order to solve our problems and then take it back afterward. It is not fair to me."

Quinn reached up and placed a hand on Rachel's cheek, stroking her fingers along the side of her face and down over her neck. She was terrified by the words that she was about to say. Earlier she had told her that she did not know if she wanted a relationship, if she was ready for everything with her, but that had been a lie. She was ready. "What if I don't take it back this time?"

She couldn't breath as her eyes widened and she blinked them a few times in disbelief. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"I mean what I said…" She paused. "What if I don't take the kiss back this time? What if I don't want to ignore it? What if I actually wanted it to be real?"

"I would ask you what made you change your mind." Rachel admitted with a furrowed brow and a look of bafflement written across her face. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"Rebekah…"

Rachel was shocked. Why would Rebekah do something like that? She was not even really Quinn's friend or her friend; she was just some new girl at the school that she hardly even knew. "But why would she…?"

"I caught her and Caroline "making love." The words caused her stomach to twist with disgust. She did not mean to be disgusted by the thought of it; it was just how she was taught to be. Sex in general was not really looked highly upon in her religion. Not until marriage and not with another woman. "And well, yeah… I initially got upset because they were hiding their relationship from me… but really, I was just upset because of myself."

"Upset because of what?"

"Upset because she was right…" Quinn chewed on her cheeks and stared down at Rachel. "I am the least sane individual here. I am holding myself back from being happy, from loving you, because God supposedly cares who I fall in love with. I mean why should he?" She blinked away the tears from her hazel eyes and took in a shaky breath. "So, I don't want to run anymore." Her hands started to shake against Rachel's neck and she held onto her tightly. "I don't want to hide anymore. I just want to be happy like everyone else. And you make me happy, Rachel."

Rachel smiled brightly, her eyes filling with tears. "Really?" Her voice held so much hope and excitement and for once Quinn was not terrified that she would only let her down.

"Yes. I want to be with you Rachel. I want to be in a relationship with you." She glanced away and clenched her jaw. "It won't be easy and I will probably make a lot of mistakes, but I—"

Rachel did not allow her to finish her sentence as she turned her head with her fingers and lunged forward capturing her lips in a heated kiss. She knew that it wasn't going to be easy. That Quinn would not suddenly forget about her morals, her family, and what she had been taught, but this was a huge step forward. The brunette tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and sucked on it before forcing her tongue between her lips, invading her mouth.

"Mm…" Both women moaned out as their tongues started to dance. The taste of Rachel Berry was intoxicating and Quinn was feeling light headed and at a loss for breath.

She pulled away from the kiss and rested her head against Rachel's, staring deep into her eyes and breathing heavily against her lips. "I love you." She admitted, a blush painting its way along her skin.

"I love you too!" Rachel responded eagerly, leaning forward and kissing Quinn once more.

Quinn could feel the hunger building inside of her. The need and the desire that she had trapped deep down and hidden from the world for so long, she didn't want to hide it any longer. She wanted Rachel. Without any warning, she pushed the starlet up against the tree and slammed her against it. Careful not to hurt her. She appeared to be fine because she pulled out of the kiss and let out a loud moan, digging her nails into Quinn's scalp.

"Rachel…" She groaned out huskily as she pushed her thigh between Rachel's legs pressing it against her heated womanhood. She could feel her wetness against her thigh. It had soaked through her panties. "Mmm… You are so wet." She moaned out. Her body was shaking with desire as she felt it.

Rachel's eyes widened in shock by how straightforward the other woman was being. She had never expected her to pin her against a tree and take her. The thought caused her body to heat up and her heart to race as she started to rock her hips against Quinn's thigh in order to get more contact.

"Oh god, Quinn… that feels so good." She moaned out loudly, her head slamming back against the tree as each rock of her hips brought her closer to her release. Her fingers found their way down the sides of Quinn's body toward her toned abdomen. Sneaking under her shirt she started to trace her way over her stomach toward her destination. She wanted to touch every part of the blonde.

"Oh my god!" A familiar voice screamed out, scaring both women and causing them to pull away from each other quickly.

Quinn and Rachel both turned to look in the direction that the scream had come from, their breathing ragged and their bodies begging for more. Neither had planned to stop.

When Quinn's eyes came into contact with Caroline's blue, she growled out in frustration and glared at her. Upset that she and their other friends had interrupted them. She wanted to finish what she had started.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Caroline continued to ramble to herself as she looked away from the scene. She had known that the two women would be bonding; she just had not expected them to bond so much. Especially when she had been so worried about their safety. _'They were obviously safe… god.'_

Haley blushed brightly as she too averted her eyes. "You two had us worried sick… But, I guess you're just—uh, fine."

Rachel moved toward her best friend, feeling terrible that she had worried her. "I'm so sorry Hales; I didn't mean to worry you."

"No, it's fine." She understood getting caught up in passion. She had been doing that a lot lately.

Quinn was still scowling and glaring at the group of her friends. She hated that they had interrupted her when she finally had found the courage to take what she wanted. Rebekah moved toward her with a smirk on her lips and her body tensed as the British woman leant down and whispered against her ear.

"See? It is not so nice being interrupted is it?"

O

"And that's the story of the ghost that haunts my dads' cabin!" Caroline finished her horror story with a bright smile on her face. Quinn, Rachel, and Rebekah were all watching her closely as they sat around the fire in front of the cabin.

"That story was not remotely terrifying." Rebekah pointed out.

Caroline gasped at the insult and then started to pout, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "Whatever. It was scary when they told it to me when I was little."

"I thought that it was scary." Rachel offered with a kind smile and a raised hand. She honestly had thought that it was a little scary.

"See!" Caroline pointed to Rachel with a smile, before glaring over at Rebekah. "At least someone appreciates my story!"

Rebekah smirked and leant forward on the log that she was sharing with the other blonde. "I simply said that I did not find it scary, not that I did not appreciate it. In fact, I found it quite amusing," Her smile widened. "Particularly the hand gestures and the voices that you used to accentuate the characters, very cute." She stated pointedly.

"It was a scary story! It wasn't supposed to be cute!" She said the word "cute" with spite and anger. She was happy that Rebekah was teasing her again and seemed to be healing, but it was still frustrating.

"And yet it was. Strange." Rebekah's blue eyes glimmered playfully as she lifted up the marshmallow that was caught on fire and she blew away the flames, before placing it in front of Caroline's lips urging her to eat it.

She stared down at it and raised a brow before shrugging her shoulders and eating it. "Mmm…" It was delicious.

Rebekah chuckled under her breath as she witness some of the sweet treat stick to Caroline's lips. Before the other woman could wipe it clean, she lifted a hand to stop her and moved closer to her. Her full lips hovering over Caroline's and her breath rushing against her skin. She moved her fingers below her chin and lifted it so that their lips were nearly touching, then she extended her tongue running it along her lips and cleaning them of the delicious treat.

"Mm…" Caroline moaned out as she felt Rebekah's talented tongue clean her lips, she blushed brightly and her eyes fluttered closed. She could feel a familiar aching between her thighs.

The blonde Brit pulled away and ran her full lips against her jawline, placing a gentle kiss beneath her ear and smirking as she whispered hotly against it. "We should sneak off and finish what we started earlier." She paused and sucked on her earlobe before adding, "What do you say, love?"

Caroline nodded and breathed out desperately, "Yes, god please, yes."

Rebekah's lips curled up dangerously and she stood to her feet, pulling on Caroline's hands and dragging her with her in the direction of the cabin. Caroline turned around to look over her shoulder at Quinn and Rachel, "We're gonna head back to the cabin you guys!"

"If you need anything, be polite and knock." Rebekah added with a glare in Quinn's direction. The head cheerleader blushed brightly as she was assaulted with images of the two women together; she knew that was what they were going to do. She did not plan to interrupt them again.

O

Brooke smiled and glanced down at Haley as they walked along the lake toward the pier. Haley was shivering and letting out sounds that told her that she was freezing, her breath visible in the air. It was cold and Brooke knew that she should wait until the morning, but she wanted to show her something.

"It's so cold. Where are we going?" Her voice came out shaky.

"We're almost there." Brooke insisted encouragingly with a smile. She rubbed her hand against Haley's arm, pulling her body closer to her own and trying her best to help warm up her girlfriend.

"Almost where?"

"I just want to show you something." She said, leading the way down the pier toward the end of it.

Waves were crashing all around them and the water was splashing against their skin, causing Haley to grow even colder by the second. She wondered what could be so important to Brooke to have them risk pneumonia to see it. She clung to Brooke's body and stared out at the water, smiling as she took in the sight of the large moon and stars hanging over their heads. It was beautiful.

Haley turned to look at Brooke and smiled as she watched the moonlight illuminate her pale skin and cause her hazel eyes to sparkle. She was the most gorgeous woman on the planet. "It's beautiful, Brooke." She was half talking about the view and half talking about the woman standing in front of her.

"Yeah, I know." She grinned, her dimples caving in. "Not as beautiful as you are though."

The tutor bit down on her bottom lip and blushed, casting her eyes away from Brooke. She did not think that she would ever get used to all of the compliments.

Brooke did not force Haley to look back at her, nor did she insist that she was beautiful. She had told her on numerous occasions and she knew that it would just take time for her to accept that she found her attractive. Turning her attention back to the sky she smiled and got lost in the light of the moon.

"When we were young, I would always come up here with Caroline when her family went on vacation." She whispered out softly. "So that I wouldn't have to stay home alone." Her hazel eyes threatened to fill with tears, but she held them back and forced a smile. Haley watched her closely with sad eyes as she continued to open up to her. It was the saddest sight in the world when Brooke Davis was depressed.

Brooke took in a breath and let it out. "I used to come out here by myself and sit and think about my parents. And what it would be like to go on a vacation with them, to have their attention, to feel loved by them… to feel loved." She swallowed. "I used to watch the stars closely and wish on them and ask to be loved… I wanted to share that with you, because you finally gave me that."

She turned and looked at Haley with a smile on her face, her eyes full of happiness and hope as she stared down into large brown. Reaching up, she stroked hair out of her girlfriend's face and laughed softly. "You made that wish come true."

Haley smiled back up at her.

"You make me feel loved Haley and I think—no, I know that… I love you." Her voice was soft and barely audible, but Haley heard her. She had just said that she loved her. Her heart leapt and her smile stretched as she held tightly onto Brooke. She could not recall ever feeling as happy and content as she did in that moment.

"I love you too, Brooke!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Brooke could not contain her happiness as she let out a squeak and pulled Haley into a passionate kiss. It did not last long because she was not finished with what she needed to tell her.

"God, I was really hoping you'd say that… because I got you this." Pulling back, she reached her shaky hand into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a small box, lifting it up for Haley to see.

Haley stared down at the box with wide eyes and a terrified look on her face. She did not know what she was feeling, what she was supposed to be feeling. She had just finally admitted that she loved Brooke; she was not ready to be married or anything like that. "Wh-what is that, Brooke? It's not…"

She looked perplexed for a moment as she furrowed her brows and tried to understand what Haley was thinking. Suddenly, the pieces fit together and she gasped. "No! No. It's not that, Haley. I love you to death, but I'm not ready for that yet."

The shorter woman smiled and nodded her head, reaching out and taking the box in her hand and opening it. Inside there was a gorgeous ring.

"It's just a promise ring." Brooke quickly informed. "A promise to stay in this relationship, to stay faithful to one another, to stay in love no matter what…" Her voice trailed off and she smiled. "I just want you to have something that shows you how important you are to me. So that every time you look down at it you will know how much I love you and miss you."

"I love it." She stated with teary eyes. She still could not believe that this year had changed her life in so many ways.

Brooke jumped a little and grinned as she reached out and took the box, taking the ring out of it and nodding to Haley. Her girlfriend lifted her hand and allowed her to slip the ring onto her finger.

Haley looked it over. She liked how it looked on her. It seemed to belong.

"I love it, and I love you Brooke Davis."

O

Caroline kissed Rebekah passionately and rocked her hips against her as she straddled her in the bed. She craved more contact and she planned to get just that. She had already removed the blonde Brit's clothing as well as her own. She had done so quickly. There was no way that anyone was going to walk in and interrupt her before she got the chance to make Rebekah scream her name in pleasure as she came.

That was all she wanted. Was that so much to ask?

Rebekah moaned out loudly into Caroline's lips as she felt her womanhood press against her stomach, covering her skin with her wet arousal. She could smell her all around her and it made her body ache. She wanted to touch her, to taste her, she loved everything about Caroline.

"God, you are so wet, lover. Let me taste you?" She pleaded against her lips. Her breath hot and her full lips trembling as she dug her nails into Caroline's hips and pulled her body closer to her, attempting to get access to her most intimate of places.

The other blonde pulled back stubbornly though, placing her hands over Rebekah's. "Uh-huh, not this time. This time I get to be in charge."

Rebekah pouted. "But, I love being in charge."

"Yeah, well so do I!" She insisted proudly, lifting Rebekah's hands up over her head and holding them down against the bed as she continued to rock against her stomach. Leaning down she placed heated kisses along her neck. She ran her tongue along her neck toward her jaw, nibbling against the sensitive skin and smirking as she heard the British woman moan out and shake beneath her. "I want to taste you this time. I want to make you come."

"Mm… Fine. Afterward can I have my way with you though?"

Caroline giggled. "Sure, I'm not gonna say no to that. But first it's my turn."

"Have at it." Rebekah smirked playfully.

Caroline blushed a little at the straightforwardness, but she refused to back down. She wanted to please her too badly. Leaning in she traced gentle kisses along the bruises on the other woman's neck, before heading down to her collarbone. She ran her tongue along it and smirked as she felt Rebekah lift her hips and moan out loudly. The sound of her moaning caused her to moan out and her own arousal to grow.

There was something so sexy about making Rebekah moan.

She gently placed kisses down toward Rebekah's chest, stopping and hovering her lips over one of her hardened nipples. Blue eyes scanned over her breasts and she found her wetness and need intensifying as she looked at her. _'God, she is so perfect…' _Glancing up she blushed more so when she noticed that blue eyes, darkened by desire, were staring down at her. Rebekah was watching her with an amused and extremely turned on expression.

"God… you are so perfect…" Caroline muttered out softly as she leant down and traced her tongue around her hardened nipple, never taking her eyes off of Rebekah's. She watched as the other blonde moaned out in pleasure and tangled her hands in her hair, pulling her head closer to her chest.

She craved more.

Caroline obliged. Leaning down she circled the nipple with her tongue faster than before and then pulled it between her teeth.

"Oh god, Caroline!" Rebekah moaned out.

Caroline grinned and leant forward sucking the nipple between her lips. She twirled her tongue around it and sucked hard on it as her fingers teased her other nipple, all the while she was watching Rebekah as her face contorted in pleasure and she moaned out loudly. Lifting her hips off of the bed and throwing her head back into the pillow.

The sight was captivating.

She placed one final kiss to her breast and then started to kiss down her toned abdomen, taking a moment to circle her bellybutton and dip her tongue inside of it. She could smell Rebekah's arousal all around her as she was nearing her womanhood and her body was reacting to it, she wanted to taste her so bad.

Moving further down, she teased her breasts and stomach with her hands as she bit down on her hip bone. Rebekah lifted her hips and whimpered out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Caroline then ran her tongue soothingly over the bone and continued down toward her thighs. Spreading her legs open with one of her hands she moved between them, nibbling and kissing along the sensitive skin of her thighs.

The scent was almost overwhelming now, and as she looked down at her heated center she moaned out.

She could see her swollen clit waiting to be touched, and her slick entrance that was dripping with arousal. Caroline needed to taste her. Without warning, she leant forward and ran her tongue along her entrance, moving it through her folds against her clit. Rebekah was shocked by the motion and she closed her eyes and raised her hips moaning out loudly and digging her nails into Caroline's scalp and shoulder.

"Oh god, Caroline! Yes, right there…"

The sound of her moaning her name turned her on to no end and she couldn't stop. She needed to hear more.

Gripping onto Rebekah's thighs she lifted them up off of the bed, granting her better access to her center. Leaning in she circled her clit with her tongue, holding Rebekah still and basking in her moans of ecstasy, before sucking it between her lips and teasing it with her tongue. Pulling back she smirked as the other woman let out a whimper of displeasure, then she moved in and thrust her tongue deep inside of her.

Her senses were overwhelmed with the sweetness that was Rebekah.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck me, that feels amazing!"

Caroline grinned and continued to thrust her tongue deep inside of her. Once again she pulled away causing Rebekah to whine out in distaste. This time though, she had every intention of making her come. Leaning in, she sucked her clit between her lips and swirled her tongue around it as she dragged her nails down Rebekah's thighs. Upon reaching her entrance she teased it with two of her fingers, running them along it.

"Caroline, god, please?" She begged.

Caroline knew that she was in charge and she loved it. She continued to move her tongue around her clit in a rhythm as she thrust two of her fingers deep inside of Rebekah. Moving them slowly at first. Wanting to hear the British woman plead.

"Faster Caroline… please?"

She did as she was asked and picked up the pace. Thrusting her fingers deeper inside of Rebekah at a quicker pace, her tongue still circling her clit. She could feel Rebekah's walls closing around her fingers and she knew that she was close. It felt amazing. Knowing that she was about to make her come. She loved being inside of her, she loved the way that she tasted.

"Oh god! I am so close Caroline! Please, just a little bit more, I think I'm going to—ahh! I'm going to come!"

Caroline picked up the pace and twisted her fingers deep inside of her hitting a spot that drove Rebekah over the edge. She continued to move against that spot, thrusting in and out of her and twisting her fingers and Rebekah moaned out her name loudly and dug her nails into her back and scalp. "OH GOD YES! I'M COMING! FUCK! CAROLINE!" She moaned out loudly, lifting her hips off of the bed and closing her eyes as her body started to convulse and she came all over Caroline's hand and in her mouth.

She continued to move her fingers in and out of the other blonde slowly as she came down from her high, her body was shaking and covered in sweat and her eyes were still closed as Caroline crawled over her and rested on top of her.

She was wearing a smug grin on her face.

Feeling Caroline's eyes on her, she opened her own and smiled as she saw a very satisfied looking woman laying on top of her and staring down at her.

"How was I?"

"I think you bloody well know how you were."

"I still wanna hear it." She bit her bottom lip and grinned.

"You were wonderful, Caroline." Rebekah admitted. "I have honestly never felt that with anyone before. You are amazing."

"I know."

Rebekah rolled her eyes and grinned deviously as she flipped the two of them over. Caroline let out a loud squeak as she was pushed down onto the bed and held in place by her hands, her blue eyes were wide as she stared up at Rebekah. "But, now I do believe it is my turn to be in charge."

"Have at it." Caroline teased.

O

Brooke moaned out as she felt Haley's fingers trace over her hardened nipple under her tank-top. Her hazel eyes were dark with desire. She had never expected Haley to straddle her hips and have her way with her when they got back to their room, but she was definitely enjoying it. Haley leant down and pressed her lips to Brooke's neck, whispering against it. "I want you so bad, Brooke."

Suddenly everything snapped into place. She couldn't do this. Not like this. This was Haley and as much as she wanted to have sex with her, she knew that she deserved more than this. _'She deserves to have her first time be special… she deserves to feel loved and know that I care about her…'_

"We need to stop." Brooke stated begrudgingly as she pulled away from Haley. She watched as hurt immediately covered her girlfriend's face and she regretted her decision.

"Why…?" Haley asked with a furrowed brow and pained eyes. "I-I'm ready now, I want you, Brooke."

"I know… It's just, I'm not ready yet." She breathed out in a deep and raspy voice. It was a lie. She was more than ready, but she knew that even if Haley said that she was ready, she wasn't ready. She had morals and values and she wanted her first time to be special.

"What?" The tutor looked down at herself insecurely. She was feeling completely inadequate. _'Am I not good enough…?' _"Why not? Is it uh, is it something that I did? Am I not sexy enough… or—"

"—Oh god, no! Haley, don't you dare think that!" Brooke insisted adamantly, pulling her down and kissing her gently on the lips. She did not want her to think that she was not attracted to her. "You are perfect… in every single way." She smiled. "That is why I'm not ready. I want your first time to be special for you, you deserve it."

Haley understood now and she smiled gently. It was actually really sweet that Brooke cared to think about how important it was to her. Leaning forward she placed a kiss to her girlfriend's nose and laughed as she scrunched it up.

"Brooke, it'll be special as long as it is with you."

"I know… I just…" She stared into brown eyes and smiled. "If I could change my first time and make it special, make it with you, I would. So, please just let me make this special for you?"

Haley blushed and nodded her head slowly, looking down at her body and asking insecurely. "Okay, I will let you make it special for me… as long as you promise that it isn't me."

"Haley, I promise." Brooke stated sternly, lifting her chin and kissing her. "You have no idea how badly I want you right now… god, it's seriously difficult for me to wait I want you so bad…"

"I think I do know how difficult it is." She admitted shyly. Her voice was deeper and huskier than usual. It was obvious that she was extremely turned on, but she knew that Brooke wanted it to be special and quite honestly, she did too.

O

"That was amazing." Caroline smiled and planted a kiss against the other woman's chest as she snuggled against her.

"That it was." Rebekah said with a genuine smile as she traced her fingers through blonde messy curls. She watched the other blonde closely, feeling her breathing against her chest and smiling as she twisted her finger in one of the curls watching it bounce back in place. She wanted to ask Caroline what it meant. She wanted to know that it was more than just sex.

Caroline moved her fingers along Rebekah's exposed stomach, dipping her finger playfully into her bellybutton and smiling. She had something on her mind that she wasn't really sure how to say. Finally, she let out a sigh and decided to just say it.

"Ya know, I've been thinking about this uh—this thing that's going on between us, and we don't have to if you don't want to, but I kind of want to see what a relationship would be like." She blushed and ducked her head so that Rebekah could not see her face.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Caroline?" Rebekah asked with a smile in her voice.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders and still didn't look up at her, as she continued to circle her finger around her bellybutton nervously. "Well yeah. I mean, why not? We already have sex and stuff, so why not be dating too?"

"Is this about your jealousy? Because, you were most definitely acting like a jealous girlfriend earlier." She smirked down at her.

She quickly sat up, her blue eyes wide with shock as she dismissed the accusation. "What?" She scoffed and rolled her eyes in disbelief. "I so was not acting like a jealous girlfriend! And no, this has to do with me really liking you and wanting to make this official."

Rebekah searched her eyes for honesty behind her words and when she found it, her heart leapt. "I would love to call you my girlfriend, Caroline." She grinned deviously as she added, "And for the record, you were acting like a jealous girlfriend."

"I was not!" Caroline whined.

"Were too." She laughed. "You were all, no please don't get naked in front of my friends! They will all stare at you and start to fancy you, and your sexy body."

Caroline stared at her like she had gone insane. "I didn't say any of that!"

"You may as well have."

"Oh, shut up!" She laughed and pounced on top of her naked girlfriend kissing her deeply. The night was still young and she planned to repeat their earlier actions many more times before morning.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! :) Thank you all for everything! I will probably be going through my first chapters and adding a few scenes that I had wanted to have in them here in a while, and of course I will add the next chapter shortly! Niklaus will be returning. :/

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love them so much! They keep me writing despite being depressed about "Faberry Heaven" and Rebekah being dead for practically a month now (still waiting for her return) and of course One Tree Hill being over. :( It gets difficult to find inspiration to write, and y'all give me that each time I read a review telling me your favorite part of a chapter or anything! I just love it! You guys keep me happy and smiling.

I have finals next week, but I promise to get the next chapter up very soon if y'all send me some lovins!

Thank you all for reading.

-Tracy Cook


	19. Sectionals

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Sectionals**

Quinn stared out the window of the bus, watching as the trees passed them by quickly. They were on their way toward Tree Hill, North Carolina where they would be winning sectionals. She had confidence in their glee club to win. They had to win in order to allow Rachel to sing at regionals. Failure was not an option.

The competition would be the next evening. Tonight, they would be staying at a hotel once they arrived in town. Most of the other members were sleeping.

She cast her hazel eyes down to Rachel and smiled gently as she watched the diva sleep. She had spent the majority of the trip rambling on about what techniques they should use to win over the judges, and how to be professional, amongst other tips for the competition. Everyone had been relieved when she finally fell asleep, everyone aside from Quinn. She could listen to Rachel ramble on all day about anything and everything and never grow tired of it.

Quinn stroked her fingers through dark strands of hair and down over her cheek, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She smiled against the skin as Rachel let out soft humming sounds of happiness.

She loved making her happy.

Things had been good between the two of them, surprisingly.

Both of them had been terrified to return to school now that they were in a relationship. They were scared that people would destroy what they had built, that Quinn would crawl back into her shell and push her away. It did not matter if she had promised that she wouldn't. Neither of them believed her. Rachel had promised to be discrete, but their meaning of the word had always been very different.

'_Rachel doesn't even know the meaning of the word…' _She chuckled softly as she watched the other woman cling to her dress. Still, it had not been as bad as she had expected.

Turning, she looked back out the window and smiled as she held Rachel's body close to her own. She could recall their conversation that night at the cabin.

'_**Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as she stared up at Quinn. "I'm so scared that once we return to school… You will return to the old you again."**_

"_**Rachel…" She muttered sadly as she stared down into hurt brown eyes. She hated being the cause of her pain. "I promise. I will never return to being that person." Her voice held spite as she mentioned the person she had been. "I will never return to hurting you."**_

"_**I know that Quinn." Rachel insisted. "But… will you actually be proud to be seen with me? Will you actually be proud to be my girlfriend? Or will we be forced to hide our love indefinitely?"**_

"_**I can't force you to hide it, Rachel. But…" Quinn paused and took in a breath, staring up at the ceiling. "I would prefer it if we didn't make a spectacle of it… I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."**_

"_**I understand." Her voice was soft and weak.**_

"_**No, you don't." She said, forcing Rachel to look at her. Her hazel eyes were full of sorrow and seriousness. "It's not because I am ashamed of you, Rachel."**_

_**She knit her brows together and shot her a disbelieving look. "Quinn, it is perfectly alright—"**_

"_**No, it's not!" Quinn growled out angrily, sitting up on her elbows in order to stare down at her girlfriend. "That is not the reason." She paused. "I love you Rachel. You are the most talented and beautiful girl that I know, I'm proud to call you mine and I am honored to show you off to the world."**_

"_**Then why hide it at all…? Why can't I show you off to the world?"**_

"_**Honestly?"**_

_**Rachel nodded hesitantly. She was unsure if she wanted the honest truth.**_

"_**Because..." Quinn breathed out shakily. "I'm terrified that if they insult me." She swallowed hard and stared away from those large brown loving eyes, tears filling her own. She hated that she was so weak. "If they call me a hypocrite, a lesbian…if they tell me that I am going to Hell, then I will revert to my old ways, and I don't want to be that person. I don't want to lash out at you and blame you for my insecurities, Rachel." **_

_**Quinn returned her gaze to Rachel and smiled. **_

"_**I just think that it would be better to wait so that I can accept that this relationship is not a bad thing, so that I can be confident in my choices, before we tell the entire school… And before we tell my parents." Her voice cracked and her stomach flipped. Just the thought made her nauseas.**_

"_**Quinn, we do not have to tell them."**_

"_**We will have to, eventually." She spoke under her breath. "If we plan to make this relationship last, we can't hide it forever."**_

"_**I know, but—"**_

"—_**Let's just worry about that when the time comes. I can't think about it yet."**_

_**Rachel could tell that Quinn was uncomfortable with the thought of telling her parents about the two of them, and she didn't blame her. She was already taking huge strides and she was proud of her for that. Reaching up, she stroked her fingers along Quinn's neck and smiled brightly. "Right. Let's just take it one step at a time." She nodded.**_

"_**Yeah… One step at a time." Quinn smiled and leant down, kissing Rachel.'**_

Quinn was drawn out of her memory as she felt eyes watching her. She quickly turned and was met by familiar blue. Rebekah was one of the few other students who were still awake. Caroline was clinging to her chest and sleeping. The British woman glanced down at Rachel and then back up at her and offered her a smile, before returning her attention forward.

She was staring at the back of the seat. Not really paying attention to what she was looking at. Her mind was stuck on the past week.

' _**Rebekah stared down at Caroline. "I do not know if this is a good idea, Caroline." **_

"_**You don't have to tell her anything that you don't want to. And if you absolutely hate it, you never have to come back." She stated reassuringly with a smile directed at the other blonde. She knew that she did not want to talk to anyone about what happened, but she also knew that it could be helpful in the healing process. **_

"_**Fine. I will give it a shot." Rebekah agreed, leaning down and kissing her girlfriend gently. "See you next period." **_

"_**Good luck!" Caroline encouraged, before hastily stealing another kiss from her and squeezing her hand gently. With one final smile she turned and walked away. **_

_**Turning, Rebekah stared through the glass walls of the school councilor's office. 'They do not seem to offer much privacy…' She noted. Inside was a middle-aged woman with red hair and a polka dotted blouse reorganizing her desk and fidgeting frantically. Taking in a breath and gathering her courage, she pushed open the door and walked into the room. She was not one for opening up to others.**_

_**She watched as large bush-baby eyes widened and the councilor stood to her feet and smiled at her. "Why hello there. Pleased to meet you, please do—um—please take a seat." The redhead took a seat behind her desk and waited for her to sit down as well. Rebekah did not take a seat so the older woman continued to talk nervously. "So, um, my name is Emma Pillsbury. What is it that you um—wanted to talk about today?"**_

"_**Rebekah Mikaelson, and I am actually beginning to believe that this was a terrible idea." She turned to reopen the door.**_

"_**Wait!" Emma exclaimed throwing up one of her hands. Rebekah stopped moving, but did not turn around. "You um, you're new here, right? Are you um—are you having trouble fitting in, meeting new people, things of that sort?"**_

"_**Afraid not." Rebekah laughed at the assumption. "My problems are a bit more serious than that. I do not really think that you are qualified to help me. Honestly, it is going to take a lot more than a school councilor to fix me."**_

"_**Well, um. You could let me try. I am educated and I can understand most problems that you are going through, and what I don't understand I have plenty of pamphlets for." She smiled.**_

_**The blonde Brit turned her attention back to her. "I doubt that you've got a pamphlet for this."**_

"_**You'd be surprised." Emma stated proudly as she started to sift through the pamphlets. "I have quite a few, and for almost every situation. I make and order them myself. What is your problem?" **_

_**Rebekah clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest, it felt like a challenge. "My older brother slaughtered our parents and had me aid in burying their bodies." She scowled. "Got a pamphlet for that?"**_

_**Emma stared up at her from her desk with wide eyes, her hands had stopped moving. She knew that she did not have a pamphlet for that sort of problem. She gave teens dating advice, family advice, popularity and eating disorder advice; she did not know how to handle this. "Um, well, no, I-uh—I don't think so, but let me check."**_

"_**Never mind that. This was pointless." She turned and walked out the door.'**_

O

"I must once again point out how terrible this idea is. You all have a competition tomorrow night that you must win at, in order to allow me the chance to showcase my vocal talents at regionals. We should not be risking that by sneaking out of the hotel and spending the night "clubbing." Rachel informed them for the fifth time since their arrival at the club. They were still waiting in line, even.

"Rach, we're just going dancing. It is teen night, it's not like we're going to be drinking or anything." Quinn said.

Caroline smiled brightly, she was extremely excited. "Yeah! Besides, we get into town and it just so happens to be teen night at their local club? That's like totally fate or something!"

"It is not fate, it is merely a coincidence." Rachel pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. It was amazing that they had a competition tomorrow and she was the only one who was serious about it, despite not even singing in it.

"Come on, don't you want to dance with me?" Quinn asked with a devious grin as she pulled her toward the entrance of the club. She did not feel nearly as scared in a foreign town. Rachel blushed brightly at the question and allowed herself to be dragged toward the club. That was all that she had ever wanted. At every school dance she had watched Quinn dance with boys, and she had always wanted to be the one. Now she was getting that chance.

Haley turned to look at Brooke with skeptical eyes. "I don't know about this, maybe Rachel is right. Mr. Schuester told us not to leave the room, and we could get in big trouble for this. It could go on my permanent record…"

"Hales, we'll be fine." Brooke insisted with a dimpled grin. She loved pushing her girlfriend out of her comfort zone. "He's not gonna find out that we ever left, we'll be back in a few hours."

"I know, but he threatened to take us out of the competition." She pointed out.

"He threatened to do what!?" Rachel practically screamed from the entrance of the club, her brown eyes wide with worry. She was only along for support and had not been included in meetings about the competition, because as Mr. Schue said, she always had too much input.

"Oh come on you guys! Stop worrying! He isn't gonna catch us!"

O

The group of girls were sitting around one of the tables talking and laughing, none of them had danced yet. Suddenly one of Caroline's favorite songs came on and her smile spread across her face, and her blue eyes landed on Rebekah who was sitting next to her. She squealed excitedly and jumped to her feet. "I love this song!" She twirled around so that she was facing her girlfriend, her eyes glimmering as she held out her hand to her and asked, "Dance with me?"

It was more of a statement than a question. "Of course, lover." Rebekah laughed taking her hand and allowing her to lead her out onto the dance floor. She knew that she had little say in the matter.

Rebekah placed her hands on Caroline's hips and hastily flipped her around so that her back was facing her front. She moved her body against her back to the rhythm of the music and smirked when she heard the other woman let out a soft moan at the touch. Her fingers traced along Caroline's hips, down over her thighs, teasing the sensitive skin that she found there. Leaning forward, Rebekah ran her tongue along her neck and bit down gently right below her ear, sucking the skin between her full lips.

Pulling back, she whispered hotly against her ear. Her accent serving to turn Caroline on even more. "I love dancing with you."

"Mm…" She moaned out. "Me too." Caroline gasped as Rebekah teased her neck again with her tongue, and she leant her head back to give her more access, reaching her hands behind her head in order to tangle them in Rebekah's hair. She wanted more.

"Do you recall what happened the last time that we danced together?"

She blushed a little as she recalled the night. How drunk she had been and upset with Tyler and what she had done. "Yeah…" The word came out breathily.

"Care to repeat that tonight?" Rebekah traced her fingers over her thighs, pulling her body closer against her own as she rocked to the music.

"God, yes." Caroline's voice came out shaky and needy and her blush intensified. It baffled her how badly she needed Rebekah all the time. She thought about her non-stop, she wanted to touch her, to kiss her, to pleasure her all the time. It was insane. The passion that she felt with the other woman was never there with Tyler.

Quinn stared at their friends as they danced along to the song. Rebekah practically had her hands up the bottom of Caroline's dress, and they were making out in front of everyone. They did not care about the girls glaring at them or the guys gawking. The two of them were trapped in their own little world. She envied them for that.

"Wow… They don't hold back, do they?" Quinn asked.

"No they do not." Rachel affirmed with a nod of her head as she stared at the two blondes on the dance floor with wide eyes. She turned her attention back to Quinn and smiled. "But, enough watching those two, I thought that we were going to dance."

The blonde cheerleader looked down at her drink and blushed brightly. "We are."

"Sometime this evening?"

"I don't like this song."

"That is what you said during the last three songs, Quinn. I am well aware that you are avoiding dancing with me and I do not like it at all." She stood to her feet and held out her hand to her. "Now, come on. I love this song."

"Rach…"

Rachel gave her a look that told her she had better do as she was told. "I will not take no for an answer." She reached out and grabbed ahold of Quinn's hand, pulling her toward the dance floor in typical diva-fashion. She did not care to play games any longer. It was her turn to dance with Quinn Fabray.

Quinn glanced around the room insecurely for a minute, looking for anyone who might know her or might judge her, but she quickly realized that no one was. They were all dancing with each other and having a fun time, or staring at Rebekah and Caroline. No one even cared that they were dancing together. She let out a sigh and smiled placing her hands on Rachel's small hips and pulling her body closer, as Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck.

They swayed along to the music and stared into each other's eyes. It was nothing too dirty, just simple dancing. Still, they were content just holding each other in public without a care in the world.

Quinn felt truly happy.

"This is nice." Rachel pointed out with a light blush.

"Yeah, this is nice." Quinn agreed, finally allowing herself to relax in the other woman's embrace. Rachel smiled and leant forward kissing her shoulder and resting her head against it.

"I love being out in public and being allotted the opportunity to show off my gorgeous girlfriend."

So many of the starlet's words caused her body to tense. She had said that she was her girlfriend, called her gorgeous, and pointed out that she was in public with another woman. Taking in a few breaths and calming her racing heart she returned to a calm state and smiled. "Yeah, me too. It is nice feeling like I can be free to be…to be with you."

Across the room at the table, Brooke was pouting and staring at her girlfriend. Haley had her arms crossed over her chest and was growing annoyed. She was insecure with herself and she hated dancing.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm not a dancer."

"Me either."

"You're a cheerleader." The tutor pointed out.

Brooke stood to her feet and knelt down in front of Haley, placing her hands on her thighs and smiling up at her. She wanted to convince her to get over her fears of dancing. "Come on Haley-baby, dance with me?" Her bottom lip protruded in a pout and her hazel eyes filled with longing and need, she knew that she could always convince the other woman to do anything if she pouted.

"Fine." Haley sighed and stood to her feet, allowing Brooke to pull her toward the dance floor. "But I warn you now; I am the least coordinated woman on the face of the planet."

"I don't mind." Brooke smiled smugly. She had won again.

"You will." She laughed.

"No, I won't." She turned around and twirled Haley into her arms. The shorter woman suddenly tripped over her feet and nearly stumbled over, but she caught her. Haley blushed brightly and gave her a pointed look.

"See, I told you I'm a terrible dancer Brooke."

Brooke pulled her body closer to her own and led the dance, holding onto her tightly so that she would not trip and fall again. Staring into large brown eyes she grinned. "I wouldn't care if you were the worst dancer in the world, which you just might be, I'd still be proud to dance with you."

"Thanks." She rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Brooke laughed and leant forward capturing her lips in a sweet and loving kiss. Pulling back she whispered hotly against her lips. "Just follow my lead."

O

Rebekah smiled as she stared down at Caroline who was lying on top of her naked. "Are you excited for sectionals, sweets?" She wondered as she idly traced her finger along her ear, watching as the other woman shivered at the light touch.

"Yeah, actually I am." She smiled, kissing her shoulder. "I've found that I really love singing, and I just know that we are going to win this thing."

"Rachel Berry would be proud." Rebekah teased playfully.

Caroline laughed and nodded her head. It was true, she would be. "You know, it's crazy how much things have changed between everyone this year." She paused and ran her fingers down Rebekah's toned abdomen. "I remember when we started our senior year, I told Brooke and Quinn that I just wanted it to be the best year ever…and it has been."

"How so?"

"Well, Rachel and Quinn are FINALLY getting along! God, I swear they have been into each other forever! And Brooke seems to be a lot happier ever since she got with Haley… Haley has been really good for her… and…" Her voice trailed off shyly and a blush painted her cheeks and pale shoulders.

"And?" Rebekah smirked with a raised brow.

"And…" Caroline glanced up at her and smiled. "I've never been happier. This, what we have together, it is so much more than I expected to ever find. Like, I really didn't want to like you."

They both laughed at this comment.

"I just kept telling myself over and over, God I hate her! And yet somehow, you started to consume all of my thoughts, and I just…I've never felt this connection with anyone before. It's more than just sex… it's…" She did not know how to explain what she was feeling. It was all too overwhelming and new.

Rebekah watched her closely as she waited for her to finish her sentence. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest and she could no longer breathe. _'She couldn't possibly admit that she loves me… it's too soon…'_

"It's just more than that." Caroline concluded due to lack of words.

"That it is."

O

Niklaus picked away at the food that they had given him to eat. Tonight was his last night in Lima, Ohio. He was being transferred to a larger prison where it would be impossible to escape. So, tonight he would put his plan into motion. His eyes were focused on the guard's keys connected to his belt, he listened to them jangle with each step that he took. Within a few minutes those keys would be in his possession.

"I am finished eating!" He announced to the guard. His serious and deadly eyes fixated on the prize at hand as the guard heard him and turned around, walking toward his cell.

When the guard leant forward to collect the tray, Niklaus reached through the bars of the cell and grabbed ahold of him. He did not give him a chance to scream or retaliate, within seconds he snapped his neck and the man was lying on the cold cement floor, dead.

Kneeling down, he moved the body so that he could reach out and get the keys. Pulling them off of his belt with little care to be gentle.

"Thank you very much, kind sir." He smirked and stood to his feet, unlocking the gate and sneaking his way through the corridors.

The first part of his plan was complete.

Next, he needed to find his sister.

O

The New Directions had just finished competing at sectionals and Rachel Berry knew that they had the competition in the bag. She was forced to watch from the crowd like everyone else who was only there to support the groups. It was pure torture for her, but she was proud of them all. Caroline had done a wonderful duet with Finn, and Haley had even had a few major parts despite her stage fright.

Now, she was stuck sitting impatiently and waiting for them to announce the winners.

All of the competitors were standing on the stage, watching the host closely.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for!" The host announced excitedly into the microphone. "Third place goes to…" He paused for necessary dramatic effect, causing all of the teams to stare at him with anticipation. "Tree Hill High!"

Rachel smiled and held back her screams of excitement. She was competitive and she could often be a poor sport, but not when she was winning.

Rebekah looked over at Caroline and smiled reassuringly, taking her hand.

"Second place goes to…" He paused. "Dalton Academy!"

This was it. There were only two teams left which was terrifying. It meant that either they were going to go on to regionals, or their year was over.

"And first place goes to…" He paused and they all stared at him, Rachel was standing and making her way closer to the stage as if it would cause him to announce it faster. "The New Directions, from Lima Ohio!"

Rachel screamed loudly and rushed up the stairs onto the stage as they presented the small trophy to the group. She wanted to be there with them and congratulate them; she was so proud of them, and so happy that she would get a chance to compete at regionals. "Congratulations you guys!" She announced with a bright smile, hugging Quinn and then hugging everyone else as well. They all joined in a group hug and laughed and talked excitedly.

This was their first competition and their first win as a glee club.

"I am so proud of you—" Rebekah started as the excitement calmed a bit, but she paused mid-sentence as she realized that Caroline was no longer standing beside her. She furrowed her brow and looked around the stage. She was nowhere in sight. "Caroline?" Her voice rose as she started to grow worried. "Where is Caroline?"

Everyone was still too excited to notice as they talked loudly over the British woman.

Rebekah's ears perked up as she heard a very faint and familiar ringtone through the laughter and chatting. Her head snapped in the direction of the cellphone. She did not see Caroline anywhere. "Shut up!" She growled out angrily. When they did not listen she spoke louder, this time her voice nearly threatening. "Shut up! Shut up!"

Her entire group of friends grew silent and most of the crowd was exiting the building or had already left, so it was fairly silent.

Silent enough for her to make out the ringtone clearly.

It was the tone for Caroline's mum.

'_It could just be someone else's mobile phone, it's a popular song… or perhaps she is around here somewhere…' _Her mind attempted to reason as her heart pounded painfully in her chest and she followed the direction of the sound.

When she found the source of the ringing, her blue eyes landed on the phone. It was definitely Caroline's. And it was just lying on the ground. Kneeling down, she frantically clicked the send button and held it up to her ear.

"Caroline!?" Liz's voice blared through the speaker of the phone and her heart sank. She felt nauseas. She knew that something bad was happening. "He escaped." Rebekah nearly dropped the phone as she gasped out. "Warn Rebekah, apparently he snapped the guard's neck and broke out… I—I'm worried. He could be anywhere and you and Rebekah are not safe."

She felt like she was suffocating as she forced out the words, "This is Rebekah."

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all again for your wonderful reviews and for reading my story. I love hearing from y'all and you are definitely my inspiration to keep posting! :) This chapter obviously ends with a cliffhanger, so if y'all wanna see what happens quickly please leave me some reviews and maybe I can post the next part tomorrow!? :) I would love to do that for you guys!

Anyhow, I apologize for the lack of Baley in this chapter, but I promise they will be having some very intense moments coming up. Their first time and we will see what is going to happen with their relationship and futures! :p As with all of them.

If y'all have any ideas or comments or want to just encourage me, please leave some reviews.

I love you all! :)

Thank you for being the most wonderful readers in the world!

-Tracy Cook


	20. The Right Choice

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Right Choice**

Pain was all that she felt. Her body was weak, her wrists and ankles felt as though they were on fire, and her lips ached where they were being stretched by a cloth that was keeping her silent. Her eyes were heavy and it took a good amount of her strength just to force them to open. It was like she had been drugged.

The minute that her eyes snapped open she transitioned into a state of panic. She stared down at her wrists that were chained to the chair she was sitting in, and she attempted to struggle free. But, the chains were tight and caused the pain to intensify as they dug into her skin. Her legs were also firmly held in place against the chair. Her claustrophobia got the best of her and she started to shake, her screams muffled by the cloth that was tightly tied around her head.

"Mmm! Mmphr." She tried to scream out to someone in hopes that they would hear her, but after screaming for a few minutes she quickly realized that no one else was around. Not even her captor.

Her panic lessened as she looked around for the man who had kidnapped her. She did not know who he was; she had never witnessed his face. He had grabbed her from behind while she was cheering with the other members of their glee club. Caroline had no idea where she was. It looked like an old abandoned warehouse. Straight out of a torture film. The thought caused her heart to pound rapidly, she hated those movies. They were always so gruesome. This was the perfect setting.

The walls were practically falling apart, the windows were high up and impossible to reach, and it was completely dark. She was terrified. Her heavy breathing was loud and ragged as she tried to wriggle her hands free of the chains.

They only seemed to tighten, and she was starting to bleed where they were rubbing against the skin.

Suddenly, she felt a cold metal blade against the sensitive skin of her throat and she screamed out into the cloth. This caused her captor to apply pressure to her throat and she silenced herself to the best of her ability. Her breathing was still heavy and tears were filling her eyes and cascading down her cheeks. She just wanted to go home. She just wanted to wrap herself up in her blankets and hold onto Rebekah. Everything had been so perfect. Things were finally looking up for everyone.

His accent gave him away. Caroline's heart nearly stopped beating as he spoke hotly against her ear. "Regretting your choice yet, love?"

He dug the knife deeper into her throat, breaking through the skin and causing blood to stain the blade. Pulling it out, he walked around her and smirked down at her. It was Niklaus. He cast his eyes toward the knife and his smirk widened dangerously as he witnessed the blood, leaning in he ran his tongue along the blade licking the blood clean. It disgusted her.

Afterward, Niklaus knelt down in front of Caroline and smiled as he stared into her eyes. He waved the knife around in front of her face as he spoke.

"All you had to do was choose me. Was that really so difficult?" He laughed. "Then my sister would have been devastated, she would have moved away and left us in peace. None of this would have had to happen."

Caroline wheezed out as tears rolled down her cheeks and she pulled away when he attempted to wipe them clean with the edge of the knife. "Oh now, please do not cry sweetheart. I do not plan to kill you." He pressed the edge into her skin. "Well, not yet at least."

"Mmmgh."

"What is that love? I can't quite understand what you are saying. You seem to have something stuck in that pretty little mouth of yours. Here, let me help you with that." Niklaus moved the edge of the knife toward the cloth and pulled up, cutting it free and prying it from her lips.

"Ahhh! Help!" Caroline immediately started to scream. She knew that it was a long shot, but someone could be looking for her, someone could find her. "Please! Help!" He inched closer to her and she frantically moved around in the chair. "Get away from me you sick fuck!"

He pressed the knife hard against her throat. Pushing it into the previously inflicted cut and watching with delight as she squirmed in pain. It silenced her.

"See, I would." He stood up and moved toward her ear in order to whisper. "But that would ruin my plans."

"What plans?" Her voice cracked as she asked.

"My plans to get revenge on my dear sister, petty little thing." Niklaus laughed. "You see, my sister told you a very dark secret. One that I know for a fact she would not have told you unless she loved you, unless you meant everything to her." He pulled back and smiled. "How do I know this you may ask? It's quite simple actually. I used to mean everything to her."

Caroline furrowed her brow in confusion and watched as Niklaus started to pace in front of her, waving the knife around frantically. He was definitely a deranged man.

"Bekah, she used to actually look up to me a long time ago. She used to love me." His eyes hardened and he turned to look at her. "So, trust me, I know that she loves you. And I also know that the way to best destroy my sister is to destroy the things that she loves, to take those people away from her."

"So, y-you're just gonna kill me?" She cried out, her body shaking.

"No, not yet. Not until my darling sister arrives." He sang. "You see, I chose an obvious place for a reason, love. I mean seriously, who wouldn't suspect a psychopathic killer to be hiding in an abandoned warehouse?"

Niklaus paused and moved toward Caroline again, leaning down and tracing the blade along her neck, staring deep into her eyes. "When she finally does arrive though, I will tie her down and make her watch your slow and painful death. It really is a shame… you are quite lovely." He breathed out against her skin. It made her stomach flip with disgust.

Leaning forward Caroline ignored the pain of the blade as it pressed into her skin and she bit down hard on his ear, pulling with all of her strength. It did not succeed in doing much damage, but she could feel the blood fill her mouth and roll down her chin. She could taste it. It made her want to vomit.

Niklaus pulled back and screamed out in pain before slamming the back of his hand into her face, hard. "You little bitch!" The words sounded angry, yet his laughter afterward was confusing. "Be a dear and mind your manners would you? Our guest should be arriving anytime now."

He sat down in front of her and waved his hand. "Please do feel free to scream. It will only serve to lure her here."

Caroline remained silent. She was not going to give him the satisfaction. She did not want Rebekah to find her. Her blue eyes were fixated on him, the strong taste of iron infecting her senses.

She refused to scream.

O

Caroline's mother had told her to search the premises for any signs of Caroline while she contacted the police department in Tree Hill, and searched for any abandoned buildings nearby that he could be hiding her.

She had just finished searching her area of the school before returning to the designated meeting place. Rebekah could tell by the looks on their faces that they too had been unsuccessful in their search. The expressions that they were wearing were a mix of sorrow and fear.

She knew that they matched her own. But, she had to be strong. For Caroline.

Rebekah pulled out the cellphone and called Caroline's mother back to tell her that they had not located her. Her hand was shaking as she impatiently listened to the ringing of the phone. She did not want to stop searching. Not even for a simple phone call.

Finally, Liz answered.

"We-we could not find her anywhere." Rebekah quickly informed, tears filling her blue eyes. "We could not find her anywhere!" She repeated in a loud and devastated tone, the tears now freefalling down her cheeks. It felt as though someone was reaching into her chest and crushing her heart each time that she repeated the words. Caroline was missing; her brother was going to kill her.

Quinn furrowed her brow and her hazel eyes filled with sadness as she moved toward the other blonde and gently ran her hand over her back. Brooke was staring at the scene, and holding onto both Rachel and Haley protectively. They all looked devastated.

Caroline was their friend too. For some, she was their best friend.

She brought the positivity to the group. The thought of losing her, of her spark going out, was horrifying. It was wrong.

"Okay." Liz spoke over the phone. "You need to remain calm. I am on my way there to start searching some abandoned warehouse that is located near Tree Hill High. I need you to stay where you are."

"Not bleeding likely!" She spat into the phone, her body shaking with anger. "I am not just going to stand around and do nothing while that bastard tortures the woman I love!" Her voice heightened as she screamed. "Now, where the bloody hell is this warehouse?"

"You can't just walk in there! That could be exactly what he wants, Rebekah. He's doing this to hurt you. He'll want you to see whatever is going on."

"There won't be much to see when I rip his bloody head clean off his shoulders! Now where is it?!" She spoke angrily through grit teeth.

"Leave this up to the police, please?" Liz begged. "I know how you feel. She's my daughter. Just leave this up to us. We will find her and we will return her safely."

"Fine." Rebekah muttered spitefully.

"Thank you so much. Now please stay safe." She paused and added. "And Rebekah, we will find her."

"Right." Rebekah clenched her jaw and pulled the phone away from her ear, hanging it up.

Everyone turned to stare at her. They were all waiting to see what she planned on doing. They had all heard parts of the conversation.

"What are we going to do?" Quinn asked, walking out in front of Rebekah and staring at her. "We aren't really just going to leave her there are we?"

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Of course we aren't." She turned and looked around the auditorium. There was a janitor cleaning up the mess left behind by the people who had been watching the event. She moved toward him. "Sir, Sir." He turned and looked at her. "Do you know of any warehouse around these parts?"

"Uh, well, I think…" He thought about it.

"Quickly!" She bit back.

"Yeah. There's an abandoned one down on Plum Street. No one's really been there for years though, besides kids smokin' pot and people sellin' drugs." The janitor shrugged his shoulders.

"Sounds like our place." Rebekah turned and looked at the group of girls. "Come on." She nodded her head in the direction of the exit, signaling for them to follow her, before walking toward it. She planned to kill her brother. Rid him from her life for good.

Quinn and Brooke followed closely behind, equally determined to find her. Caroline was their best friend.

Haley and Rachel gave each other uncertain looks, but they followed their girlfriends.

O

"She loves you, you know." Niklaus stated spitefully as he traced his fingers along the ground in front of Caroline. Reaching into his jacket he pulled out a familiar looking journal. It was Rebekah's journal.

'_How did he get that?' _She wondered as she eyed the book.

He opened it and flipped through the pages. "She wrote all about it in her diary." Upon reaching a certain page he laughed and pointed to it. "Look here." He changed his voice as he mimicked his sister. "I lied to Caroline today. I think about her constantly, she is always on my mind. The thought of her and Tyler together makes me physically ill."

Niklaus paused and sat up on his knees, smiling maniacally. "Ooh and then here." He mimicked her voice again. "We finally slept together. It meant nothing to her, but everything to me. I think I may love her." He closed the book harshly and threw it at Caroline, narrowly missing her head.

Caroline screamed out and ducked as the book flew at her.

Standing to his feet, he threw up his hands angrily and spoke harshly. "Isn't that just the sweetest thing you ever did hear?"

Niklaus moved toward her with a frightening look on his face, he leant down and spoke close to her face. "She loved our dear mummy too. And just like you, our mother chose her over me." He pulled back and paced in front of her as he explained. "You see, mother never loved me. I was just a mistake, an accident that happened while she was shagging one of her many boyfriends. But she, Rebekah…"

He took in a breath and shrugged his shoulders. "Rebekah was special. She was both her and father's daughter. She meant everything to mother. I was just a bastard that no one ever loved."

His face contorted in thought and he shook his head. "No, that's not true. Bekah loved me. But, even she would always leave me." Niklaus twirled around and faced Caroline once more. "She wanted a new life, to fall in love, to get away from me. Pathetic dreams. Love, love, what is love? It does not exist. And I am here to prove that to her. I'm the only one who will never leave her."

"I wouldn't leave her." Caroline told him with strength behind her words.

"But, you are going to leave her! When she gets here, and she will, you will leave her just like everyone else!"

"But…why?" She cried out. "It doesn't have to be this way! You could be in her life too! We both could! It doesn't have to be one or the other." She insisted. Honestly, she knew that it did. If she got out of this situation alive she planned to keep Niklaus as far away from Rebekah as possible. He was dangerous, and he did not deserve to be in her life. She was simply trying to appease him.

"Silly girl! You know nothing of my sister!" He spat. "She loves blindly. Stupid little girl, really. Her love consumes her, and you currently are the means of this consumption."

Niklaus walked across the floor and picked up the diary before returning to his position in front of Caroline. He searched the pages and found one in particular that bothered him. Turning the book around he pointed to the diary with the knife.

Caroline stared down at the word he was pointing to. It was "consumes." _'She consumes my thoughts.'_

"See, it's written out right there. Plain as day." He closed the book and threw it to the ground. "The only way to keep her needing me in her life, is by killing you." With that he thrust the knife between her knees, digging it into the wood of the chair and leaving it there. The sudden motion terrified Caroline and caused her to scream out.

"And why would she welcome you back into her life!?"

"Because, my sister hates being alone more than she hates me. I've killed off every single lover that she has ever had, without her knowledge of course. And I was always the first one that she called. She'd whine into the phone, like the brat she is, "Oh my god, so-and-so left me." Always crying over some girl."

He grinned. "You, my dear, will just be the first that I kill in front of her face."

O

"This must be it." Rebekah glared at the warehouse.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Brooke asked, moving toward the entrance. "Come on. Let's go kick your brother's ass and get our friend back."

Rebekah reached out quickly and grabbed ahold of the other woman, holding her in place and staring into her eyes seriously. "Not so fast."

"He could be killing her as we speak!"

Her muscles tensed as Brooke reminded her of the dreadful truth. She was terrified that Nik was already torturing the woman of her affections; she could not stand thinking that she was already dead. "We have got to be smart about this."

"Yeah." Haley agreed walking toward her girlfriend and offering her a small smile before returning her attention to Rebekah. "She's right. We can't just run in there. He will kill us off one by one. We need to go in there with a plan." She pointed her finger at the blonde. "You know him. What do you think that we should do?"

"I think that I should go in alone."

"Are you freakin' crazy!?" Brooke exclaimed. "That's exactly what that little fucker wants!"

"Precisely." Rebekah agreed.

She watched as the brunette's face contorted in confusion, and hastily explained. "He is expecting me to come in alone, he is not expecting you four. So, our best bet is doing just that. Then you four need to split up into groups of two. One group should sneak around back to find a way in and frighten him, and then when his guards are down, the other group should attack."

Rebekah stared into their eyes with hateful blue.

"Do not hold back. Kill him if you must."

O

"For a woman who claims to love you, she sure is taking her sweet time isn't she?" Niklaus growled out annoyed. "My sister always was such a selfish little brat. Doesn't she know that I have more important things to be doing?"

"Then I suppose it is best we make this quick." Rebekah's voice caught both of their attention. Caroline stared up at her with wide terrified eyes, her heart racing painfully in her chest.

Niklaus smiled. "Ahh!" He turned to look at his little sister. "So, she finally joins us." He waved the knife around. "Just in time."

"Just in time for what exactly, Nik?"

"The public execution of your lover." Niklaus informed, walking toward her and staring down into her blue eyes. "It should prove to be quite entertaining.

Rebekah pushed him out of her way and walked toward Caroline. Ignoring the knife that he threatened her with. She knew that he would never hurt her. She was all that he had.

The sight of her girlfriend served to fuel her hatred toward her brother. She was strapped down to the chair, blood on her wrists as she moved around and whimpered. Her lips were coated in blood, and there was a fairly deep cut on her throat. Rebekah turned around to face Niklaus. "Let her go, Nik! She has nothing to do with us!"

"She has everything to do with us!" He screamed in her face. "You chose her over me! You told the police everything, because of her! You chose her over me! After everything! It was supposed to be you and me, always and forever."

"Those words mean nothing to me now. You mean nothing to me."

A tear rolled down Niklaus' cheek at his sister's words, but he did not show his weakness. Quickly, he moved toward Caroline and held the knife against her neck. He did not care to be gentle anymore. He wanted to kill the person who had taken the last family away from him.

"Well, they mean everything to me! You were always supposed to stand by my side, and you chose to be normal. To live a normal life! I could never be normal, Bekah!" He pressed the knife deeper into Caroline's flesh and she whimpered out in pain. Her eyes were wide and full of fear and Rebekah hated herself for putting the perfect woman in this position. But, more than she hated herself, she hated her brother.

Suddenly, Rebekah caught sight of Quinn and Brooke who were walking up behind Niklaus and Caroline. She knew that they were about to attack him and that she needed to stall.

"You could be normal, Nik." She lied. "We ran before, you can do so again. You can start new. I'll even go with you, I'll still love you."

Caroline looked terrified when she heard these words. She had not expected Rebekah to forgive him for hurting her so easily. She didn't love her at all.

Niklaus rolled his eyes at his sister and laughed. "Right. I am sure you'll just forgive me for killing your girlfriend and go on your merry way. I'm not a fool, Bekah. I can tell when you are lying to me."

"I always forgave you before." She reminded with a forced smile. She hated knowing that Caroline doubted her love for her. But, this had to be done for the plan to be successful.

Brooke was holding up a crowbar that she had found out back, she was prepared to smash in the guy's brains if need be. Quinn had her hazel eyes fixated on the knife. As they neared him, they both exchanged a look and a nod and then they went for it. Quinn reached out and knocked the knife out of his hand, causing it to fly across the room and slide across the floor. Brooke did not waste a second as she slammed the crowbar into his forehead.

Niklaus screamed out in pain and held a hand up to his head where she had hit him, and she hit him again three times in the head. Blood was pouring out of his nose, but he did not stop. Instead, he moved toward Rebekah and wrapped his arm around her neck tightly.

All three women stared at them with fear in their eyes.

"I will snap her neck! Nobody move!" They all watched as he dragged his sister with him toward the knife and knelt down picking it up. Rebekah was finding it difficult to breathe. When he was in possession of the knife again, he held it up to his sister's back threateningly. He did not wish to stab her, but he would if it was necessary.

"Looks like more people have shown up for the party." He laughed. "If I'd known, I might have put up some decorations."

Brooke and Quinn moved toward Caroline in hopes to remove the restraints, but Niklaus tightened his grip on Rebekah and she gasped out in pain.

"Don't you dare move! I will kill her!"

They both stopped moving and watched him closely.

The front door to the warehouse opened abruptly and Rachel, Haley, and the police barged into the room pointing their guns at him.

Niklaus turned and stared at them with amused eyes. "Get away from me!"

"Move away from the girl." One of the police officers said.

"Let us be!" Niklaus screamed at the officer before leaning forward and whispering harshly against Rebekah's ear, the knife stabbing into the skin of her back through her shirt. "You did this Bekah, you sold me out to the police again. If I must die, then you should go with me." He paused and smiled. "Always and forever."

He thrust the knife into his sister's back. She screamed out in pain as he pushed her to the ground and was shot in the chest.

Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion for Caroline who had just watched her girlfriend get stabbed. She could not tell if Rebekah was alright. She was curled up in a ball on the ground, blood seeping through her blouse.

"Get me out of these things!" Caroline screamed. Tears rolled down her cheeks and over her lips as she thrashed around violently in the chair. "Is she okay!? Help! Get me out of here!"

Brooke and Quinn moved toward her, attempting to break through the chains with as much agility as possible. The minute that she was free of the chains, Caroline jumped out of the chair and ran toward Rebekah. She could no longer feel the pain in her ankles or her wrists; she no longer cared about her safety. She needed to make sure that the woman she loved was okay. She knelt down in front of her and looked into Rebekah's eyes, stroking her blonde hair out of her face.

One of the police officer's pulled her away. "You need to stay back. She is going to be fine. There may be internal bleeding, but we will get her to the hospital quickly."

Just as he said this, the ambulance pulled up in front of the warehouse and the paramedics ran out of the vehicle with a stretcher. Caroline turned and glared at Niklaus who was being cuffed by the police, and she walked toward him.

She did not care if she got in trouble, she hated him. She punched him directly in the face and then spat at him. "I made the right choice!" She punched him once more, and the police stopped her.

"Miss, you need to stop."

"Shut the fuck up!" Caroline screamed at the police officer, shaking his hand from her arm and returning to Rebekah's side as she was placed on the stretcher. She reached out and held onto her hand and entered the ambulance with her.

"You're gonna be just fine." She told her, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it.

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading… I had a really terrible day, but I updated as promised.

I hope that y'all enjoy this chapter.

You are all amazing. :)

-Tracy Cook


	21. Anatomy

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Anatomy **

Rebekah stared toward the front of the room, watching as the jury walked out and stood in front of the judge. They were to present their verdict. And in that split second while she was waiting to hear them announce that her brother was guilty, she was terrified. Her heart stopped beating and her muscles tensed.

For just one second she allowed herself to contemplate what would happen if the jury decided that he was innocent. If they, for whatever reason, ignored her testimony.

She knew that her brother could be convincing. He could talk his way out of almost any situation. What if he somehow talked his way out of this? What if he convinced one of the jurors to take pity on him, and that juror convinced all of the others?

The thought of her brother going free made her stomach clench up tightly. She felt sick. If he were released, he would certainly kill off her and every one of her friends and loved ones in the most painful of ways.

Rebekah stared at the man who would be announcing the verdict and her grip on Caroline's hand tightened. Almost to the point that it hurt the other woman, but she did not complain. She was just as anxious as her. Finally, he spoke. All that Rebekah heard were the words 'guilty' and 'five life-sentences in prison.' Everything else was unimportant. He was going away for good. She could sleep peacefully tonight.

She glanced down at her and Caroline's interlinking hands and she smiled. She flipped her hand over and stared at the fresh scars that covered her wrist. It pained her knowing that her brother had caused them.

Turning, Rebekah smiled brightly as she witnessed Caroline with a huge smile on her face and sparkling tear-filled eyes. She looked so happy with the outcome. _'She is safe now… that is the most important thing. Not my safety, but hers.'_

"You're safe now." Caroline spoke excitedly. A few tears rolling down her cheeks as she leant in and kissed her lovingly.

Rebekah pulled away and returned the smile, lifting her free hand and stroking it through blonde curls. Allowing her fingers to gently trace over Caroline's cheek and wipe away the tears that had fallen. "No. We are safe now."

O

"I think that I want to tell people at school about us…" Quinn muttered out quietly. She was sitting on Rachel's bed with her legs crossed and staring down at her hands. Honestly, she was not really certain that she wanted to tell anyone, but there was something inside of her that continued to tell her that she did. That she was tired of hiding.

Rachel's head snapped up and she stared across the bed at her girlfriend with wide brown eyes. Her full lips parted and hanging open. She had never expected Quinn to be the one to propose that they go public.

"Are you sure, Quinn? I mean, that is a huge leap from where our current relationship stands, and I would not want you to feel pressured to do something so drastic just because of me."

"It's not only because of you…" Quinn tried to explain, fidgeting uncomfortably and chewing on her bottom lip. She was finding it difficult to find the words she needed to express what she was feeling. "It's because of me… well us… everything." She laughed uncomfortably, knowing that she was not making any sense.

Rachel crawled across the bed and stared up into hazel eyes with longing brown. She needed to understand what she was trying to say. "What do you mean when you say that it's because of everything?"

"It's just…" Quinn searched Rachel's beautiful eyes with her own and then sighed. "It feels like we are constantly being thrown in harm's way. You were shot and nearly killed, Rebekah was stabbed, Caroline was kidnapped. It just seems wrong to wait. I mean, why should we wait?"

She could not believe what the blonde was proposing. _'She wants to tell everyone at school?'_

"Life is fleeting right?" She asked with a furrowed brow. "And I really want the chance to show off my girlfriend proudly before we die."

Rachel's smile widened across her face, spreading from one ear to the other. She was excited by the idea of finally showing off Quinn at school. But, she was also terrified. "I would love that more than anything. But, are you truly prepared to commit to being in a public relationship with me, Quinn?" She paused and laughed. "I do not know if you know this about me, but I can be quite loud and proud when expressing my love for things."

She laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah, I know…"

Quinn reached up and delicately traced the tip of her finger along Rachel's jawline, smiling as she extended her neck for more contact. "And I love that about you. I love everything about you. And yeah, honestly I am terrified about how people will treat me and possibly returning to the old me." She took in a shaky breath. She could not handle ever being that person again, ever hurting Rachel again.

"But, if we never tell them we'll never know right? We'll just be hiding and doubting ourselves."

She smiled and nodded her head. "You are correct."

Rachel sat up on her knees so that she was at eye-level with Quinn and smiled as she stared into them. Leaning forward slowly, she allowed her lips to brush over the blonde's. What started out as a tentative and loving kiss quickly turned heated and passionate. When they were both at a loss of breath, Rachel pulled out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Quinn's smiling widely.

For just a minute they stared into each other's eyes and took in everything that the other was feeling.

"Okay…good." Quinn finally breathed out shakily. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears and her hands were shaking. She had just agreed to tell the entire school about being in a relationship with a girl, and that girl was currently straddling her. She glanced down at Rachel's full lips and then back up into her eyes and watched as they darkened with desire.

It took every ounce of willpower for Rachel to pull away from the intense gaze and not rip off Quinn's clothing then and there. She knew that they did not have time to get carried away. She rested her head against the cheerleader's shoulder and smiled contently, snuggling against her warm body.

"Besides." Quinn added, stroking her fingers through long dark strands. Her heart calming a little. "It would be nice to be able to show you off. I mean, I watch Haley and Brooke, and Caroline and Rebekah at school, and they all just look so happy together. No one teases them for holding hands and enjoying each other's company… I want that."

Rachel let out a happy squeak of excitement and planted a kiss on the other woman's neck. Suddenly, all of the desire from earlier returned as Quinn let out a soft moan at the touch, her body shook just hearing it. Just knowing that she had been the one to cause it. The starlet could not hold back any longer, and she started to trace soft kisses up Quinn's neck toward her ear. Her heated breath rushed against the sensitive skin causing her body to quake with desire.

"I want that too, more than anything." Rachel whispered out. Leaning forward, she extended her talented tongue and ran it along Quinn's earlobe, teasing it and then sucking it between her lips.

"Mmm…" Quinn moaned out as she felt Rachel start to nibble on her earlobe. And then when she felt that perfect toned thigh press between her legs and brush up against her heated womanhood through the fabric of her panties, she could not hold it in any longer. She let her head fall back against the pillows and moaned out loudly.

She lifted her hips and rocked her center against Rachel's thigh in hopes to obtain more contact. Quinn had never felt this need and desire; she wanted Rachel to bring her to her release. She needed it.

The brunette bit down hard on her neck and she gasped out loudly, digging her nails into her scalp and back. "Mm… Rach…" She moaned out as Rachel moved down her body, planting kisses along her collarbone and biting down on it, before making her way over her thin dress. Rachel smirked proudly as she witnessed hardened nipples poking through the fabric of the dress, and she felt fingers tangled in her hair and pulling on it.

Leaning forward, she ran her tongue over the hardened nipple through the fabric and smiled smugly when she heard Quinn let out a loud groan and felt her body shake. The effects that she had on her were mesmerizing.

Rachel gently sucked the nipple into her mouth through the fabric.

"Mmm… fuck." Quinn cursed, lifting her hips off of the bed trying to get more friction in the place that she needed it most. She was already so close to her climax. She just needed to be touched.

Her mother's ringtone snapped her out of her current state of bliss. Horror consumed her and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach as she quickly pulled away from Rachel. "Shit, it's my mom." She reached for her phone and opened it, clicking the send button. _'She probably knows where I am… shit…'_

"Yeah…" She breathed out; her breathing was still uneven from what they had been doing moments prior. "Hey mom."

Rachel smirked deviously and leant forward extending her tongue and staring into hazel eyes as she ran it around the sensitive nub. She was not about to stop. She always got what she wanted when she wanted it. Quinn glared at her, but her face contorted in pleasure and she let out a soft moan, trying to disguise it so that her mother would not hear her.

"Yeah… Just finishing up, I'll be home soon. Love you." She rushed the end of the conversation before she could give away what she was doing. Hanging up the phone, she glared at Rachel who was wearing a proud grin.

"You are pure evil, Rachel Berry." Quinn stated teasingly as she stood to her feet and collected her things. She was not ready for her parents to find out. She turned and spoke to her girlfriend in an extremely serious tone. "Just so we're clear. We are coming out at school, my parents still can't know."

Rachel nodded. "Of course."

"Okay. I should get going before she tracks me down." Quinn said as she moved to leave the room. Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of the petite diva sitting on the edge of the bed with a pout on her full lips. Her eyebrows were knit together and her brown eyes filled with sorrow.

Quinn laughed and returned to the bed, leaning down and kissing Rachel. She let out a sudden cry as she was dragged back onto the bed by her girlfriend who was now kissing her with fever.

It took all of the control she could muster to pull away from the kiss and ignore the aching between her thighs, but she had to leave. "Rachel… I've got to go."

Rachel sighed out dramatically and fell back onto her bed. She was completely sexually frustrated at this point. She did not even care that she had told herself she would not get into a sexual relationship until age twenty-five, after winning a multitude of awards. She just wanted Quinn.

"Fine!"

"I'll see you tomorrow." She leant down and delivered one final kiss.

O

"It is not quite as spacious as I am used to." Rebekah said with a smirk as she watched Caroline drag her luggage into the guest bedroom at the Forbes' residence. She had offered to help, but the other woman had immediately dismissed it. She had been treating her like a weak child ever since the accident, it was frustrating, but also endearing. She knew that it was only because Caroline cared about her.

"But, it is home-y as you say." She added when her girlfriend shot her a glare. "I love it."

Caroline grinned excitedly, skipping across the room toward Rebekah and placing her hands on her hips. She pulled her body closer to her own and stared into her eyes, their noses touching. "Good. 'Cause I think I'm really gonna like having you living here with me."

"I think that I am going to love living here, with you." She smiled and leant in to steal a kiss. "Thank you for providing me with a place to stay, Caroline."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Well, of course I would silly. I can't have my girlfriend living out on the street. I have a strict rule against dating hobos."

Rebekah laughed and then pulled away a little to look around the guest room. It was a nice little room and she could not have been more grateful for it, but she did not understand why she could not continue to stay in Caroline's room. She had been sleeping in there since they returned to Lima after the incident and her surgery.

She pursed her lips and asked, "Although, I must ask. What is with the sudden separation?" She returned her gaze to the other blonde. "I much preferred sharing your room."

"Mom said that it was fine to share a room while you were healing, but… you know…" Caroline blushed a little. "Since we are dating, she just thinks that it's a better idea if we stay in separate rooms."

"I think that sounds like a god-awful idea personally. I've gotten used to falling asleep in your arms." Rebekah whined as she moved closer to her, their lips inches apart.

"Well, maybe I could sneak in here after she falls asleep." She said with a suggestive smirk. "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

"She'll know." Liz stated loudly as she walked into the guest bedroom with the rest of Rebekah's luggage, she shot the two women a teasing glare. They both quickly pulled away from each other and gave her sheepish looks. "She always knows."

Caroline's mother turned to look at the two of them with her arms crossed over her chest. "You two are to stay in your separate rooms at night."

"Pshh… yeah, of course we will mom." Caroline laughed and waved her hand.

"I mean it."

O

"What about what your mum said?" Rebekah asked with a sly grin as she turned and looked at the clock. It was three in the morning and Caroline was in her bedroom asking her to leave and come with her. _'Only my first night here and we are breaking the rules…'_

"Ah-ah." She whispered out with a diabolical smile, pulling on Rebekah's hands and attempting to drag her toward the door. "You see, that's the great part." She pulled her close and kissed her hard. "Mom said that we had to stay in our own separate rooms at night." Caroline breathed out against Rebekah's lips. "She didn't say anything about not sharing a bathroom."

Her full lips quirked up. "I see. You know, you are a very clever girl, Caroline."

"I know." She stated proudly.

Rebekah raised a brow at her confidence and Caroline laughed. "Now, come on." She whispered loudly, pulling her out of the bedroom and down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Once inside of the bathroom, she quickly turned around and locked the door behind them so that her mother could not interrupt them, or walk in on something she did not want to see. Then as she spun around to look at Rebekah, her eyes widened. Rebekah was standing in front of her already stripped of her shirt.

The blonde Brit moved toward her, pinning her against the bathroom door and pressing her lips against hers in a heated kiss. Caroline moaned out loudly and sucked Rebekah's full bottom lip between her teeth nibbling on it and enjoying the sounds of pleasure she made. They continued kissing passionately as they started to undress each other.

Now that they were completely naked, they kissed toward the shower and Caroline stopped her momentarily in order to turn on the water.

Then they stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to cascade over their bodies. It felt amazing.

Caroline had always wanted to do something with someone that she was dating. She knew that it was clichéd and in pretty much every romantic comedy, but she loved romantic comedies and she was cliché. She moved toward Rebekah and allowed her blue eyes to wander over her perfect body, placing her hands on her hips and leaning in close to her. Their naked bodies pressed together and she could feel her hardened nipples moving against her skin, it caused her clit to throb with need.

Rebekah did not know what to expect. She had no idea what Caroline was about to say to her. She was just enjoying the close contact of their bodies.

"Turn around. I want to wash your hair." Her smile widened.

"You want to what?"

"I want to wash your hair." Caroline insisted stubbornly, still obviously excited.

Rebekah laughed at her girlfriend's excitement for washing her hair and she decided, why not? If she wanted to. It needed to be done either way. "If you insist." She turned around so that her back was facing her.

Caroline reached out and grabbed the bottle of shampoo, squeezing some into her hands and then setting it back down. She smiled and leant forward running her hands through the long blonde hair and making sure to cover it all. "Mmm… I love your hair." She muttered out, stroking her fingers through the wet hair to the best of her ability.

Once she was done saturating her hair, she moved it to the side and gently kissed along Rebekah's neck. "And your neck…" She whispered hotly. "Your shoulders…" She kissed along her shoulder and down her back. "And, your back."

She placed loving kisses down her spine as her hands ran over her breasts and down over her stomach. Upon reaching her lower back she halted and stared at the scarring skin. She bit down on her bottom lip and moved her hand in order to run her fingers around it, not touching the skin that was wounded. Then she leant forward and ghosted her lips over the cut. Rebekah winced, but it did not hurt much.

"So. I am gathering that you love practically everything about me?" Rebekah teased, diverting away from the seriousness that the scar brought.

Caroline smirked and placed a kiss on one of her ass-cheeks, laughing when the British woman gasped out at her straightforwardness. Then she stood to her feet and moved her lips back to her neck, kissing right below her ear. "Pretty much." She turned Rebekah around so that they were facing each other and she stared into darkened blue eyes. "You need to rinse."

Rebekah nodded her head and walked around Caroline, keeping eye-contact the entire time as she moved beneath the water. Feeling the heated water raining down on her she let out a soft moan and leant her head back, lifting her hands and rinsing out her hair.

Her girlfriend blushed as she stared with wide blue eyes at the scene before her. _'God… she is freaking perfect… in every single way…' _She thought to herself as she allowed her eyes to wander over her muscular arms, down over her perfect breasts and flat stomach, and then toward her center and long gorgeous legs.

Caroline could feel an aching between her thighs and she licked over her lips as she examined Rebekah's body.

Without warning, she moved toward her and ran her fingers over the other woman's hardened nipples. Kneeling down she placed a kiss above her bellybutton and continued to tease her nipples, moaning out when she heard Rebekah let out a pleasurable groan.

Caroline's eyes snapped up and connected with lustful blue and she continued her movements. There was no way that she was going to stop now.

Extending her tongue, Caroline ran it down over her womanhood and then forced it between her folds finding her swollen clit. "Mmm…" She moaned out against it. The taste was intoxicating. Rebekah reached out and gripped onto wet hair, dragging Caroline closer to her womanhood and moaning out when she felt that tongue start to circle her clit before pushing deep inside of her.

"Mmm… bloody hell, Caroline… that feels so amazing." She moaned out, her legs nearly buckling beneath her when Caroline sucked her clit between her lips and started to swirl her tongue around it quickly.

She sped up her pace and Rebekah could feel herself getting closer and closer to her release. "Caroline, I'm going to come all over you…" She stated insecurely, pulling away a little, but Caroline held her in place. She wanted her to come all over her. Instead of stopping, she sped up her pace and Rebekah's body started shaking as she moaned out.

"Oh god, Caroline, god!" She was trying to remain quiet so that Liz would not hear, but it was proving most difficult.

And as she came in Caroline's mouth and down her chin she could not hold it in any longer, she moaned out loudly and braced herself on the shower wall as her body convulsed in pure bliss.

O

"I have got to get going; I have a test next period." Rebekah told her friends. Smiling, she leant down and kissed Caroline.

"Mm… Okay, if you have to go." Caroline smiled against her lips. The two of them had been inseparable since the incident. "Good luck on your test."

"Thank you, sweets." Rebekah said with a smile. She turned and waved to Quinn and Rachel as well, before walking down the hallway toward her next class.

Her chin was held high as she strut down the hallway with confidence. Her confidence diminished upon spotting Emma Pillsbury walking down the hallway in her direction. Large brown eyes were fixated on her and she knew that she was going to talk to her.

Emma smiled and waved at Rebekah. "Oh, um, hey Rebekah! I was hoping to run into you."

"I really must be going. I am in a hurry."

"Right." The redhead nodded and smiled. "I understand. I uh, just wanted to give you this." She handed her a pamphlet and nodded her head, turning and walking away.

Rebekah glanced down at the pamphlet that Emma had handed her and she noticed that the front page had a cartoon character that looked a lot like the councilor. She read over the title aloud. "So, Your Problems Are More Than The School Councilor Could Handle…" She smirked and opened the pamphlet to read the inside. "She'd Still Like To Listen Anyway."

O

"I should be getting to class as well." Rachel said, smiling and looking up at Quinn as she squeezed her hand. "Walk me, please?"

"Of course." Quinn agreed with a smile. "See you later, Care."

"See ya!" She waved, running off toward her girlfriend.

Quinn and Rachel turned and started to walk down the hallway hand in hand. She could feel everyone's eyes on them and it caused her body to tense up, but she did not plan to back down. She had told Rachel that they would be together in public and she planned to be. Besides, none of the ridicule that she had been getting from the squad had been as bad as the hate that the diva was getting.

She was getting slushied three times a day and constantly insulted.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Santana asked with a smirk as she walked toward the couple. She had been giving them the hardest time. She wanted Quinn's spot as head cheerleader and she would do whatever it took to get it. "If it isn't Miss Quinn Fabray and her little boyfriend, Man-hands Berry"

"Leave us alone, Santana." Quinn growled out angrily.

The Latina took a step toward her and stared into her hazel eyes. "I don't think that is gonna be an option Q. Me and the girls think that it's just about that time again." She grinned and nodded toward the other cheerleaders, signaling for them to start the "attack."

Two cheerleaders walked out from behind Santana carrying slushies in their hands. Quinn assumed that one of them would be for her and she closed her eyes, but she never felt that rush of cold. Instead, when she opened her eyes she witnessed that both had landed on Rachel. Her face and shirt were completely drenched in the icy cold beverages.

Quinn didn't even think as she lashed out at Santana and slammed her up against the lockers, her head smacking the metal. Santana turned them around and slapped the blonde across the face, but she was quickly pinned back against the lockers by the angry woman. She was tired of them assaulting her girlfriend.

She stared into brown eyes with deadly hazel. "You are going to leave Rachel alone from this day forward."

"Look at you." Santana laughed. "You're such a hypocrite Q. You're the one who told us to slushie her to begin with, and now that she's your girlfriend we're just supposed to stop?"

Quinn cringed as she remembered the day that she had told the other cheerleaders to slushie Rachel, the day that she had started all of this. It pained her knowing that she could ever be that cruel just because she was selfish and scared to love her.

"That is precisely why you are going to stop."

"And what are you gonna do if we don't stop?"

Quinn slammed her against the lockers hard. "If you don't stop insulting and hurting Rachel." She paused and moved closer to her face, staring into her eyes with such intent it was terrifying. "You're off the squad."

"Coach Sylvester would never let you—"

"—I'm the head cheerleader, what I say goes. Now get to class." She dropped Santana and watched as she backed away from her and rolled her eyes, walking down the hallway with the rest of the cheerleaders.

O

"Okay, so if we take…" Haley started to speak, but found herself distracted by her girlfriend. Ever since they had started dating, it had made their tutoring sessions completely unproductive. Her brown eyes landed on Brooke and she blushed as she allowed them to roam over her perfect face, watching as she chewed on the pen that she was holding. She looked so sexy. Then her eyes wandered down. Brooke was leaning over the book and her perfect cleavage was visible.

The tutor's blush intensified and she chewed on her cheeks. She was trying her hardest to control her desires and her rapidly beating heart. It had been weeks since Brooke had told her that she wanted their first time to be special and she just continued to tease her until she needed more, and then walked away.

It was frustrating her to no end. She needed her.

"If we take a look at…" Haley tried again to focus on the problem that they were working on, but she couldn't pry her eyes away. _'You're breasts… Jesus! What is wrong with me!?'_ It was embarrassing. She felt like such a pervert lately.

Brooke noticed what Haley was staring at and the way that her eyes had darkened with desire and a dimpled smirk covered her face. She loved teasing her girlfriend lately. It was so much fun. Now, she finally understood why Quinn would always say that it was about the teasing and not the pleasing. _'Though I still totally want to please her…' _She noted. _'But, the teasing is fun too.'_

"If we take a look at what, exactly?" Brooke wondered with a raised brow.

"At…" Haley knew that Brooke knew what she was looking at and her blush deepened. "At this uh, this problem."

The cheerleader bit down on her bottom lip and moved toward her, running her fingertips along the inside of Haley's thigh through the fabric of her jeans. She felt the other woman shake beneath her touch and watched as her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a soft moan. Brooke moved her mouth toward Haley's ear and nibbled at her earlobe before whispering out huskily, "I think the problem is that you can't stop staring at my body."

"Brooke, I—this—uh, this isn't the place for that." She insisted.

Brooke's smirk widened as she ghosted her fingers higher and higher up her thigh toward her center.

"Brooke." Haley gasped out when those perfect fingers traced over her womanhood through her jeans. She could just barely feel the pressure against where she needed her the most and it caused her body to ache painfully. She needed more. So much more.

"I think…" She added pressure to where her girlfriend needed it most. "I know just the place." She grinned deviously and pulled her hand away, standing to her feet and grabbing onto Haley's hands in order to drag her out of the tutor center. She knew the perfect make-out between classes place.

She was stunned momentarily as the contact was taken away. Her eyes opened and she furrowed her brow as she stared up at Brooke. "Brooke, I can't just leave. I'm on the job."

"Oh come on Haley! I don't need any more help today." She whined stubbornly, dragging Haley out of the chair and pulling her body close to her own. Their lips were less than an inch apart and hazel eyes glanced down at perfect lips. She just wanted to kiss her and take her then and there. Glancing back into Haley's eyes she teased. "Plus, my tutor kinda sucks. She can't stop checking me out."

"Hey!" Haley laughed. "It's your fault for coming in here looking all sexy after weeks of not letting me touch you."

"It's my fault that my tutor is a complete perv?" Brooke asked with wide eyes and her eyebrows knit together.

She gasped. "I am not!"

Both women started to laugh at the playful turn in their conversation, and then Haley shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "But, now that you mention it. We aren't exactly being productive today."

"Mmm… Exactly." Brooke moaned out. "I can think of many other productive things that we could be doing right now. Like studying anatomy for instance." She pointed out playfully and smirked.

Haley rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "Fine, let's go."

O

"What you did out there was very chivalrous, Quinn." Rachel pointed out with a smile as Quinn ran the wet cloth along her neck and down over her cleavage. She tried to ignore the way that it felt because Quinn looked far from being aroused. "And also very sexy. I have never had anyone stand up for me like that." She added bluntly.

A blush painted the blonde's cheeks and she looked away. She felt ashamed for being proud of defending Rachel when it was her fault it had happened in the first place.

"I just wanted them to leave you alone…how they treat you isn't right." She cleaned the slushie off of the other side of her chest and paused.

"The way that I treated you…" Quinn tensed and her hand froze. She could not believe that she had been such a hateful person. It hadn't even been that long ago that she was throwing a slushie in Rachel's face herself.

Rachel reached up and held her hand over her heart, smiling and catching Quinn's eyes. "I forgive you."

"But…" Her eyes were full of tears and her lips were trembling as she stared back into forgiving eyes. She did not understand how someone could be so forgiving. "How can you? It's all my fault that they hurt you back then…" Her voice trailed off and she chewed on her cheeks. "And it's my fault that they hurt you today."

"And it is also your fault that they will not be hurting me again in the future." Rachel reminded her with an assertive tone of voice. She understood why Quinn hated herself, honestly she still held resentment toward the way that she had treated her, but she loved her. She forgave her. And she was prepared to start new with her.

Rachel lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. "You have made a lot of mistakes, Quinn. But, I love you and I can tell that you are not that person anymore. You hated me because you were afraid to love me and you hated yourself for it. Today you proved that you were not that person anymore. You stood up for me, for our love. You are starting to accept and love yourself whether you realize it or not."

Quinn smiled gently and nodded her head.

"I only hope that someday you will be capable of loving yourself as much as I love you."

O

"Mmm…" Haley moaned out into Brooke's mouth as she slammed her up against the wall. A broom fell to the ground loudly, but she didn't stop. She didn't even care that they were making-out in such an insanitary place like the janitorial closet. All that she cared about was that she was making out with Brooke.

She never wanted to stop.

Brooke lifted her hands and allowed the other woman to take off her shirt. She had every intention of stopping when things got too heated, but for the moment she just planned to enjoy it. "God… Haley." She groaned out when Haley cupped her breasts through her bra and bit down on her bottom lip.

"Who knew you could be so feisty." She raised a brow.

"You've been teasing me for weeks Brooke, what did you expect?"

The tutor grinned as she reached behind Brooke's back and unsnapped her bra, pushing it over her shoulders and revealing her perfect breasts. Haley stared at them with wide eyes, she wanted to touch and taste every single part of her body. She blushed brightly, but the darkness of the room hid her blush and also boosted her confidence.

Reaching out, she traced her fingers over hardened nipples and teased them. Listening to the deep breathy moans that her girlfriend was letting out with each touch. Haley found her confidence and leant forward trailing kisses down from her shoulder toward her breast where she ran her tongue in a circle around her hardened nipple.

Brooke was completely shocked that she had pushed the innocent women to such lengths. She had never expected this to be the results of teasing her endlessly for weeks. She was enjoying it quite a bit.

"Mmm… fuck, Jesus Haley." She moaned out, arching her back and pushing her hips forward.

Haley smirked proudly and her heart continued to race quickly in her chest. She honestly had no idea what she was doing and she was terrified. She was just doing what came naturally and praying that she wouldn't do anything wrong.

She ran her fingers down Brooke's toned abdomen toward the button of her jeans and she started to mess with it, attempting to undo it.

Suddenly, Brooke's hand landed on top of hers and halted her motion. Haley pulled away from her nipple and groaned out loudly. She knew that she was going to stop her.

"Haley, we should—"

"—Stop!" She was frustrated. "Yeah, I know." Her breathing was heavy and the wetness between her thighs was uncomfortable. She needed to reach her release soon or she would have to resort to touching herself. Which was ridiculous. Haley stood up and stared into Brooke's eyes in the darkness of the room as she tried to catch her breath.

"Brooke, I can't keep doing this. I know that you want it to be special, but if that's the case than let's do it… make it special… I just can't handle all of the teasing."

Brooke smiled and reached out, pulling Haley's body close to her own and kissing the top of her head. "Okay, fine. I was really enjoying teasing you, but you're right. I will set something up sometime soon. I promise."

"Really soon, please?"

Brooke laughed. "Really soon."

O

Authors Note:

I really hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you so much for reading! Y'all are wonderful and I love each and every one of you! Please do leave me some reviews and tell me what you thought about this chapter, your favorite parts, anything! I love hearing from you all and I would love to know what you think! Plus, it will help me to update faster! :p I did sort of pass over the incident with Rebekah and the hospital, but I do plan to relive parts of the healing process throughout the story. This fic isn't even halfway done yet! :)

Thank you all for reading!

-Tracy Cook


	22. Miss Lima Ohio

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Miss Lima Ohio**

Caroline ran around the house, frantically barking out orders to the other workers and preparing the decorations. She loved planning events and parties. So, of course Miss Lima Ohio was one of her favorite events of the year. It was a beauty pageant that she constantly aimed to win. Right now, winning and setting up for the event, were her top priorities.

Deep down, she knew that she was avoiding the emotional trauma by throwing herself into the competition. Rebekah had asked her how she felt about the attack on many occasions, but she always told her she was fine. That it was no big deal. That she never thought about it really.

These were lies.

She thought about it all the time. She dreamt about it. And even with Niklaus behind bars she was terrified for her and Rebekah's safety.

'_Okay, stop thinking about such depressing things! Focus on the task at hand, Caroline! This afternoon is going to be perfect and you are FINALLY going to win! This is your year!' _Her mind reminded. Once again she was distracting herself with work. It was easier that way.

It was going to be difficult for her to win. Brooke, Bevin, and Santana were all in the running. None of them were her true competition though. Her true competition was Quinn Fabray. As with homecoming, she always won Miss Lima Ohio. Ever since they were six years old and running in the younger division, she had always won. Caroline just wanted to win once.

Suddenly, Caroline caught sight of someone who was arranging the flowers wrong. She marched toward him and threw up her hands. "No! No! Stop! You are doing it all wrong! It is supposed to go red, yellow, and then white, not red, white, and then yellow!"

The man looked at her with a baffled expression and quickly started to fix the arrangement. "I'm sorry Ma'am; I just must have mixed it up."

"Yeah, you must have! I mean are you like trying to ruin the entire—"

"—Hello, love."

Caroline smiled brightly as she heard the familiar accented voice of her girlfriend behind her. She completely forgot about scolding the man who had messed up the flowers, and turned looking over her shoulder and catching blue eyes with her own.

She swirled around on the heels of her boots and her toothy grin stretched from ear to ear. "Hello, you." She said, taking a few steps toward Rebekah and placing her hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed my lovely girlfriend and I wanted to come and visit her." Her full lips twisted up and she wrapped her arms around Caroline's neck, pulling her body closer to her own. "You see. She has sort of been preoccupied with obsessing over this silly little beauty pageant."

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes at her. "I have not been obsessing."

Rebekah flashed her a pointed look and she laughed.

"I haven't! I just really want it to go perfectly, and I really want to win this year! More than anything."

"Why you feel the need to validate your beauty through the judgment of others, I will never understand." She admitted with a soft sigh. It wasn't that Rebekah did not support her girlfriend and what she wanted to do; it was that she really did not understand why she needed it. Why she needed them to tell her that she was beautiful in order for her to feel beautiful.

'_She is the most beautiful woman in all of history…'_

Caroline huffed out in frustration. "Look, I know that you don't get it Rebekah, but this is really important to me. Will you please just come and support me?"

"Of course I will come and support you." She chewed on her full bottom lip and stared down into stunning blue pools. "I will always support you, sweets. Even if I do not understand the point of these competitions."

"The point is to win and to feel beautiful for a night. You know, like a princess." She smiled.

"Or, to lose and feel hideous and worthless for a lifetime." Caroline sent her a glare and her smile instantly fell as she heard the words. She knew that they were true. She had been losing every year since her first pageant and she did feel worthless, she hated that, but it was still important to her.

Rebekah lifted a hand and caressed the other woman's cheek. "I will attend, Caroline. As long as you make me a promise."

"What kind of promise?" She wondered hesitantly.

Rebekah curled her fingers and traced the tips of them along her girlfriend's jawline. Smiling to herself as she watched Caroline shiver beneath her fingers. "Promise me that no matter what judgments these mindless fools make…" She paused. "You will know that you are the most beautiful woman entering this pageant." She twisted her fingers in blonde curls and added in a hushed whisper, "Inside and out…"

"Rebekah." A bright blush covered her pale cheeks and she cast her head down, embarrassed.

Rebekah brushed her fingers down under her chin and lifted Caroline's head so that they were staring deep into each other's eyes. Her lips were hovering over the other blonde's, and her breath was rushing against her skin.

"You are. Promise me that no matter what they say, you will walk away knowing that."

It was difficult not to believe her when she was being so persistent. Caroline found herself nodding her head and smiling. "I promise."

Rebekah was happy to hear that Caroline was not going to allow the competition to crush her. She knew that she wanted to win, and she truly did believe that she deserved to win, but not everyone got what they deserved. Bad things happened to good people. She pulled Caroline closer to her and kissed her gently.

When Caroline pulled back she let out a sigh and dropped her head down against the British woman's shoulder.

"I know that you think this whole thing is so stupid." She laughed under her breath and shook her head. "I just really want to win for once." Pulling back, she threw up her hands in frustration and started to rant. "I mean, Quinn just keeps talking about how easy it's going to be for her to win again, like she always does, and I just-I want to win for once. That's all I want."

Rebekah watched her girlfriend closely as she started to fix the flower arrangements and ramble on about the importance of the competition. She knew that it was more than just wanting to win, it was years of self-image problems and weeks of avoidance. Caroline was hiding behind the pageant.

"I just—I don't get why it's always her!" She exclaimed. "Why can't it be me? Just for once, why can't it be me? I'm pretty too! And I'm definitely a more sociable and outgoing individual. So, why do people always have to love her so much more?"

"I don't love her more." Rebekah pointed out, blushing softly as she realized that she had in a way just told Caroline that she loved her.

Caroline turned around and looked up at her, laughing and rolling her eyes. "Well, duh! You are my girlfriend. That's different."

Rebekah chuckled amusedly. "Yes, I will admit I may be a tad biased on the subject, but it is more than just that." She pulled her body closer to her own. "You are a wonderful woman, Caroline. You are the sweetest, most loving and caring, beautiful woman that I have ever encountered. No one deserves to truly feel beautiful and loved as much as you do."

Caroline's blush intensified and she rested her forehead against Rebekah's. Staring deep into her honest and loving blue eyes, she knew that it wasn't true. Someone did deserve to feel those things more than she did.

"Thanks…" She spoke softly, lost in her thoughts.

O

"How does this dress look?" Quinn asked as she walked out from the bathroom wearing a beautiful white and yellow dress. Her hair was done up and curled, and she looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Rachel just stared at her for a moment with wide brown eyes and her lips hanging open. Honestly, she could not believe that someone so beautiful could exist. She looked like an angel sent down directly from heaven.

"Rachel…?" Quinn asked insecurely, playing with the fabric of her dress.

The starlet stood up from her bed and made her way across the room, her eyes fixated intently on her girlfriend. "You look absolutely stunning, Quinn." She admitted with a wide smile.

Quinn offered her a small smile and turned to look herself over in the full-length mirror. Her hazel eyes tracing over the dress and how it fit to her body. She liked the dress, but she did not know if it was the right one. The one that would ensure her victory in the pageant. "I-I don't know… Is it really my color? I mean—"

"—You look perfect." Rachel insisted, wrapping her arms around the other woman's waist, holding her body close to her own and resting her chin against her shoulder.

"I need to look better than perfect, Rachel." She said with a sigh. "Caroline is really aiming to win this year and she just might get the pity vote after everything that happened… I need to win this."

Rachel did not understand why Quinn was starting to freak out about the pageant. She just wanted her girlfriend to calm down and enjoy the day. She stroked her fingers along her hips and planted a kiss against her shoulder. "Regardless if you win or lose, you will always be the prettiest girl that I have ever met." She smiled reassuringly, but she could tell that it had done little to calm Quinn down. Her muscles were tense and her jaw was tight as she stared at her reflection.

"Thanks… But, you don't understand. I need to win this."

Rachel caught hazel eyes in the mirror and she knit her brows together. "Why though? Why do you so desperately feel the need to win this competition?"

"Because." Quinn spoke through grit teeth. Her voice was low and serious. "I need to win this. I need this to know that I am still the prettiest and most popular girl in town. I need this to know that I am still important."

Sighing, Rachel pulled away from Quinn and walked around her in order to stare up at her. She did not understand why she was so obsessed with her status. "But, why do you need this in order to feel beautiful when you have me constantly reminding you that you are?"

"I just need this."

She stared up into hazel eyes and smiled sadly. "What you need… Is to love yourself for who you are. You need to allow yourself to actually truly find that happiness that you desperately seek, instead of chasing after false happiness. You need to find happiness and feel beautiful, with or without the validation of everyone else."

"You know nothing about this, Rachel." She stated coldly.

Rachel held her chin up high and spoke with confidence, "See, that is where you are completely and utterly wrong. I do understand what you are going through. I understand feeling like you will never be loved for who you are, like you will never be good enough. I comprehend that need and desire to have others admire you and look up to you, to feel important. I feel the same way about Broadway."

Quinn could feel tears behind her eyes.

"But, I would be happier just knowing that you love and admire me. I do not need the validation of others if I have you." Rachel said with a nod.

"Rachel…" Quinn muttered under her breath, she felt terrible knowing that the next words to cross her lips would break Rachel's heart. "I need this."

She turned and started to walk back toward the bathroom, telling Rachel that she was going to change out of the dress. The petite diva watched her head into the bathroom and she felt a pain in her chest. Basically what she had heard was that her own admiration and love was not enough to make Quinn happy.

O

"I know that it's a big deal, Quinn! Trust me, I know." Caroline insisted. "But, I'm just saying that maybe it doesn't really matter who wins!"

"How can you even say that!?" Quinn growled out angrily, lifting her fingers to her forehead and rubbing away the headache that was forming. They had been competing since they were little kids, this was important, winning was important.

Caroline used to feel the exact same way.

"Because, some things are more important than winning competitions!" She shouted back. Her voice shaking with frustration as she glared at her best friend.

"Name one." Quinn spat back.

"Rebekah." Caroline responded quickly. She did not have to think twice about it. Rebekah was more important than winning a competition. She was the most important thing in her life. "Rachel, Haley." She added. "The people that we love actually respecting us and looking up to us, making them feel like they are loved."

Caroline took a few steps toward Quinn and blue eyes stared into hazel. "I mean, look at you right now. You're so freaking worried about being the prettiest girl in town, right? Well, how do you think Rachel feels?"

Quinn's eyes filled with sadness and pain as she threw her faults in her face. Sometimes best friends could be your worst enemies.

"I—She understands."

"Yeah, that's what she says. But, how do you think that she really feels about it?" Caroline crossed her arms and raised a brow at her.

After a few minutes of silence, Caroline took another step toward her and started to explain. "Let me tell you how she feels then. She feels worthless, pathetic, and unattractive, Quinn. Think about it. You've dedicated a lifetime to making her feel unattractive, and now YOU are freaking out because, what? You might lose a beauty pageant for once in your life and you won't feel beautiful for one day? She's felt unpretty every single day!"

Quinn stared over at Brooke who was wearing a similar expression to her own. One of guilt and sadness. Caroline was right, she was a terrible person.

Caroline turned and looked over at Brooke. "And look at Haley. If you can see her that is, the girl is practically invisible… And she might act like she's okay with it, she may even pretend that she likes it, but she doesn't."

Brooke chewed on her bottom lip and stared down at her dress.

"And then there is Rebekah." Caroline muttered out sadly. "And yeah, she knows that she is beautiful, but inside she is so broken and alone. She has been betrayed by the one person she thought she could trust, and she found out that her mom is dead! Winning this could actually really help lift her spirits, and yet here we are being selfish!"

She threw up her hands and groaned out loudly before turning and walking out of the room.

O

Caroline nervously stared over at Quinn as they stood on the stage waiting for the host to announce the winner. She knew that her best friend was going to be furious at her when she found out what she had done. Turning, she glanced out at the crowd of people watching the crowning.

Rebekah, Rachel, and Haley were all standing in the front row cheering on their girlfriends in their own ways.

Rebekah was merely smiling at her, Haley was cheering for Brooke, and Rachel was supporting her girlfriend the only way that she knew how. By holding up a huge sign and wearing a shirt that said "Team Quinn" on it. She was always such an overachiever. Even at dating someone. It made Caroline laugh quietly to herself as she thought about the irony.

Quinn Fabray, one of the most closed women in the world was dating Rachel Berry, one of the most proud and open women in the world.

Brooke flashed Haley a dimpled smirk and winked at her. She now did not care who won the competition, she was focused on what was going to happen after the competition. She had plans for when they got back to their house.

Quinn was feeling guilty. She felt guilty that she still wanted to win the crown. That she was embarrassed that Rachel was making such a spectacle, and that she was angry at Caroline for pointing out the truth. She just wanted the competition to be over and to have her crown so that everything could go back to normal.

"And this year's Miss Lima Ohio is…" The host stated into the microphone, leaving enough time to drive everyone insane with anticipation. All eyes were on him. Some nervous, others excited, a few terrified, all waiting for him to make the announcement.

Caroline's heart was pounding loudly in her ears. She knew that she was going to get caught, but she didn't care.

"Rebekah Mikaelson!" He stared down at the card with perplexed eyes and then asked, "Rebekah Mikaelson?" She wasn't even in the competition. He looked over at the judges who were all wearing similar expressions and he shrugged his shoulders. "The winner this year is Rebekah Mikaelson due to write-in votes."

Rebekah was shocked when she heard her name. At first she had thought that it was a mistake, but then she had heard it again and again. She glanced around the room with wide blue eyes and a furrowed brow, her full lips parted in confusion. She did not understand how she could have won the competition. She was not even in it, and she was the new girl at school. There was no way that the judges knew who she was.

'_This must be some sort of mistake… it couldn't possibly be—'_

Suddenly she was surrounded by a bright spotlight.

After her eyes adjusted to the light, she focused them on the stage and realized that Caroline was wearing a bright dorky smile on her face. _'She set this up…look at her… she looks so proud…gah.'_

Rebekah shot her a glare and pursed her lips. Caroline noticed the glare and laughed, lifting up her hands and giving her two thumbs-up signs.

Quinn looked like she was ready to kill someone. Probably Caroline or herself. Her jaw was tight, her muscles tense, and her hands clenched at her sides as she glared at her best friend.

"Come on up here and collect your sash and crown, Miss Lima Ohio!" The announcer said.

Rebekah moved toward the stairs and informed the man, "I believe that there has been some sort of mistake."

"No mistakes! You won with a write-in vote. Now come on."

"But—"

"—Come on."

Caroline ran down the stairs and reached out grabbing her girlfriend by the hands and dragging her onto the stage.

Rebekah glared at her as she was pulled onto the stage. "What in the bloody hell are you thinking, Caroline? You should be winning that crown, not me."

"No." She shook her head and pushed her toward the center of the stage where she would receive her crown. "You told me earlier that no one was as pretty as me inside or out, but you were wrong." Her smile widened and she squeezed her hand. "You are, and you deserve this."

"I truly appreciate the sentiment, but—"

"—oh just shut up and accept it!"

Rebekah's lips quirked up and she raised a brow at the other blonde. "Excuse me, did you just tell me to shut up?"

"Yeah, now do it and accept the crown already." Caroline nudged her playfully and backed away from the center of the stage. Leaving Rebekah to receive her crown and her sash. Knowing that she was the one to put the smile on her face made her feel complete.

O

"I can't believe that you rigged the competition, Caroline!" Quinn shouted angrily, her body shaking as she walked toward her friend. Not that she really considered her a friend at this point. "She shouldn't have won. I should have won!"

"You got second place, what's the big deal!?"

"This competition is a big deal to me! If anyone can understand why, it's you. Winning these competitions is the only time that I feel special!"

"Isn't that pathetic!?" Caroline screamed out. "I mean seriously! You've got Rachel! She should make you feel special, and by the way." She paused and moved closer to her, staring down into hazel eyes and scowling. "In case you didn't get the memo, you aren't the only one who deserves to feel special, Quinn."

Just as Quinn was about to respond, Caroline turned and walked across the room toward Rebekah. She did not want to waste her breath yelling at her best friend any longer. Quinn was set in her ways and it was going to take time before she learnt to move past it.

Her frustration immediately turned to happiness when Rebekah turned around and spotted her, smiling. She was surrounded by people who were complimenting and congratulating her, and she looked completely happy. It made everything worth it.

When she reached her girlfriend she held out a hand to her and smiled playfully. "Can I have this dance, Miss Lima Ohio?"

"I would love nothing more."

O

Haley smiled and rested her head against Brooke's shoulder as they swayed with the music. Gently tracing her fingers along her collarbone, watching them move along her skin. She was so happy to be back in her arms. When they were apart she felt like something was missing, like she was not complete.

"I'm sorry that you didn't win." Haley whispered. Her breath rushing against Brooke's skin, causing her to shiver. "As far as I'm concerned, you are the prettiest."

"See, that's where you are wrong."

The tutor pulled away and stared up into hazel eyes with large brown, she did not understand what she meant. Of course she thought that Brooke was the prettiest girl in the competition. She had never met anyone who was prettier.

"Because, you are obviously the prettiest girl in this place." Her dimples caved in as she smiled widely. Caroline's words had really made her think about how selfish she had been in past relationships, and how she never wanted to be that way again. This wasn't about her; it was about Haley and making her feel special. "Besides, who says I didn't win?"

"I'm pretty sure it's in the rules." She pointed out.

"Ha. Ha. I mean, I won because I get to dance with the prettiest girl here."

Haley stared down at her hands that were resting against Brooke's chest and shoulder and she blushed shyly. She did not think that she would ever get used to all of the compliments, but at least she was starting to believe that her girlfriend meant them. "You know, you don't have to keep calling me pretty, Brooke."

"You're right, I don't have to." She concluded, reaching down and lifting her head up by her chin so that she was staring down into beautiful eyes. "But, I want to. You need to know how pretty you are." Brooke leant down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, smirking against them when she heard Haley let out a soft whimper at the contact.

She knew that she was going to love what she had planned after the pageant.

Kissing her way down her jawline she whispered hotly against Haley's ear. "Plus, we will both be winning later."

Her body shook and her heart started racing in her chest as she heard Brooke mention them both winning later. A familiar ache formed between her thighs as her mind immediately went to inappropriate places. "What-uh, what do you mean?" She breathed out, finding it difficult to speak. After weeks of teasing, she wanted her so badly.

"Maybe I have something special planned for when we get home." Brooke stated suggestively. Her voice was deep and raspy and full of lust as she leant forward and kissed Haley's neck. The tutor whimpered out loudly and her eyes fluttered closed.

"What do you have planned, exactly?"

Brooke pulled back and Haley watched as a devious grin practically consumed her girlfriend's beautiful face. Her hazel eyes were dark with desire. It was obvious what she had planned for after the event and it caused her body to ache with need. She no longer cared about the pageant; she just wanted to get home.

"Oh, you know. Just plans." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"So, what are we still doing here?" Haley wondered desperately.

"We were dancing." Brooke stated with a grin. "But, I can see that someone is in a frisky mood."

"More like an impatient mood."

"Same thing." She teased. Leaning in she hovered her lips directly over Haley's. Allowing her breath to rush against her skin and watching amusedly as the other woman attempted to close the distance. _'God, my girl is definitely frisky!' _"Maybe we should get going then?"

"Definitely."

O

"Thank you for this, love." Rebekah smiled down at Caroline as they moved along to the music. Her senses were filled with the scent and warmth that was Caroline Forbes, it was intoxicating.

"I thought that you said this whole thing was pointless." She smiled smugly.

"Oh, it is." Rebekah smirked. She could tell that Caroline was feeling just a little too proud of herself, and she loved teasing her when she did.

Caroline scoffed at her and looked away, muttering a 'whatever'.

"But, what you did for me was not pointless. What you did for me was sweet."

Hearing Rebekah's kind words caused her heart to leap and she returned to smiling, leaning her head against her girlfriend's shoulder. They did not usually slow dance, but it seemed appropriate at the moment. She just wanted to be close to her and hold her.

"I just wanted you to know how special you are…" Caroline said. "How much you mean to me… How much I love you." The words came out naturally.

Rebekah's body stiffened in her embrace and she immediately realized what she had said. Blushing brightly, Caroline pulled back and stared at the blonde Brit with large blue eyes. "I—I mean, I—I well you know what I mean." The embarrassment was overwhelming and she could not find words to explain what she meant, but she knew that she didn't need them. She had already said them.

She had told Rebekah that she loved her.

Rebekah lifted her fingers and ghosted them along Caroline's cheek. She felt like she was about to cry, just hearing those words. She had wanted to hear them, needed to hear them, for so long. It seemed like she had been trying to win over Caroline's heart for the longest time. Her hands were shaking and her heart was racing.

"I know exactly what you mean." She paused. "And, I love you too."

O

"Quinn?" Rachel whispered out softly as she stared at her girlfriend with worried eyes. The blonde was so angry about losing, and she was terrified to upset her.

Quinn turned to look over at her with a scowl. "What do you want, Rachel?"

She was shocked by the way that the other woman snapped at her. "I uh—I" She started, but she did not know what to say. Quinn was not acting like herself. Closing her eyes and taking in a breath, Rachel found her confidence and approached her. "I wanted to know if you would care to dance with me. I know that you are devastated by your loss, but I would still love to dance with you."

Quinn glanced around the room at all of the people. She felt like they were judging her, like they hated her. It was the only explanation for how she could have lost the competition. _'It wasn't rigged at all… they just hate me…' _She spotted a group of adults that were friends with her parents and her body tensed. Her mind was consumed with fears of them telling her parents about her being near Rachel.

There was no way that she could dance with her in front of them.

"I can't, Rachel. I'm sorry." She watched as Rachel's face fell and her stomach twisted with guilt.

Rachel moved toward her, but Quinn pulled away from her touch as though she was burnt. It was like they had somehow taken fifty steps back. Her chest clenched tightly and painfully and she knit her brows together, staring up into her eyes with hurt brown.

"You can't dance with me, or you won't dance with me? Because, those are two very different things." Quinn did not say anything in response. "So, we are back to this again? You have reverted to the old you where you run away from yourself and avoid me? What's next, Quinn!" Her voice was shaking and tears were rolling down her cheeks as she glared at her girlfriend.

Quinn clenched her jaw, but still did not speak.

"Are you going to return to slinging insults at me in order to deliberately hurt my feelings and push me away? Are you going to destroy all of the progress that we have made? Because, I don't think that I can handle that!" Rachel wheezed out, moving toward her and attempting to hold her hands again.

Once again, Quinn pulled away from her touch.

"Why are you doing this!?" Rachel practically screamed. "Look around you. No one cares that we are together!"

"Are you blind or just naïve!?" She finally spoke up angrily. Her voice was lower than Rachel's. She did not want everyone in the house to hear what they were talking about. "Look around you, Rachel. Everyone cares! They are all staring at us, judging us…they will always judge us, and they will tell my parents."

"Quinn, please do not do this." Rachel pleaded. "They do not care and they will not tell anyone. Look at them; they are all preoccupied with their lives." She reached out for her hands again, and moved toward her. She needed to know that Quinn was not going to run away. She needed to know that she was not going to pull away.

But, Quinn did pull away again.

"Fine!" Rachel shouted with teary eyes. "If this is the life that you truly desire, a life in which you pretend to be happy by living through vanity and the love of other people. People who only know the fake you, then fine! But, I want no part of this façade."

She turned around and clenched her fists at her sides. Executing a perfected storm out and leaving Quinn behind.

It hurt her too much to be with someone who was ashamed of her, ashamed of herself.

Quinn stared after her and for just a second she contemplated her words. She balanced the two lives and weighed them. There was everything that she had ever thought that she wanted on one side, and everything that she really wanted on the other.

Suddenly, it all clicked into place.

She wanted real happiness.

"Wait, Rachel!"

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for reading this chapter and for all of your lovely support! I apologize for taking so long to update. I didn't get very many reviews for the last chapter and I have been pretty depressed lately… :/ But, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I have a lot of ideas for the next few chapters, Baley's first time of course, Faberry's first time, their futures/careers, Halloween, etc. It should be lots of fun! I hope that y'all are as excited as I am!

Please do leave me some reviews if y'all want me to add the next chapter quickly! Thank you so much for everything.

I love you all!

-Tracy Cook


	23. I Love You

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**I Love You**

Haley almost felt sick to her stomach as her heart pounded painfully in her chest. She could feel her heartbeat vibrating throughout her entire body, all the way down to her fingertips. Her palms were sweaty and she worried momentarily that she would gross Brooke out, but the other woman did not seem to mind. She was wearing a beautiful smile on her face and her hazel eyes were shimmering with excitement.

'_She probably thinks that I look sick or something… I feel sick…' _

It wasn't that she was not excited to finally sleep with Brooke. It was the opposite. She had spent weeks wanting nothing more than to finally sleep with her girlfriend, and now that it was finally time, she was overwhelmed with anxiety and nervousness. Just the thought of being naked in front of her made her stomach twist in knots uncomfortably.

She knew it was silly. She could trust Brooke. She would never judge her and she obviously found her to be attractive. Haley just didn't find herself to be attractive. Despite knowing that Brooke did, she continued to remind herself that the cheerleader had slept with people who were way more attractive than she was, and way more experienced.

'_What if I'm not good enough to please her…? What if I do something wrong…? What if I'm not pretty enough?' _The questions repeated over and over in her head.

Still, she did not back out of the arrangement. Because, regardless of how terrified and anxious she was, she was more excited. She was losing her virginity to the woman she loved more than anything.

Haley glanced down at the promise ring on her finger and her heart settled a little. She knew that she had nothing to worry about. Even if she completely messed up the entire evening, even if she backed out at the last minute, Brooke would still love her.

Ironically, Brooke was feeling even more nervous than Haley about the arrangement. She glanced over at her girlfriend and flashed her a confident smile, but deep down she was terrified. She was known around the school for having slept with practically every person, male and female. It wasn't an image that she was proud of, she hated herself for it, but she accepted that it was true. Yet, here she was about to sleep with Haley and she was scared to death.

She was scared that it would ruin everything. That it would complicate their relationship. She had had sex a lot in her life, but she had never made love.

Tonight was different than every night before. Tonight had to be special, romantic, perfect.

Brooke reached out a shaky hand and opened the front door to their apartment, holding it open and allowing Haley to enter first.

Haley's brown eyes widened and she gasped out when she saw their living room. The only source of lighting was the candles that dimly lit the room, there was soft piano music playing in the background, and there were rose petals leading toward the bedroom. The scent of sweet vanilla surrounded her. She wondered how Brooke had set it up while they were at the pageant. Seeing the room decorated so sensually only reminded her of what they were about to do.

Her heart sped up full-force.

Turning, Haley caught stunning hazel eyes and smiled intensely. "This is perfect, Brooke." Her voice came out breathy and shaky.

"Only the best for you." Brooke admitted softly. "Now come on, my frisky little tutor-girlfriend." Her grin spread across her face, dimples deep in her cheeks as she dragged the other woman toward the bedroom. Haley was blushing and laughing embarrassedly at the comment.

O

Rachel waved her fists at her sides as she hastily walked out of the house and down the street. She was approximately two miles away from her house and she was determined not to slow down before she got home. Most did not think of her as an athletic type, but she worked out and she was fully capable of making it such distances.

She could do anything with enough drive and determination.

Currently, she was determined to get away from Quinn who was chasing her down the street and screaming her name.

"Rachel! Come on, just slow down!"

Rachel wanted to slow down more than anything. She wanted to turn around and hold the blonde in her arms and melt into her embrace, to lie to herself about being happy in a relationship that she was not happy in. But, she couldn't. Not anymore. It was not in her nature to sit around and pretend.

"Rachel!"

Rachel continued to move quickly, finding it almost hilarious that for once Quinn was chasing her down after an argument and she just wanted her to leave her alone.

"Rachel! Please stop!" Quinn was practically panting at this point from running so fast to catch up with the starlet. Reaching out, she grabbed ahold of her arm and halted her walking. Rachel turned around and glared at her with such anger and hatred that it broke her. But, what was worse than that was the sadness in those large brown eyes and the tears that stained her cheeks. She had hurt her again.

"I never thought that I would say this to you, but will you please just leave me alone?" Rachel asked, full lips shaking and tears resurfacing in her eyes. She pulled her arm away.

"No!" Quinn shouted quickly, the suddenness causing the other woman to jump. "I-I won't just leave you alone." She spoke in a softer tone, her voice cracking as tears filled her hazel eyes. "Not after I just made you feel completely worthless again. I—I need to—I need to fix this."

"Nothing that you say is going to fix—"

Quinn silenced her by pressing her lips against Rachel's and kissing her hard, her fingers tangling in dark hair. She was kissing her with desperation and need. She needed to fix her mistakes. All of them.

But, Rachel pulled back and gasped out. Fresh tears were falling down her cheeks and she looked even more upset. "Stop it! You cannot keep fixing things this way! You cannot keep trying to make things better between us by kissing me!"

Her body was shaking as she ran her hands through her hair. "Then how—how can I fix this?"

"I honestly don't know…"

"Please." She moved toward her, reaching out and touching Rachel's arm as she stared down into her eyes. Quinn could feel her heart racing and her chest clenching in pain at the thought of losing Rachel forever. "There has to be something I can say to make you see how much this means to me, how sorry I am."

Rachel looked unconvinced.

"God, I am! I am so sorry! You were right about everything. Those people in there, they didn't care about us and they don't matter! I don't want to live a fake life. I want to live a real life, a life of happiness and I need you to do that, Rachel!"

"I know that you want that, Quinn. I just don't know that you are ready for it."

"I am ready for it." She insisted, moving closer to her. "Please, just let me fix this. Can't we just go back to the way things were before all of this? Please? I don't want to lose you."

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip and looked away from Quinn's eyes. She feared that if she allowed herself to drown in those hazel pools that she would agree to go back to how they were. "We can't go back to the way things were."

"But, why not?"

"Because, I do not want things to be the way that they were, I want them to be different. I want to be in an actual relationship with you." Rachel stated confidently. It tore her apart saying those words to Quinn, but she had to stand up for herself.

"We can be. We can be anything that you want us to be." Quinn insisted desperately. At this point if Rachel told her to go and out herself to the entire world, she just might. As long as she got to keep the beautiful woman close to her.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her body and took in a shaky breath. "Do you want to know what it is that I really want? What it is that will make me truly happy, Quinn?"

"Yes…" She whispered, nodding.

She threw her hands up in the air and stared into hazel eyes as she spoke. "I want to dance with my girlfriend in public, I want to hold her hand when people are watching without her growing tense and uncomfortable, I want to have awkward dinners with her parents, and to show her off to the world. I want my girlfriend to be proud to be with me. But, most importantly, I want my girlfriend to be proud to be herself."

"I can be those things."

"I don't think that you can."

"But, Rachel—"

"—Actions speak louder than words. You cannot possibly be those things, at least not now. You would have a panic attack if I even suggested that you introduce me to your parents as your girlfriend. And you know, I was actually fine with that. I figured that with time you would come around to the idea. But, it's like you do not see how difficult this is for me, how often you hurt me."

"Rachel…"

"All I wanted to do tonight was to come to the pageant and support my girlfriend in something that I knew was important to her. And she was too obsessed with being perfect, and what other people thought of her, to even offer me a genuine smile."

Quinn watched the pain cross Rachel's face, but more importantly she listened. It wasn't like when Caroline bitched at her about her attitude. This was Rachel and what she was saying was important to her. She hated herself for making her feel this way and she was going to do everything in her power to make sure she fixed it.

"I asked you to dance with me and you turned me down. Not because you are shy or afraid to dance like normal people, but because you have some crazy notion that people and even God himself are constantly watching and judging you for your actions."

"I just… If my parents found out, they would destroy us…"

Rachel shook her head. "No, that is not true, Quinn. If your parents found out, you would destroy us."

Quinn felt her stomach twist and tears escape her eyes. It was true.

O

Caroline sat on her knees in her bed, staring across it at Rebekah. The other woman was still wearing the crown from the pageant and she had a confident smirk on her full lips. She looked proud of herself and that made Caroline feel proud, knowing that she had been the one to give her back the confidence that she once had. She had been the one to make her feel special for the night.

Crawling over her girlfriend she cast her blue eyes to the crown and then glanced down at Rebekah, staring deep into her eyes.

"This crown looks so freaking sexy on you." Caroline pointed out with a toothy grin.

"Is that so?" Rebekah asked, her smirk twisting up deviously and her eyes darkening with desire.

"Mm…Yes, so, so, so sexy." She playfully whispered against her lips.

Rebekah whimpered when she felt Caroline swipe her tongue along her full bottom lip, before tugging on it with her teeth. Leaning up she captured her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss and twisted her hand in blonde curls, dragging her closer for more contact. "Mmm…" They moaned against each other's mouths.

Caroline reached down and tugged on Rebekah's shirt, signaling that she wanted her to remove the article of clothing. The other blonde was only too willing to oblige. Pulling out of the kiss, she reached for the crown and started to remove it so that it would not be in the way, but Caroline placed a hand over hers and stopped her.

Rebekah flashed her a look of confusion.

"Leave it on." Her toothy grin widened and her blue eyes squinted in excitement. She wanted to make love to her girlfriend only wearing the crown that she had won.

O

Brooke and Haley were both nervous about the night. And once they entered their bedroom, for a split second, it was extremely awkward. They both stared at each other not knowing how to start or what to do. Brooke quickly pieced together that she needed to make a move. If they just stood there staring at each other they would never get anywhere.

Moving toward the tutor, she cupped her face lovingly and leant down giving her lips a tentative kiss. She could not believe how shy she was being. It was ridiculous.

A fire ignited in Haley on the other hand, the moment that their lips connected. She could feel the desire and the need coursing through her body. There was an almost painful ache between her thighs and her wetness was growing just because she was kissing Brooke. Placing her hands on her hips, she pulled her girlfriend closer to her and pressed her lips harder against hers. Making the kiss more passionate and deliberate.

She could not wait any longer.

Brooke moaned into the kiss and gasped out when Haley twisted her body around and pushed her down on the bed, running her tongue along her bottom lip and asking for entrance. Which she granted. Parting her lips she felt Haley's tongue press into her mouth and start a dance with her own. "Mmm….god…" Her skin was on fire and her body was aching as Haley straddled her waist on top of the bed.

"I thought I was supposed to be the tutor tonight." Brooke pointed out with a dimpled grin.

"Well, you weren't doing anything so I figured I could learn with a little hands-on experience." Haley smirked back. She felt confident with this. They had gone this far before.

Brooke was about to come back with a sarcastic remark when she felt Haley press her lips against her own with fever and need. She moaned out and arched her back, lifting her hips off of the bed in order to get more contact where she needed it most. Her nails were digging deep into the tutor's hips as she pulled her down on her.

Haley let out a soft whimper when their bodies came into contact, and Brooke smirked against her lips. She started to trace her fingers under the cheerleader's top, teasing her toned abdomen beneath the clothing. The other woman's body shook and she let out deep raspy moans as they continued to kiss each other. Slowly, Haley lifted the shirt over Brooke's head and threw it across the room.

Pulling out of the kiss, she sat up and admired the sight below her.

Brooke Davis was lying on her back in their bed with her shirt off. Now she was left in only a red lacy bra. Brown eyes darkened with desire as she allowed them to run over that long neck, those beautiful shoulders, down over her perfect breasts, and then over her abdomen. She could make out the muscles in her stomach and that was extremely sexy to Haley.

"Like what ya see?" Brooke teased with a raised brow.

"Not nearly enough of it." Haley teased back, leaning down and reaching behind Brooke's back. She unclasped the bra that was hiding her breasts. Her girlfriend was chuckling under her breath and teasing her for her desperation, but she couldn't help but be desperate. She had been teasing her for weeks and she needed her. Pushing the straps down her arms she discarded the bra with the shirt across the room.

"Better?" Brooke wondered with a smirk.

"Much better." Haley breathed out, unconsciously running her tongue over her lips as she stared down at the newly exposed skin. A blush painted her cheeks and her heart started pounding loudly as she stared at her body. She was perfect in every single way.

"You are beautiful."

Brooke blushed now. She did not know how to take the compliment. That was not a compliment that she was used to getting when she was having sex with people. In fact she didn't usually get any compliments.

"Uh… Thanks."

Haley was shocked to see that the beautiful woman looked uncomfortable with the compliment. As if she didn't think that it was true. _'How could she possibly not think it was true…' _Leaning down she planted kisses along Brooke's jawline and then whispered against her ear. "You are. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, Brooke Davis."

The words were so caring and genuine that it almost made Brooke cry. She was not used to making love. This was different than anything she had ever experienced before.

Haley ghosted her fingers along her abdomen and up toward her breasts, teasing the sensitive skin beneath them and smiling against her neck. Brooke pulled away a little though, putting some distance between the two of them and looking her fully-clothed girlfriend over.

"This doesn't seem fair."

"What do you mean?" Haley immediately tensed up.

"I mean, this doesn't seem fair. I'm practically naked down here and you're still wearing all your clothes. I want to see some of that sexy body too, y'know?"

Her muscles became tenser at the mention of taking off her clothing. It was easy for her to be in control when it was Brooke who was exposed, but she hated the thought of being naked in front of anyone. Skinny dipping had been difficult enough. Now she wouldn't even have the water to hide behind. "Brooke… I…" She didn't know what to say. It's not like she could tell her that she didn't want to get naked.

"Please, Haley. Trust me." She spoke softly, running her hand beneath the other woman's T-shirt.

"I—I don't know, Brooke."

"Please?"

Haley chewed on her bottom lip and looked away from hazel eyes; she could not stand to look into them while she examined her body. Nodding her head, she closed her eyes. Waiting for it to be over.

Brooke pulled the shirt over Haley's body and then reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, throwing both articles of clothing across the room. Her hazel eyes darkened with desire and she gasped out when she was met with the mesmerizing sight of Haley naked. It wasn't that she had never seen naked people before, that wasn't what made this special. That's what Haley couldn't seem to understand. It wasn't about the sex, it was Haley that made it special.

"God…" She breathed out.

"I look terrible… huh?" The tutor insecurely attempted to cover her body up as she turned to look at her girlfriend.

"No, you look gorgeous, Haley. Absolutely gorgeous." She insisted, reaching up and pulling her arms away. She did not want her to hide from her. She had no reason to hide from her. Brooke allowed her eyes to wander over her larger breasts and her flat stomach, down over the curve of her hipbones. "You look perfect."

"Brooke…" Haley dismissed the idea with a bright infectious blush that was spreading down over her shoulders.

"You do." Brooke insisted. Reaching out, she ran her fingers along Haley's stomach toward her breasts. Watching closely as the other woman shivered beneath her touch and her eyes fluttered closed. Wasting no time, Brooke ran her fingertips over Haley's hardened nipples and teased them with her fingers. Her lips parted and she let out a soft moan of her own when the other woman moaned out beneath them.

"God… Brooke, that feels so good."

"Mm…" Brooke groaned out, sitting up in the bed so that she could have better contact with the soft mounds. Her clit was throbbing with need and wetness was soaking through her panties, she had never been so turned on by pleasuring someone else before. This was just captivating. The way that Haley's mouth parted and she sucked in a breath of air when she twisted her finger around her nipple, the way that she moaned out loudly when she pinched it. It was amazing. She needed more.

Leaning in, she flicked her tongue across Haley's nipple, smirking deviously when she heard her let out a cry of pleasure and dig her nails into her hair. Holding her in place.

Brooke was not about to move away. She sucked the nipple between her lips and ran her tongue around it, holding onto Haley's back and pulling her body as close to her own as possible. The entire time her hazel eyes were fixated on that beautiful face. She was fascinated by the reactions that Haley made.

After a few more minutes of paying close attention to her breasts, she wanted more. They both wanted more. She could see it in Haley's eyes.

"Come here."

Haley looked confused, but she did as she was told. She took Brooke's hands and allowed her to guide her toward a laying position on the bed. They were now lying side by side and facing each other.

There were a lot of fun and exciting ways that Brooke planned to have sex with her girlfriend in their lifetime, but tonight was going to be normal. She wanted it to be special and for them to feel like they were connected to each other. It was Haley's first time. She didn't want it to seem rushed or one-sided, nor did she want it to be too over the top.

Hazel eyes connected with brown and they both smiled.

Brooke reached up and traced her fingers along Haley's cheek, stroking her hair away from her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. For a minute they just stared into each other's eyes. She could tell that the inexperienced woman was terrified about what was to come. "Just follow my lead."

"Okay…" She sounded hesitant.

"Haley, are you sure you want to do this?" She was suddenly worried that she had somehow pressured her into it. That she didn't really want it.

Haley nodded quickly. "Yeah, I do. I want it, Brooke. I'm just a little worried."

"Worried about what?" Brooke grew concerned.

"Worried that I won't be good enough." She admitted shyly. "I mean, you've been with so many people who are so much more experienced then me and—"

She was cut off of her insecure rant when she felt Brooke's lips press against hers in a short loving kiss. When she pulled away, she stared into Haley's eyes and spoke in a serious tone of voice. "Haley, I don't think you understand how important you are to me… How different things are with you then they were with them. I mean, I just practically came from just kissing you and touching you. That's never happened before."

Haley blushed at the straightforwardness.

"Sorry, I just can't really explain it very well. But, trust me; there is no way that you will not be good enough. We haven't even done anything really yet and you're already the best I've ever been with."

"Brooke." She didn't believe her.

"It's the truth."

Haley wanted to disagree because it was completely illogical. How could she possibly be the best? She hadn't even touched Brooke yet. But, the way that she was staring at her with such intensity and sincerity, she could not deny it.

"Now, don't be scared… Just follow my lead."

Haley nodded, blushing even brighter when she felt Brooke start to undue the buttons of her jeans. It had been difficult for her to allow the cheerleader to see her exposed chest, thinking about her seeing her completely naked made her dizzy. But, she trusted Brooke. She lifted her hips to help her girlfriend pull her jeans over her legs before tossing them over the side of the bed. Hazel eyes wandered over her legs.

"God, you are so sexy Hales." Brooke said with a dimpled smirk as she traced her fingers teasingly along her inner-thigh. She stroked the skin there for a minute, waiting for Haley to follow her lead.

She appeared to be building up the courage to do so.

Finally, Haley moved closer to her and started to unbutton her jeans, pulling them down her legs and throwing them to the ground. Moving back to her previous position she let her eyes greedily take in the newly exposed skin. Brooke Davis was perfect in every way.

Now they were lying facing each other in the bed wearing only their panties, and Haley had never felt so happy or exposed in her life. She felt content though. Like she had a sudden calming realization that Brooke loved her and that made things different. That made things more special for her. It made her feel less insecure.

Leaning in, Brooke pressed her lips lightly against Haley's. The kiss quickly became more heated and soon tongues were battling for dominance and hands were digging into hair and shoulders. Lost in the passion neither of them cared any longer about being shy or timid. Reaching down, she pulled her girlfriend's panties down and threw them across the room. The scent of Haley's arousal surrounding her, it was intoxicating and set her body on fire.

"Mmm…" They moaned out into the kiss and Haley took the opportunity to follow Brooke's lead and remove her panties as well.

The scent of their mixed arousal surrounded them and they were both lost in the passion and love. Brooke traced her nails along the inside of Haley's thigh toward her center, but stopped right before she touched her. Smirking when she heard her girlfriend let out a whimper of disapproval. She wanted her.

Moving her fingers back up her thigh, Haley tightened her grip in Brooke's hair and let out soft moans of want and need. The sounds caused Brooke's arousal to intensify. She loved making her make those noises. Gently she traced the tip of her finger along the other woman's clit, applying just enough pressure to tease her, but not enough to please her. Then she moved her finger down to her soaking entrance and she stroked gently.

"Haley…" Brooke's voice turned serious all of a sudden.

"Mm…yeah?" Haley moaned out, unable to really hold a serious conversation with Brooke stroking the entrance of her heated womanhood.

"This might hurt a little…. I don't want to hurt you, so if it hurts to bad just tell me and I'll stop."

"Okay." She nodded.

Brooke gently pushed her finger inside of Haley, feeling her walls clamp tightly around it. She moaned out at the feeling of being inside of her. But, she also heard the tutor let out a sound of pain. Haley didn't stop her though, so she continued to gently move her finger in and out of her. Soon the moans of pain turned to moans of pleasure and her hips were moving against the finger begging for more.

"Mm… God, more, Brooke."

"Fuck." Brooke groaned out. It was so sexy hearing Haley begging for more. She wanted to make her come so badly. Slowing down her pace, she inserted another finger. Once again there were the sounds of pain followed by moans of pleasure. She watched with mesmerized hazel eyes as Haley pulled her closer to her and stared into her eyes, moaning loudly and moving against her fingers.

"Faster…Mm…" Brooke did as she was told and picked up the pace. Thrusting her fingers faster and deeper inside of the tutor, drowning in the screams of pleasure.

Suddenly, she jumped when she felt fingers making their way up her thigh. She had told Haley to follow her lead and apparently she still planned on doing so. She moved her fingers between her thighs and traced them over her entrance like she had done. Both women moaned at the contact. Haley because of how wet Brooke was and knowing that she had been the cause of it, and Brooke because it felt so amazing.

Without warning, Haley thrust two fingers deep inside of Brooke. Picking up the pace so that she was moving at the same speed as Brooke was moving inside of her. Leaning forward they crashed their lips together and moaned into the kiss, thrusting their fingers deep inside of each other and pushing each other closer and closer to their climax.

Brooke pulled out of the kiss and rested her head against Haley's shoulder. Her body was coated in sweat and her breathing was heavy.

"Haley…Mmm…Fuck, Haley I'm so close."

"Me too."

Brooke picked up her pace inside of Haley and the tutor moaned out her name loudly as she came all over her hand and the bed, digging her nails into her back. Her body was shaking and her toes curled up as her body tingled with pleasure. She had never had an orgasm before and she had no idea what to expect. It was amazing.

Seeing Haley's eyes close and her mouth part as she came, and feeling her walls tighten around her fingers and the wetness cover her hand was enough to push Brooke over the edge and she came right after her.

Both women were breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. Their fingers still deep inside of each other as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you." Brooke said with a smile, leaning forward and kissing Haley's swollen lips.

"I love you too."

O

"What sort of pathetic vampires are these?" Rebekah asked as she stared at the screen with confused blue eyes and a furrowed brow. She had been avoiding watching Twilight ever since she moved in, but Caroline had finally persuaded her. So, after they made love, they got dressed just in case Liz came in, and they put on the movie. So far she was unimpressed.

"They are not pathetic!"

"They are pathetic. Feeding off the blood of furry little woodland creatures instead of human beings."

"They are trying to be good and not hurt anyone! Just because they are vampires doesn't mean that they have to kill people!" Caroline exclaimed. She was not actually upset, but she did believe that if she were a vampire she would want to be a good one. She wouldn't want to hurt innocent people.

"Personally, if I were a vampire." She paused and looked over at her girlfriend with a devious smirk. "I would want to be a bit more malicious."

"You would want to be a monster!?" Her blue eyes widened. She couldn't tell if Rebekah was joking or if she was being serious.

Rebekah shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "If I were a vampire, I would be a monster Caroline. And I personally would act the part." When Caroline gave her a look of disbelief she laughed. "Vampires are supposed to be terrifying and evil seductresses, not romantic and loving."

Caroline pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "I like the idea of romantic vampires. Really beautiful creatures from a different time period where men still wrote poetry and courted women, that is romantic."

"Oh, I would still do all of those things." She assured. "I would simply kill people as well. Besides, that is not the only flaw with this movie."

"Yeah, I bet it's not." Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"It's not. I mean, am I truly to believe that this human girl is so special to have a mythical creature of the darkness fawning over her like a pathetic lost puppy-dog seeking a master?"

"Are you telling me that if you were a vampire and I was a human you wouldn't "fawn" over me?" The word 'fawn' was practically drenched in sarcasm. Rebekah could tell that she had upset Caroline and it only made her smile. She loved teasing the other blonde; it was fun to see her get so frustrated.

"That is different."

"How is that different!?" Caroline practically screamed.

Rebekah caught blue eyes with her own and she reached out, tracing her finger along her pale cheek. "You are special, Caroline." She glanced toward the television and laughed as she watched Bella walk out onto the screen. "She is just an ordinary girl. And quite frankly, she is sort of boring." She paused and looked back at her girlfriend, raising a brow at her. "Besides, maybe I would just change you."

Caroline screamed out and laughed as Rebekah lashed forward and straddled her hips, biting down on her neck.

Rebekah pulled back and grinned widely down at her.

Caroline pouted at the British woman, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of winning the argument. "That's because you're mean. Edward doesn't change her because he loves her and wants what is best for her."

"I do love you." Rebekah stated in a serious tone. All of the teasing was completely forgotten now. "I would never change you if you did not wish to be changed."

She was taken aback by the sudden serious turn of events. It had only been a hypothetical conversation; it was nothing to take so seriously. But still, her heart leapt when she heard Rebekah say that she loved her and that she would not change her if she didn't want. Hypothetical or not, it was still romantic. "Yeah…well, thanks." A blush stained her cheeks and she sat back up, focusing her attention on the screen.

Rebekah blushed as well as she forced herself to focus on the horrendous movie. She knew that she made things too serious, but no matter what hypothetical world, she would always love Caroline.

Caroline let out a squeal that caused her girlfriend to jump beside her. "Oh my gosh!"

For a minute the blonde Brit was confused by the sudden outburst. Nothing was happening in the film aside from some muscular boy taking off his shirt. Her stomach twisted as she realized why her girlfriend had screamed, and her heart pounded loudly. She was jealous.

"I am so Team Edward, but I can't blame a girl for wanting some eye-candy around. That boy is fine!"

Rebekah turned and looked at Caroline with a raised brow and pursed lips. She was chewing on the insides of her cheeks and trying not to say anything harsh. Her jealousy always got the best of her when she dared to get into a relationship. She did not wish to push Caroline away, but it did cause her insecurities to rise. She was terrified that what Quinn had said was true, that she was straight.

"Your friends were correct in their accusations." Her accented voice came out monotone and angry.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Caroline wondered, confused.

"You are most definitely the straightest girl in their group."

She scoffed. "I am not."

"Tell that to your face, love." Rebekah bit back. "You might want to wipe away the drool before you start your defense."

"I'm not drooling, and I am so not the straightest girl in my group of friends!" Caroline didn't understand where the sudden accusations were coming from. Did she find Jacob attractive, sure she did, but that didn't mean anything.

"I disagree."

She laughed as it all clicked into place. Rebekah was jealous because she had called someone else attractive. It was actually quite adorable. She always acted so strong and confident, but deep down she was just human like everyone else. _'She could never be a monster…' _Crawling over her girlfriend she smirked down at her. "Oh right, that's why I frequently have hot passionate sex with my girlfriend and they never do."

Rebekah weighed that thought in her mind, but she still looked upset.

"Are you…" Caroline started, reaching up and poking Rebekah's nose with the tip of her finger. Laughing when she scrunched it up uncomfortably. "Jealous?"

"Perhaps I am."

"Well, stop!"

Rebekah laughed and nodded her head. "Why thank you, sweetheart. You telling me to stop is sure to make it stop."

"No, seriously." Caroline insisted. "You have nothing to be jealous of." She glanced to the television screen for a second and then back to Rebekah. "Do I think that Jacob is sexy with his shirt off? Yeah, I do."

A scowl formed on Rebekah's full lips and she glared at her girlfriend.

"But." She emphasized on the word, tracing her fingers beneath her shirt. "I would much rather see you with your shirt off any day." She pulled the shirt over the other woman's head and smiled brightly as she leant down and started to kiss her way along Rebekah's abs.

When she reached her breasts she stopped and her smile widened. Glancing up she caught the other blonde's eyes. "And there is something that you have that Jacob doesn't." Caroline flicked her tongue over Rebekah's hardened nipple and watched her shake beneath her. "These." She repeated the action. "I really, really love these."

"Girls! It's getting late!" Liz yelled from behind the closed door.

"Shit!" Caroline gasped out, quickly jumping out of bed and handing Rebekah her shirt.

"The movie isn't over yet, mom!"

"It's the middle of the night and I have work in the morning. You can finish the movie tomorrow! I want you in your separate rooms tonight!"

O

"I just don't think that I can be with you any longer. It hurts me too much." Rachel whispered softly as she looked down at her shaking hands. She could not stand looking into Quinn's eyes; she knew that she would break. That she would give in and do whatever she wished.

"Rachel, please just give me a chance to show you that I've changed!" She pleaded, moving closer to her.

Rachel took a step backward, staring up into her eyes. "You are not going to change overnight, Quinn! You need to take some time to learn to be happy in this relationship, to learn to be happy with yourself. That isn't something that I can help you with."

"But…I…"

"I understand that you are scared and that is why I cannot be selfish with you. It would not be fair to either of us to continue being in this relationship at this time. I would constantly be angry with you, and you would constantly be terrified, and in the end there wouldn't be a relationship at all. We would resent and hate each other, and I do not want that for us. We deserve better than that. We deserve a chance."

"But—When I figure myself out." She paused and took in a shaky breath, tears rolling down her cheeks and over her lips. "When I learn how to be happy with myself, then we can be together, right?"

"We will just have to wait and see where we both are at that point."

"No, Rachel, no! I can't lose you! I love you!" Quinn's body was shaking and she was crying out loudly.

"I know. I love you too."

O

Authors Note:

Awww thanks to all of the wonderful reviews y'all left me, I got the next chapter up quickly! I hope that you all enjoy it! I didn't really get to proof read it, so hopefully there aren't too many errors! The next chapter will be a long one and I am excited to write it! And no worries, I won't be rushing into the Faberry sex scene, they have stuff to figure out first. :)

Thank you all for reading! Please do leave me some reviews and encouragement and I promise to add the next chapter soon!

Thank you so much for being wonderful!

-Tracy Cook


	24. Help Me Pick Up The Pieces

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**Help Me Pick Up The Pieces **

"I thought it odd, certainly. Every single man or woman who attempted to court me over the duration of my lifetime disappeared the very next day. No matter what I did or what I said, they always left." Rebekah paused and let out a sigh as she ran her hand through blonde locks. "I had my suspicions. But, for the most part I just assumed that it was me, that I had driven them away somehow. That they were not attracted to me, or that my personality was too strong for them, those were the sane assumptions after all."

"But—um, now you-uh-now you don't think that was the case?" Emma muttered out uncomfortably. It was difficult for her to respond to Rebekah's problems, because they were not problems she had ever faced. But, she wanted to be there for her.

"Now, I am positive that was not the case."

Emma reorganized the pencils on her desk and focused intently on her hands as she asked, "So, what do you think happened then?"

"He killed them." The redhead's body tensed and her hands froze in the air as she heard the words. "He killed each and every one of them. Just like he killed our parents." Rebekah stated spitefully. The memory of her mother still pained her, and she reached for the necklace hanging around her neck.

Brown eyes widened and the councilor looked away from the blonde. She had no idea what to say in response to that.

"My brother stalked me, and after my dates were over he kidnapped them and he killed them. My brother killed everyone that I started to love in cold blood, with no remorse for their lives or how it would affect me if I were to ever find out." Rebekah tightened her grip on the necklace and squinted her blue eyes in thought. "I just—I cannot comprehend how or why he would do something so deplorable. The Nik that I knew and loved, my brother, he could never be capable of something like that."

She felt tears threatening to fill her eyes, but she pushed them back stubbornly. She did not want to waste another tear on her brother. He did not deserve her tears. "At least, I never thought that he could be."

What Rebekah hated the most about the situation was that she could not fully hate her brother; no matter how hard she tried. Because, he was still her brother. He was still the one who practically raised her, the one that she idolized for so long, her only friend. Niklaus was the only one who never left her.

Realization hit her suddenly, and she laughed humorlessly. "He always told me that he was the only one who would never leave me. That it was just him and me, always and forever. But, in the end he was the reason why they all left me. He was the reason I spent so many years alone." She paused and chewed on her full bottom lip as she contemplated a theory. "Perhaps that is exactly why he killed them all, to keep me to himself."

The thought of Nik killing off everyone that ever got close to her in order to keep her close to him, disgusted her. Her stomach flipped uncomfortably. That meant that it was her fault that they had died. If she wouldn't have dated them, they would still be alive.

Rebekah's voice quaked angrily as she spoke, "Selfish bastard killed all of them and destroyed my happiness, simply to ensure his own."

Emma noticed that she looked like she was about to get really angry and start screaming, so she attempted to calm her down. "Rebekah, it-it's okay now—"

"No, it isn't!" She practically screamed as she stood to her feet and threw her hands in the air.

The councilor's eyes widened in shock and she looked like a frightened deer caught in the headlights. "Um—I—I—" She stammered uncomfortably.

"It is not "okay" now. It is so far from okay." Rebekah's accented voice came out louder and louder with each word and she was starting to frighten Emma. "Sure, the bloody bastard is rotting away in prison, but so am I! And worse than that, so is Caroline!"

Rebekah started to pace in front of the older woman's desk, running her hands through her hair and rambling angrily. "Did I tell you that she has been having nightmares as of late?"

"Um-no, you-uh-you didn't tell me." Emma muttered out, frantically reorganizing the things on her desk in order to find some peace inside of her chaotic mind.

"Well, she has been." Rebekah chuckled and cast her blue eyes over at Emma. "And you know Caroline, she is too strong, too bleeding optimistic to admit that something is wrong with her. She merely throws herself into every odd project she can, and completely ignores the problem at hand. As if I don't know." Rebekah paused and let out a breath, lowering her voice slightly. "I asked her about the nightmares and she fed me some rubbish about zombies."

"Maybe they are about zomb—"

"—they are not about zombies!" She snapped, tears now rolling down her cheeks.

"How do you know that they aren't—um—about zombies?"

"Because, one night I heard her." Rebekah muttered out sadly under her breath. "She was whimpering and crying in her sleep, and in the midst of her nightmare she said his name. My brother's name. She told him to leave her alone. It is my fault that she is having these nightmares."

"It isn't your fault, Rebekah."

"Of course it is. I took a beautiful, optimistic, loving woman and I spread my darkness and tragedy all over her life. She would never have had to feel such terror if I hadn't been infatuated with her. If I would have just let her be, when she asked me to."

"She would have never found love either." Emma pointed out.

O

Rebekah's eyes were fixated on the door to her bedroom. She was waiting for Caroline. Every night around two in the morning, Caroline would sneak into her bedroom after having a nightmare and crawl into her bed. At first, she had attempted to ask her about the nightmares, but eventually they came to a silent agreement to not talk about the dreams. Regardless, she knew what they were about.

The door creaked open and Caroline popped her head inside, catching her girlfriend's eyes in the darkness and smiling as she made her way into the room. She was holding her stuffed bear close to her chest, and her blonde curls were a mess.

Rebekah noticed the tears that stained her cheeks and the sight devastated her. She just wanted to take all of her fear and pain away. She just wanted her to open up to her.

The British woman did not say anything. She just reached out and lifted up the covers to her bed, signaling for her girlfriend to climb into the bed with her. Caroline's smile widened and she did as she was instructed, crawling under the covers and snuggling up against Rebekah's chest. Her stuffed bear's nose dug into her chest, but Rebekah ignored it.

Reaching out, Rebekah ran her fingers through Caroline's hair. She could feel her wet tears against the exposed skin of her chest. "Another nightmare?"

She nodded and gripped onto the other woman's tank-top tightly. "I'm sorry I keep waking you up." Caroline breathed out, her voice shaking with sadness.

"You never need to apologize for that." Rebekah stated seriously.

She smiled a little. "I know. I just feel bad that I keep coming in here every night, being all clingy and stuff."

Rebekah ran her fingers down the side of Caroline's cheek and under her chin, before lifting her head up and meeting her eyes. "Don't you dare apologize for that. I love holding you at night, Caroline. You are never a burden to me."

Caroline smiled brightly, her teeth showing and her blue eyes squinting.

"Besides." She added, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. "I adore your clingy side."

She laughed so loudly it caused her to snort. "You do not!"

"Do to."

"Yeah, okay, whatever you say." Caroline shook her head and shot Rebekah a disbelieving look as she returned her head to her chest and snuggled up against her.

"I adore every single personality trait that you possess, dear." Rebekah said with a full-lipped grin, and she returned to stroking her fingers through tangled blonde hair.

"Even my jealous side?" She muttered sleepily.

"Especially your jealous side. There is something so undeniably sexy about you being possessive over me." Both women laughed at this comment. Rebekah was just pleased to see Caroline happy again. She wanted her to always be happy. "You should probably get some rest, love. You'll need it. You've got a long day tomorrow."

"Are you implying that I'm difficult to handle in the morning when I don't get enough sleep?"

"That I am."

"Hey!" Caroline slapped her shoulder playfully. "You are so mean to me."

"Not mean, just honest." Rebekah grinned as Caroline let out a disapproving groan. "Luckily, I even adore the cranky, I haven't gotten enough rest, Caroline."

"Lucky me." She hummed happily as she snuggled into the warmth of her girlfriend's embrace. She felt safe when she was in Rebekah's arms, she felt happy and content. It made everything worth it.

"Lucky you, indeed."

O

"At first I was really broken up, but I truly do believe that my recent breakup may be the best thing that could have happened to me. Now I am free to focus all of my attentions on getting into the proper school to showcase my talents. A school that can aid in my quest to stardom, and finally performing on Broadway." Rachel smiled brightly as she stared across the councilor's office at Emma Pillsbury. She had been coming to her for advice since freshman year.

"Rachel…" Emma muttered out softly.

"Yes?" She asked eagerly.

"Are you—um—are you sure that you're not just trying to convince yourself that you are fine by putting all of your passion into your dreams?"

"Of course not. Whilst I do miss my ex dearly, I have always put all of my passion into my dreams. This is not a distraction tactic, Miss Pillsbury. This is for the best." Rachel nodded affirmatively. She missed Quinn so much, but she was not going to allow her depression to stand in the way of becoming a star. "This tragedy has only amplified my ambition and made me realize how far I have deviated off of my path toward stardom, is all."

"Okay, that's great!" Emma exclaimed, clapping her hands together and smiling brightly at the student. "As long as you're not just avoiding your problems." She added pointedly.

"I'm not." Rachel spoke confidently.

Emma gave her an uncertain look.

"I'm not."

O

Rachel was sitting in the hallway in front of her locker, sifting through one of her many binders. She liked to be organized. So she kept all of her paper work, sheet music, and homework, categorized alphabetically in binders. Currently, she was looking through one of the binders with her NYADA information. NYADA was her dream school. The school that she wanted to attend more than any of the others.

The only problem was that they only accepted a few students each year. Despite being confident in her abilities, and having a resume that surpassed any other individual in her school, she was still intimidated.

Her future was always set in stone and something in the far off distance, but now it was becoming a reality.

She would have to go and audition in order to be deemed worthy to attend the school. It made her stomach twist uncomfortably. _'What if I'm not good enough… I mean, I am the best here in Lima Ohio, but the competition won't be so sparse in New York City.'_

In a picture-perfect scenario, she would have it all. Quinn would attend her audition with her and she would cheer her on, she would give her a good luck kiss and offer her encouraging smiles throughout her song. She would go with her to New York City, where she would win her numerous awards and perform on Broadway and Quinn would follow her dreams of becoming an actress, and in a few years they would start a family together.

But, the scenario was far from picture-perfect.

Tyler walked down the hallway and he noticed Rachel sitting in the hallway all alone. She looked like she was upset about something. He furrowed his brow in confusion and walked toward her, taking a seat next to her on the ground. For most of high school he didn't really care for the self-centered diva. She annoyed the hell out of him. But, ever since he joined glee club, she had really started to grow on him.

She was actually a really sweet girl once you got past her obsessive competitive nature. He supposed he was a lot like her, only with sports.

"What's up, Rach?"

Rachel's head shot up from her binder and she glanced over at the football player with wide brown eyes. She had not expected anyone to talk to her. "Tyler? What are you doing talking to me?"

"Sorry." Tyler laughed. "I didn't mean to make ya mad or anything. I just saw you sitting here all alone, looking all sad, and I wondered how you were doing. You've been acting really weird lately. You even gave away a solo this week." He pointed out.

"I am afraid that I do not know what you are talking about. I am perfectly fine. I'm great actually." She smiled brightly. "I am just sifting through possible academic choices for after graduation."

"You sure? I mean, you barely even sing in glee club anymore and when you do you sing really sad songs. Plus Quinn's been acting really weird too, and I know you two had a thing."

"Quinn and I are not currently speaking to each other. I do miss her, but I assure you, I am fine."

"Rachel…"

"It is better this way." Rachel informed.

Tyler shook his head. "Nah, I don't think it is. When you two were together you guys were so happy. I've never seen you so happy, and I sure as hell have never seen her so happy." Rachel scowled when she heard his explanation. She knew that Quinn made her happy and that she wanted to be with her, she did not need to hear it constantly. "Look, I get pretending to be happy. I've been doing the same thing ever since Caroline left me, but I know you're not fine."

"I am sad, Tyler. I admit to that and I am not hiding from that. She is the woman I have chased after and loved for years, and just when I finally had her, I ended things between the two of us. But, it had to be done. Even if I absolutely hate it, it was for the best. And now I can focus on myself while she focuses on herself."

He offered her a sad smile.

After a few minutes passed them by, he nodded toward the binder in her hands. "So, what schools ya looking at?"

"There are quite a few schools worthy of showcasing my talents, but I really want to attend NYADA."

"Where's that at?" Tyler asked.

"New York City." Rachel's eyes shimmered with excitement at the thought of moving to the place she had dreamt of living her entire life. "It would give me the perfect opportunity to attend school while auditioning for productions on Broadway." Her smile faltered a bit. "But, they only accept a few people each year."

"You'll get in."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah. I mean, we all hate to tell you it, 'cause you get all full of yourself. But, you've got an amazing voice."

"Thanks." Rachel smiled.

Quinn watched the scene unfold from across the hallway. She made sure to keep out of sight as her hazel eyes glared in their direction. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her jaw was clenched tightly. Her stomach twisted in knots and her nails dug into her arms. She hated it. She hated that Tyler was making Rachel smile, that he was encouraging her and making her happy. She hated that she wasn't the one doing those things.

She wanted to walk over to them and pull Tyler away from her, to tell him to stay away from her girlfriend. Yet, she couldn't. And it was all her fault.

O

"I don't even know why it bothered me so much. I'm the one who screwed everything up." Quinn growled out angrily into her hands as she sat in the chair across from the school councilor. She needed to rant. "I just can't stand seeing them with someone else! I don't understand how they can be moving on already, we just broke up!"

"Maybe he just needs to know that you are going to fight for him. You said that he um—felt like you weren't proud of him, right?"

Quinn nodded her head slowly.

"Then make him feel like you are proud of him! It's as simple as that." She smiled proudly.

"You keep saying him." The blonde pointed out with a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, her fingernails digging into her scalp. She knew that she should tell her. If she couldn't even admit her feelings to a councilor, there was no way that she was on the right path to proving that she was proud of Rachel.

Emma's brown eyes widened in shock when Quinn suggested that it was not a boy that she was dating. She honestly could not believe her ears. Quinn Fabray and her family were not known around town for being understanding of homo—_'Oh! That's why she doesn't think that she's proud of her! That makes total sense! Wow…'_

"Oh, um, I am so sorry, Quinn. I um—I shouldn't have jumped to assumptions."

"It's fine." Quinn's body tensed. She felt like Emma was judging her now that she knew her sexuality, and she hated herself for feeling that way. She wished she could be as open and proud of her sexuality as Rachel was. "I can't really blame you."

"So…It's a girl?"

"You aren't allowed to repeat anything that we discuss in here, correct?"

"Correct."

Quinn let out a soft sigh of relief before shaking her head. "You are going to think that I'm crazy."

"I doubt it." Emma smiled reassuringly and nodded her head, urging her to continue.

She took in a deep shaky breath and focused her hazel eyes on anything in the room aside from the other woman. If she stared into her eyes, she knew that she would back down. "I…" She started and then paused. "I'm in love with Rachel."

"Rachel Berry?" She gasped. When Quinn shot her a look of horror, she quickly tried to cover up her shock. "But—um—haven't you pretty much tormented her for uh—ever?"

"Yes, hence why I said you would think that I was crazy." She threw her hands up in frustration, groaning out loudly. "I just—I don't know what is wrong with me! We finally started dating, and I was happy. I was truly happy. Which is something that I have never felt before, and then I go and screw up everything!"

"What did you do?"

"I made her feel like I wasn't proud to be dating her, because I cared too much about what everyone would think…" Quinn's voice trailed off.

"What your parents would think." Emma said.

Quinn raised a brow at her sudden perceptiveness. "How did you—"

"—It's no secret how closed-minded they are, Quinn. The entire town knows it. And it actually makes a lot of sense. You bullied Rachel in order to keep distance between the two of you, so that you wouldn't have to admit your feelings and disappoint your parents."

"I already know why I did it." She stated angrily, her abrupt change in demeanor causing Emma to jump. "Sorry. It's just…" Quinn paused. "I saw her in the hallway with Tyler, and they were laughing. He was making her smile, and it should be me! I should make her smile and I just constantly make her cry! I hate myself for being so terrible to her!"

"It—uh, it sounds to me like she just wants you to prove to her that you love her. After everything that you've put her through over the years it makes sense."

"How do I do that, though? I've been trying to change and be more open, I even came out at school. I've been trying so hard."

"Try harder."

O

"I just don't want her to blame herself, you know?" Caroline asked, raising both of her hands to emphasize her point.

"I know. I understand, I just think that maybe it—maybe it would um—be better for you if you opened up to her and told her about these dreams you keep having."

"But, how?" Her blue eyes filled with sorrow. "How do I tell my girlfriend that I keep having terrible nightmares about her brother killing her in front of me, and then killing me after? That's not something you just bring up in conversation." Caroline sighed. "I love her, and I want to be open with her more than anything, but I know her, and she'll blame herself. She already does. I see it on her face every night."

"Maybe don't tell her all of the details, just a few of them. Just open up a little bit and um—make sure that she knows that you still love her the same way as you did before the attack." Emma paused and looked the blonde over curiously. "You do, right? The attack didn't change the way that you feel about her, did it?"

"Of course not!" She dismissed the thought immediately. "If anything, I love her more than I did before the attack. She's so strong and brave, and she was willing to risk her life to save me, that means the world to me. It's just…" Caroline chewed on her bottom lip and knit her brows together. "He still scares me."

"He's locked away. He can't hurt you now."

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes sarcastically. "He was locked away before."

Just as Emma was about to explain the difference, the student started to speak again. "And yes, I know that there is a difference in security. I get that. It will be more difficult for him to break out now. But, he wants it bad enough." She let out a shaky breath. "You didn't see his eyes. They were so dark and evil. I've never seen someone so determined to destroy their sister's happiness, to kill everything that she loved, to kill me."

Her body shook as she recalled staring into his empty eyes. "I can't forget those eyes. And even though I know he can't get out, I'm still scared that he will find a way."

O

"So, um, what did you want to talk about today, Brooke?" Emma asked.

Brooke felt uncomfortable talking to the councilor, but all of her friends seemed to be doing better ever since they started talking to her, so she figured she would give it a shot. "My girlfriend…Haley."

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed with a bright smile. "I've seen the two of you around school! You look so happy together."

"We are." Brooke insisted with a dimpled grin.

"Then what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" Emma wondered. It wasn't often that people came into her office to talk about how happy they were with their girlfriends. Something had to be wrong.

She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it, before answering. "The other day…She got an amazing offer to make a record and go on tour."

"And this is a problem?"

Brooke shook her head adamantly. "No! It's wonderful! No one deserves this chance as much as she does. Her voice is so beautiful, and she deserves the chance to show it off to the world and be happy. But… I dunno, I guess it's selfish of me, but seeing her moving on with her life and making something great of herself made me realize that I have no plans. My life is going nowhere."

Emma did not say anything; she just waited for Brooke to continue.

"When I started dating Haley, my life and future plans just sort of started to revolve around her. I just never realized how close it was to school being over, and it scares the hell outta me." She sighed and furrowed her brow in frustration. "This place feels so safe to me. I know who I am and where I belong. I'm the head bitch in charge dating the sexy tutor, and I like that. I don't want that to change… I don't want to go into the real world."

"And why can't you still—um, still be the head bitch in charge dating the sexy rock star, after high school is over?"

"Because, I have no idea what I am good at." Brooke laughed at herself. "I mean what the hell am I gonna do after I graduate? Haley has an amazing voice, and y'know if that doesn't work out she can always fall back on being a freaking genius. I always just thought that I could use my money and buy my way into whatever school I wanted to go to. But, now I have no money and shitty grades, no school is gonna take me. Why in the world would Haley want to be with me?"

"Because she loves you, Brooke."

"Yeah… She does." Brooke muttered out in her raspy voice. "But, she deserves to be dating someone better than me."

"Brooke—"

"—No! It's true. I wasted so much time partying and skipping classes 'cause I never thought it would end, and now it is, and all I've got going for me is a job at a clothing store in the mall that I hate."

"Okay, we can work with this Brooke. What hobbies do you have? You could always build a career out of one of those." Emma offered with a smile.

"I kinda like designing clothes, but I just do it for fun. I don't have any professional training or anything." Her smile widened proudly as she recalled that Halloween was coming up soon. "I'm actually making mine and Haley's costumes for Halloween."

"Perhaps you should consider turning that hobby into a career?"

O

Brooke was sitting at one of the tables in Karen's Café, sipping away at her coffee and watching Haley clean some tables. She visited her at work often. It got boring when she was at home alone, and she missed her constantly, so she found herself there. Plus, she had plans for the two of them after Haley got off work.

"People are going to start to think that you are stalking me with how often you're here." The tutor laughed and threw the rag over her shoulder as she approached her girlfriend.

Brooke smirked deviously and raised a brow at Haley. "Is it really that weird that I love watching you work?"

"Yes, it is." She laughed.

The cheerleader reached out and placed her hands on Haley's hips, pulling her body between her thighs and staring up into her large brown eyes. "It's sexy."

"Oh, shush." A bright blush painted over her cheeks and down her neck as she looked away from playful hazel eyes. "There is nothing sexy about washing dishes and cleaning off tables."

"When anyone else does it, no, it's super gross. But, you make everything sexy Haley James, even everyday chores." She bit down on her bottom lip and waggled her brows.

Haley shook her head and laughed embarrassedly, before turning the situation around on Brooke. "Trust me; it is way more entertaining watching you do everyday chores." She shook her head at her girlfriend. "I still can't believe that you washed all of the floors by hand."

"How was I supposed to know what a mop was?" She whined. She had never done chores before, the maids always did them.

"It's common knowledge, Brooke."

Brooke stuck out her tongue at her. She had been teasing her for weeks now about not knowing what a mop was or how to use a vacuum. Haley slapped her shoulder playfully and then leant down kissing her gently on the lips.

"Mm…" Brooke grinned as the other woman pulled out of the kiss. Her hazel eyes landing on the piano beside her table. There were very few customers and she loved Haley's voice, so she said, "You should totally put on a private concert for me, babe."

"It is hardly private. There are still customers." She stated pointedly.

"There are two people all the way on the other side of the café." She whined, pulling on Haley's apron and pleading with her eyes. "Come on, Hales! I love your voice!"

Haley glanced around the café to see how many customers she had. Brooke was right. There were only a few people in the café, but it still terrified her to sing in front of them. She hated singing in front of an audience. Looking back at her girlfriend she witnessed the pout on her lips and she couldn't help but give in to her. "Fine." She groaned out.

"Yay!" Brooke exclaimed excitedly, her voice cracking as she clapped her hands.

Pulling away from the cheerleader, she put her notebook into the pocket of her apron and walked toward the piano. Brooke watched from the table as she took a seat at the piano and placed her fingers on the keys, shooting an insecure glance in her direction. Brooke smiled at her and nodded her head, telling her to start.

Taking in a breath, Haley stared down at the keys. Her fingers were shaking. And as she started to sing one of the songs that she had been working on, she prayed that no one else would hear her.

Brooke watched her girlfriend sing and she felt like she was in a trance. Her voice was so beautiful.

As the song came to an end, Brooke stood to her feet and clapped her hands, walking toward her. Leaning forward she placed a kiss on Haley's lips and hummed against them. "Mmm… I love that voice. My girlfriend is gonna be a rock star one day."

She blushed. "I don't know about that."

"Well, I do."

A voice shocked them both and they quickly turned to look at the woman that the voice belonged to. They both recognized her immediately as a famous rock star. She was one of Haley's favorite singers. "You are…" Haley started, but her voice died out.

"Mia Catalano. I know, aren't I awesome?" She laughed.

"Yes, you are. You're one of my all-time favorite singers. But, what would someone like you be doing in a place like this?"

"I've got a gig in town, and even rock stars need coffee." Mia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I didn't expect to find the next badass rock star, though. That's just a bonus.

"Uh…I really don't know about that." Haley responded shyly. She felt like everyone gave her more credit than she deserved. She was intelligent and fairly attractive, but she was not a rock star. She didn't have the look, voice, or confidence.

"Well, I do. And I'm the rock star here, so you should definitely trust my expertise." She grinned, and looked Haley over. "What would you say if I asked you to do the backup vocals on my upcoming album?"

Haley was so shocked; she didn't know what to say. Her brown eyes were wide and her heart was racing in her chest. "Uh, I would say, one coffee coming up. On the house." She laughed and walked behind the counter in order to make the coffee. She did not take the time to think about her anxiety, she was too excited.

O

Rebekah watched the door to her room closely as she waited for Caroline to arrive. It was a little past two in the morning. Suddenly, the door creaked open and she smiled a little as she watched the other blonde make her way into the room that they practically shared at this point. She was once again holding her stuffed bear; her eyes were puffy from crying.

Sitting up a little, she lifted the covers up to allow her girlfriend to crawl into the bed and snuggled up with her.

"Another nightmare?" She already knew the answer to the question, but it had become sort of ritualistic to ask.

Caroline nodded. "Yeah…"

"Care to talk about it?" Rebekah wouldn't have normally asked that question. She knew that Caroline did not want to explain her nightmares to her, but after speaking with Emma she decided to give it another try. She might finally open up to her.

She wanted to talk about it. Chewing on her bottom lip, she curled her finger around the collar of Rebekah's tank-top and thought about Emma's words. "I want to talk about it… But, I don't want to upset you." She admitted.

Rebekah's blue eyes widened and she stared down at Caroline, catching her eyes in the darkness. "That is not the reason that you have been evading answering that question, is it? For my protection?"

She nodded sadly.

"Oh, sweetheart. I do not want you to bury your feelings for my benefit." She reached out and ran her fingers along Caroline's cheek, a small smile on her full lips. "I can handle it, whatever it is. I want to help. I want to be there for you."

"I just don't want you to blame yourself."

"Too late for that." Rebekah stated bluntly. When she realized that it had upset the woman she loved, she quickly apologized. "Sorry. It's just difficult not to blame myself. He is my brother and he hurt the woman I love." She furrowed her brow as tears filled her eyes and her lips quavered. "How do I live with knowing that I am the one who let him back into my life?"

"It isn't your fault, Bekah. It's his fault. You're supposed to be able to trust your family, that is all that you did. You trusted him." Caroline knew that she would blame herself and it killed her watching it happen right before her eyes.

"And I knew that I shouldn't."

"But, he's your family."

Rebekah pushed away her tears and growled out angrily, "I wish that he wasn't my family. I wish that I could have better protected you from him."

"You wish you could have better protected me?" Caroline asked disbelievingly. "You saved my life, Rebekah. You nearly died for me, for the second time now! I wish that I could have protected you! That's what my nightmares are about…" Her voice softened and she looked away from Rebekah's eyes. "Having to watch him hurt and kill you and not being able to stop it. I'm terrified that he'll get out somehow and that he'll hurt us."

"My brother is a clever bastard, but I doubt that even he can escape this time."

"I know he can't." The tears in her eyes were deceived by her laughter. "I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I love you so much, and I hate him for almost taking you away from me."

Rebekah sucked in her cheeks and pursed her full lips, her heart pounding painfully against her ribs. She needed to ask a question that she was scared to death to know the answer to. "You do not hate me, do you?"

"No! I could never hate you!" She sat up a little and kissed her. "I could never hate you." She whispered against her lips. "I love you too much."

They both smiled.

O

"How was that?" Haley asked nervously after the three of them listened to the recording with the backup vocals added in. She played with the bottom of her shirt as she waited for Mia to tell her that it was terrible, that she had been wrong about her, that she was nothing special.

Instead, she said. "That was freaking awesome!"

Brooke grinned from one ear to the other and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist, she was so proud of her.

"I don't know…" Haley muttered insecurely.

"Oh, come on Haley! You can't be so shy if you're gonna be recording your own album and going on tour with me!" Mia said.

"What?" The tutor's eyes widened in fear and she suddenly felt like she was going to faint. She couldn't go on tour in front of millions. There was no way.

"I guess I forgot to mention that." She laughed. "I was thinking that it'd be fun! I need a new partner in crime!"

"I'm not really interested in touring—"

"—She'd love to!" Brooke interrupted her quickly, turning to smirk at Haley. There was no way that she was going to allow her to turn down such a wonderful opportunity. Haley allowed her insecurity to get in the way of a lot of great things, and she was constantly pushing her to go after them.

"I would?"

"You would."

O

"It sounds like you were—um—on board with the whole idea, so why do you hate it so much?" Emma asked, looking across the office at Brooke with confused eyes. It didn't make sense. She pushed her to follow her dreams and now she was upset about it?

"I don't hate it, I love it." Brooke corrected. She truly was happy for Haley. "I mean, my girlfriend is going on tour with a famous rock star for Christ's sake! What's not to love about that?! I love that she is getting opportunities, I really do, I just…" Her voice trailed off and she chewed on her cheeks as she thought about how to explain what she was feeling. She felt so selfish.

The redhead looked over her face and it all suddenly clicked into place. "You don't want to lose her?"

"I don't want to lose her." Brooke whined. "She's just so talented, and smart, and perfect in every single way, and I don't have anything going for me. She's gonna be gone forever and I'll miss her like crazy! I'll go and visit her, sure, but it won't be the same. It won't be like it is now. I just feel like she's moving on with her life without me." Her voice cracked and tears filled her hazel eyes.

It was insane how she could go from excited to an emotional wreck in a matter of minutes. She couldn't help it. She was so excited for Haley, but so broken up about it.

"Well, maybe you should take this opportunity to find your own identity. To focus on yourself and your future. The two of you might need to take a break and focus on your futures—"

"—She is my future."

"I know that you uh—want her to be in your future, Brooke. And she still can be, but first you should focus on your future career and figuring out what you want—"

"—No, you don't understand. I want her." Brooke's tone of voice was completely serious and her hazel eyes were staring directly into brown. It almost scared the councilor. "She is my future. I don't want to spend it with anyone else… I even was going to…" She caught herself before she revealed her secret.

"You even were going to what, Brooke?"

"Never mind."

"You can tell me." Emma urged.

"I was… I was even going to ask her to marry me."

O

Authors Note:

Thank you all for being patient with me. I know that it has been awhile since I last updated, and I apologize. Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews, and I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will have a lot of Quinn putting plans into action to win Rachel back, Baley drama, and Rebekoline cuteness! So, if y'all want me to update really fast leave me some encouraging reviews and I promise to do so!

Thank you all for reading! I love each and every one of you! Seriously, I know I say this every time, but you guys mean the world to me and you keep me writing!

-Tracy Cook


	25. Maybe

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Maybe**

Quinn flipped through the pages of her notebook as she rapidly wrote down any idea to get Rachel back that came to mind. Ever since her discussion with Emma, she had been attempting to think of ways that she could try harder. She wanted to show Rachel that she loved her, that she meant the world to her, and that she could not live without her. She wanted to show her that she was willing to do whatever it took to keep her in her life.

And she needed to do so before things intensified between Tyler and her.

Her list of possible ways to get Rachel back ranged from clichéd to crazy, and the longer that she wrote in the notebook, the more crazy the ideas started to get. She knew that she needed to stop and choose a few of the more logical ideas, the ones that wouldn't get her sent to prison.

Putting down her pencil she started to flip through the pages and choose a few of the best ideas. She laughed a little to herself when she realized that she was acting just like Rachel. "This is exactly what she would have done…" Quinn muttered under her breath as she put a star next to the best ideas. It was ridiculous how much the sight of a small shape could break her heart, but it was a star, and that was kind of Rachel's thing.

After choosing the three most promising ideas, she wrote them down on a separate list and started planning out how she would do them.

She needed to do everything perfectly. She needed to get her back. And once she did finally get Rachel back in her life, she would never lose her again. She would show her off proudly to the world and make sure that they knew that she belonged to her, that she loved her. She would never be scared again to admit to anyone that she was in love with Rachel Barbra Berry.

Quinn had never been happier than when she was with Rachel, and she did not want to live in a fake world any longer. She would rather lose every friend that she had, all of the family that could not accept her, than lose Rachel.

O

Everyone was sitting in glee club. It was still shocking that all of them were attending, despite everything that had happened between them. In a way, they all felt like they were a dysfunctional family. They had grown to love each other for all of their faults and flaws. None of them could imagine not having glee club.

"Good afternoon." Mr. Schuester said as he walked into the room with a bright smile on his face. He had the perfect idea to practice for Regionals. "I hope that everyone is having a great day."

The group offered little response to his comment.

"Okay!" He stated enthusiastically. "Well, I have a wonderful practice exorcise for Regionals, but first someone has something that they want to perform for the group."

All eyes stared at Rachel. They expected her to be the one who would be performing. No one else in the group, aside from Kurt on occasion, usually prepared songs before the club started. But, Rachel glanced around the room with large confused brown eyes and it made it obvious that it wasn't her who had prepared a song. This confused the entire group and they all started to look around.

Quinn Fabray had prepared a song to sing to Rachel. She knew that music was one of the things that the starlet loved the most in life, so she figured that she would sing to her. As cliché as it was, she knew that Rachel would love it.

Plus, what better way to announce your love for someone proudly?

Yet, she wasn't feeling very proud and confident any longer. When she had talked to Mr. Schue about performing she had been hyped and even a little excited, but now she felt sick to her stomach and nervous. _'What if they all laugh at me…? What if Rachel hates the song I chose? What if she just hates me and wants me to leave her alone…? What if she's already with Tyler?' _She shot a hazel eyed glare at the young boy as her mind raced with questions.

"Quinn? Do you still want to perform?" Mr. Scuester wondered.

Everyone's heads snapped to her, they were all staring at her with shocked expressions. She could feel their eyes wandering over her face and watching her closely. She could feel Rachel staring deep into her soul and it was intimidating. But, she knew that she couldn't back down now. She had to prove to Rachel that she loved her, she had to prove to her that she wanted to be with her, even if she passed out in front of the entire glee club in the process.

Standing to her feet, she smoothed out her summer dress and walked toward the front of the choir room. Moving to the middle of the floor and staring down at the microphone. Her hands were shaking, and she didn't dare look up. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest that it felt like she couldn't breathe, and for a second she became claustrophobic in her own body.

But, then the music started.

And with the first lyrics, all of her fears melted away. She cast her hazel eyes up, and stared directly into Rachel's large brown eyes as she sang the song, her voice a little shaky from her nerves.

"_**I'm strong, but I break,**_

_**I'm stubborn, and I make plenty of mistakes.**_

_**Yeah, I'm hard, and life with me is never easy,**_

_**To figure out, to love,**_

_**I'm jaded, but oh so lovely.**_

_**All you have to do is hold me,**_

_**And you'll know and you'll see, just how sweet it can be,**_

_**If you'll trust me, love me, let me, **_

_**Maybe, maybe.**_

_**Someday, when we're at the same place,**_

_**When we're on the same road,**_

_**When it's okay to hold my hand,**_

_**Without feeling lost, without all the excuses.**_

_**I'm confusing as Hell,**_

_**I'm North and south,**_

_**And I'll probably never have it all figured out,**_

_**But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world, without you,**_

_**And I promise I'll try,**_

_**Yeah, I'm gonna try, to give you every little part of me,**_

_**Every single detail you missed with your eyes,**_

_**Then maybe, maybe, yeah maybe.**_

_**I don't want to be tough,**_

_**And I don't want to be proud,**_

_**I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found,**_

_**I'm not lost.**_

_**I need to be loved, I just need to be loved,**_

_**I just want to be loved by you, and I won't stop 'cause I believe,**_

_**That maybe, yeah maybe**_

_**Maybe, yeah maybe."**_

Everyone was staring at her, but she had her teary hazel eyes focused intently on Rachel. She wanted to see how she would respond. She wanted to know if the song had meant as much to the petite diva as it had to her. But, she did not respond. She merely stared at her with conflicted eyes and knit brows. She looked confused and like she did not know what to say or do.

Quinn understood. She couldn't just expect that to fix everything. It was only the beginning of repairing their relationship.

A light blush covered her fair cheeks as she bit down on her bottom lip. "That was for you, Rachel." She forced the words out and urged her legs not to run out of the room. She could not continue to run away from her problems. Rachel wanted her to be proud, she wanted her to be brave, and part of that was not running away when things got too hard or terrifying. She had to face reality.

The glee club clapped for her, all except for Rachel, and she thanked them.

Lifting her chin up high, she walked toward her seat and sat down. Watching the back of Rachel's head and praying that she would turn around and look at her, but she never did.

O

"I told you that we could go anywhere in the world, do anything that you wanted to do today, and you choose to go to the zoo?" Rebekah asked her girlfriend with an amused smile on her full lips. She could not believe that Caroline would choose to go to the Lima Ohio Zoo, instead of anywhere else in the world. They could have even gone to a more flattering zoo.

"What's wrong with the zoo?!" Caroline asked excitedly, turning around and staring into Rebekah's eyes with shimmering blue. "I love the zoo!"

She chuckled under her breath and shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with the zoo, my love." Pausing she glanced toward the gate. It was free to get into the zoo, that was a definite sign that the zoo was not worth much. "It's just a tad bit more childish than what I had in mind."

Caroline gasped playfully. "The zoo is not childish!"

"Compelling argument." Rebekah smirked. "You have proven your point, I was wrong. Having your first date at a zoo is quite sophisticated, indeed."

"Indeed." She mimicked her British accent and tugged on her hand as she skipped toward the entrance of the zoo, dragging her girlfriend along behind her. The other woman was laughing at the childishness that Caroline was portraying. She found it absolutely adorable that she was so innocent and uncorrupted by the harsh reality of the world. She teased her about it, but it was one of the things that she loved most about her.

Rebekah glanced at the map of the zoo and she laughed a little. It would not take them long to get through the zoo. It was only about as large as the land that she had owned prior to the trial, and there were not many animals of intrigue. There was no way that Caroline could spend all day at the zoo.

Afterward, she would take her somewhere a bit more romantic.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the deer!" Caroline squeaked excitedly, her blue eyes squinting as she ran toward the pin holding the deer. She looked entranced by the animals and Rebekah could only shake her head at her. "They are soo cute! Aww, look at that one's eyes! I think she's looking at me!"

'_Or perhaps she can last all day at this zoo if she is so easily intrigued by a deer…' _

Caroline held out her cellphone to Rebekah and walked toward the fence, standing in front of the cage and flashing her a bright toothy grin. "Take our picture, Bekah!"

"You have got to be joking."

O

Haley stared across the bed at Brooke who was watching the movie intently. Her eyes wandered over her beautiful face. Watching as the light from the television danced across her pale skin and lit up her eyes. She did not look excited though, she did not respond in the same ways that she usually did when watching a movie. She simply watched it with a straight face.

She had been acting strange as of late, and Haley knew that something was consuming her thoughts. And, she had a feeling that she knew what it was.

It had all started the day that she got the offer to go on tour with Mia. Brooke had gotten silent, started to stare off into space from time to time, and had been acting a little less enthusiastic about their relationship. Haley hated it and she planned to get to the bottom of it.

Crawling across the bed, she rested her head against Brooke's shoulder and placed a hand on her stomach, staring up at her. "What's bothering you lately, Brooke?"

"Nothing." She stated nonchalantly, never looking down to meet those eyes. She knew that if she looked into Haley's eyes that she would fall apart and tell her everything, and she didn't want to. She did not want to be selfish.

She sighed and tugged on her girlfriend's shirt. "Brooke, come on. Something is obviously bothering you. You've been acting really distant lately and I miss you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brooke dismissed.

"Yes, you do."

Haley watched the cheerleader closely. She was chewing on her bottom lip and staring at the television. She was hiding something from her, and she hated it. "You've been all distanced and upset ever since I agreed to go on tour with Mia."

"I'm fine, Haley. I promise." Brooke muttered out sadly, her voice cracking with emotion. She was angry with herself for being so apparent. She did not want Haley to doubt her singing career because of her, and she certainly did not want her to cancel the tour.

Finally, she had enough of the other woman's evasiveness and Haley sat up, straddling her girlfriend's legs and forcing her to stare into her eyes. She knew that Brooke could not lie to her if she was looking her in the eye. "Please." She pleaded, moving in closer. "Just tell me what's going on in that head of yours, sweetie. I hate seeing you like this."

Brooke took in a breath and forced a smile. "It's nothing."

Haley furrowed her brow in frustration and asked, "Is this about me going on tour? Do you not want me to go, because—"

"—What!? No, don't you dare say you will stay here!" Brooke stated desperately as she reached up and cupped Haley's face with her hands. She did not want her to give up on her dreams. That wasn't what this was about. "I want you to go on tour, babe. I do."

"Then what is it, Brooke?"

"I just…" She paused and gathered her thoughts. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to say without sounding selfish. "I'm going to miss you while you are gone, and I have no freaking clue what I am going to do with my life! I mean, high school is almost over and I've got nothing going for me. I want to contribute something to this relationship, you know?"

"Brooke, you contribute so much to this relationship. You mean the world to me." Haley offered her a smile and leant down kissing her, before resting her forehead against hers and staring into her eyes. "And I'm going to miss you too, so much. But, you can always come and visit me."

"I know." Brooke smiled. "And I will love that. Watching my sexy, rock star girlfriend sing before having some fun in the tour bus." She waggled her brows suggestively and Haley laughed, blushing brightly. "But… I just really want to make something of myself too. I wanna be enough for you, Haley."

"Don't you see that you are more than enough for me, Brooke? Just the way you are." Haley stated seriously. She hated that the woman she loved was feeling like she was not good enough for her. She was perfect. She was the one who made her believe in true love.

She sighed. "You know what I mean."

"No, I don't. You are everything that I want—"

"—I'm not everything that I want to be for you. I want to give you the world, Haley. I want to be better for you." Brooke whispered out, her naturally raspy voice breaking. "I went to the school councilor and I talked to Emma, and she suggested that maybe I should try turning my designing clothes into a career. But, I don't really know how to go about doing that, or even if I could do something like that for a living…" Her voice trailed off.

Haley's brown eyes widened and shimmered with excitement, a smile spreading from one ear to the other. "You could totally design clothing for a living! You are definitely good enough! We would just have to set you up with a website to sell your clothes from, and you would have to work on some designs, but I could help you with all of that." She encouraged.

"Really?" Brooke raised a brow at her. "You would help me?"

"Of course I would help you, Brooke." She laughed, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate and loving kiss. She savored the moment, committing the feel of her soft lips against her own and the sweetness of her lip gloss. Soon they would be apart for some time and Haley wanted to remember every detail of Brooke Davis.

"Mmm…" Brooke whimpered as Haley pulled out of the kiss and stared into her eyes. "So, when's my rock star girlfriend's first gig anyway?"

"Mia and I talked, and we want our first gig to be here in Lima. We're setting up something at the local club for Halloween." She smiled excitedly. Her stomach twisting in knots as she thought about going on stage in front of the entire town, it was both exciting and terrifying. "Then we'll probably head out that night. But, we'll only be gone for like three months, and I'll be back in time for graduation."

"Good, because I'm gonna miss you like crazy." Brooke admitted a little sadly.

"I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."

"I doubt it." She chuckled. "I notice you're gone when you leave the bed for five minutes in the middle of the night."

Haley laughed. "I know! You always tug on me and try and force me to stay in bed with you, and then when I get back you've replaced me with a pillow."

Brooke grinned deviously and reached out for one of the pillows, pulling it between the two of them. "You better get used to it. This pillow is gonna be keeping me company the whole time that you're gone."

She gasped and tugged the pillow away from Brooke, laughing when the cheerleader pouted. "Shut up and kiss me."

"Mm… Yes, Ma'am!"

O

"Let's go through the petting zoo!" Caroline practically shouted as she ran toward the gates, with her rock candy in her mouth. It terrified Rebekah for a moment. She did not want her to trip and accidently choke on the candy. She had insisted that going to the zoo, was not going to the zoo unless you got rock candy. So, Rebekah had bought her some, naturally.

She wanted her to enjoy their trip.

"I don't know about that, sweets." The blonde Brit said with a hesitant look at the animals.

Caroline pouted. "Please?" She whined and pulled her girlfriend toward the gate of the petting zoo. Rebekah laughed and rolled her eyes at her persistence, before finally giving in.

"Fine, if you insist."

"I do." She stated proudly, standing up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to Rebekah's lips. Then she pulled her into the petting zoo and started to run around, petting all of the animals while her girlfriend watched her. Rebekah could not comprehend the appeal, she would much rather be in Paris, or shopping in a nice store, but she did understand that Caroline loved it and that was enough for her. She looked absolutely adorable running around and petting all of the animals.

And Rebekah even joined in and pet a few of the less dirty animals.

"Ooh! Look!" Caroline pointed at a giant spider-web made out of ropes and she grinned widely, running toward the contraption. It looked dangerous for a children's toy, but she didn't care. Setting down her rock candy, she climbed onto the web and lay on her back. Rebekah stared down at her with a smirk.

"What do you think that you are doing?"

"I'm having fun, unlike you. You're being a big grump." She pouted and sat up on the spider-web. "Come here."

"I don't think so." She stated with trepidation as she eyed the web.

"Please?" Caroline whined and reached out grabbing ahold of Rebekah's hands and pulling her toward the web. She nearly tripped and fell on top of her, but she quickly caught herself.

"It does not look safe, Caroline." Rebekah stated honestly. She could already feel herself giving in to her girlfriend though, and finally she allowed her to pull her down onto the web and on top of her. Caroline smirked deviously and reached up, twisting her fingers in long blonde hair and pulling Rebekah's body closer as she captured her full lips in a heated kiss.

Rebekah felt her body react immediately and groaned out loudly when Caroline shoved her thigh between her legs, pressing it up against her heated center. "Fuck." She moaned out against her lips.

"Do you wanna?" Caroline waggled her brows.

"Here?" Rebekah laughed. "I do not believe that is the intended use of this contraption." She stated pointedly. "Besides there are children around."

"I was just joking, Rebekah." She leant up and kissed her once more, applying more pressure against her womanhood and smirking against her lips as she moaned out loudly. "Besides…" She whispered, and Rebekah started to rock against her thigh.

"Yes, lover?" She was trying to stay in control, but she could feel her body reacting and her arousal growing.

"You've still gotta buy me something from the gift shop!" Caroline rolled out from under Rebekah and laughed when the other blonde fell flat on her face on top of the web; she turned around and glared at her.

Caroline offered her a shrug and a proud grin, before skipping down the trail.

O

Haley finished folding their clothes. Brooke was currently at work, and they had a schedule where whoever was at home did the chores while the other was working. It was a good system. They rarely ever got into arguments about who was to do what, because it was always done.

Grabbing a stack of clothing, Haley made her way toward Brooke's dresser and she pulled open the top drawer placing the clothes inside. Suddenly, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a black box that was partially hidden beneath a shirt. Pulling her bottom lip between her teeth, she furrowed her brow and debated on whether she should or should not open it.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she reached out, picking up the box and looking it over. It looked like it would have jewelry inside of it.

Haley's heart started to speed up at the thought of Brooke buying her jewelry. She loved jewelry and she loved gifts. She knew that she shouldn't open it, that it would ruin the surprise, but she could not stop herself from peeking inside. Gently, she pulled the box open and her eyes widened at what was inside of it.

She almost dropped it.

Her hands were shaking and her eyes were huge as she stared at the ring inside of it. It looked like an engagement ring. It was beautiful.

Taking in a breath she tried to control her rapidly beating heart, she tried to rationalize what else it could possibly be. But, it was obviously an engagement ring. _'Oh my god, was she planning on asking me to—oh god! No wonder she got so upset about me going on tour, but she can't possibly think that we are old enough to get married…? Can she…?'_

Haley closed the box and returned it to the hiding place, still staring down at it.

'_I'm not ready to marry Brooke… I'm too young… aren't I?'_

O

"That was a lovely song, Quinn." Rachel whispered out softly as she approached Quinn in the hallway. She had been avoiding her ever since she sang the song for her. Truthfully, she did not know how to feel about it. She was happy that Quinn was finally willing to sing their love for the world to see, and the words meant a lot to her, but she was not prepared to forgive her yet. Not after everything that she had put her through.

Quinn froze and bit down on her bottom lip, not sure how to take the words. Taking in a breath she forced herself to be brave and turn around. "Thank you, Rachel. I'm glad that you liked it." She offered her a small smile.

Neither of them said anything for a second. They simply stared deep into each other's eyes, lost in the weight of their emotions.

It was suffocating.

"I wanted to sing something in order to show you that I was proud of you, to tell you how I felt about you." She whispered under her breath, her voice catching and tears filling her eyes. She had never felt so vulnerable.

Everything that she wanted and loved was hanging by a thread.

"It was a very sweet gesture, Quinn." Rachel smiled. "And I loved your performance; your voice truly has improved since you joined glee club…" Her voice trailed off uncomfortably and she fiddled her fingers.

"But?" Quinn's voice cracked.

"But… It doesn't change anything that happened between the two of us. You still have a lot of self-evaluating that you need to do, whether you believe me or not, and I need to focus on myself as well. I have a NYADA audition coming up that I need to put all of my attention into, perhaps after that we can look into starting our relationship back up. If you still wish to do so, that is." She turned to walk away.

Quinn watched with horror-filled eyes as Rachel started to walk away from her. She wasn't used to the other woman walking away. That was supposed to be what she did. It was heart-breaking to know that she had pushed her to such lengths. She couldn't let her leave. She needed to fix this and set her plans into motion.

Reaching out, she grabbed ahold of Rachel's arm and stopped her. "Wait, Rachel."

Rachel did not move. She just stood still and waited for Quinn to say whatever she needed to say.

"I know that we can't just get back together. I get that you don't trust that I've changed. You probably think that I am just pretending to be different and that I will go back to normal once we get back together, but I have changed. Please, just give me the chance to prove to you how far I have come." Quinn pleaded desperately. She needed Rachel to say yes.

Turning around, she stared up into hazel eyes searching them for answers. Her brows knit together in confusion. "How do you plan to show me that you have changed?"

"Let me take you out on a date." She stated seriously. Her voice dangerously low and almost scary.

Rachel looked around hesitantly and then asked, "You mean out in public?"

Quinn swallowed hard and nodded her head. "Yes."

Sucking in her cheeks, Rachel debated on whether or not she should give her another chance to prove herself. Deep down she felt that she shouldn't, but she knew that she would. She loved her too much to deny her.

"Okay, I will give you one more chance, Quinn."

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all enjoyed this chapter! :) I also wanted to tell anyone who enjoys this fic that I started and will be updating another Rebekoline/Faberry/Baley fic. Anyhow, this is setting up for a big Faberry breakthrough in the next chapter. I know that there wasn't much Rebekoline in this chapter, but Faberry has to make a breakthrough and so will Baley shortly! No worries though, plenty more Rebekoline planned out!

Thank you all for reading! Y'all are wonderful and I love you all! Please do leave me some encouraging reviews and I promise to add the next chapter very soon!

-Tracy Cook


	26. Control-Freak

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

**Control-Freak **

Caroline had her blonde curls pulled out of her face and into a ponytail, and she was wearing a white apron that her mother had bought years ago when they were all still a family. It hadn't been used in a long time. And Caroline had never thought that she would use it.

She wasn't much of a cook. In fact, the only thing that she hated more than cooking was cleaning. From time to time she would cook an appetizer for a party, but usually she just ordered caterers when more cooking was involved than she could handle. When at home, her mother would always make the meals, or when she was working Caroline would just eat fast food.

So, why was she cooking breakfast that morning?

Because, as much as she hated cooking, she loved Rebekah more.

She had woken up earlier than her girlfriend and she wanted to do something special for her. After all of the terrible things that the two of them had gone through, she wanted to help bring some happiness into the other woman's life. She wanted to take away a little bit of the tragedy and darkness that surrounded her.

And her solution was pancakes. When her mother and father lived together, they used to make pancakes in the morning and she loved them. They always brought a smile to her face. She hoped that they would do the same for Rebekah.

As of yet, she was proud of herself.

She had burnt them a little bit, but for the most part they looked delicious.

Caroline pushed the spatula under the pancake and she flipped it over. Smiling smugly when she saw that she once again had succeeded in not burning it.

Feeling a sudden pressure against her hips, she jumped and let out a little surprised squeak. Her body tensed and started to react when she felt heated breath rushing against the back of her neck and her ear. There was a familiar intoxicating scent that surrounded her body, and she knew exactly who it was. Rebekah.

Caroline's lips twisted up happily as she relaxed into Rebekah's embrace and glanced up at her. "Mmm… Good morning." She hummed, finding herself lost in the warmth and safety of her lover's embrace.

"Good morning, sweets." She stated playfully, delicately kissing the top of her head. "What are you making? It smells delicious."

Blue eyes snapped open and Caroline frantically pulled away from Rebekah and refocused her attention on the pancake that was now burning. "Oh god! No, no, no, no! It smells—" She lifted the pancake with the spatula and put it on the plate with the others. The back of it was completely black. "—Burnt." She finished with a pout.

Caroline abruptly twisted around so that she was staring up at her girlfriend. Her bottom lip protruding and an upset look on her face. "Thanks a lot! You totally distracted me and made me burn it!"

Rebekah's smirk widened. "That is not fair. You are the one who distracted me first."

"How did I distract you!?"

"Showing off the domestic qualities that I did not even know you possessed, all the while sporting that adorable apron. How could I possibly resist?" Her accented voice deepened seductively as she leant down and captured Caroline's bottom lip between her own, sucking gently on it. Caroline let out a groan when she felt the pleasurable sensations run through her body.

Rebekah pulled back a little and the other blonde crossed her arms and returned to glaring at her. "You are seriously blaming me for this?" She laughed humorlessly.

"We are both to blame, love. We simply distract each other far too easily."

She squinted her eyes at her and then shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess I can accept that."

Rebekah chuckled under her breath and leant forward capturing Caroline's lips in a passionate kiss. She lifted her hand and gripped the back of her girlfriend's neck and dragged her body closer to her own, swiping her tongue along her bottom lip and grinning when she heard her let out a moan of pleasure. She tugged Caroline's bottom lip between her teeth and bit down hard. "Mmm… Fuck." Caroline gasped as she pulled out of the kiss and stared up at her.

At first, Rebekah had been worried that she had crossed the line. That she had actually hurt the woman that she loved. She never wanted to hurt her, not physically or emotionally. But, the look on her face told her that she had not pulled away because she was in pain.

Her blue eyes had darkened with desire and her lips were swollen and coated in saliva. She was staring up at her with longing and desperation. Like she wanted to pull Rebekah close to her and shag her right against the stove. Their lips were still close together and they could feel each other breathing, practically taste each other.

"Kiss me…" Caroline whimpered out weakly, tugging on Rebekah's shirt and pulling her body closer to her. "Please?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I am starved." She paused and cast her eyes over her shoulder toward the two plates of pancakes. "And those pancakes do appear to be edible."

Caroline scoffed at the word edible. She knew that Rebekah was just trying to get under her skin. They teased each other all of the time. It was a part of their relationship that she actually really liked, but the teasing still got the best of her from time to time. "Edible!?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "That's all you have to say after I slaved over a hot oven all morning, trying to make you breakfast!?"

"Yes." She stated simply as she walked toward the counter and picked up one of the plates, taking it to the table and taking a seat. Caroline took the other plate and walked over to the table, taking a seat beside her and sulking.

"Are you not planning on eating?" Rebekah questioned curiously.

"I don't feel like eating, not after you were so mean to me." She glared over at her and the blonde Brit laughed amusedly at her childishness. "I was just trying to do something nice for you."

"And I truly am appreciative."

"You didn't sound very appreciative."

Rebekah's full lips twisted up. "That is only because I could not resist the opportunity to tease you. I find it entertaining to frustrate you. You start pouting, and you get these worry lines across your brow that are quite delightful."

Caroline gasped when she mentioned the wrinkles that she got when she was mad. Girlfriends were not supposed to point those things out. "I do not!"

"Do too." She pointed her fork at her. "You have them right now."

Crossing her arms over her chest, Caroline returned to pouting and staring at her "edible" food.

Rebekah took another bite of her food and smiled over at Caroline. "Mmm, no worries, love. These are absolutely delicious."

O

Brooke was lying on her back in bed, staring at Haley who was typing away on her laptop. She was wearing her reading glasses and she had a serious look on her face. Her brow was furrowed in thought and concentration. _'God, she looks so freaking sexy when she is nerd-ing out.' _She thought to herself.

Just then, the tutor tugged her bottom lip between her teeth and chewed on it as she read whatever was on the screen.

"You are so sexy when you go into studious nerd mode." Brooke said with a dimpled smirk on her lips.

A blush painted Haley's cheeks and she shot a look at her girlfriend. "I'm always in studious nerd mode." She pointed out.

"Mmm… Yeah, I know." Brooke pushed herself into a seated position and moved behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and pulling her body tight against her own. "Which means you are always sexy." She whispered hotly against Haley's ear.

"Am not." Haley easily dismissed the compliment and refocused her attention on the computer screen. She was just about to activate the new website for Brooke's clothes. They were planning on selling them from home. "Alright, there you go! I put up the four designs that you made, so hopefully people will start purchasing them soon."

Brooke rested her chin against the other woman's shoulder and stared over it at the computer. She knew nothing about starting her own company or selling her product online.

"So, how long do you think it's gonna take to start selling my dresses?" She asked excitedly.

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, Brooke. I used some free advertising sites to promote it, but it just depends on how many people visit the site and if they like what we are selling them."

"How many so far?" Brooke nudged her from behind.

"Let's see." She chewed on her bottom lip again as she refreshed the page. Internally she sent up a prayer that some of the designs had sold. It would devastate Brooke if no one was buying her dresses. _'She deserves this… she deserves to be happy and to see just how talented she truly is…'_

Haley's brown eyes widened when she saw that twenty dresses had already been sold. The site had only been up for a few minutes.

"Haley, does that say twenty orders?" Brooke asked with wide eyes, her mouth hanging open in shock as she turned to look at her. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she contemplated making twenty dresses overnight.

Haley turned and smiled brightly at her. Then she clicked refresh again. "Not anymore! Now it says thirty! Isn't this incredible, Brooke?" She looked back over at the cheerleader and instantly noticed that she was not excited about the situation. She looked terrified and a little bit sick at the news.

"Incredible is NOT the word I would use to describe it!" She informed frantically. "This is terrible Hales! How the hell am I supposed to make thirty dresses that fast!?"

"Wait?" She raised a brow at her. "What did you think was going to happen?"

Brooke climbed out of bed and started to pace manically in front of it, throwing her hands around as she explained herself. "I don't know! I didn't think people were actually gonna order anything, and if they did, I figured they'd just order the stuff I already made." She paused and turned to look at Haley, lifting her hands naively. "Stupid idea?"

The tutor stared at her like she was insane. She had not planned ahead and made the dresses? She couldn't believe it, but she was not mad at her either. She just wanted to find a solution to the problem. Haley stood to her feet and walked across the room toward Brooke, gently running her hands over her arms in an attempt to calm her anxieties.

"Okay, calm down, Brooke." She soothed. "I can shut down the site and we can catch up on the orders."

Brooke breathed a little easier when she heard this. "Thanks, babe."

"How many dresses have you made anyway?"

"Four." She offered her a sheepish grin.

"Oh god! Brooke!" Haley shouted, running over to the computer and shutting down the site. There were now forty orders and they only had four dresses made. That meant that they were going to have to make over thirty dresses in one night. It seemed impossible.

"Haley, I'm sorry!" She whined, walking toward the other woman. "I should have thought it through better! I told you that I wouldn't be any good at this." Her voice broke and her hazel eyes shimmered with tears.

Haley turned quickly and rushed toward Brooke, holding onto her arms and forcing her to look into her eyes. "It's okay. We are going to fix this. We are just going to need a little help." She smiled reassuringly.

"Promise?" Her voice cracked.

"I promise." Haley leant up on her tiptoes and kissed Brooke softly. "Now, go call your friends. We're going to need all the hands we can get."

"Sounds kinky." Brooke smirked and waggled her brows suggestively, earning a glare from the tutor.

"Brooke."

"Fine!"

O

Rachel could feel her anxiety rising as she climbed out of the car and walked toward the movie theatre with Quinn. On any other date it wouldn't have been a big deal. Dinner and the movies was the classic date choice after all. But, this was not a normal date. This was a date with Quinn Fabray, out in public. This was her attempting to prove that she loved her and that she was ready to take the next step in their relationship.

This date meant the world to both of them.

She glanced over at the blonde and smiled as she looked her over. It was beyond obvious that she was nervous. Her hands were shaking and she was fidgeting uncomfortably. But, overall Quinn looked happy.

She was wearing a beautiful summer dress that was flowing in the wind, her blonde hair was down and slightly curled, and she was wearing an adorable white hat to match. Rachel was wearing one of her favorite dresses; a black and white polka dotted one, and some nice flats. She wanted to look nice for the date.

Rachel did not want to be worried that the date would be too much pressure for Quinn, but she was. She was so scared that when people started staring at the two of them, she would put up her walls and push her away again.

If that happened, she would never forgive her. It hurt too much being pushed away from her.

Her worries melted away when she felt warm fingers intertwine with her own, and a gentle squeeze against her hand. She hastily glanced down at their interlocked hands and blushed softly as brown eyes focused on the contact. Quinn was holding her hand in public and pulling her toward the movie theatre.

"Come on, we're going to be late." She said with a smile.

Rachel beamed back at her and she allowed Quinn to lead the way toward the theatre. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she watched the people in the theatre turn and look at them. Some of them looked indifferent, but a good majority of them looked shocked, confused, or disgusted, and yet Quinn seemed unfazed. She did not pull away. She may have even pulled Rachel closer.

They moved toward the ticket booth and Quinn tensed a little when the attendant glanced down at their interlocked hands. She did not let it ruin her evening though. She refused to push Rachel away again. If she did, she would probably lose her forever.

"Two tickets for 'What Happens in Vegas." She told her. Even though she would rather watch a horror movie any day, she knew that Rachel preferred romantic comedies. Plus, she also knew that Rachel was easily scared and that would be terribly rude to force her to endure a horror movie on their first real date.

"Here you go." She handed them the tickets. "Enjoy the movie."

"Thank you." Quinn smiled gratefully and started into the theatre, still holding onto Rachel's hand as she led the way. She loved the way that it felt holding the starlet's hand in public. The way that people were looking at her didn't even bother her as much as she thought it would. She was proud to love Rachel.

Suddenly, she halted in her tracks as she spotted an older woman that knew her mother. It seemed that everyone in town knew her parents. _'The perks of living in a small town…' _She thought sarcastically.

The woman approached her and waved. "Hello there Quinn, nice to see you again. How have things been going?"

"They've been going okay." She responded, her muscles tensing.

"That's good." She smiled. "And your parents are doing alright?"

"Yeah…" Just the mention of her parents made her anxiety that much worse. It reminded her that the woman standing before her could easily mention the interaction to them. Rachel's eyes widened when she heard that the older woman knew Quinn's parents and she looked between the two of them. She actually had the urge to pull her hand away, but Quinn held onto it tightly to her surprise.

"Great!" The woman glanced over at Rachel and eyed their hands suspiciously. "So, um, who is your friend?"

"She's my um…" Quinn hesitated and looked over at Rachel, not knowing what to say. Finally, she decided to just go for it. She wasn't going to hold back any longer. "She's my girlfriend actually. Rachel Berry."

"Quinn…" Rachel breathed out, her eyes large and full of fear.

"It is fine, Rach." She insisted.

"Oh, I see." The woman sounded disgusted. "Yeah, I've heard of you." She returned her attention to Quinn and completely ignored Rachel's existence as she spoke. "I've got to get going, but I'll see you around Quinn. Say hello to your folks."

"Will do."

Both of them let out a breath of relief when the other woman left them alone. Then Rachel turned to stare at the blonde with confused eyes and a furrowed brow. "Quinn, you did not have to inform that woman about our relationship status. I do understand that your parents cannot know about us."

"I wanted to tell her about you. I'm not ashamed to be your girlfriend." A blush covered her pale cheeks when she realized that she had called Rachel her girlfriend while they were not dating.

"Technically—"

"—I know. Technically I'm not your girlfriend, at least not yet, but I plan to be soon." The admittance caused the brunette to smile widely. She loved that Quinn sounded so determined to be with her.

"I don't want to hide our love anymore. I meant it when I said that I was changing." Hazel eyes stared directly into brown and she squeezed Rachel's hand. "Something just clicked inside of me and I realized that none of it mattered. None of them matter. You are what matters the most to me."

O

Quinn never knew that someone could be so beautiful. But, in the darkness of the theatre sitting beside her was the most beautiful person to ever walk the earth. She found herself watching the petite diva more than she was watching the actual movie itself. The sight was mesmerizing.

Rachel Berry was always beautiful. Covered in slushie, singing a solo, talking loudly and proudly about herself; she was always beautiful. Quinn had never seen her as beautiful as she was in that moment though. Because, in that moment she saw a side of her that she had never seen. Rachel Berry looked genuinely happy.

Not just optimistic and attempting to keep her chin up through the pain. Simply joyful.

When she laughed at the comedic parts of the film, it was loud and caught the attention of everyone around them. People gave her dirty looks and told her to be quiet, but she didn't allow them to bring her down and continued laughing. For Quinn, her laughter was music to her ears. It was proof that she was actually enjoying their date and that she could actually make the other woman feel other things aside from pain and misery.

She never wanted to make her anything aside from happy again.

Quinn loved watching her brown eyes shimmer with excitement, and the feeling of her thumb ghosting delicately over her hand. Such a simple touch caused her stomach to twist in knots and her heart to threaten to leap out of her chest.

"Isn't this so romantic, Quinn?" Rachel turned to look at her and smiled brightly. She loved the movie.

Quinn caught Rachel's eyes and furrowed her brow, laughing. "They completely hate each other." She pointed out.

"Yeah, they hate each other now, but you know that they are going to end up with each other." Her voice came out softer and breathier then before as she stared deep into the blonde's eyes, and then glanced down to her perfect lips. She wanted to lean forward and kiss her and she could tell that Quinn wanted it as well. "That's why it is romantic."

She couldn't help but feel like Rachel was talking about the two of them and she was finding it difficult to breath. Swallowing hard, she nodded and leant in a little closer so that her lips were hovering over the other woman's. "Sounds familiar."

"Yes, I suppose that it does." She smiled and her brown eyes fluttered closed. Neither knew which one of them closed the gap and started the slow and sensual kiss.

The kiss was short and sweet, but it meant a lot to them. It especially meant a lot to Quinn who was worried that Rachel was moving on without her.

"I am having a wonderful time." Rachel admitted in a hushed tone.

"I'm glad."

She felt like she was about to cry from the overwhelming emotions, but she held her tears back and smiled when Rachel rested her head against her shoulder and snuggled up against her side, her eyes still focused intently on the film. She felt content in the warmth of her embrace. Quinn Fabray never felt safer then when she was being held by Rachel Berry.

O

The doorbell rang and Brooke's head snapped up and she fixated her eyes on the front door. She was currently sewing one of the dresses that someone had ordered. She and Haley had been sewing for hours now and they had only succeeded in making three dresses. It was frustrating, and she was excited that her friends had finally shown up to help. Quinn and Rachel were apparently preoccupied, but Rebekah and Caroline had agreed to come over.

"Thank god they are here!" Brooke set down the dress that she was working on and quickly stood to her feet, heading toward the front door with Haley close behind her.

She opened the front door and flashed the two blondes an eager dimpled grin. On the other side of the door stood Rebekah and Caroline, they looked completely baffled as to why she had called, and why she was smiling.

"Hey you guys! Come on in!" Brooke opened the door wider to allow them access to the apartment. They both walked inside, still wearing confused looks on their faces.

"You said that it was an emergency, Brooke." Caroline laughed and shook her head at her best friend. She knew that it wasn't really an emergency. She often over exaggerated when she needed something.

"It is an emergency, Care!"

Caroline gave her a disbelieving look.

"Haley." Brooke started, turning to point at her girlfriend. "Decided that it would be a great idea to start a website and sell my dresses."

"That does sound like a great idea!" The blonde exclaimed with a wide smile.

"Yeah, and it would have been." She fidgeted uncomfortably and smiled sheepishly at her friend. "If I had the dresses to sell that is."

"You didn't make the dresses before starting the site!?"

Brooke chewed on her cheeks and lifted her hands. "Yeah, I know. Stupid idea. Hence the emergency. I need your guys' help! We have about thirty more dresses that we need to make by tomorrow!"

Rebekah and Caroline exchanged looks of displeasure, before shrugging their shoulders and returning their attention to Brooke. Caroline would always support her friend. Up until recently she had been really worried about where Brooke was going in life, and what plans she had for the future. She had never really taken interest in anything aside from money, sex, and alcohol, but it appeared that Haley had changed all of that.

"Okay." Caroline laughed. "We'll help you. But I warn you now; I don't know a thing about sewing."

"Never fear!" Brooke exclaimed, reaching out and wrapping an arm around Haley's shoulders and dragging her into the conversation. "Tutorial girl is here." She smirked deviously. "She's gonna show you guys the designs and how to sew them up!"

Haley smiled shyly and lifted her hand in order to wave at the girls. She honestly still did not feel comfortable to be herself around the two of them; she didn't know them well enough. If she could have her way, she would hide in the back room and sew, but Brooke never let her have her way. Now she would be teaching them how to sew.

"Now, chop chop!" Brooke clapped her hands and strut back to her station with a smug smile.

Rebekah pursed her full lips and stared after the other cheerleader as she returned to sewing. She did not like to be told what to do and how to do it. She liked to be in charge. "I don't think that I appreciate her attitude."

"Come on babe, she's my friend." Caroline pleaded with a pout. "We've got to help her out."

O

Quinn and Rachel were standing on the porch outside of Rachel's house. They were holding hands and staring into each other's eyes. Neither of them wanted the date to end, but they both knew that it had to. She could not invite the other woman inside, because they were taking their relationship slow. If they were to just jump back into things it would end badly. Wouldn't it?

"I had a wonderful evening, Quinn." Rachel admitted with a small smile as she searched hazel eyes.

"Does that mean…?" Her voice trailed off and cracked with the weight of emotion. Her heart was pounding rapidly and her hands were shaking. She needed to have Rachel back in her life. She needed a second chance.

The starlet glanced away from prying eyes and chewed on her full bottom lip. "In all honestly, I do not know what this means."

"Please, Rachel. You can tell that I've changed." Quinn tugged on her hands and forced her to look back up at her. Her voice held honesty and love that pierced through Rachel's protective walls. "I want to be with you. I'll do whatever it takes to be together again. Please, just give me one more chance…"

"With everything that will be going on in the next few months of our lives, I think that perhaps it would be best to take things slow. I have my NYADA audition, and you have your future to think of as well."

"I want to be a part of all of that, though." She insisted stubbornly. "It's important to you and you are important to me. I want to support you."

Rachel let out a soft sigh and knit her brows together. "I do not think that I can risk something happening between the two of us jeopardizing our futures."

Quinn's body stiffened and her grip on Rachel's hands tightened as jealousy traveled through her. She could feel her stomach twisting uncomfortably and the need to vomit rising. Hazel eyes were full of tears and her voice came out harsher than she had expected. "Is this because of whatever is going on between you and Tyler?"

"No! Of course not!"

"You don't have to lie to me. I saw you guys at the school and—"

"—There is nothing going on between me and Tyler, Quinn." Rachel informed her in a matter-of-fact tone. She did not want Quinn to think that he was the reason that they could not be together. "We were simply talking about my future and he encouraged me to follow my dreams. There was nothing remotely romantic about the interaction, I promise. He has nothing to do with my decision."

"Then why can't we be together? I've proven that I changed."

"We cannot be together because it would be pointless."

Quinn felt her chest tighten painfully and her stomach clench tightly. She could not breathe, she could not think. Rachel was saying that being with her would be pointless. "Don't say that." She wheezed out.

"Not because I do not love you." She assured the worried woman she loved.

"Then why?" Her voice was weak.

"Because…" Rachel paused and thought over her words carefully. She did not want Quinn to blame herself. "I will be moving to New York soon and starting a brand new life. I will have very little free time to devote to a relationship, and you need to focus on your future as well. You are a beautiful woman, but you are also one of the most talented individuals that I have ever met, and you need to believe that. I need to go to New York, and you need to follow your dreams too."

"And if I told you that all of my dreams revolve around you?" Her voice shook and tears rolled over her high cheekbones. "If I told you that every time I fall asleep all I think about is going to New York with you, supporting you, and loving you, then what? Would you allow me to follow my dreams? Would you allow me to follow you to New York?"

"That is not your dream, Quinn. It can't be. You deserve better than that."

Quinn laughed under her breath and tears continued to fall down her face. "I deserve nothing. I don't even deserve to have you on this date with me after how I've treated you in the past. I want to be with you, Rachel. I want to tell my parents about us, I want to scream my love for you from the mountaintops. Please, just let me be with you?"

"I would love nothing more. But, is this really what you want?" Her voice was hesitant and worried. She did not want to force Quinn to follow her to New York or to out herself.

"I just want you." Quinn's hands shook as she lifted them to cup Rachel's cheeks and pull her closer to her, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. The kiss held all of the answers that Rachel needed; it held truth, love, and desire. Pulling out of the kiss, Quinn rested her forehead against Rachel's and stared into her eyes.

The starlet took in a shaky breath and nodded her head, staring deep into hazel pools. "Let's just take this relationship slow, and see where we end up." She suggested. "Alright? If not I apologize, but that is all that I can give you at this time."

"Then, I'll take it." Quinn smiled gently. "But, I promise that I am going to show you just how badly I want this."

"I hope that you do." She smiled. "Goodnight, Quinn."

"Goodnight... I love you." Quinn leant down and captured Rachel's lips in a final kiss.

"I love you too."

O

"Move your ass, Haley!" Brooke shouted as she walked around the living room. She was not sewing so much as she was dictating for the last few hours. The closer that they got to being done with the dresses, the more of a control-freak she became.

"I'm moving as fast as I can." Haley glared over at her girlfriend.

But, Brooke had already moved on to her next victim. Hazel eyes were fixated on Rebekah who was taking longer than anyone else in the group to sew one design. "Rebekah! Hurry up! We only have a few more dresses and you've spent like two hours on that one!"

Rebekah could not handle it any longer. She hated being told what to do, and she was not going to stand by and be rushed. Throwing the dress down on the countertop, she turned and walked toward Brooke. She stared directly into the other woman's eyes. There was very little space between the two of them, and neither appeared to be backing down from the argument anytime soon.

It was almost like they were fighting for dominance.

Caroline and Haley exchanged worried looks, but they did not dare interfere.

"Perhaps I could move faster if there was not an aggravating woman constantly bitching at me." Rebekah stated bitterly as she chewed on her cheeks. "How am I to concentrate, when you continue to undermine my sewing abilities and rush my progress?"

"Maybe I wouldn't have to tell you to hurry up, if you actually paid attention during the tutorial!" Brooke exclaimed angrily.

"I owe you nothing, Brooke." She spat. "I am attempting to be charitable, but if you continue to boss me around I swear that I will take the dress that I am working on and shove it up your—"

"—Okay!" Haley interrupted the two of them, clapping her hands and walking between them. She held onto Brooke's arms and tugged on them. "Brooke, can I please speak to you for a second?" She dragged her across the room so that they could speak in private.

Brooke still looked upset with Rebekah. "What is it, Hales? We've got work to do."

Haley cocked her head to the side and looked the beautiful woman's face over. She was trying to read her. She could tell that something else was bothering her, and she had a feeling that it had something to do with the ring that she found in her dresser. "You seem a little edgy…"

"I'm just focused!" She insisted.

"A little too focused. You need to calm down, Brooke. We only have that dress left to finish and then we will be done. We have plenty of time." Haley assured, running her hands up and down her arms.

"At the pace that she is sewing—"

"—She is just trying to help."

Brooke pouted and whined. "Well, she's really bad at it!"

Haley laughed at her girlfriend's stubbornness. "To be completely fair, you are being kind of bossy."

She scoffed. "Am not."

"Are you sure that nothing else is bothering you, Brooke? You really seem to be on edge about something…" _'Like a marriage proposal perhaps…' _She thought to herself as she stared up into Brooke's eyes and waited for an answer.

"I'm fine. I'm just trying to get this over with."

"Okay." She leant up on her tiptoes and pressed a gentle kiss to Brooke's lips. "Then just relax. We have plenty of time. Besides—" She paused and nodded her head in Rebekah's direction. "Look."

Brooke turned around and noticed that Rebekah was holding up the dress that she had been sewing, she had a proud smirk on her full lips. It upset her. But, she could not deny that the dress looked amazing. It had taken the longest time to sew, yet it was the best quality. Brooke and Haley approached the blondes.

"Not too shabby, eh?" Rebekah asked knowingly.

"No, I guess not." Brooke responded as she stubbornly added the dress to the rest on the rack.

Caroline sighed loudly as she fell back onto the couch. "Thank god that's over with! I'm exhausted!" She stretched out her aching limbs on the couch and let out a humming noise as she got comfortable.

Rebekah took a seat beside her on the couch and reached out intertwining their hands on top of Caroline's stomach. Brooke sat down on the recliner across from them and Haley took a seat on her lap, snuggling up against her.

"Agreed." The British woman said. "I did not think it possible." Blue eyes caught Brooke. "But, you are even more of a control-freak than Caroline."

"HEY!" Brooke and Caroline both shouted.

"If anyone is a control-freak here it's you." Brooke pointed out. "You couldn't even stand being bossed around without threatening to attack me."

"So true!" Caroline agreed, poking Rebekah in the side and earning a glare from her girlfriend. "She acts like we're the control-freaks, but she ALWAYS has to be in control. And even when she doesn't seem like she's in control, she's somehow in control. It's crazy."

They all started to laugh as Rebekah crossed her arms and declined their accusations with a pout on her lips.

O

Authors Note:

I hope that y'all are still enjoying this story. I didn't get that many reviews last chapter and it kind of discouraged me and worried me that y'all are losing interest. I really really hope that is not the case. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. What do you think is going to happen with the couples? Should I do a time skip after graduation? Who is your favorite character? Your favorite couple? Something that you want to see happen?

Just tell me what y'all think! I love hearing from you guys!

Thank you so much for all of the encouragement, and thank you for reading! You all keep me going on.

-Tracy Cook


	27. Never Have I Ever

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Never Have I Ever**

"I think I'm finally getting the hang of this." A wide smile spread across Brooke's face as she lifted up one of her newest dress designs. Looking it over, she could not help but feel a strong sense of pride. It was beautiful, and she had created it from scratch. It was something that she could call her own.

They had decided to leave the website closed down until there were enough dresses to sell. They also planned to set up the site a bit differently. This time people would only be allowed to purchase the articles until they ran out of them. Brooke would have complete control over how many dresses she made and sold.

"Wow, that looks so great!" Haley glanced over at the dress and smiled at her girlfriend. "It still amazes me that you've never taken any sewing classes or anything."

Brooke shrugged her shoulders. "Guess I'm just a natural."

"Yeah, you really are." The tutor said, taking a seat next to the other woman on the couch. She reached out and thumbed the fabric of the dress. She truly was amazed by the quality and the appearance of the dresses. "It's a beautiful dress, Brooke. They all are." She turned and caught hazel with brown.

"Thanks." Brooke's voice cracked and squeaked with excitement.

"I really am so proud of you." She wrapped her arm around her waist and nudged her nose against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the skin.

Brooke felt her heart start to race and a warmth spread throughout her body when she heard those words from Haley. Perhaps to a normal person they wouldn't have meant as much as they did to her. Of course she was proud of her; she was her girlfriend after all. But, Brooke felt like she spent the majority of her life trying to make people proud who couldn't care less about her. She tried to make her mom and dad proud of her, but not once had they ever said that they were proud of her. They never congratulated her or said that they loved her. When she saw them, which was a rarity, they only pointed out all of the flaws in her life.

Over time she lost confidence in herself. She put on a brave face, but deep down she did not feel like she could do anything. She did not feel like she was worth anything aside from the money that she carried in her purse.

Haley changed that though. Haley made her proud of herself, she made her see her own potential. She made her love herself.

She could never thank her enough for that.

"Thanks, Hales." She looked down into her girlfriend's eyes and smiled. Her voice was low and serious.

"For what?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"For helping me with all of this, for believing that I could do it." Brooke paused and swiped the hair out of Haley's eyes, tucking it behind her ear. "It means everything to me."

"I will always be here to help you." She assured and leant into the touch. "But, you did all of this, not me."

"Yeah, but you helped me get there." Leaning forward, she pressed a gentle kiss to Haley's forehead and allowed her lips to linger for a minute. She loved kissing Haley. And ever since she had learnt that she was going on tour, she had been savoring every single kiss.

For a second they sat there holding each other on the couch and drowning in the comfort of each other's embrace. Brooke cast her hazel eyes down toward Haley's hand that was resting against her thigh and she smiled. She was still wearing the promise ring that she had given her and it made her heart leap. It wasn't a wedding ring, but it was still very special. She reached down and started to fiddle with the ring as she thought about their future together.

She still wanted to ask Haley to marry her. Brooke just didn't want it to seem selfish.

Haley noticed that Brooke was playing with the ring and her stomach twisted. She loved that the beautiful woman wanted to marry her, but she was terrified by what it meant. She had contemplated if she should talk to her about it or let it be until she brought it up, and truthfully she still did not know.

Suddenly, Brooke sat up and a smile spread from one ear to the other. "I just got a great idea!"

She laughed a little at her abruptness. "And what's that?"

"We should invite our friends over to see the collection! I can get some of the other cheerleaders on the squad to model the dresses, and we can see what the public thinks!"

Haley didn't even attempt to explain to Brooke that her friends' opinions did not count as the "public" opinion. She did not want to bring down her spirits, and she knew that the public would love the dresses. They had already shown a lot of interest the last time that the site was up. Plus, it would be a lot of fun for all of them.

"That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah! And then they can stay the night. We haven't done much as a group lately, and soon everyone's gonna be moving on with their lives." Her voice dropped sadly. She was not looking forward to the day that they all graduated and moved away from each other. She still was not ready to grow up.

"It would be really nice to spend some time together before I go on tour." She added.

"So, we can do it then?"

"Yeah, we can do it." Haley smiled and reached out squeezing Brooke's hand. "Call up your friends and tell them. I'll go call Rach."

O

Quinn's thoughts had been consumed by Rachel ever since their date. She did not know what to think about their current situation. She just knew that she hated it. When Rachel had told her that they were going to take it slow she had been confused. Did she want a relationship? Did she want to just be friends? Now that time had passed and the two of them hadn't even said a word to each other at school, she was even more confused.

Slow was acceptable. She understood slow after everything that she had put Rachel through. But, nonexistent was not acceptable.

She could not handle nonexistent.

Even if Rachel wanted to pursue her career and didn't have time to embark on a relationship, she needed to have the starlet in her life. As a friend, or even just an acquaintance. She missed her.

Quinn had attempted to approach the other woman at school, but she always backed out. She was intimidated. What if Rachel told her that she did not want anything to do with her? What if she decided that there was nothing romantic between the two of them?

Letting out a sigh, she fixated her hazel eyes on the front door of Brooke and Haley's apartment. "At least I won't have to worry about her tonight." Quinn was taking this opportunity to have fun with her friends and get away from her problems. She wanted to just pretend for the night that she was a normal teenage girl without all of the relationship and emotional complications. They could all do makeovers, watch movies, gossip, and just ignore all of the other issues.

She reached up and extended her index finger, pressing down on the doorbell. Then she fidgeted uncomfortably as she waited for someone to answer the door and invite her inside.

The door opened abruptly causing Quinn to jump a little, and then Brooke popped her head outside and smiled brightly at her. She looked excited. "I'm so happy you could make it! Come on in!" She told her, pushing the door open further in order to give the blonde access into the apartment.

Quinn returned the smile and made her way into the living room. She cast her hazel eyes around the room and scanned over the crowd. Santana, Brittany, and Bevin were all talking to each other. Rebekah and Caroline were sitting on one of the couches together. It appeared that Caroline was attempting to throw chips in the air and catch them in her mouth, and Rebekah was teasing her. Then, next to them Haley was talking to—'_RACHEL!?'_

Her chest tightened painfully as her eyes landed on the petite diva who was chatting away excitedly with her best friend. She suddenly felt sick to the stomach and the strong urge to run out the front door and escape. Tonight was supposed to be an escape from reality.

Now, she would have to spend the entire night with Rachel Berry.

Quinn did not know whether she should be excited or terrified. She was a little of both.

When Rachel finished her sentence she turned to see who had arrived at the party. Her eyes made contact with Quinn's and she froze, staring across the room at her with wide horrified eyes. No one had told her that Quinn would be attending the party. She had assumed that it was a possibility, but she had somehow thought that her friends would be perceptive and realize that something was wrong between the two of them.

Everyone in the room grew silent and stared at the two women. All of them had known that something was different between Rachel and Quinn, but none of them had expected this reaction when they were both in the same room again.

No one knew how to react. Should they say something? Should they continue as they planned?

Rebekah did not care for the awkward silence. She honestly still felt like the two women were pathetically dancing around their feelings. It made no sense to her. They obviously loved each other and yet they chose to be miserable and alone.

Leaning forward on the couch, Rebekah glanced over at Rachel and a wide toothy grin stretched across her face. "Would you look at that?" Rachel turned and stared into her blue eyes. "Quinn is here. Isn't that fantastic, Rachel?"

"Uhh…" She started and then quickly realized that she was being rude. Her intentions were never to hurt Quinn or make her feel uncomfortable around her. She turned her attention to the head cheerleader and smiled brightly. "Yes, of course it is! I am happy to see that you could make it, Quinn."

O

"Where the fuck is she?!" Brooke growled out angrily, throwing up her hands and looking toward the door. She had told six cheerleaders from the squad to show up and help model the dresses for her friends, and only five had shown up.

"She'll be here." Haley squeezed her arm reassuringly.

"She's thirty minutes late, Haley." She whined. "She's not coming! Now I'm gonna have to take one of my designs out of the show."

"Or—" Caroline stated suggestively from the couch. Everyone turned to look at her as they waited for her solution to the problem. Rebekah was squinting her eyes at her girlfriend. She had a feeling that she was not going to enjoy whatever she suggested.

"Or?" Brooke raised a brow at the blonde.

"Or, Rebekah could model one of the dresses!" She announced happily. Caroline didn't even have to turn and look at the British woman to know that she was not pleased with the plan. And when she did look at her it was blatant. Her brow was furrowed and she was wearing a scowl.

"Pardon me?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline laughed and reached out taking her hands in her own. "What? You could totally do it! I mean you're absolutely gorgeous! And don't even get me started on that body of yours." She bit down on her bottom lip and looked Rebekah over. She loved every inch of her body.

"Please don't." Quinn interrupted disgustedly.

She shot a quick glare at Quinn and then returned her attention to Rebekah, squeezing down on her hands. "Seriously babe, when I first saw you at school I thought that you were a model for Christ's sake!"

Rebekah pursed her full lips and stared directly into Caroline's eyes as she internally debated the proposition. She did not want to model. Suddenly, Caroline stood to her feet and pulled her up to her feet by her hands. "It'll be fun! I can do your makeup and help dress you up!"

"Our definitions of fun are quite different. That sounds absolutely dreadful."

"Whatever! You'll see, it'll be fun!" She turned and looked back at Brooke with a toothy smile. "You've got yourself another model, B. Davis!"

O

Caroline delivered hot kisses along the back of Rebekah's neck as she pulled the zipper of the beautiful red dress closed. She watched the perfect creamy skin disappear beneath the fabric to her disappointment. Luckily it was a strapless dress, so her shoulders and upper-back were still exposed. She bit down gently on her shoulder and smiled against the reddening skin when she heard Rebekah gasp softly.

"Mmm…" The blonde Brit hummed pleasurably before turning around quickly and staring directly into blue eyes.

Rebekah did not get a chance to say anything as she was pushed roughly against the sink and trapped in a bruising kiss. Her body reacted immediately to soft lips moving against her own and a perfect body pressed against her. "Mmh." She moaned out in pleasure as Caroline bit down on her pouty bottom lip before using the opportunity to invade her mouth with her tongue. Her fingers tangled in blonde curls and she dragged Caroline closer.

She wanted to feel her as close as possible.

Caroline moved her hands to Rebekah's exposed thighs and she trailed her nails along the back of them, and then gripped them tightly and lifted the other woman up onto the edge of the sink. She forced her toned thighs apart and then stepped between them, all the while never breaking the heated kiss.

She could feel Rebekah's nails digging into her scalp and it only surged her on. Caroline dragged her nails down the front of Rebekah's thighs and moaned out when she heard her lover whimper.

Repeating the motion, she dragged her nails up her thighs and only stopped when her fingertips teased the edge of her soaked panties. This time Rebekah pulled out of the kiss and threw her head back in pleasure, moaning loudly and pulling on Caroline's hair. She needed more. Her clit was throbbing and she could feel wetness pooling between her thighs.

When she regained her composure, Rebekah looked down at Caroline and smirked. "If I'd known that this was what you intended when you elected me to model, I wouldn't have been so opposed to the idea."

Caroline grinned playfully and leant in, pressing her lips to her long neck before running her tongue along it and biting down on the sensitive skin.

"Mmm…. Fuck! Caroline…"

"Shh…" She laughed proudly. Caroline loved being the one who got to make Rebekah moan her name every night. "You need to be quiet or they'll hear you." She whispered just below her ear and then returned to kissing her neck gently.

"I don't give a damn if they hear us."

Caroline pulled away from her and eyed her warily. "I do." The thought of her friends hearing them make love or walking in on them terrified her. But, she was too turned on and too excited to stop.

Rebekah tugged her swollen bottom lip between her teeth and cocked her head to the side. "I suppose that we could always save it for later this evening." It took all of her willpower to attempt to move off of the sink. She could feel an unbearable aching between her thighs and she needed her release, but if Caroline was going to tell her that she could not be vocal then she was going to decline.

Before she could move off of the sink, she was held firmly in place by Caroline who dug her nails into her thighs.

"Fuck." Rebekah groaned out.

"Exactly." Caroline flashed her a devious grin. "I plan to fuck you right now. Not later this evening. I don't give a fuck if they hear." Her voice was deeper than usual and dripping with lust. Just hearing Caroline admit that she was going to fuck her, caused Rebekah's arousal to intensify.

Rebekah tangled her hand in blonde curls and dragged the other woman closer to her, crashing their lips together with fever. She needed to feel them again, taste them again. Both moaned out when she bit down hard on Caroline's bottom lip and thrust her tongue into her mouth, starting a passionate dance.

She could feel Caroline's hand inching up her thigh and under her dress and she arched her back in an attempt to get more contact.

"Please, Caroline…" She whispered hotly against her lips. Rebekah needed to feel her fingers inside of her.

Caroline grinned and recaptured Rebekah's lips, pushing the fabric of her panties out of the way. When her fingers came into contact with the British woman's wetness she whimpered. "Fuck…" Rebekah was so wet that it drove her crazy. She could feel her own body aching with need and her clit was swollen, she wanted to be touched, but right now what she wanted more than anything was to touch Rebekah.

She wanted to feel her warmth around her fingers, feel the tightness of her womanhood, feel just how wet she was.

"Mmm…" Caroline felt lightheaded when Rebekah's wetness covered her fingers. Then, without warning, she thrust two of her fingers deep inside of her. Rebekah threw her head back again and dug her nails into Caroline's scalp and shoulder as she rocked her hips against her fingers.

"Mmm… Fuck, yes! Right there, Caroline…. Faster, please?"

Caroline grinned and did as she was instructed, thrusting her fingers deeper and faster. She could feel her walls clamping down on her fingers and she could tell that Rebekah was already close to reaching her release.

She found herself entranced as she watched Rebekah react to her movements. Her chest was heaving, sweat coated her pale skin, her lips were swollen and her red lipstick was smeared down her chin, her eyes were nearly black with desire, and her lips were parted wide as she moaned loudly. Caroline was certain that the others would hear them, but at this point she didn't really care. In fact it sort of turned her on more.

"Come for me baby… Please…" Caroline encouraged.

"I'm so close."

"Are you guys done in here?" Brooke asked as she opened the door and made her way into the bathroom. She was getting impatient with Rebekah and Caroline. "All of the other models are done—WHOA! Whoa! Whoa…" She said the last whoa in a lower suggestive tone. Cocking her head to the side, she examined the scene before her and smirked. "Nice."

"Brooke!" Caroline screamed. "Get out of here!" She turned and slammed the door in her friend's face.

She lost her breath in her throat when she returned her attention to Rebekah. She had expected her to cover up, or at least move off of the sink, but she was still sitting on the edge of the sink with her legs spread and wearing a look of frustration.

"You better bloody well finish fucking me senseless, Caroline." She stated in a deathly serious voice.

The bluntness of the sentence nearly brought Caroline to her own release, and within seconds she was back between Rebekah's legs and kissing her passionately. She returned her fingers to where they had previously been and pushed her panties out of the way before thrusting two fingers deep inside of her once more. She pumped them faster and deeper than before they were interrupted, with the intent of bringing Rebekah to her release.

Twisting her fingers inside of Rebekah, she hit the spot that always pushed her over the edge. "Oh fuck! Caroline!" She moaned out loudly and bit down hard on her shoulder as she moved her hips along with the thrusts. She could feel her climax building and she knew that she wouldn't last much longer. "Fuck—I-I'm going to—Mmmm…"

"I love you baby…" Caroline muttered through whimpers and heavy breathing.

"I love you too, so much Caroline." She bit down on her shoulder again and rocked against the invading fingers a few more times, as her body convulsed and she came all over Caroline's hand and the sink.

Haley walked up to Brooke who was still standing outside of the bathroom and she asked, "Are they coming, Brooke?"

Brooke grinned deviously, her dimples caving in her cheeks and her hazel eyes shimmering dangerously. "Probably any minute now."

"What do you—" Haley paused and her eyes widened as she put two and two together. Brooke nodded playfully and the tutor's face contorted in disgust. "Wait, they were…?" She nodded again, her grin spreading. "In our bathroom?" Another nod. "Gross!" Haley groaned out.

"What is taking those two so long?" Quinn asked from behind them.

Both women turned and stared at the blonde. "Nothing!"

O

Caroline and Rebekah opened the front door and walked into the apartment. They were both carrying a few bottles of alcohol that they had just gone to buy. Everyone wanted to play some drinking games, aside from Brooke, which Caroline was still baffled by. A year ago she would have been the one encouraging all of them to get drunk.

"We got the booze!"

Brooke eyed the bottles cautiously. There was a part of her that actually did want to drink and play some games. It was their last year being in high school and she should have fun. But, there was another part of her that really didn't want to turn into that person in front of Haley ever again. She would hate herself forever if she embarrassed herself or hurt her girlfriend by saying something stupid while under the influence.

"Are you guys sure about this?" Brooke wondered nervously.

"Yeah!" Caroline insisted, setting down the bottles on the countertop and smiling over at the brunette. "It's like one of our last nights to hang out as a group. Why not have a little fun and play some Never Have I Ever?"

She shot Haley an uncertain look. The tutor merely shrugged and smiled. "It's just one night, Brooke."

"I don't want to be that person again…"

"You won't be that person again." Haley insisted, stroking her thumb over the back of Brooke's hand. "You aren't that person anymore. It won't be a big deal if you just have some fun tonight, it doesn't have to be a common occurrence."

"I dunno, Hales…"

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I was going to play?"

Brooke furrowed her brow and shook her head. That almost made her feel worse. She felt like she was a bad influence on the other woman, not to mention she would be admitting embarrassing truths to her. "Not really…" Haley gave her a look that said come on, and finally she gave in. "Okay, fine! I'll play."

Caroline let out a happy squeak and skipped toward them, handing them both glasses filled with alcohol. "Here you guys go!"

Quinn moved toward the counter and reached out for one of the bottles of alcohol, but as she did so, her hand came into contact with another person's. She recognized it immediately. Glancing up, she caught Rachel's beautiful eyes and her jaw tightened. "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." Rachel insisted embarrassedly. "Please do pour yourself a glass first."

Quinn nodded her head and lifted the bottle, pouring it into her glass. She hated the way that she and Rachel were acting around each other. It was like they had erased all of the progress that they had made. No, it was worse than that. At least prior to the progress, they had argued with each other. Now they were simply ignoring each other and acting completely awkward.

After she finished pouring her drink she offered Rachel a smile and headed toward the couch and took a seat. Rachel poured her glass next and then joined the others in the living room. She could feel Quinn's eyes on her for most of the night, but now it was almost unbearable.

"Okay! Who wants to start!?" Caroline asked loudly.

"I'll go first." Brooke suggested. At least this way she could pick on someone intentionally and not have to actually drink the first round. "Never have I ever…" She paused to think of something and then smirked and stared over at Rebekah. "Had a British accent."

Rebekah snapped her head in Brooke's direction and glared at her. She could not believe that she would use such a low blow. Still, she intended to follow the rules of the game. If there was one thing that she was good at, it was getting revenge. Lifting her cup to her lips she took a drink of the alcohol.

Haley went next and she followed Brooke's lead. "Never have I ever been to England."

The British woman's scowl deepened and she lifted the glass to her lips taking another drink. "For some odd reason, I am feeling personally victimized."

Caroline turned to face her girlfriend and giggled. She loved when Rebekah got frustrated, it was so adorable. "You're not being victimized, babe. Anyone here could have had a British accent and have been to England."

"Certainly." Rebekah stated bitterly.

"My turn!" Caroline announced. "Hmmm…" She pretended to think about it for a moment. "Never have I ever been fucked on Brooke and Haley's bathroom sink." She laughed loudly as her girlfriend took another drink of her alcohol, but then something caught her attention. Haley was taking a drink as well.

Everyone turned to look at the tutor who was blushing brightly and looking down into her cup. They all started to laugh.

Rachel was giving her best friend a look of surprise and she quickly defended herself. "What!? It's my sink!"

It was now Rebekah's turn and she knew the perfect question that would force everyone in the room to drink, aside from herself. "Never have I ever questioned my sexuality." Her smile spread across her face as she watched everyone in the room take a drink of their alcohol.

"Never have I ever kissed another girl." Quinn said as she stared directly into Rachel's eyes, this shocked everyone. No one expected her to choose something that would not only force her to drink, but would also force her to admit that she had kissed another woman before. Something had definitely changed. This time everyone in the room took a drink.

Rachel felt extremely uncomfortable now. She didn't know what to think about the way that Quinn had been staring at her when she said those words.

"Never have I ever had a one night stand." Rachel offered. Rebekah, Caroline, and Brooke all took drinks of their alcohol.

Next it was Brooke's turn again. She was already feeling intoxicated. Looking over at Rachel, she grinned. "Never have I ever sent someone to a crack house so that they couldn't steal my solos."

Rachel laughed a little and took a drink of her alcohol. That hadn't been her best idea. "For the record, it wasn't an active crack house."

Haley went next. "Never have I ever done something that I regret." She knew that they would all have to drink, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. Everyone took a drink except for Quinn. She finished the entire drink and dropped it on the floor, her eyes fixated on Rachel as she stood to her feet and walked across the room and out the front door. She had so many things that she regretted, so many things that she couldn't take back, and she hated herself.

Rachel was intoxicated, but she stood and ran out the front door after her.

The rest of their friends were used to this now so they continued with the game. "Never have I ever peed myself in public." Caroline said as she looked over at Brooke and raised a brow at her.

"Caroline! You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"I didn't!" She laughed. "You just did! Now drink up!"

O

Rachel opened the front door and rushed outside after Quinn. Due to the alcohol in her system, she stumbled and nearly fell down the stairs to the apartment building, but she managed to catch the railing as she called out. "Quinn!" It seemed that things were returning to normal. Quinn was running away from her problems and Rachel was chasing her around.

The blonde halted when she heard the other woman call out to her.

"Quinn…" Rachel stated under her breath as she walked around Quinn and stared up at her. What she saw perplexed her. She was crying. And not in the way that Rachel was used to. She was not holding back her tears, she was not looking away from her, she was just allowing the tears to fall freely over her cheeks and down her neck. Her body was shaking and she was holding onto herself tightly. She did not look angry. She looked broken.

Rachel had never seen Quinn look so broken. She knew that it was her fault. Reaching out, she pulled her body closer to her and wrapped her up in an unreciprocated hug. She didn't care that Quinn wasn't hugging her back, that her arms were still stubbornly crossed over her chest. It didn't matter. She was going to hold onto her as long as she would allow her.

"It's okay. I got you."

Quinn pulled away from the embrace and she stared down into Rachel's eyes. She could see tears in them, tears that matched her own. She took in a shaky breath and her lips trembled. "I'm so sorry, Rachel." Her voice was raspier than usual. "I'm so sorry for everything that I put you through."

"Quinn, you don't have to—"

"—Just let me apologize! I have to!" She screamed, her voice cracking. "I keep blaming you for ruining our relationship. I keep getting so mad about everything that you said, about how you won't take me back after everything that I did to you, but it's not your fault Rachel. It's mine. I don't deserve your forgiveness; I don't deserve you in my life at all. I've been terrible to you for so many years—I just—I'm so sorry."

Rachel reached up and stroked away the tears that were falling down Quinn's face. She did not want her to blame herself and she did not want to hear that she was sorry again.

"You don't have to keep apologizing to me."

"Yes I do… Because—you said that us being together was pointless and that's all my fault." She wheezed out. "But, it's not pointless to me. Being with you is all that I want, Rachel."

Rachel smiled a little as she wiped away another tear. "Quinn, I told you that we could take it slow."

"I know what that means! I'm not a moron!" She pushed her away and lifted her hands to her head, digging her fingers into her hair. "That means that we can take it slow until you disappear and move to New York, where you will become a star and I will burn out." She took in a breath and repeated herself sadly. "I'll burn out, Rachel."

"You could never burn out." Rachel insisted stubbornly. She was always so stubborn.

"I will—"

"—Even if you did." She interrupted, reaching out and taking Quinn's hands and staring up into her hazel eyes. "Even if you did burn out, if I am a star and you are with me, then I can always help to reignite you." Rachel's full lips twisted up into a gentle smile and she squeezed down on her hands. Both of them knew what she was implying.

"Are you saying…?" Her voice cracked and died out. She was terrified of the answer.

"I am saying that when I said that I wanted to take it slow, I meant that I wanted to date you and move at a pace that you are comfortable with. You seemed determined not to let anyone know, prior to our date, and I didn't want to be responsible for rushing you into telling them. I didn't want you to tell them and have them hate you and then have you resent me for it later in life." She admitted.

"I could never resent you… I want to tell them. I want to tell everyone and I don't care if they disown me."

"Then we will tell them." Rachel told her.

"Does this mean?" Tears resurfaced in Quinn's eyes, but this time they were tears of joy. She was finally getting another chance. She and Rachel could finally be together again. And this time she would do everything to ensure that it would last forever.

"Yes." Rachel leant up and kissed her gently on the lips. Quinn savored the feel of them against her own for a second and then they were gone. "Now come on, I want to go in there and sing a song with you." She grabbed ahold of Quinn's hand and dragged her back toward the front door of the apartment.

O

Quinn and Rachel had stolen Haley's microphone and they were currently standing on top of the table singing a duet together. They had their arms wrapped around each other and they were stumbling around and slurring their words drunkenly. At this point none of the girls were remotely sober. Brooke was stripping off her shirt and teasing Haley who was sitting on one of the recliners.

"And that's Brooke!" Caroline announced loudly as she lifted up her cellphone and took a video of her drunken friend. "Whoa! And now she isn't wearing a bra either!" She laughed and shook her head at the other woman as she crawled on top of Haley and started giving her a lap dance.

Then she turned her attention to Rebekah who was lying on the couch and staring over at her with a sly smirk. Caroline watched her through the camera on her phone and smiled. "And that right there is my sexy girlfriend." She walked toward the other blonde and climbed on top of her straddling her waist and aiming the camera down at her face. "Isn't she gorgeous?" She pointed the camera up Rebekah's nose.

"There is nothing gorgeous up there, Caroline." Rebekah scolded.

"She's lying. Everything about her is gorgeous, Camera." She spoke to the camera like it was another person. She twisted it around and looked into it. "She's a model." Caroline winked at the camera lens. She then flipped it back around so that it was aimed at Rebekah who laughed and dismissed the absurd comment.

"I am not a model."

Caroline turned it back around and looked into it. "Yeah, not yet! But she should be!"

When she returned the camera to Rebekah the British woman plucked the phone out of her hand and threw it onto the floor. Caroline gasped, but she did not get the chance to complain. "Shut up and come here." Rebekah pulled her down on top of her and kissed her passionately. It was sloppier than usual, but neither minded.

O

"God damn it!" Brooke groaned out in pain, lifting her hand to her forehead as she sat up from the awkward position that she had fallen asleep in. It had been a long time since she had a hangover and she decided then and there that it definitely wasn't worth it. She had fun getting drunk of course, but it wasn't worth the pain and lack of memory the next day.

She couldn't remember much after the game. "I feel like ass." She was thirsty and her voice came out raspy and hoarse.

Stretching out her aching limbs, she was suddenly hit with a strange sensation. A rush of air ran against her chest and she felt her nipples harden. _'Wait…what?_ Brooke hastily glanced down at her chest and realized that she was not wearing a shirt or a bra.

"What the hell!?" She screamed out as she covered herself up.

What was stranger than that was that she was not sleeping on the recliner alone. Sitting beneath her was Haley who was staring up at her with wide shocked eyes.

"Uh, hey Brooke." Haley said with an awkward smile and a blush on her face. She had not expected to wake up in a chair with her half naked girlfriend sitting on top of her. But, she wasn't really complaining. There were worse ways to wake up.

"Hey." She stated uncertainly, climbing off of her girlfriend and searching around the living room for her shirt. When she found it she smiled proudly and lifted it up pulling it over her head.

"God, it feels like I was hit by a bulldozer." Haley said, standing up and stretching out her limbs. She had never been drunk and she had never had a hangover until now, but she didn't really understand the appeal.

"You're the one who wanted to drink." Brooke pointed out.

"I'm definitely starting to regret that decision." She paused and looked around the apartment as she ran her hand through her tangled hair. "Where is everyone else?"

"You guys!" Caroline whispered out from down the hallway. Half of her body was inside of their bedroom. "Come here." She waved her hand signaling for them to come into the bedroom. Brooke and Haley exchanged confused looks, praying that they hadn't also had sex in their bed as they followed the blonde into the room.

Inside of the room they witnessed something that they had never thought they would see. Quinn and Rachel were snuggled up on the bed with Quinn holding onto Rachel protectively. It looked like she had been terrified to lose her the previous night.

"Aww! How cute!" Brooke said, pulling out her cellphone and snapping a few pictures of the couple. She planned to tease Quinn endlessly about it at a later time.

"Must have been one crazy night." Haley pointed out.

"It gets crazier!" Caroline's worried voice startled everyone and they all turned to look at her.

"What!?" They all asked.

"What do you mean it gets crazier, Care?" Brooke asked sternly, staring into blue eyes with concerned hazel.

Caroline fidgeted uncomfortably with her cellphone, staring down at the devise. She didn't think that any of them were going to like what she was about to say. "Uh, well—I—uh—"

"You what?" Haley asked.

Caroline chewed on her bottom lip and looked away from her friends. "I may or may not have uploaded a video that I took with my cellphone while I was drunk."

"Uploaded it to where?" Brooke asked.

"To Youtube." She couldn't meet any of their eyes. She was ashamed that she had done something so stupid.

"Don't worry, we can delete this." Haley assured, leading the way into the living room and opening up her laptop. She nodded her head at Caroline and the blonde rushed to her side and started to type in her password and username. Once she was on her Youtube account, she looked up her recent uploads and saw the video.

"Here it is."

"What are you waiting for, love? Click play." Rebekah encouraged.

Caroline nodded her head and clicked the play button on the video. She was scared to death that the video would be embarrassing.

The beginning of the video featured Caroline singing along with Quinn and Rachel who were dancing on the table and holding onto each other. Then Caroline walked across the room and watched Brooke take off her bra and throw it on the floor, revealing herself for the world to see, literally in this case, before climbing on top of Haley. Lastly, Caroline climbed on top of Rebekah and shared a drunken conversation with her before they started making out and the camera went black.

Brooke let out a loud groan after they watched the video. Her portion had been the worst. She had been topless for the world to see. "Oh my god! You need to delete this right now!"

"I will." Caroline insisted. "But, it might be too late."

"What do you mean?!" Her face contorted in fear.

"It's already been viewed over 6,000 times and downloaded 568 times." She pointed out with a shrug of her shoulders and an apologetic look.

"What!? So some pervy guy has this downloaded to his computer and he's totally jacking off to it right now!?"

"Gross!" Haley glared over at her girlfriend who shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for those images, Brooke!"

"You guys!" She whined. "I'm internet porn!"

O

Authors Note:

As promised I decided to add another chapter quickly as long as I knew that people were still interested in this fic! I got so many wonderful reviews that I decided to add another chapter as soon as physically possible for y'all! I started back up tutoring/teaching/taking classes on Monday, so I have been fairly busy with all of my planning and everything. But, I had to get this up for y'all. People requested sexy times, some Rebekoline (the drama will be coming soon for y'all) and another fun chapter. So, here y'all go!

I hope that you guys enjoy it! :) Please do leave me some reviews and tell me what y'all thought of this chapter, favorite parts, funniest, sweetest, etc.

I love hearing from you all and you keep me inspired! As long as I know y'all are still loving it, I'll keep updating fast!

Thank you guys so much! You are all wonderful!

-Tracy Cook


	28. Leaving Tonight

**Not Like I Think About You Constantly**

By: Tracy Cook

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; these characters belong to the creators of Glee, One Tree Hill, and The Vampire Diaries.

Authors Note: This is an AU fic that focuses around Glee/OTH/Vampire Diaries. There will be NO VAMPIRES and characters may be slightly OOC, but I will try and keep them in character.

Pairing: Quinn/Rachel, Brooke/Haley, and Caroline/Rebekah.

Rating: M

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

**Leaving Tonight**

'_**Rachel twisted her fingers deep into blonde hair as she dragged the other woman toward the bed. Their lips were pressed tightly together in a heated kiss. Neither of them wanted to pull away from each other in that moment. They did not want any space between the two of them. Their bodies were cemented together, and breathing was irrelevant. **_

"_**Mmm…" Quinn groaned out in pleasure as she was pushed back onto the bed and Rachel straddled her. She raked her fingernails down her perfect toned thighs and smirked against her lips when the diva moaned loudly.**_

_**For Rachel the entire encounter was surreal.**_

_**She had spent years pining after Quinn, chasing her around like a lost puppy dog, begging for her attention, and now she was finally receiving it. Honestly, she was becoming a little worried that it was just her intoxicated mind playing tricks on her. She was probably making out with someone else entirely.**_

'_**No… This is Quinn… Her scent… Her touch… The taste of her lips… This is all Quinn…'**_

_**Suddenly, Rachel felt fingers push beneath her shirt and glide across her abdomen. She pulled out of the kiss and let out a loud gasp as her head fell back. She hadn't expected the contact. Quinn had never been so forward before. **_

_**Glancing down into hazel eyes, she noticed that they had darkened with desire and need and it caused her body to tremble. Quinn Fabray needed her. She wanted her. She was pleading with her eyes to be touched, and it set Rachel's skin on fire. But, then realization cut through the fog of desire and alcohol, and she thought about the situation logically.**_

_**It was not Quinn who wanted her. It was the influence of the alcohol in her system. If she were not inebriated then none of this would have been happening. **_

_**This thought caused her to hesitate. **_

"_**Quinn…" She muttered out under her breath as she pried her lips away from the blonde's. It took all of her will power to not allow things to get any more heated. **_

_**Quinn immediately reacted. She pulled away and stared up at Rachel with a horrified look on her face. She was scared that she had done something wrong, that she had once again hurt the beautiful woman straddling her waist. The thought caused her muscles to tense and her heart to race. **_

"_**What is it, Rachel?"**_

_**Rachel swallowed hard and pushed back her tears. "Nothing. I am just a little worried about the reason that you have embarked on this lovers tryst with me? I do not wish to be with you if it is merely the alcohol running through your system, Quinn. I want you to want me, regardless."**_

"_**Rachel!" She cried out in frustration, her voice cracking. She hated that Rachel thought so little of her. That she could think that she only wanted her because she was drunk. "I do want you regardless! I just happen to be drunk, but even if I wasn't—"**_

"—_**if you were not inebriated you would have never initiated this."**_

"_**Maybe not…" She sighed. "But, that doesn't mean that I wouldn't have wanted to."**_

"_**Quinn, I would just prefer that we wait until we are both sober to entertain our fantasies. This is not how I pictured my first time. I have always imagined that it would be with you, but there was romance, there was beautiful music, performed by me of course." She paused and smiled and Quinn laughed under her breath and shook her head. "There were rose petals on the bed, moments of slow pleasure and taking in each other's bodies, and most importantly, there was no alcohol involved."**_

"_**But… Rachel. It doesn't matter how it happens, it just matters that I love you."**_

_**Rachel took in a breath and smiled. She loved hearing those words from the blonde. They made her life complete. **_

"_**It matters to me."**_

"_**Then we will wait." Quinn did not dare push Rachel to do anything. She just wanted her to be happy.'**_

It had been a few days since the party and Rachel had never felt so happy, as she recalled the intimate moments shared between Quinn and herself. She could recall the way that the blonde's fingertips felt as they ghosted over her skin, and the way that her silky hair felt against her body. The way that her hazel eyes darkened with desire and how she started to pout when Rachel pulled away from her.

The woman that she had wanted for as long as she could remember finally wanted her back. She finally wanted her.

A permanent smile was plastered on her face since the night of the party, and her inspiration and drive had returned full-force. She was no longer doubting her relationship with Quinn, she was no longer doubting her happiness and her future. Rachel Barbra Berry was a woman on a mission and she would have everything that she ever wanted.

She would be a star on Broadway and she would have the love of her life by her side through it all. Operation: Get Quinn Fabray was a success!

Her smile spread from one ear to the other as she signed and dated her most recent entry in her diary. Doodles of hearts scattered the pages and she kicked her feet excitedly as she reread the entry. It had been so long since she truly felt this confident, happy, and alive! And this time she had a feeling that it was really going to last.

O

Quinn glanced down at her homework with frustrated hazel eyes and a furrowed brow. It was like no matter how many times she reread the question she could not comprehend it, and it was beginning to frustrate her. She had a very high reading comprehension level and she never had problems doing assignments before. This time was different though, and she knew why.

This time all that she could think about was Rachel Berry and the night that they had shared together.

The moments that they had indulged in each other had been on constant replay in her mind since the party, and she could not make them go away. No matter how many times she attempted to refocus on what she was reading, her mind filled with memories. Full lips crashing down against hers passionately, the taste of berry lip-gloss on her tongue as it passed those lips and started to dance with Rachel's, the way that her thin fingers twisted in her blonde hair as she pulled her close and the moan that she let out as their bodies collided.

"Mm…" She moaned out softly to herself and then growled in annoyance and threw down her pen.

Every single time that Quinn started to get into what she was reading the thoughts would return and she found herself aroused, with a familiar aching between her thighs begging for release. There was no denying it. She had wanted Rachel Berry so badly that night. She had wanted to be her first, she had wanted to drown in the pleasure, but Rachel had stopped her.

If she hadn't, they would have gone all the way.

She shuddered loudly at the thought and her nipples hardened against the fabric of her bra.

"This is getting ridiculous! I can't even concentrate long enough to read this stupid chapter!" Quinn practically screamed before slamming the book shut and falling backwards on her bed. She was irritated. She had finally made a move and wanted to go all the way with Rachel, and Rachel had stopped her. Which was fine. But, now it had been a few days and the diva hadn't even attempted to contact her.

Was she still taking things slow? Did she not want her? Had she done something to once again screw things up between the two of them? The possibility that she could screw things up again completely irritated her.

If she was being honest, the avoidance was not all on Rachel's shoulders.

Some of it fell on her own.

She too had been avoiding the beautiful starlet. Mostly out of fear. Fear that they would go out on a date again, or be seen in public again and she would revert to the old her. She would revert to the Quinn Fabray who cared too much what other people thought, and she would push her away again. Only this time ruining her chances with Rachel forever.

Quinn could not live with the thought of screwing up again and losing the woman that she loved for good. She wanted everything to be perfect this time.

Suddenly, her phone rang and she quickly locked her eyes on it. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest and she could no longer breathe. She knew that it probably was not Rachel who was contacting her. More than likely it was one of her other friends, but the thought of it possibly being the brunette made her body shake.

She reached out for it and caught her breath before sliding it open to see who the text was from.

When she saw that it was only a picture message from Brooke she let out a loud sigh of relief and clicked the receive button, patiently watching the screen as she waited for the picture to arrive. When it did, her heart leapt and eyes widened and she nearly dropped the phone.

Just as she was about to give up and start pushing Rachel away again, she was given a sign to keep holding on. For, there on the screen of her phone was a photograph of her and the other woman at the party, snuggled up in bed and holding onto each other tightly. Rachel's head was nuzzled deep into her shoulder and her full lips were pressed against her neck. She looked like she fit comfortably in her embrace. And the smile on her own lips as she slept was a smile that was unfamiliar to her.

A smile that she kept only for Rachel Berry.

Quinn's stomach twisted in a wonderful way and she felt tingles course along her skin as she stared at the picture in awe. Her lips twisting up at the corners due to the happiness that the picture elicited in her.

She was so in love with the woman in the photograph.

And without hesitation she made the picture the background of her cellphone and then closed it. She no longer wanted to push Rachel away. She was no longer worried that she would screw up or try and hide their relationship. Because, she knew that if someone saw the two of them together she would be proud and happy to hold the diva close, and she would gladly stand up for the two of them if it meant feeling like she was on top of the world.

Rachel made her feel like she was on top of the world.

O

"Come out, kitten!" Brooke sang playfully through the door of their bathroom.

She had been waiting nearly an hour for Haley to finish putting on the Halloween costume that she had designed. She knew that the reasons that the tutor was nervous about showing off the costume that she had made for her were obvious. It was practically lingerie with some cute kitten ears.

"There is no way that I am coming out of here dressed like this, Brooke!"

"You said that you would dress sexy for me tonight!" She whined, her voice cracking as she stomped her feet in frustration. "It's the last night that I am going to see you before you go on tour."

"I said that I would dress sexy for you, not slutty. This is pushing it."

"Oh come on! Just come out here and let me be the judge of that!" Brooke wiggled the doorknob for a second before letting it go and patiently waiting for Haley to exit the bathroom. She knew that if she rushed the other woman than it would push her too far and she would never come out. She tended to push Haley past her limitations on a daily basis.

'_Not that she ever complains about it… I think she kinda likes it.' _Her lips twisted up into a devious grin at the thought.

Haley stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and a blush covered her cheeks and exposed shoulders. She could not believe that Brooke wanted her to wear the revealing costume out in public. She wanted her to sing on stage in an outfit that showed off most of her stomach, her cleavage, and her legs. With embarrassing cat ears to top it off. _'I look ridiculous… how can she even find this sexy…?'_

Letting out a sigh, she turned and opened the bathroom door walking out into their bedroom with her head bowed in shame and embarrassment as the cheerleader ogled her with lustful hazel eyes.

She was practically undressing her girlfriend with her eyes and it caused Haley's blush to intensify.

"I look ridiculous."

Brooke quickly noticed that Haley was turning to head back into the bathroom and she moved toward her, gripping her by the hand and pulling her away from the bathroom. "No you don't. You look so freaking sexy." She pulled the other woman's body tightly against her own and stared her down with hungry eyes. "Now all we have to do is." She paused and leant down to capture Haley's lips in a passionate kiss. "Draw some whiskers on ya and your costume will be done."

"No."

Her smile fell and turned into a pout. "But, why!? I'll be wearing the exact same thing, so you have nothing to worry about."

Haley's brown eyes widened at the news and her heart started to race. She was not the jealous type, but thinking about boys and girls looking at her girlfriend as she pranced around in barely any clothes made her insecure and jealous. "That gives me many more things I have to worry about."

Brooke cocked her head to the side and her dimples caved in her cheeks. "Aw, are you jealous Haley James?"

"No." She cast her eyes to the ground and chewed on her bottom lip before shrugging her shoulders. "Well, maybe a little bit. But, that's not the point."

"What is the point then?" She raised a brow at her girlfriend.

"The point is that this outfit is too revealing and there is no way that I can sing on stage in front of everyone that I know dressed like this. I'm practically naked, Brooke."

"I know, they'll love it!" When Haley shot her a disapproving look, Brooke insisted, "Seriously, Hales. They'll love it. You are totally gonna get asked to do an encore!"

"Brooke." She glared.

"Oh, come on! It's your last night in town before you head out on tour and I want to see my sexy girlfriend dressed in the outfit I made especially for her." Brooke stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and caught Haley's eyes with her own. Giving her the look that she knew the tutor could not resist. "Please?" She begged.

With a loud sigh, Haley threw up her hands in surrender. "Fine!"

"Yay!" She squeaked triumphantly.

O

Quinn dabbed fake blood onto her cheek as she stared into her bathroom mirror. Tonight was the Halloween party and Haley's first night on tour and they were all dressing up for the event. She had chosen to dress up as a zombie. Her eyes were bruised and her skin looked like it was rotting off of her face, and she had blood smeared all over the cheerleading uniform that she was wearing. It was not the one for the cheerios. Coach Sylvester would kill her if she accidently stained it with fake blood.

Tonight, Haley would be leaving until graduation.

It had taken a while for the gravitation of that statement to really hit the blonde. Haley was leaving and Brooke was going to be alone for many months. Her best friend would put on a happy face and pretend like everything was fine, but it wasn't. Quinn could not imagine being away from Rachel for that long.

But, even more devastating than that was how close graduation actually was. Within a matter of months they were all going to be pushed out into the real world to fend for themselves. Their high school life was coming to an end and everyone was going to find out what life had in store for them. Haley would be going on tour, Brooke had her clothing line, Caroline and Rebekah were talking about heading out to California and looking into acting, and Rachel of course would be taking the steps to becoming a star.

What did she have?

Outside of the high school walls that protected her, what did she have? She did not have dreams and aspirations like the others. Yes, she wanted to attend Yale and become an actress, but it was not something that consumed her very being like it did with the others.

Everyone was separating and she was going to lose all of her best friends. Everything that she loved.

"Everything except for Rachel…" She mumbled under her breath as she applied some more makeup. It made her smile and her heart start to race when she thought about it. She would be going with Rachel to New York City to help her pursue her dreams. She would be there for her first audition, for her first day of school, for the process of hunting for her first apartment. She was going to be a part of it all.

That was enough to make her happy.

Quinn Fabray got to spend the rest of her life with Rachel Berry as long as she did not screw it up. That thought still terrified her. Tonight she would be displaying her affection and love for Rachel out in the open, for everyone to see.

She was going to hold Rachel's hand proudly and show off her beautiful girlfriend at the party.

O

Caroline was at the club a little earlier than most of her other friends. She preferred to be places early so that she could help with setting up if they allowed her. Plus, Rebekah had told her that they were not to see each other the entire day so that their costumes could be a surprise that evening.

'_I can't wait to see her; I bet she'll look amazing!'_

She cast her blue eyes around the room in search of the other blonde, but she had no luck. It felt like she had been waiting for her to arrive for hours.

She had chosen to dress up like a sad prom queen. She was wearing a torn up prom dress, her eyeliner streaming down her face, and her blonde curls pulled up into a side ponytail as if she were from the eighties. Caroline had thought that it would be a very suiting costume for her considering that she never really got to be the happy little prom queen like she wanted. It was always Quinn Fabray.

Suddenly, she spotted Tyler out of the corner of her eye as he walked into the club.

He was dressed up as a werewolf and he actually looked quite adorable. He had cute fuzzy tufts of fur on his cheeks; he had fangs, and long furry ears. Along with this he also had on furry gloves with long claws coming out from his fingertips. He was wearing contact lenses that made his eyes a glowing yellow color as well. Honestly, she loved his costume.

Caroline had not really talked to Tyler since they broke up. She always felt like she just hurt him whenever she did talk to him and it made her feel terrible. All that she wanted was for him to find happiness like she had, for him to move on with his life and find a girl who could love him like he deserved. He was a wonderful and loving man that she still cared for and loved deeply, but she was in love with Rebekah.

'_I thought he was the love of my life until…' _She paused when she noticed the beautiful blonde walk into the club. _'Rebekah… my god woman!'_

Rebekah was ironically dressed up as a vampire. She thought that it was so funny that her ex-boyfriend had dressed up as a werewolf and her current girlfriend a vampire. It was like the oldest rivalry ever.

Rebekah's costume took her breath away, though.

She was wearing a red strapless dress that clung tightly to her body and showed off most of her perfect curves, and the creamy skin of her shoulders and neck. Her skin had been intentionally painted to be paler and she had in blue contacts that made her natural eyes glow brightly. In her mouth were fangs and her full pouty lips were painted blood red like the dress that she was wearing. She looked stunning.

'_Oh god… she's just wow.' _Caroline's cheeks were tainted red as her mind was filled with all of the inappropriate things that she wanted to do to Rebekah in that moment. It was insane how her body reacted just to seeing the other woman dressed up in such a revealing outfit.

She started to head toward the blonde Brit with a large toothy grin on her face that contradicted her tear stained cheeks. She could not help it. Just the sight of Rebekah caused her heart to start pounding loudly in her ears and a smile to form on her lips. She always made her days brighter and she loved the other woman for that.

On her way toward her girlfriend, Caroline was stopped by Tyler who stepped in front of her and offered her a charming smile. Rebekah's blue eyes were fixated on the scene from a distance. She could not help but feel like history was repeating itself. Like they were reverting to the times when Caroline had hidden her true feelings for her behind Tyler. When she had denied her affections.

She knew that Caroline would never do that again, but it did not help in easing her jealousy. She felt irrationally angry and she did not know how to control it. She always had quite the temper.

"You look so amazing tonight, Care." Tyler told her, looking the blonde over.

A blush covered her pale cheeks at the compliment and she returned it, genuinely. "So do you! I really love your costume! It's so cute!"

Caroline knew that she should not be saying such things. She shouldn't be getting his hopes up and returning his flirtations. She just felt really bad about everything that had happened between the two of them and she wanted to make him happy. He had been such an important part of her life for so many years that she felt obligated to help him in his time of need. Not to mention, he was the first person that she had ever thought she loved. Those feelings didn't just go away overnight.

She still felt something for him.

"You know, I've been meaning to talk to you about some stuff." He told her, reaching out and taking her hand in his own.

Caroline could practically feel the heat radiating off of her girlfriend as Tyler took her hand in his own. It was kind of cute how territorial and jealous that she got. But, she also knew that Rebekah had a temper and she was one to act irrationally on that anger. She did not want to trigger anything; she just didn't know how to let him down politely.

"What stuff would that be?"

"I just wanted to tell you that it's been really hard on me since the breakup. I know you're with Rebekah now." His face contorted in annoyance as he said her name. He still could not believe that Caroline had left him for her. "But, I really miss you and I'd really like to go back to being friends with you. We used to have so much fun together, before we were dating and I miss those days."

She didn't know what to say.

"Don't you miss those days?" He wondered.

"Yeah." Her voice was soft and she was internally trying to figure out if what he was saying was genuine or manipulative, if he was trying to just be friends, or if he wanted to be more than friends and was using the idea to his advantage. "I do miss those days."

Caroline could not believe that Tyler would ever manipulate her. He was hurt about the breakup and he obviously still had feelings for her, but he just wasn't that kind of guy. Still, she hesitated a little when she heard his next question.

"Would you dance with me?"

"What?" Her eyes widened in confusion. _'Why on earth would he ask me to dance with him!?'_

"Just for old times' sake?" When she still looked uncertain he added, "Just as friends, Care. I promise."

Caroline glanced over at Rebekah and she could tell that she was going to regret this decision. But, she felt terrible saying no to Tyler after everything that she had put him through. And if he really did want to be friends, and this was just a friendly gesture and not romantic, then she did not see any harm in sharing one last dance with him before they parted ways at graduation. Still, she knew that she was going to regret her decision later. Rebekah looked like she was prepared to attack him.

"Sure." She forced a grin despite her worries about her girlfriend. "Why not?"

Tyler grinned and held out his arm in order to lead her out onto the dance floor.

O

Hazel eyes fixated on Rachel Berry as she walked through the doors of the club.

She had chosen to actually dress up for Halloween in a costume, not just something that looked sexy with a theme. It made complete sense. She was always so theatrical, so of course that would show up in her Halloween costumes. Her face was painted green and she had a mole on her nose, she was wearing a giant black witch hat and a long black gown to match.

Quinn couldn't help but smile at the sight.

No, it wasn't the sexiest outfit, but still she could not deny that even with the green face paint she was still the most beautiful woman in the room. No, Rachel was the most beautiful woman on the face of the planet. And because she did not ever conform to social norms, Quinn only found her all the more appealing. She envied that ability. She did not have the ability to do that and no matter what, she probably never would. She cared too much what people thought of her to ever completely be herself.

Rachel did not care what people thought of her. She just believed that her way of thinking was the right way of thinking and that everyone else was wrong.

She loved that about the starlet.

She loved everything about her and once again Quinn was finding herself baffled that the woman walking toward her with a wide grin and shimmering brown eyes was her girlfriend. Years of denial had caused her to suppress so many feelings she had for the other woman, that she had become such a hateful and bitter person. Mostly taking that anger out on Rachel herself. And yet, somehow she had found it in her heart to forgive her.

People thought that Rachel was the most self-centered person in the world. That she only cared about her own happiness and that she never put others before her. That was not true though. If Rachel only cared about herself then she would have never given Quinn another chance after all of the pain that she had put her through. She would have never allowed her back into her life.

She had one of the biggest hearts of anyone that the blonde had ever known. People just did not care to get close enough to her to really see who she was.

Quinn wanted to walk up to her girlfriend and wrap her arms tightly around her and never let her go. Instead she approached the diva slowly and offered her a shy smile. She was not yet prepared to show that much affection in public.

"Hey there." The cheerleader offered in a soft voice.

"Hello, Quinn. Your costume, though terrifying, is actually quite appealing to the eye."

Her compliments were just so cute sometimes. Who used that many words when they described something? Why not just say that she were beautiful? _'Because, she would not be Rachel if she just said that… I love all the words she uses…'_

Quinn laughed under her breath and her hazel eyes shimmered with happiness. "Why thank you. You too have somehow managed to pull that off."

Rachel's smile widened and a blush covered her naturally tan cheeks. "Thanks." She still couldn't believe that Quinn Fabray was giving her compliments. The woman who had insulted the way that she looked for so many years was actually saying that she looked pretty.

Silence filled the air between the two of them and they started to grow uncomfortable. Neither of them knew what to say to start their evening off.

Finally, the blonde realized that Rachel was staring out onto the dance floor and humming the song that was playing to herself, and she knew exactly what the other woman wanted to do. She wanted to dance. Quinn swallowed hard, her heart racing out of her chest as she internally gave herself a pep-talk. _'You said that you were going to show her off to the world, don't you dare chicken out now Fabray! Just ask her if she wants to dance or you are going to prove that you haven't changed and you are going to lose her.'_

"Would you care to dance, Rachel?" She did not know how she found her voice, but she did. The thought of losing her was far more terrifying than losing her reputation.

The sight of Rachel's face lighting up and her brown eyes widening with excitement was more than enough for Quinn. She now understood that if she had that it did not matter what anyone else said to her. She just wanted the beautiful brunette standing before her to be happy.

Despite her initial excitement, the starlet calmed down and forced herself to think logically. "Are you certain that you wish to dance with me right now? The majority of the town is here tonight and I would hate to rush you into something that you were not yet comfortable with, Quinn."

"I want to dance with you. I don't care who sees it."

"Are you sure?" She knit her brows together in worry and stared up into hazel eyes.

"Yes. Somewhere along the line I think I grew up, Rachel. I know what is most important to me and I am prepared to deal with the harsh reality of their words and their evil glares. I'm prepared to take on the wrath of my parents. I'm prepared to take on the world if it means being with you."

Her words made Rachel feel like she was the most special woman on the planet. She had been worthy of what no one had ever been worthy of, Quinn Fabray's love.

"In that case, I would love nothing more than to dance with you." Her voice heightened excitedly and she grabbed Quinn's hand, leading the way onto the dance floor. She knew that despite the blonde being the one to ask for a dance that she would be too nervous to initiate it. Luckily Rachel had no problem initiating anything.

Hazel eyes were fixated on the many people who were staring at them. Some went to their school with them, others knew her parents, and they all shared equally confused and disgusted looks as Rachel wrapped her arms around her shoulders and started to sway to the music. She wanted so badly to just focus on the way that the brunette's body fit against hers, the way that her soft skin caused her to shiver every time that it brushed against hers, the way that her hot breath against her neck made her weak in the knees.

But, she could not enjoy any of it with everyone in the club staring at the two of them.

'_They probably aren't all staring… just get out of your head Quinn.'_

The feelings did not go away though. And she could feel the urge to disappear that she always had in these situations returning. She felt like she was going to be sick and that she needed to get away from their watching eyes. She wanted to turn and run.

Just then, Rachel leant her head against Quinn's shoulder and pressed a soft and soothing kiss against the exposed skin of her neck. This instantly calmed the blonde. Then she whispered against her ear. "Just ignore them, Quinn." Her body relaxed considerably just hearing those words. "Focus on how happy you are to be here with me. Enjoy the way that I feel wrapped up in your arms." She pulled their bodies closer together and Quinn had to stifle a small moan when Rachel's leg pressed between her thighs a little.

'_That had to be innocent right? Rachel wouldn't intentionally do something like that just to distract me… Oh my god she is smirking, she totally would do something like that to distract me! Well, I guess it is kind of working.'_

A blush tainted her cheeks as the starlet moved against her seductively as she danced. "They don't matter. Nothing matters tonight aside from us."

Quinn smiled as the words registered in her mind and she could feel tears welling up in her eyes. It was ridiculous, but every single time that Rachel said something like that it made her feel like she was going to cry. She just loved her so much. She was the only one who could keep her grounded, the only one who could take away her fears.

Leaning down she placed a kiss against the top of her head before taking in her intoxicating scent. She loved her scent. She loved everything about her.

O

Brooke walked backstage and glanced around for any sign of her girlfriend. She was supposed to be performing in less than an hour and no one had heard anything from her. All of the other singers going on tour with her had been looking around for her, yet no one could find her.

"Haley?" She called out gently as she looked under some of the furniture.

Finally, she spotted the girl hiding underneath one of the tables in the room. Her eyes were shut and she was muttering words over and over to herself as she held her knees tightly to her chest.

"Haley?" Brooke asked again.

Brown eyes snapped open and the tutor let out a startled yelp as she was interrupted. She had not expected anyone to find her. "Hey, Brooke."

She moved under the table and took a seat beside her girlfriend on the ground, reaching out and covering her shaking hands with one of her own "Hey." She laughed a little at the nonchalance of her statement. It was obvious that this was not normal behavior. "What are you doing hiding under here?"

"I was just trying to get my mind off of what I'm about to do."

"How was that working out for ya?" Brooke grinned playfully. She found Haley's stage fright to be adorable, but she hoped that she would be capable of getting past it. That day that they had performed in Glee club together had been wonderful. Haley had let all of her fears go and had just enjoyed singing. She was too spectacular not to.

"It's not working at all! I keep trying to tell myself that it is all going to be okay, but my heart just keeps racing and I feel like I can't breathe."

"Well, it is going to be okay, and you are going to do great. You'll see. Now come on, the bands are looking for you." Brooke gripped ahold of Haley's hands and dragged her out from under the table. This time she would literally push the shy girl out of her comfort zone if she had to. She was not going to allow her to miss out on such a wonderful opportunity that anyone would kill for.

Haley tried to pull away from her girlfriend as they reached the door to backstage. "I can't go out there."

"You can and you will." Brooke insisted with a dimpled grin as she pulled her by the hands again.

"They are all going to hate me."

"No. They are all going to love you, Haley." She turned and stared down into deep brown eyes, lifting her hands and cupping the sides of her beautiful face. She could not believe that Haley thought so little of herself. Sometimes it angered her so much knowing that people in her life had made her feel so incapable and pathetic. "You have such an amazing voice and you are such a wonderful person, how could they not love you?"

A blush tainted her cheeks and she tried to glance away, but Brooke held her head in place.

"Besides, you are wearing the sexy costume that I made ya." She pulled her hands away from Haley's face and allowed one of them to playfully slap her ass. It caused her to jump and let out a yelp before blushing even brighter.

"God, please don't remind me that I am wearing this."

"Wow, don't sound so grateful." Brooke teased. "I slaved over a needle and thread for hours in order to make that costume perfect for you."

Haley laughed. "Oh right, perfect for me?"

"Okay." Her grin twisted deviously and she ran her fingers along her girlfriend's exposed thighs, trailing her nails along the skin and watching Haley shake beneath her touch and her eyes darken with desire. "Maybe it was perfect for me."

Suddenly, she leant in and started to trail heated kisses along the other woman's neck, her fingers moving gradually up her thighs toward her heated center. She wanted to take Haley's mind off of her big night, but she also wanted to make love to her before they parted ways for many months. _'I mean the tour bus sex will be hot when I go and see her on tour… but, it's just not the same.'_

"How's my plan working?" Brooke asked playfully as she traced her fingers along Haley's clit through her panties.

She gasped. "What plan?"

"My plan to distract you from your stage fright?"

"Mmm…" Haley shook when Brooke applied more pressure to her clit. "It's working pretty well."

"Is it?" Brooke bit down on her bottom lip and watched as the tutor's head fell back against the door that she had pressed her up against. The cheerleader's fingers were now circling her clit and Haley was letting out soft whimpers as she rocked her hips against them.

"Yeah, just keep doing that." She breathed out, digging her nails into the other woman's shoulders as pleasure shot through her body.

Slowing her pace, she nibbled on Haley's earlobe before asking her, "What do you want Haley? What will help relieve your stress?" Sometimes she found it fun to ask what the other woman wanted, because she knew that she was so shy and that she would not want to answer.

"Brooke…" She whispered with a bright blush on her cheeks.

"What Hales?" Her voice was low and deep and filled with seduction. "Just tell me what it is that you want and I promise, your wish is my command."

Haley hated when Brooke did this. It made her so completely embarrassed. She got her so worked up that she needed more from her and then she would force her to say what she wanted before giving in to her. She had even tried to be stubborn once and refuse, but the other woman's resistance was actually quite impressive and Haley ended up giving in.

"I want you." Her voice was barely audible as she said it and her blush had now traveled down over her shoulders.

Brooke reached behind the beautiful woman and locked the door behind her, before running her fingers down the back of her costume and unzipping it. She then pushed it to the ground as she lowered to her knees and stared at Haley's exposed womanhood. She took in the scent of her arousal and it excited her. She could not wait to taste her again. It was one of her favorite things to do.

Haley tangled her hands in dark hair and pulled the other woman closer to her, begging for more without actually saying anything. Brooke smirked and took the hint, leaning forward and running her tongue along her clit.

"I see." Brooke teased pulling away and staring up at her. "So, this is what you want, is it?"

"Brooke." Haley stated in a reprimanding tone of voice.

O

Author's Note:

I know that it has been a long while since I have updated this story, but I hope that y'all will enjoy this chapter. It is very Faberry centric, but the next chapter will have a lot of Rebekoline drama in it! :) I do plan to start updating this more frequently again if y'all would like that! Please do leave me some reviews and if people are still interested enough in this story then I promise to update again within the week! I already have the outline for the next chapter made! Thank you all for all of your support!

You guys are amazing! Love you all! :)

-Tracy Cook


End file.
